Beauty and Her Beast
by tinkwink
Summary: Quil always believed in happily ever after until Claire is snatched away from him by her Father, add leech attacks, the volturi, Claire's growing psychic abilities and things get a little complicated. Includes the whole pack and their imprints.
1. Chapter 1 Don't Talk To Strangers

**Don't Talk To Strangers**

**I do not own any part of Twilight... First fan fiction please be kind...**

_I heard her scream for help as if I were under water. The pain racked across my chest as I tried to place my feet under my prone body. Light fractured my vision as the world tilted on its axes._

"Quil!" _My name was cut off by the most piercing scream from my most hideous nightmare. Oh God help me! Once again I unsteadily shift to my feet. The pain was making it difficult to phase. I must really be out of it,to be caught off guard by the leech. As the forest view shimmered the pain receded slightly."Jake , man I need you. Where is she? I turned around, scanning the dense canopy of the forest looking for Claire's location._

"Help me Quil!" _My heart stopped as I saw the bloodsucker's figure hunched over Claire's crouched one, vainly trying to escape._

"_Quil, man where are you?" " Thank god, Jake. " I quickly sent him a picture of the area and the situation. "We're on our way!" I launch myself toward the leech before she noticed my approach. She screeched as I sank my teeth into her icy steel neck. The putridly sweet smell almost gagged me as I whipped my head back, taking a nice chunk of the vampire's neck along with me. It turned toward me with a vicious growl, with teeth and claws extended. In the back of my mind, all I could hear was Claire's fragile whimpers that were getting fainter by the second. But I couldn't spare a moment to glance her way as the creature shifted to her feet and leaped over my head, forcing me further away from my girl. As I turned to face her, she leaped. Midway, I met her and found my mark. Once again my teeth found purchase in her marble throat, this time snapping her neck like a snap bean. I watched as the dense forest exploded with five menacing wolves flew to circled clearing. The head slowly rolled to a stop as the first wolf made to my feet. I tuned and frantically made my way to Claire. _

"Claire, baby! Are you ok? _Belatedly I realized she couldn't hear me in wolf form. I felt the pain return in full force as I phased back, as I ran my frantic hands over Claire. There were no open wounds or broken bones that I could detect, but I was no doctor. Claire continued to whimper as she stared at the lifeless husk that the boys were taking great pleasure in tearing into smaller and smaller pieces. "Come here baby." I picked her up and pressed her unbending head into my shoulder. Her little body stiff with the paralyzing fear pulsing through her body. "Get that thing out of here and take __care of it." The boys howled as they grabbed pieces and dragged them deeper into the forest. Two of the wolves fought over the biggest piece, likely the torso, each winning it from the other as they disappeared into the foliage. _

"Quil," Claire trembled into Quil's shoulder. "Claire- bear, its ok. I've got you.

"No more mmonnster?" The words stumbling from her blue lips. Quil lifted her chin up toward his face. His chocolate brown eyes forcing hers to focus away from the now empty clearing. "The monster is gone forever. I swear to you Claire, I will always protect you." For a moment Claire's eyes stared into Quils, her own hazel eyes, shining with further unshed tears, found what she was looking for and grabbed his neck with all the force her 5 year old body could exert.

" Whoa there Claire-bear!, You are as strong as a bear." Quil patted her back and rocked her back and forth for a moment. His breath slowed as his heart resumed a more sedate pace. Then his frazzled mind picked up an important thread. "Hey Claire, look at me." Quil lifted her chin up and tried to give her the stern look, that always failed so miserably with her. Eagerly she looked into his eyes. "Yes Quil?" Claire hiccuped. Quil smoothed Claire's curls, removing a leaf. Claire's mom was going to kill him when she saw the damage to her new outfit. "Baby, why did you run away from the house? I told you I would get you a drink, and when I came back you were gone." Again shivers ran down his spine when he first noticed she was gone. " But, but Quil she told me that you were waiting for me in the woods." Quil gripped Claire as if she were slipping from his grip. "What baby? Who told you?'' Claire pointed to the trees where the boys backed into the forest. "Oh Claire!, Baby," Once again he gripped her chin, " What have I told you about strangers? Hmmm?" Both Quil and Claire repeated in unison as if for the hundredth time, " Don't talk to strangers." "Andddd?' Quil asked.

"And don't go anywhere with strangers and don't take candy from strangers and don't give your name to strangers and..." Quil placed a finger to Claire's little lips, " ok, ok," " I know I know Quil." "Then why did you go?" Quil waited as Claire stared back at him, not wanting to disappoint him. " I Don't know." With a shaky breath, and the first smile " You don't know?" "Hey Quil?" "What Claire?"

"Why are you naked?" Quil looked down with mortification. "Uhhh I must have forgot my pants?" Claire's chirping laugh rang through the trees as the newcomers smashed through the foliage. Suddenly she froze. Her eyes focused on a point, as if through Quil. Claire's lips moved as if she were reciting something but he could not hear. "What honey?" He leaned closer as she repeated in a sing song voice. " The gold bridge, coffee cup, main portman, " Her eyes seemed to come back to life as she cupped his cheek, " my birthday, Quil, remember my birthday. Quil blinked, "What baby? I don't understand?

"Jake is that you?" Charlie, the town sheriff asked as he pointed the piercing light of the flash light into his reflective eyes.

"Quil." Edward corrected as the rest of the search party entered the clearing. "Claire!" A slender woman, with long black hair, rushed toward Claire with her arms stretched open wide, tears streaming down her face. Emily following close beside her.

"Mommy!" Claire's arms reaching as mother and daughter were reunited. Quil felt as if a part of his heart was pulled from his body and gravity shifted. A rough brown blanket was draped across his hunched shoulders. "Quil, man remember your clothes before you shift." Jacob met Quil's eyes, both took in a sigh of relief.

"Exactly what I expected to see, " said an angry man pushing his way through the crowd building around the group. Ted Madison snatched his daughter from her mother's arms and swung toward Charlie. "This is what I told you! That young man is sick and I do not want him anywhere near my daughter. I want the pervert arrested. Come on baby, we're going home."

"Wait a minute Ted!" Charlie grabbed his sleeve, " Just slow down for one cotton picking minute. We don't know what going on." Charlie turned to Quil. The boy was shaking, Charlie took in his undressed state. Upon looking closer, he noticed the dark bruises that covered most of his torso. There was blood as well but he could not tell from where. He knew Quil all of the boys life and knew beyond any doubt the kid would never harm the little girl. But why was the man naked ?

"Son what the hell happened here?" As Quil looked up and opened his mouth, Carlisle stepped forward and blocked Charlie's view. "This conversation can continue at the hospital. Can't you see that this man needs medical attention?"

At the mention of hospital, Quil and Jacob's objections were shouted over the throng of the groups outbursts. Carlisle pierced Quil's gaze. "Trust me," he said low for Quil's benefit only. " I can take him in my car. Can you make it out of the clearing, it's a mile or so to the car."

Quil swallowed his retort and replied solemnly "I'll try to manage." Ted was suddenly in his face, "This isn't over, not by a long shot." Both men stood facing each other. Quil six foot four towered over Ted's meager five foot nine, but the menace in the older man's eyes was icy rage, and Quil's frustration veered toward panic. "Mr Madison, I love Claire and I would protect her with my life. I only want her safety." Claire reached for Quil. He clutched the little hand that anchored his feet to this earth. Ted swung the little girl to his hip and with the other free hand he pushed Quil with all his might. The quileute was not moved an inch. "I will make sure she's safe! You hear me boy!"

"Alright, alright, let's just get out of this clearing and we can sort out all of the details." Charlie pulled the father and mother along. Carlisle's cold arm drapped around Quil causing him to shiver as they made their way behind them. Edward and the other Cullens in the group held back. "What's up?" Jacob looked to Edward question in his eyes. "She was not alone." The Quileutes and the Cullens looked around the clearing. "He was watching from a distance but he's gone now."

"Doesn't mean we can't catch up." Embry said anticipation dripping in his voice. " Search the perimeter," Sam commanded the pack. " Jerad, you and Seth take care of the body. We'll keep in touch, tell Carlisle thanks." "I will, said Edward shaking Sam's hand as he made his way out of the clearing.


	2. Chapter 2 CONDITIONS

**THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER. I HOPE I AM DOING THIS RIGHT. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATIVE TO IT.**

**Conditions**

Quil grabbed the bars in frustration, jarring the metal in its sockets. " Charlie, come on man. You've got to let me out!" Silence permeated the cell, as Quil's breath mutated into pants, panic taking over every instinct. The room started to shimmer, vibrations clouded his vision. It had been hours since Emily left. There was no telling where Claire was or if she was alright. At the time, everything Emily said made sense.

"Quil, listen to me." Emily grabbed his hands through the bars. "Quil look at me! It won't do either one of you any good to have you permanently locked up," Emily pleaded as her eyes followed Quil's agonized wavering gaze, not quite making contact. " Please!

Just stay here and let me talk to Ted and Heather," Immediately Quil tried to break free of Emily's freezing grasp, but she clung on to him as if his sanity hung in the balance. "Let me finish!" Her voice rose over his inaudible protests. Emily leaned as far into the bars as possible, " Quil, honey, Claire is safe. The whole pack is shadowing her. The Cullens are helping. She's SAFE! You on the other hand are in trouble. Ted is pressing charges, he thinks that you may have harmed Claire...." Again Quil interrupted, but instead of pulling away, he leaned in, vibrations making Emily's vision waver. " **I WOULD NEVER HARM HER!"**

"Quil, you have to calm down NOW. Look at me. We all know you would never..."

Emily trailed off as Quil's anguished gaze burned into hers. Quil, Charlie is trying to convince Ted to drop any charges. Carlilse gave Claire an exam and his report is proof that you are innocent." Quil's obscene reply was so low that she could not hear.

"Please, Please! Let me talk to them."

He turned toward her. " Nothing you will say will change his mind." Emily straightened from the bars and her face turned hard, "If I tell him the truth, he will understand." Quil raced back to the bars, "You can't! It's forbidden!" Emily turned toward the doorway. "Sam won't let you!" Emily stopped, her shoulders hunched as she paused at the entry. Softly, only a person with super sensitive hearing would pick up Emily replied, " Sam can't control me."

Hours ago, she walked through that doorway as if the weight of the world was on her

shoulders. Footsteps forced Quil to his feet. Charlie's weary face greeted him as he approached the cell. " Charlie, you have GOT to let me out. Please, Claire's not safe. I need to be there..." Desperately, Quil pleaded to the stone faced police chief. "Let me out of here! YOU GOT...." The rest of Quil's argument was cut short by Charlie's explosion. "_ I don't have to do anything Son! _You are in a whole lot of mess!" He softened his tone, "You boys can get into trouble, calm down I KNOW you didn't do anything to that girl. Charlie opened the cell door. I know how much you... love her. I talked to Emily." At Quil's indrawn breath, Charlie broke his gaze. "Well, whatever, Ted dropped the charges. You are free to go..." Charlie grabbed Quil's arm as he leaped toward the open door, " Hold on there, boy." At Quil's hesitation, Charlie stated woodenly, " There are conditions.

"Conditions?" He repeated as if it were a foreign word. Charlie looked down for a moment. Then as if he changed his mind in mid stride, he looked up again with a fire in his brown eyes. " You have to stay away from her."

_Just like that. As if that sentence would make sense to me. It was the impossible. The unthinkable. I stood there, blinking. As if I could blink this day out of existence. Where was my rewind button,or better yet my fast forward? Anything but this moment. I tried to question him. Hell, I tried to speak but no sound would come out._

"There is a restraint order on you. You cannot be in 500 feet of her or you will go back to jail. Do you understand me?" Again Charlie asked with more resignation in his voice when Quil stood frozen in front of him, "Do you understand me? Son don't make this harder on yourself." Both men turned toward the door as Sam entered the doorway, his footsteps heavier than normal. His grim expression was distant as it was foreign. " Is he free to go?" The Question rasped from Sam's chest. The police chief briefly met Sams before they returned to Quils. "Do you understand me?" Charlie asked for a third time. Quil's nod was more of a jerk. Charlie left the cell and exited the room with haste, pausing only long enough to hold Sam's gaze. Sam answered his unspoken request. " I'll see him home."

"Sam....", Quil was cut off by Sam's brittle, "Not now, let's get home." Not to be foisted, "But, Sam Claire...." "Claire is safe, Emily.....," Sam paused as he choked back emotion, " Emily is with Ted and Heather. They know..." Quil interrupted, " If they know then it's alright...." Sam raised his voice to drown out Quil's protest, " I said that they know, not that they understand." Quil stood there frozen, looking into Sam's face. It just didn't make sense. "But......" He just stood there ….

Emily rushed in frantic. " She's gone!!! He took her! She's gone!!!!

SORRY SO SHORT.


	3. Chapter 3 ORDERS

**I DO NOT EVEN PRETEND TO OWN THE RIGHTS TO TWILIGHT.(NOT EVEN IN MY DREAMS)**

ORDERS

Emily sat stoned face across from Heather at her kitchen table. The other woman picked up her coffee cup, vainly trying to take a sip from the empty cup, for the third time in the last ten minutes. Three days. It had been three days since Ted left with claire. " I've called all of his closest relatives. His friends, they all said that they haven't seen him." Absently she picked up her shredded paper napkin, tearing it into smaller pieces. " I don't trust his sister. She never liked me," Heather bit out as she scraped the napkin shavings into an impressive pile.

Emily tried to focus on the scared woman before her, but found it impossible. How could she recite meaningless platitudes when Sam's disappointed face was engraved upon her every waking moment. And the sleeping ones were worse. Sam had barely spoken a word to her since she met him at the police station. Of course, the boys had been out looking for her, only finding dead ends. Despite no new leads the pack continued forays into Olympia, Seattle, in ever increasing circles. They barely took time for breaks, much less sleep. Quil refused either.

Quil's pain was taking its toll on the pack. While in wolf form, there were no mental barriers. All the worry and panic and helplessness was reverberated from one member to the other, each baring the weight of the other. None felt it more than Embry. Maybe, because he had no imprint, no grounding. The others lived it through Quil's tormented eyes, but still had their own centers of gravity, in Nessie and Kim. Embry was not as grounded and the raw emotion without an anchor was mentally twisting him like a rag doll. Even through Jake's difficult period with Bella was a diluted watercolor painting compared to this distorted nightmare.

" How could he do this to me?" Heather's voice breaking as she got up to get another cup of coffee. Belatedly Emily realized that the pot was empty. Hastily she followed Heather to the counter and took over the task of making a new one. Then she began to take out various food items out of the fridge. Some of the boys should be making an appearance soon.

" You know the guys will be doing all they can." Emily placed her hand over

Heathers. " They love her like a sister." Heather grasped her hand as if it were a lifeline. " I'm taking comfort in that." Both looked at each other through tear stained eyes. Heather looked down timidly questioned, "And Quil has these special feelings for

my Claire?" Emily squeezed her hand, "Quil adores Claire, as a protector, a big brother, as his own flesh and blood. It's so hard to put into words..." Emily raked her mind for the specific words to make her meaning clear. Heather gave her a minute to continue, when she didn't, Heather tried to encourage her. " I'm trying to understand."

Emily tried again, " You know how you comment on how Sam is so affectionate toward me?" Heather nodded uncertainly. " No, that is not what I mean, she said as she let go of Heather's hand and rubbed her eyes, absently tracing the scars that ran down her cheek to her graceful neck. "When Sam first saw me, he told me that his life stopped. All of his plans and dreams of the future faded. They shifted to point in which ever direction I moved. He felt compelled to follow. I don't think he even liked me then. Loved me, adored me yes, liked me no," She laughed to herself. He tried to resist, and I felt like I was betraying my best friend. But when I looked into those fathomless eyes, I swear I looked into his soul. And after all who can resist your soul mate?" Heather breath caught as she thought about that kind of blind devotion, that she had never experienced in her 29 years of life. A life that had not always been kind. How different it could have been if she had someone to protect her like Sam. Or Quil?

Both women turned toward the sound of the front door opening. Emily raced into the living room expecting to see Sam and the boys. She felt guilty about not having a hot meal ready for them. Poor boys, they must be dead on their feet. But she skidded to a stop at the site of Embry supporting a reluctant Quil by the shoulders. Reluctant was

probably not the right word. Defiant was more accurate. Embry's desperate eyes sought Emily.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Sam?" Her voice rising with each question. Heather stopped in the doorway watching with panic in her eyes. Quil's head was bowed down as if someone was pushing on the back of his head. The veins in his neck visible under the strain he exerted.

Embry tried to direct him to the couch but he was fighting with every once of his strength. "Come on man, its just for a little while. You're not doing any good starving yourself or depriving yourself of any sleep. We need you on your game. When that leech comes back we need to be ready for him."

Quil's resistance faltered for a moment and Embry made a step forward toward the couch. Both men staggered and Quil went down on one knee taking Embry with him. " I need to be out there for Claire. SHE needs me. Don't you see?" Quil's stare bore into the other man's tortured gaze. Don't you care?"

_That was the last straw. For three days everyone, EVERYONE felt every single moment of pain, anguish, misery, guilt. There was no escape. Not while in wolf form. How could he not see that he was not in this alone? Sure, Claire was not HIS imprint, but she might well have been, the gut wrenching emotion was his. His pain too. He couldn't take it anymore. There was a limit to one could endure. Sometime, somewhere the mind reaches a point when it has had enough and shuts down. This was it. Damn it to hell, he was through. Time to walk away. Done._

With disgust, Embry climbed to his feet. Twice he opened his mouth to leave with a scathing retort, the last word. But failed both times. Quil tried unsuccessfully to stand. Embry could not believe that Quil had any strength left, much less the kind he was using against a direct order from Sam. After a moment, Quil paused, his breath coming in spasms. " I'll see you tomorrow." As he turned to leave, Emily clutched his bare arm. He tried to ignore the contact but her nails bore into his skin.

Wanting to escape as fast as possible, he answered all her questions, "Sam is still on patrol, he'll return after he is relieved by Jacob and Paul. Emily's eyes jerked toward Quil's hunched figure. "Sam ordered Quil to eat and rest for 8 hours." At the mention of his name, Quil managed to stand on his feet. Although his head was still bowed down, he advance one step toward the front door. Then proceeded to backtrack two. Heather took in the situation with a mixture of confusion and compassion for the obviously exhausted boy. He looked no more than nineteen, twenty, although she knew him to be no more than 17. Poor boy. A sound of sympathy fought its way past her lips and all turned toward the author of the sound. The look that came from Quil's ravaged eyes raked across Heather's soul and her mothering instincts took control. She staggered toward Quil as he tried to apologize for Claire's disappearance. She brought him close in a bear hug that exerted all the stress and worry and shared anguish.

Finally, his strength disappeared and both dropped to the floor. Tears mingled as the conversation overlapped, one of apology and regret the other of compassion and comfort.

Several hours later, Sam entered the back door as quietly as possible. For a moment he just stood there, listening. He could hear the kitchen clock ticking in its monotonous way. The ice machine in the fridge dumped the latest load of ice into the bucket. In the living room he could hear Quil snoring, only the sound of someone totally exhausted . Home sounds. Comforting sounds as no other today.

_There are days when I wish I never heard of Quileute legends or shifters. Days __when I would give anything not to be alpha. Almost anything. We just need a break, a lead. SOMETHING. It can't continue like this. We can't continue like this. _

A movement out of the corner of Sam's eye made him turn around. Emily was seated at the table surrounded in the dark shadows. " You didn't have to stay up," Sam said as he uncontrollably made his way to her side. Gravity pulled and his body obeyed.

Emily stood up opened her arms as her sorrowful face raised to capture his gaze, questions in her eyes. No news. None worth repeating. With hopelessness, he could not afford to show the pack, creeping into his stark features, he folded her into his embrace. Shudders racked his body as the events of the past few days constricted his heart, closing his air passage ways.

" I'm so sorry I broke the tribal law and told Ted and Heather. It's all my fault," Sam cut her off with a shushing sound, but she continued. "If I hadn't, Ted would not have run off and Claire would be here where she belongs." Sam raised her head to meet her gaze, "You don't know that."

She returned, "I broke the tribal law." The statement hung over the two of them like a heavy fog. After a moment, "I wish you hadn't, but maybe it was supposed to be. Eventually it would have to come out." Sam chuckled and Emily looked up questionably at him. " What exactly did you tell Charlie?"

Emily immediately looked down. "Not much. He didn't give me a chance. As soon as I mentioned wolves and imprinting he kept saying, _I don't want to know, I don't want to know_. I had to shout at him to get him to listen to me." Sam chuckled again at the picture of that in his mind. "Come on, let's get to bed," Sam said as he pulled her toward the bedroom, pausing in the living room. Quil was on the couch, a blanket bunched up around his stomach and his feet hanging over the arm rest. His mouth was slightly open and his hand was tacked up under his cheek.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Sam thought aloud as Emily leaned into his embrace. "We. What are we going to do with that boy?" Emily refusing to let him bear the weight of the world alone.

**OK OK ENOUGH WITH THE DOOM AND GLOOM. IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS , I WILL TRY TO LIVEN THIS UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. AFTER ALL BEAUTY AND THE BEAST HAD A HAPPY ENDING. DIDN'T IT? AT LEAST THE DISNEY VERSION DID. DIDN'T IT? I CAN'T HELP IT. I AM OPEN TO COMMENTS. I CAN TAKE IT.**


	4. chapter 4 Pleas

**I do not own any part of Twilight or any characters involved. **

**PLEAS **

"Daddy, could you pull over the car again," Claire asked through the hand that covered her mouth. The lights danced off the windshield as Ted gave a frantic look in the backseat and slowed to the shoulder in the road. Before he could get out and reach Claire's door, she had it opened and was hunched over in the grass. Her little body racked in spasms with the dry heaves. Ted rubbed her back and handed her a handkerchief when it seemed to ease.

_He checked her forehead again for any sign of fever, finding none. He pushed his hair back in frustration. Nothing had gone right since he left. He just couldn't get a break. Why was this happening to him? Why Claire? She was just an innocent little girl. It was bad enough when he thought the guy was a pervert. He could deal with that. The law could fix that problem._

_But now all that paranormal crap? No matter how he tried, he couldn't get his head around that. He truly did not believe any of that superstitious nonsense. But Heather grew up with the "legends". She DID believe. And she was willing to sacrifice that precious little baby to that monster! No way, was he willing to let that sicko near his baby. He would do anything to protect her. If it meant without Heather, well the girl was better off without a Mother. _

_Man he was tired. Three days and nights he had been driving with hardly any breaks except to eat and an occasional nap. It was taking its toll on Claire too. When she wasn't getting sick she was spaced out staring out the window. If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that she was in mourning. _

"Are you feeling better now?" Of course not. Stupid question. "Honey just hold on for a few more hours and we will be at Aunt Jackie's." He picked her up, the misery in her eyes made him feel totally helpless.

" I want to go home." She reached up and cupped his chin. " I know honey, but it's not safe there." Claire leaned on his shoulder and continued as if Ted hadn't said anything. " I want my mommy. I want my sister." Ted patted her back, frustration creeping into his voice, " I know honey." He reached the car and opened her door.

" I want my Quil." Ted stopped at the name and looked into Claire's anxious gaze. " Daddy he's hurting bad. I feel it. It's making the bees in my stomach sting me." Panic gripped him. He hated when she talked like this. It wasn't right. There was something wrong with his daughter. She didn't act like a five year old. The stuff she said gave him the heebie jeebies. And it was all HIS fault. " Daddy, I need my Quil." Ted placed her as gently as he could in the backseat. " Baby, just lay back and close your eyes. In just a little while we will be at Aunt Jackie's house. You can play with her dogs and your cousins. It will be great." Claire stared at him , agony clinging to her haunted face. After a silent moment she laid back and closed her eyes. Her thumb sneaking into her mouth. He didn't have the heart to reprimand her. They had been trying to break her habit, chiding her that she was a big girl. And big girls did not suck their thumbs. Now she looked like his baby.

Quietly, he closed the door and got back into the driver's seat. Once the way was clear, he made his way back onto the freeway. The gentle sway of the road lulled Claire into a semi conscience haze.

_She had made another mistake. She knew her Daddy didn't like to hear about Quil. But his pain was eating her stomach. Sometimes it was hard to breathe. Other times it didn't feel so bad. When the warm feeling came it was kinda of nice. Real nice. She liked those times the best. But they didn't come any more. Not since Daddy took me on this trip. But if she thought really hard, she could play in her head and make those feelings come. That's what she would do. _

_She loved playing fairy tales. She was always the princess and _

_Quil was always the prince. Or the toad or The Beast. That was her favorite. But that was what they were playing when the bad man and woman came. It was their fault all this was happening. And the bad men who sent them. And they had it all wrong. Wrong, wrong. Claire couldn't do any of the stuff they thought she could. She was just a girl. Well she could do a lot of stuff, like tie her shoes and jump rope, you know big girl stuff. But she didn't even know that other stuff. She wished they would just go back to where they came from. Well maybe not the bad man. Maybe he couldn't go back. Because he had forgotten his own name. _

_How can you do that? Just forget your own name. It was like she had burned him when she had called him by name. Not that she knew HOW she knew it. She just KNEW it. She KNEW lots of stuff now. But she just wanted to go home._

_If they hadn't come then Quil wouldn't have gotten into all this trouble and she would be home. Home with Mr. Binks the bear, and mommy. And Quil. A tear slid down her face and tickled her nose. __No she was going to play in her head to make the warm feelings come. _

_She thought about a castle in a far away land. She was a princess in a beautiful dress. All she needed was her prince. Not just any prince. A prince in a shining castle. And then he appeared. He was tall and big. He was the handsomest man in the whole world. He was her best friend. There was Quil. _

"_Oh God, Claire! I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_**I would like to know if anyone is actually following the story or if they are totally lost. I know how I want this to come out, but I may be leaving too much out.** **But then I get lost in parking lots. if you can relate let me know.**_

**_thanks for listening. it beats paying a psychiatrist.(my apologies to any in the profession)_**


	5. Chapter 5 PRINCE OR TOAD

**Prince or Toad**

_There was no light to illuminate the dense forest floor as Quil raced through the trees, searching. Always searching. Over the moss covered rocks and tree stumps, only his panting breath and his steady heartbeat breach the silence. No matter which way he chooses, the same stretch of forest comes into view. Frustration and panic battle for dominance as he stops and makes a 360 turn, scouting the shadows. But he can see nothing but varying shades of gray. _

_Far away in the back of his mind he knows that this is just a dream. **Just a dream. **No matter how many times he silently chants it, the panic rises as bile in his throat. Then from a distance, he can barely make out a wraith of a figure dart through the leaves. "Claire!" Reality mocks him, " it can't be. It's just a dream." he picks up speed and follows through the ever increasing darkness. "Claire, wait up!" the figure continues, not pausing. Clearly he can see that the figure has not increased her pace, yet distance does. He howls in frustration and bares down on uneven ground. Just a dream. _

_Suddenly the forest breaks into a moonlit clearing. The slight figure has her back turned to him. Her unruly light brown hair curled and twisted down her slim back. She was clothed in a rich satin gown covered in glistening jewels. A familiar tune was being hummed as she swayed as if in the middle of a formal dance. His breath stopped as reality reared its ugly head, " Just a dream." Damn reality anyway. He phased and stepped further into the clearing. "Claire! I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_She freezes and after a moment turns her startled face toward him. A silly grin splits his face as he rushed forward. " Just a dream, just a dream." **Oh will you just shut up!** He thought to himself as he went down on his knees and grabbed her bouncing form as she squeals his name. He keeps alternating between kissing her hair and searching her face. She was the same Claire-bear, yet different. He couldn't place it. It didn't matter. If it was a dream, he was going to enjoy it for the time he got and suffer the consequences later. Here, she was safe. _

"_Oh Quil, it worked! It worked," she cried as she hugged him with all her strength. He brushed her hair from her eyes and asked through the chuckle that escaped his throat, "What worked honey?" _

" _I just started to play in my head and the warm feelings started and here you are," again hugging his neck. " Whoa, there Claire-bear, you might break my neck. What a bear hug you've got there." Both laughed like it was the funniest thing that they have ever heard. Not the millionth time that they said it. " **I am** a Claire-bear," she said and they laughed again. _

_He stood and picked her up. " Let's go home. I need to get you to your Mother." Instantly, Claire froze in his arms, " No Quil, we can't move."_

_He stopped. "Baby, what are you talking about? Don't you want to go home?" She looked into his concerned face. Her hazel eyes huge in the pale moonlight. " I can't hold it for very long and I don't want to lose you." Reality whispered close to his ear, " dream just a dream. **" **I really wish you** would just shut up!"**_

"_Claire, you could never lose me. Come on it's late and you need your sleep." She grabbed his face for attention, " Quil, don't! Please!!" she truly was in a panic. "Ok, Claire, we will stay right here. At least for a little while more and then its off to bed with you. And no back talk young lady." After a moment, the freezing fear faded and a shy smile creased her tiny mouth. " What do you want to now?" Inside his head, Quil was laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Surely this could only be a dream where he would agree to letting a five year old stay out in the middle of a dark forest and decide what they would do next. He might as well play along. It sure beat the empty feeling that consumed him the last three days. What the hell._

" _I know," he suddenly smiled, " lets play Beauty and the Beast. The last word coming out in a play growl, pretending like he was going to attack her. It was her favorite. But instead of getting excited, as she always did, she shrank back. Instantly he paused, concerned that he had frightened her in earnest. Slowly he approached her, his hands out stretched in compassion. _

" _Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." she took a deep breath and she closed her eyes in concentration. For moment, she seamed to shimmer. "**Dream, dream,**" the whisper roared to life. _

_Slowly, her eyes flutter open, "The monsters...." Quil's heart stopped. That poor baby. Instantly he was back on his knees, enfolding her into his arms. Her body stiff she looked through him as she said, " Be careful, the vultures are coming. They are looking for the Levi. But they'll not find him here. Alice will know. Claire's tiny body began to vibrate. Quil clenched her small frame trying to ease the tremors. _

" _Oh no we're almost there." Once again, Quil's heart stopped. _

" _Where Claire, where are you? Claire?" He whispered again when she seamed to freeze, staring at a point behind him. Through the trees, he heard a deep voice " We're almost here. Aunt Jackie's lights are on. Quil's arms tightened and Claire shimmered again. _

_Then she opened her eyes and smiled, "No lets play princess and the toad." Quil let go of the breath he was holding. " Ok but who gets to to play the toad?" he asks as if he didn't know. _

" _Silly Quil, you!" She laughs and then hugs him. He closes his eyes and sighs. He would do anything for her. " We can play all night," he says knowing that it was a promise he could not keep. And although she smiles it does not quite reach her eyes. Even if he does not want to admit it, he sees that she knows it as well. Reality bites._

**_THE STORY SHOULD START MOVING NOW. I HAVEN'T INTRODUCED THE LEVI YET._**


	6. Chapter 6 Hope

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**Hope**

The strong aroma of coffee and the buttery smell of scrambled eggs greeted Jacob, as he made his way into the Uley kitchen. It was a long night. The constant rain made a comfortable companion for the pack while they pounded their patrol. The mood was pretty grim. Embry returned to the pack after he left Quil and though he tried not to brew on his friend, his thoughts kept coming back to him. Which meant the whole pack was trapped in the same depression. Sam's guilt hung thick over their heads, but to tell the truth, the rest of them were relieved for the short reprieve of Quil's linked thoughts.

Still nothing. If Edward was right, and he always was, these leeches were somehow connected with the Voltui. The female was one of the guard. From what Edward read, she was scouting for new talent. The male blocked Edward. He must be good, Jacob only knew of one other he couldn't bend his mind around. The whole Cullen clan was hyped up also. If the Volturi were involved, then it was pretty serious too. Man, when it rains, it pours.

Emily's lopsided grin split her smile in greeting as she put a large platter of eggs next to the plate of pancakes. Jacob leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek as he reached for an empty plate. " Hey! Watch it," Sam play punched him in the ribs, then turned to wrap his arms around his wife. He looked into her eyes and lowered his mouth to hers. "Hey, come on guys, I'm trying to eat." Jacob ragged as he sat down. The other two completely ignoring him. "Where's Quil?" Jake asked through a mouth full of food.

Sam turned to Jake, "He's still asleep." A sharp rap sounded from

the front door. Emily stepped from Sam's arms and quickly tiptoed her way to the front door, trying not to wake Quil up. He looked so peaceful. It was the first sleep he had in days. Quil Sr. gave her a solemn greeting when she opened the door. She pointed to the younger Quil tangled in the blanket on the couch. Both paused to watch him before making their way back into the kitchen, where the other two had made great progress on the food. Sam stood to shake hands with the tribal leader. Jacob just nodded his head as he reached for his glass of orange juice.

" I see that you got him to go to sleep," Quil Sr. said, as he shook his head to Emily's invitation to breakfast. He did accept a cup of coffee. " Well, he wasn't too willing to cooperate, but he finally relented." Sam replied as he returned to his seat. Jacob paused, uncomfortable, with the thought of Sam using the direct orders. Memories flashed back to when he was the reluctant recipient of Sam's orders. It was unbelievably frustrating to not be in control of his own body or actions. " I was so worried about the boy," Quil Sr., hesitantly began. " When he didn't come home on Monday, I tried calling him, but he hasn't called me back." Jacob answered, " He's spent most the time phased." " I know, I know," Quil waved over Jake's excuses. " This whole thing has torn him apart. I can't imagine how he must feel. I wish there was something I could do." All three of them sat in the silence, preoccupied with their own thoughts.

Trying to be comforting, Emily placed her hand over Quil's and said, " At least he's found some peace in his sleep," Quil's questioning expression lead her to add, " I don't know what he's been dreaming about, but he's been smiling and laughing all night." Sam grunted in agreement and Emily turned to him in surprise. " You heard it too?" Sam laughed and added, "who didn't."

" Hey dad," Quil said leaning in the doorway, traces of a smile still on his sleepy face. The elder Ateara stood up and moved to his son's side. Both looked at each other apprehensively. Quil's guilt rising to the surface of all the other emotions fighting for attention. His father trying to figure out a way to convey his unconditional love and compassion. After an awkward moment Quil Sr. pulled his son to him, " It's going to be ok son." Quil had to bend

down to meet his dad. " I know Dad, I know." Sr. broke the embrace and looked into his shadowed eyes so like his own. " How are you feeling? Can I get you anything or do anything for you?"

Quil ignored the first question. Really what could he say? He just shook his head in the negative and motioned to the table. Emily hopped up and started to make the young man a plate.

" Not so much Em," Quil laughed as Emily piled on the scrambled eggs and toast. She looked up and smiled back sheepishly. Sam smiled too and added, " You seem to have woke up on the right side of the couch. Quil's first reaction was to stiffen at Sam's voice. He made an effort to relax his muscles and approached the table. He wasn't quite ready to speak though so he nodded his head and sat down. Sam accepted his acknowledgement knowing it would take some time for Quil's forgiveness.

The rest of the people at the table resumed the business of eating and the room was filled the sounds of forks clinking on plates. " Did you have a good dream?" Emily asked as she looked at Quil's peaceful face. Quil paused his fork before his mouth and a smile eased on his lips, " Yeah, I guess I did. I don't remember all of it but I woke up more hopeful than I've felt in days." Quil Sr.'s head raised up and absently lowered his coffee cup to the table. " What kind of dream?"

Quil paused at the tone in his Father's voice. " I don't know, just Claire and I playing her make believe games. Guess you are surprised that something like that would make me so happy." His Father broke his gaze first and looked at his cup. " No, I'm not surprised. I... I remember your great grandfather and great grandmother." Quil stopped chewing, taken by surprise himself. He then remembered that his great grandparents were imprinted. _Imprinted.... _Quil waited for his Father to continue. Everyone at the table seemed to quiet as well, but the older man was lost in thought.

Just when he gave up, Quil Sr. looked, smiled and said, " Your great grandmother was quite a few years younger than your grandfather too." At his son's expression, he chuckled, " Well, not as much as a stretch as you and Claire, but it didn't mean a difference to them. They were as connected as any of the pack were. It was as if they could read each others thoughts." Quil leaned toward his Father in rapt attention. This was the most he had heard about his grandparents. At least about the imprinting part. It was comforting to hear about others going through the same thing he was. Not the_ exact_ same things but similar. Jacob was the only other to imprint on a child, where as Quil had to wait more than 15 years, Jacob had only a few to see an adult relationship. It was confusing, frustrating and at times it felt impossible.

After another intense examination of his coffee cup Quil Sr. asked, not looking up, " Can you tell me about your dream?" Quil started to shrug as if he felt uncomfortable talking about the details, but his father pierced him with his ebony gaze. "Son, it's important. Did she say anything that could help you find her?" The younger Ateara pushed his chair away from the table and braced his feet to stand. His Father placed his hands over his. Quil forced a smile on his strained face. " Dad, it was just a dream," the chanting whisper echoed in his head. Quil looked down to where his Father's hands covered his own. When had his Dad's hands gotten so small?

" Listen, your great grandfather told me stories. Stories of him and your great grandmother. They had ways of communicating. He always knew when she was in trouble. At Quil's patronizing smile, Quil Sr.'s speech picked up speed, " One of those ways was through dreams." Quil's eyebrows disappeared behind his shaggy bangs. "Dad....," His Father cut him off, " Why are you so skeptical? YOU are a werewolf, for Pete's sake. Your great grandfather could tap into others dreams but he could communicate with her. Our people call it dream walking." His Father paused as he could physically see the wheels turning in his head. If this were truly possible then he could find _her_/ find Claire.

Quil looked apprehensive, almost as if he were afraid to get his hopes up. " Dad, what do you want me to say? It was a silly dream, where a little girl wanted to play dress up with her silly over sized playmate." Quil brushed his hair out of his eyes in frustration.

Refusing to be put off, Quil Sr. continued, " Just try to go over the conversation. Did she mention anything that could help?" His Dad tried another tactic. " Why don't you go back into the living room and close your eyes and try to remember the dream from the beginning. Maybe if you are relaxed and don't have an audience you may remember something." Suddenly, Quil's eyes became unfocused. " Wait a moment," he said as he raised his hand for quite. There was something, _something _on the tip of his tongue. _Vultures. The vultures are coming. They will be looking for the Levi. They will not find him here. Alice will know. " _Alice ?" Jacob's voice squeaked breaking his concentration. He had not realized that he had spoken aloud. Jacob's mind was racing. "Vultures? Hey! Do you think she meant the Volturi?"

Everyone paused at the table. It was little more than a year ago, when the Volturi made their unwelcome visit to Forks, but the fear and anger that visit brought hung heavy in the room. And no one wanted a repeat of last year. Everyone turned to Quil expectant. The pressure on his shoulders was unbearable. " I don't know, I don't know. She's just a kid."

" Oh man, I need to talk with Alice! If the Volturi are coming back then we have to be ready." Jacob jumped up from his chair, scraping the floor and started to make his way to the back door. "Jake, wait! What would the Volturi want with Claire? It doesn't make sense." Jacob turned back to look at his friend pity in his eyes. " What do the Volturi always want? Power, control. They're building their army. Looking for new talent." Quil blinked back, " But Claire?....." Jacob's voice softened, all excitement gone, " Maybe they see her potential." All this time, Quil had thought the attack on Claire, in the woods, was for dietary purposes. Maybe their motivation was more elaborate, more _horrifying. To think of Claire as one of those....cold bloodied, lifeless....monsters. _Panic squeezed his heart. He had to find Claire! Her life depended on it.

" I'm going to see Alice, maybe see can find Claire." They had tried before, but had no luck. Either it was Quil's presence in her life or Alice's own lack of connection with the little girl. "Maybe the Volturi angle will open up her visions." The sound of the back door slamming shut made all of the people at the table jump.

" She's just a little girl," Quil whispered as the images kept pricking his heart. All she wanted to do was play and have fun. She had a right to do that. She didn't need to have to worry about monsters lurking outside her door, waiting to pounce. The only thing that should be outside her door was puppies. The image of Claire surrounded by puppies, knocked down from the sheer number filled his mind. Something else was intruding on his thoughts as well. Quil looked up, surprise on his face.

"Oh God, I know where Claire is!"

**THE VOLTURI ARE COMING, THE VOLTURI ARE COMING, EVENTUALLY. ALSO THE EXPLANATION OF HOW THE FIRST VAMPIRE CAME TO BE. COMMENTS AND CRITICS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.**


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE! I ONLY WISH I DID.

**Revelations**

He watched the child in the tree's cover. The sky was bright and free of clouds, but the mood the girl projected was gray and desolate. She sat in a tree swing, dragging her feet in the bare patch of ground under the huge branch, absently keeping her fingers out of the litter of puppies reach. Her little shoulders shook in a spasm as she took a deep breath.

For days, he tried to shake the feeling that twisted his insides. The feeling was as overpowering as it was foreign. Searching his mind, he tried to put a name on this emotion, this _urge_. But the years have taken their toll. Emotions were so fleeting. Fragile and temporary, after a century or two just a memory. After one or two centuries more just remnants under dust covered shadows always out of reach. And she was the cause of all this strife.

_She, _that insignificant little girl. _So fragile. So temporary. So intriguing. _With one touch of her hand, she reached into the darkest, deepest, corner of his blacken soul, and with no mercy, had pulled out buried secrets damned for eternity. Memories, for his sanity's sake, was hidden from himself. But now, raced like a bat out of the fires of hell, to the surface of his surging mind to torture and torment. As if his body had betrayed him, he found himself searching for her. Borrowing Demitri's talent he was able to pinpoint her location. And here he stood, sulking in the shadows.

He stood over her body, lost in pleasant slumber. Fascinated by her expressions, he was distracted from his initial mission. As hours passed he watched with weary amusement. Completely taken by surprise, by the heat of the sun's rays, he raced from the room, only to haunt the outskirts of the property always out of sight but close enough to..... He was no longer certain why he was there.

Inside the house the man stood with the woman, looking out the glass sliding door, at the lifeless girl slowly twirled in the swing. He could not remember the last time he was so indecisive about anything. Anger flared within his pounding head as he advanced toward _her. It was her fault. She was the cause for all this upheaval. _

After a couple of paces, he stopped stricken. _She_ had turned toward him, in the shadows, and though there was _no_ way she could have heard him, _no_ way she could have seen him, she pierced him with an awed stare. Her mouth opened and her lips formed a word. And though it was an inaudible emission, his name burned in his ears. " Micah!"

Ted leaned his head against the glass's cool pane, trying to ease the head ache behind his weary eyes. This was not supposed to happen. No Father should have to go through this. In less than one week, he life had gone to hell. Truth to be told it wasn't perfect before, but this was too much.

Anger and horror lead him to grab his little girl, and steal her away, in the middle of the night. Away from her Mother and the only home she had ever known. Away from that pervert that threatened her life. It was necessary. _It was necessary. He kept telling himself that. _But looking at his little baby, in the harsh light, in the middle of the day had him hesitating. Second guessing every move he made, he turned toward his sister for reassurance.

As if reading his mind, " You did the right thing Ted. You have to protect that girl. You know Heather won't. I told you... You just wouldn't listen..." Ted cut her off and turned back to the view outside, " Not now Jackie, please." Maybe he should call Heather, talk to her. Maybe if he could get her away from the rez, away from all that mumbo jumbo talk, he could reason with her. Make her understand that it was not _**natural**_ . She had to have Claire's best interest at heart. They could make this work. He reached into his pocket and turned on his cell phone. The mailbox was full. The same number scrolled down. His breath caught as he started to press the re-dial button. Jackie snatched the phone and snapped it closed.

Ted growled as he reached for the phone. Jackie stepped back placing the phone behind her back and reached out with her other arm, " Just listen to me for a moment, Ted. Ted started pacing , tension pounding in his head. " Look at me, listen to me! Calling Heather right now would be a mistake. She's tied up in that Indian mess. You don't need that right now."

Jackie moved to the sliding door and gestured to the little girl, in the swing, "This is why you came here. This is why you can't call Heather. You have got to protect Claire," Heather's voice rising with each sentence till the last was screeched at the top of her lungs. Claire turned to the screen door, fear in her eyes. Ted mouthed the words " It's ok, I love you. Claire raised her hand and signed back I love you. Ted's placed his hand against the glass in reply.

With determination, he turned back to his sister, " I know you mean well, Jackie. But I've got to think about Claire too." Ted spoke over Jackie's protest. " If I could just get Heather alone I know we can work this out. Claire needs her Mother." Jackie took a step closer to him, anger flashing in her blue eyes, "Not in my house!"

Ted paused, trying to slow his haggard breath. Gaining control of his voice, " If I need to I'll leave. We don't have to fight. I love you Jackie and I know that you love me too." He reached for her and, after a hesitant moment, her stiff body relaxed into his embrace. " It will work out, you'll see." He tightened his hold as his cell phone came to life in Jackie's hand. Ted released her and extended his hand for his cell phone.

Jackie wiped her eyes and relinquished the phone on the third ring. She waited for the confirmation that it was _her _on the other end of the line. From Ted's expression and the lengthy pause, she realized that it was someone else. Deciding to give him a moment of privacy, she made her way into the kitchen to make lunch.

" Mr. Madison, this is Christy, from Chase card services. Good afternoon. I am calling today to confirm an unusual purchase on your Chase Mastercard, made today at the Port Angeles regional airport." There was a pause as she waited for confirmation. His mind raced. Did Heather buy a plane ticket? Where was she going? Did she figure out that they were here? Maybe this was the best thing after all.

Isn't this what he was just talking to Jackie about. The chance to get her alone to talk to her reasonably. Rationally, that's the way it would be. He took a deep breath as hope made an opening in his restricted lungs. " My wife must have bought the ticket. We're apart at the moment, and she's trying to get here. This is great," Ted's grin could be heard in his voice. Unable to stop blabbing, he continued, " It was Heather, Heather Madison, right?"

There was a pause, as the woman searched her computer to confirm. " Yes sir, Heather made the purchase at 8:oo am pacific time." Ted interrupted her by asking, "Could you tell me the destination and eta for the ticket?" Another long pause as he heard the clicking of the keyboard. " That would be St. Charles National airport, eta 3:00 central standard time, two adult tickets, one Heather A. Madison, and one Quil Ateara the third."

The last words echoed in his head. That _pervert_ was coming. _Here_? He couldn't believe his ears. How could she betray him like this? Her own daughter. Did she have a decent bone in her treacherous body? He had no idea what he was confirming, but after a while the cheerful voice on the other end gave him a pleasant good bye. All he could think of was escape. All at once Jackie was before him clutching his hands. "Baby what is the matter? Ted ?" He looked into her eyes panic in his voice, " We have to leave... Now! He raced into the guest bedroom and grabbed the still unpacked suitcases.

" They are on their way. Heather and that...Freak!" Ted turned to his sister grabbing her arm for attention, " She's with _him._" Jackie ran from the room as he scanned the area for any loose articles he did not want to leave behind. " A moment later she came back with a wad of cash. When Ted tried to protest, she shoved the money in his shirt pocket, " Take it! It's the least I can do for my niece. You are going to need it. Please don't argue." With a grateful nod he collected the suitcases. " Claire!" He called from the front yard.

Claire came running around fear on her face. " We can't leave now! Mommy and Quil are coming. Both Ted and Jackie froze. They held twin

expressions of shock and uncertainty. There was no time to waste. As Ted opened the trunk he noticed the bald tire on the drivers side was flat. Just great. That was the spare. This was unbelievable! He just could not get a break. Ted's knees gave way by the flat tire. He bowed his head as the anxiety forced its way out in huge shuddering sobs. Claire wrapped her arms around him and gave what comfort a five year old was capable of. Claire was so scared. _Never _had she seen her Daddy cry before.

Jackie rubbed his back and then she slapped it. Shock forced Ted's head up. " I've got it! Use Mr. Angeno's car. It has brand new tires and its only a few years old. It even has a tv in the back seat."

Ted looked confused as he asked, " Who is Mr Angeno and wouldn't he miss his car?" Jackie smiled and replied, " He was my neighbor and he won't need it where he is . He died last week and his only relatives are in the united kingdom until next month. No one will miss the car and you can return it later." She ran to get the keys before he could reply. Claire looked accusingly at her Father as he stood up, took her hand, the bags,

and made her follow him through the hedges to the neighbors carport.

"Here you go," as she placed the keys into his out stretched palms. Ted tried to express his gratitude, but she waved it off and grabbed him in a bear hug, then reached down and hugged Claire. Ted paused as he realized that he had no idea where he was going. "Go to Tommy's in California. I'll call ahead. He can help you get situated, you know get a job and stuff."

Ted opened the door for Claire and helped get in. Then turned to Jackie, " How will you handle them? I don't want to leave you alone with them." Jackie looked up into his blue eyes like hers, "it's alright Ted! Don't worry about me. _I'll take care of them."_

Ted hugged his sister one last time and then got into the 2005 Honda Civic and pulled out of the driveway. Ted glanced at his daughter from the rear view mirror. She was staring with an intense expression in the woods outside of the house. She must be looking at the puppies. That was it. He would break down and get her a puppy just as soon as he could get a place of their own.

Claire met her Father's gaze and said, " He's following us." Ted looked and made sure the puppies were inside the fence. "They are in the fence they're safe. Claire didn't correct her Father, when he thought she meant the puppies. He wouldn't understand.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL CATCH US UP ON THE CULLENS AND MAYBE SOME VOLTURI. SEE TED'S NOT SO MUCH OF JERK AFTER ALL


	8. Chapter 8 Visitors

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISHED I DID.**

Visitors

Quil impatiently tapped his fingers on he arms of his seat. One stop over in Dallas and then he would be there. Heather released another exhaustive breath. Quil gave he an apologetic smile. He was so nervous. After the last few nerve wrecking days, he would be all to happy to just be a couch potato for the next month. It was hard to believe that just two years ago, all he thought about were fast cars and faster girls. Heather gave him a puzzled look at the chuckle that escaped his lips. He merely smiled back. It wasn't really funny. His mindset had changed so much. But sometimes, _sometimes it would be so easy if he could just go back to the way it had been._

" In three hours, we should be there," Heather announced, a visible bounce in her voice. " And this will all be over." Quil's smile dimmed a little, before he could cover up his uncertainty. Jake's phone call before they boarded pressed down on his earlier optimism.

" I'm sorry man but no go with Alice. Either you are blocking her with your wolf vibes or she just wasn't close enough to Claire to _see_ her. But we got bigger troubles, huh more troubles," Jake quickly corrected himself at my growl on the other end. " The volturi are coming to visit and I don't mean like a Disney vacation. Alice can't pinpoint the exact time but she thinks it's soon. It's got everyone on alert. Sam's got everyone of the pack doing double duty, Looks like you got off," Jake continued to razz me, but I didn't mind.

_Just as long as the plane took off soon. __**Thrump, thrump**__**thrump**__, "Sorry Heather, I guess I'm just nervous. It's my first time flying," I apologized again at her agitated stare at my tapping fingers. I took a deep breath. It was as if I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. The cabin of the plane seemed to get darker. Did they dim the lights for some reason? A buzzing sound kept me from understanding what Heather was trying to say. I shook my head and it cleared. She was laughing at this point, as she repeated, " I said do you want some chewing gum? It helps when we take off and when we are in the air, you know the pressure." _

_Man it was hot in here! Sweat was just poring off of my neck. I wish the plane would just take off. "Well?!" I looked at Heather. She was talking again, but all I could hear was that obnoxious buzzing. I tried shaking my head, it worked before. "What ?" I asked her. " Well, would you like some gum?" "Sure sure, " I said and laughed. I sounded like Jake. For the price of the ticket, you would think they could __afford air conditioning. I took the piece of gum and stuffed it into my mouth. __Spearmint. __**Not **__my favorite. Oh well, if it stops the buzzing in my ears that would be good. I turned to the tapping on my shoulder. My eyes slowly made their way up to the face of hand's owner. Heather was staring at me with concern. I smiled back reassuringly as I stared at her lips trying to read what I could not hear. Yep, I couldn't read lips. Suddenly a cheerful face was right before my eyes. Woman, have you ever heard about personal space?_

_Both of the ladies conferred together, as I pondered the possibility of getting rid of my gum, under the seat while no one was looking. The cheerful lady then proceeded to wave a pretty doggie bag in front of my face. Good idea, I thought, and spit my gum in the bag. Heather put her hand on my forehead to check my temperature. It felt so cool. Man it sure was cold in this airplane! They need to crank up some heat._

_Heather was talking again, "What?, I yelled over the noise. " You look like you are going to pass out!" That sounded like a good idea. Then I did._

_________________________________________________________________________

My first thought was that I had died in the plane. For my head was cradled in the lap of an angel. Her beautiful, heart shaped face framed in dark blond curls, was lowered to mine. And I was being baptized in her tears. " Hey, hey there, why the waterworks?" I asked as I tried to sit up. Claire jumped into my lap, her body shaking with her sobs. "Oh Quil!" was all she get out before another wave of sobs racked her tiny form. I did the only thing I could think of to do. I held her tight and whispered sweet words of comfort and promises I could not keep.

Eventually, her sobs quieted and her shaking reduced to small shudders. I cupped her chin and raised it to meet my eyes. " What's the matter Claire-bear?" Something in her desolate eyes made me want to take the question back. What could possibly put that mindless anxiety in a five year old? She opened her mouth to speak, but her little lips crumbled as her words tried to spill through. " It's ok, we are coming. In a few hours your Mother and I will get you and take you home." The words should have assured her, but had the opposite effect. She clung to me, her sobs increasing.

"Daddy found out you were coming. We....we are in the car again!" her words piercing my heart. Not again! If they were already on the road, then our chances of finding her were close to zero. " It's going to be ok. Look at me Claire, I promise you, we'll find you." My words seemed to calm her for a moment, before the fear found its way, back into her eyes. " He's following us too!" The last word broke on a hiccup. " Who is following you?" My heart dropping into my stomach. Her eyes bore into mine as if willing me to know. Then she stood up and reached for my hand. As I_ stood ,the _light less room shifted in size and color. And I remembered the setting before me. We were in Em's backyard, where all this started. In front of me was....**me**. Claire and I were playing Beauty and the Beast. Claire was messing my hair up and I was practicing my roar.

I turned to Claire, and started to voice my confusion, but she put her hand to her lips to shush me, then pointed to the scene in front of us. So this was going to be a rerun. Great. And no popcorn in site. I gave her the high sign and for a moment, I thought I saw the trace of a smile. Then she pointed to the scene. I followed her tiny fingers to see myself make a fool of myself. Did I really look that dorky? No wonder I was the butt of all the pack's jokes. This was humiliating to see myself this way. I was so going to learn to shield my thoughts from the others. Claire tugged my arm to make me pay attention.

_I turned to see her cup of juice fall from her hands and spill on the green lawn. In the twilight of the late evening, the juice looked like dark blood soaking the earth. All four pair of eyes watched as the last of the juice was lost in the strands of grass. I watched **me** reach down and pick up the sippy cup. I start to move to stop myself from leaving Claire in the yard by herself. Claire, grabs my hand shakes her head solemnly._

_I swallow back the bile in my throat as I think of that day, the feelings rushing over me. The other Quil rubs Claire's head full of curls and then makes his way to the back door. Once alone, two shadows slid across the lawn. Leeches, one male and one female. The sickening sweet flavor rose in my mouth and I found myself spitting the unwelcome taste on the ground. I turn to the Claire that is holding my hand. Her angelic features are staring at the scene before us in morbid fascination. The female leech reaches Claire and turns with triumph on her deathly pale face. The male leech looks down at the infant incredulously. "Her?" He questions, as if waiting for the punch line. But after a moment, realizes it's no joke. " You have got to be kidding. We've come half way across the earth to pick up a little girl?" He chuckled with no real mirth in his voice, "Won't Aro be pleased that we wasted his precious time. I for one do not want to be in his presence when he rewards you for **your** failure."_

_Not willing to be pulled into his witless game of insults, she turned her back to him and said, through gritted teeth, "He will reward me, when he looks into this little one's great potential. I have not felt one so strong. Why don't you sample a taste. Isn't that what you do? Sample abilities. How long does your leech feasts last? Days? Hours? It is such a pity that you have to rely on everyone around you to be worth anything at all. And it's all so temporary." He seemed to take no offense to her sarcasm. He glided toward her silently, then when there was only a few inches between them he leaned into her back. He breathed into her hair and replied, "I find my talent very beneficial, for example, our Jane lent me something quite entertaining." Suddenly she was on her knees screaming, agony twisting her features. Claire took the chance to bolt. Before she could completely turn around she froze, her eyes going blank. "Alec's tricks are intriguing in their own way as well." He walked around the little girl sizing her up and finding her lacking. He turned back to the female who had stopped withering on the ground, and was now panting, trying to stand up. _

" _You underestimate Aro's expectations. Really , Adell, He is building his guard not starting a nursery." He gave this speech with a light lilt in his sing song voice, but as he got closer to her his face hardened into pale granite, he leaned in, " My patience has worn thin as well. For months you have dragged me to every dark corner of this Earth for pittance. I am tired of waiting for results." Adell flinched under his gaze as she waited for more of the agony to take her to her knees. But he just stared at her his deep crimson eyes boring holes into her alabaster face. After a heat filled moment she pushed the wavy ebony hair from her eyes, and waited for him to speak. _

_Claire whimpered from behind him, slowly regaining her feeling in her body. Both turned to her in amazement to see her pull out of the male's psychic paralysis hold on her mind. Maybe there was a spark of potential in the wee one's little frame. The male gave her a more thorough inspection. Borrowing Adell's ability he placed his hand on her accelerating heart. Psychic energy pulsed behind his fast warming hand. The heat was incredible. It was as if he were holding his hand over a roaring fire. Doubt clouded his blood eyes as he lowered his six foot frame to get closer to her. _

_Tears threatened to flood Claire's eyes as she held her breath. The monster was right in her face now. His body seemed to weave back and forth before her. His ice cold hand on her heart, burning a hole to her back. His eyes forced her to keep his gaze. Slowly she took a breath, and found herself closing her eyes. It"s smell was like Emily's Christmas cookies. For a moment Claire's frigid body began to relax against the hand that held her in place. _

Quil squeezed Claire's hand as they watched the horrific image in front of them. He was confused at what Claire was showing him. What could the vampire possibly want with a harmless five year old. He got down on his knees to comfort her. "Its ok Claire-Bear, its just a memory, it can't hurt you , you know that, right?" Claire continued to stare before her. She pointed in front of her, the male vampire was saying something to the dream Claire.

_Images strobed in her head like a camera's flash, far to quickly for her to comprehend. But the vampire was able. Fascinated, he unconsciously drew from her with his ability, to boost her signal. What he saw made him flinch away at vampire speed. The images were familiar, but at the same time foreign. They belonged to someone else. Someone a long, long time ago, someone human. They were memories, faded and time worn. They brought up feelings, feelings not used in so long. In his head he went back to that time. _

Quil felt Claire's icy cold hand reach for his face and then he was seeing a second image over the scene in Emily and Sam's backyard. A young boy was peacefully asleep on a straw pallet. His curly black hair a matted mess surrounding his head. A wiry man in his mid thirties was leaning over the boy trying unsuccessfully trying to wake him up.

Their clothes looked like something you would see in a Christmas play.

" _Micah ! Son it is time. This glorious day has finally arrived. Today you will honor our house. Micah will enter the House of Levi. He will take his place in the long line of priests." The sleepy boy, maybe 14 or 15 years old, stood up and gave his Father a shy smile. His Father slapped him on his thin back and praised him, " One day, one day you will be in charge of all the priests, you alone will make the sin offerings. You will wear the robes of purple. You will honor your family greatly. Come Micah! It is time!" _

Both Claires' breathed his name. The dream Claire with awe and fear. The Claire beside me with resignation. The male vampire stepped back, confusion and uncertainty shaping his features. The noises from the Uley house were growing louder. Light spilled from the window as shadows walked past.

_Micah looked toward Adell and spat out, " Take her, lets be on our way." He looked around and touched the ground by his feet in concentration. Adell grabbed the girl and raced for the woods behind the house. With a shiver that shook his frame, Micah followed and made his way into the forest. The dream Quil came out the back door with the cup of juice in his hand and a silly grin on his face. Thinking that Claire decided to play hide and seek, he began searching, calling her name with a sing song voice. After a few moments, Quil became more than concerned , and called for help from the people inside. _

The horror came back to Quil as he watched those terrifying moments again. But he was able to distance himself, seeing it as if in third person. He eventually made it in the clearing. Once again he found Claire alone. Now he understood that it was a trap, to get him off of their trail. The claire next to him started to whimper and hid her eyes in his chest. " It's alright baby. This is just a memory it's already happened." He tried to comfort her, but she clung to him that much harder. He listened rather than watched as he was ambushed by the female leech. He also realized that the male vampire, Micah, used his abilities to incapacitate him so Adell could kick the crap out of him. His ego felt vindicated that he was not put down so easily by one female vampire.

He looked up at the scene looking for Micah, wondering where he was all that time. Somewhere out of site but close enough to control the situation. " Enough already, FINISH him!" Micah cried as he tired of the fight before him. Adell was enjoying herself too much. It was the only kind of fight she cared for. One totally in her favor. Micah turned to direction of the deep forest from where they came. He could hear the others approaching fast. He paused, they were approaching on four feet instead of two? This new development caused him to act with caution. " Come Adell, grab the girl and let us be on our way. "

_The little girl who was crying out the boy's name, grated on his raw nerves and he took a step toward Adell to hurry her up. The girl looked into his eyes pleading for help, for release, for.... he did not know. But the agony in her misty green eyes stopped him cold. She reached for him as if in prayer and although he was several feet away, he swore he could feel the heat coming off of her petite body. In that moment, Quil made it to his feet and approached Adell from behind. Then he phased. Micah had never personally seen the transformation before. He scanned the clouded sky looking for the moon. Did he not need the full moon to morph? In that sort span of time Quil had taken the advantage and was making short work on taking Adell down. The others were on their way. That is when he sensed the other vampires with them. Quickly he blocked his presence, just like he did at the house. Time for retreat. And he left through the forest, trying to leave his memories behind with misty green eyes. _

_The scene faded, and all that was left was Claire and himself. Claire was still clinging to his chest shaking with each breath.. " Oh baby, it's alright. I'm here, I'm here. Don't cry anymore ok?" Quil pleaded, as rubbed her back. " Please Claire." Quil tried to get her to look at him, " Baby can you tell me where you are going?" Claire just shook her head and clung to him. " We'll think of something. I promise you I will find you. Somewhere a voice was calling him. Claire looked up recognizing it as well. Then Heather's face was before him, " We're here! Now let's go get my baby girl."_

**NEXT CHAPTER THE CULLENS. wHAT DO YOU THINK OF MICAH? ARE YOU CONFUSED? LET ME KNOW AND I MIGHT BE ABLE TO CLARIFY. **


	9. Chapter 9 If At First You Don't Succeed

**I don't own anything in the twilight universe. I only wish I did. **

If At First You Don't Succeed

It was a relief when Quil passed out. He was so nervous, and not just because of the flight. She still didn't really understand all of this _imprinting stuff. _But something in her heart told her to trust him. He seemed so sincere. She just knew that he would move heaven and earth to make her little girl safe. Heather expected Quil to wake up right away. When he didn't she became concerned. Several times she leaned over and reached for his arm. One little shake and he would have opened his eyes. But there was something, something that stopped her. Then he began to twitch. His eyes moved rapidly behind his eye lids. She thought it must have been some dream he was having.

Then he breathed _her_ name. And then she knew. He was talking to _her. _To Claire. Heather couldn't keep up with the whole conversation Emily and Sam had , but she knew that he could communicate with Claire in his dreams. Suddenly she was excited. This was finally going to end. She wasn't even mad at Ted. He thought he was protecting Claire. If he would just come home. They could work it out. She just knew they could. Quil became more vocal in his dream. Heather started having doubts whether he was having a dream or a nightmare. The flight attendant stopped by their seat to see if she could do anything. Heather assured her everything was ok. She feared what would happen if he were to awaken too soon. The flight attendant smiled uncertainly and moved down the aisle.

The announcement was made that the plane was going to land and that everyone needed to take their seats, and still he slept. The plane landed, and still he slept. People began to disembark. The flight attendant was now on the impatient side. After sending everyone off she turned toward the seats, her smile false and condescending. Heather waited as long as she could, then tapped him on the shoulder and said, "We're here! Now let's go get my baby girl."

As he opened his eyes he inhaled as if he were held under water for a long time. Quil continued to gasp for air as his eyes filled with unshed tear. The flight attendant's concern was now genuine. Fearing he was having some kind attack, she asked if he needed medical assistance. Quil looked around, getting his bearings, and although he still couldn't speak, he shook his head vigorously. Heather quickly assured the girl that he just needed a minute to catch his breath. She wanted to ask Quil what was the matter, but the flight attendant, whose badge said Carole, was hovering over their seats, agitation making her rock back and forth, on her heels. Heather wished she would just leave them alone. Quil cleared his throat and made to stand up. Heather grabbed his arm to stop him, "What happened?"

Quil just shook his head and headed toward the exit. Once into the terminal, Quil let her know that Ted started out again. Heather stared at him in disbelief, " But how could he know that we were coming?" Quil had no answer for that. Panic rode up in his throat. He did not tell her about the vampire that had an unusual interest in her little girl and who was currently following her. No need to make her hysterical also. Heather's first reaction was denial. She refused to believe that they had gone. Quil remained silent . Her voice took on a shrill tone when failed to rise to her baited questions. They hailed a cab, and after Heather gave the man the address, Quil leaned back into the torn upholstery seat and closed his eyes.

He tried to will himself to sleep, but the cab's weaving pattern through traffic, and Heather's constant prattle, made it impossible. All he wanted to do was go home. There was _something _there. It was on the tip of his tongue. He just couldn't place it. Something Claire had told him before. All this time she had been telling him things. Things about the future, and here he was thinking it was a five year old's make believe. Micah, what did he have in mind, when it came to Claire? Was it revenge for him killing the other vampire, what was her name? Oh yeah, Adell. He didn't seem too attached to her in the clearing. Was he still stalking her for the Volturi? What role did they have in this anyway? Quil rubbed his forehead. All this speculation and worry was giving him a migraine.

Finally they pulled into the driveway, Heather squealing with triumph in the backseat, when she saw Ted's parked car. She didn't wait for the cab to come to a complete stop, but opened the door and jumped out. The cabbie grabbed Quil's arm in fear that he would abandon the cab without paying the fair as well. Quil emptied his pocket and it took all his change to scrape together the fee. The driver scowled at the twenty-five cent tip he tried to give him. Quil got their carry on bag filled with Claire's toys and one Mr. Binks, the bear. The cab pealed out of the drive way before Quil had the door properly closed. Heather had made her way to the front door and was pounding on the window pane, when she had gotten no response from the door bell.

Just as Quil got to the porch, the door opened and a sullen, middle aged woman, who had a striking resemblance to Ted, peeked through the gap made by the chain lock. "What do you want? How dare you bring that pervert to my house? I knew you were just a two bit slut." Jackie fired out the wise cracks with malicious pleasure. Years of pent up hatred spilling from her cracked lips. For a moment, Heather was taken by surprise at the bombardment. Then her mothering instinct kicked into high gear.

" You get Ted out here now! I want my baby, and I am taking her back home, with or without him. If he wants to stay here then good riddance. You two deserve each other. Too bad incest is illegal, because you've had the hots for your brother since I've known you!" By the end of the speech, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Jackie took a step back into the shadows behind her door. But Quil could clearly see, in the dim light, that no one was in there with her. Still he did not interrupt the heated conversation, merely put a calming hand on her shoulder for support. Heather was shaking from anger and the jester caused her to take a shaky breath. Jackie looked at Quil's hand and gave them a lecherous look. Quil released Heather and stared Jackie down. After a long moment Jackie averted her gaze and practically spat out, " Ted and Claire are not here. He took that baby someplace safe. You will never find them. So why don't you two lovebirds go find some motel and get off my property before I call the cops on you."

Just then a cool breeze blew past. Quil's nose burned with the sickly sweet fragrance that the blood suckers reeked of . It felt like his gut took a direct hit. He forced himself from doubling over. Oblivious, Heather pushed the door and yanked the chain, trying to get in, screaming, " Claire mommy's here! Come here honey. I'm going to take you home. Ted get your lousy ass out here now!" Tears filled Heather's shouts. Quil stepped off of the porch searching the early evening shadows, but finding nothing. The scent was hours old. He must be following the car. What car? Not Ted's apparently. On closer inspection he noticed the flat tire.

Numbness seeping into his steps, he climbed the steps and started to pull Heather away from the door. Heather tried to push him away and said, " But my baby's in there. They won't give me my baby back." Quil held her and whispered, " Claire's not here. I can tell. Her scent is not fresh. They must have taken a different car. Come on we need to get back. I have a new lead that will help find Claire and bring her home." Heather paused not wanting to believe that they had reached another dead end. This could not be happening. But the look of dreaded certainty poured from Quil's eyes. Heather collapsed with defeat into his outstretched arms, sobs shaking her body again. With a soft chuckle, Jackie closed her door and turned off her porch light.

The plane ride was filled with silence. Both lost in their dark thoughts. Twice, the flight attendant Vickie asked if they needed anything but neither acknowledged her existence. They must be on their way to a funeral, she thought. They were obviously were in mourning. She looked at them with pity. After that she concentrated on the other passengers. Quil's mind raced, full of thoughts he was afraid to share with Claire's mother. Heather looked like a woman on the edge. And all it would take is a soft push to send her completely over. So his thoughts raced in silence. If he believed he could sleep, he would have tried but his body was a jumbled twisted mess. It would be nice to talk to Claire again. Maybe she could give him the answers that he needed. He didn't care if it didn't work before, once he was off the plane he was headed to the Cullens'. Alice had to find her. Claire said that Alice would know. It was all Quil had to hold on to. And he was holding on for life. _Claire's life._ First thing off of the plane, he was going to call Jake and give the pack the heads up. Maybe he should just morph and send it to all of the pack at the same time. Going wolf had its advantages.

After, what seemed an eternity, the plane landed. With a jolt Heather came to and collected the carry on bag. Silently, Quil followed her out into the terminal. Inside , he was screaming. Why was it taking so long to get through the airport? All he wanted to do was morph and get the hell out of there. The people around him totally unaware that he was in crisis and blocked his way. When they reached the parking lot he was at the end of his patience. He stopped at the passenger door and looked her in the eye and said, "Go back to Emily's. I'm going to the Cullen's house. They have ways of finding people. They are our best hope now. Heather looked at him confused, " But how will you get there. It's almost an hour by car." Quil's face broke out in a rare smile. I can make it in less than ten minutes by foot. Wolves have some advantages."

She looked at him doubtfully, but slowly got into the car. Quil walked to the driver's side as Heather rolled down her window. " I believe in you. You hold my daughter's life in your hands," She lifted one of his hands to her cheek. I trust these hands." Then she started the engine and took off out of the parking lot. Quil's heart picked up speed as he thought about all the responsibility that was being heaped on his shoulders. He was only nineteen and his future and that of his imprint depended on figuring out the riddles that Claire gave him. For he truly believed that if he could figure them out he would find Claire. And God help anyone that got in his way. Searching the lot and finding it temporarily empty, he stripped behind a parked van and morphed. With lightening speed he raced into the gathering darkness and mentally caught everyone up except Jake. No surprise that he was at the Cullen's already.

Quil couldn't blame him. It was not only lonely but painful to be away from your imprint for long lengths of time. He ached by her absence. Sam told him that he would relay the message to Jacob and to expect him to come as soon as possible. In less time it took to disembark the plane, Quil had made it to the outskirts of Forks. He kept to the trees. His gallop brought up short, at the break of light, coming from the wall of glass, that made the Cullen home. The putrid smell made an invisible wall that was difficult to cross. Although Jake, Seth and a few others of the pack ventured over here frequently, Quil never had the stomach for it. Instinct tried to take over his body and make a hasty retreat. It was always more difficult in wolf form. Quil forced back a shiver and shifted against the natural instinct of self preservation. Yet even in human form he was loathe to broach the invisible barrier that contained their unnatural world. A world that Jake seemed to make a part of his own. Imprinting was a miracle indeed. Quil changed and still stood at that barrier. He could hear Emmett's booming laugh, and Bella's angry retort. Apparently she was the butt of his latest attempt at humor. Edward was taking her defense, but Quil could detect a hint of laughter in his blistering tone. And there was Jacob, who seemed to be coaxing the shy love of his life, to sing him a song. He heard footsteps and then Edward whispering to Jacob, " I think you need to get your friend out there. He seems rather uncomfortable in our surroundings. It looks like he needs a personal invitation."

Jacob's bare feet made a heavy pounding sound as he ran to the door, spilling light on to the porch steps as he bounded for Quil's side. Jake gave him an awkward hug and asked how he was. Quil just looked at him and shrugged. Friends didn't always need words to understand. And Jacob knew more than anyone how he felt. " Come on Quil, come inside and see what Alice can do. With more info on the Volturi, the more she can see in her visions.

Just as they turned toward the house, they were met with most beautiful sound. It was more than a voice. It was music in its purest sense. It floated through the air. As light as a summer breeze and full of color and variation. Almost as if a choir were singing instead of one person. And the images it created. Quil was mesmerized by the melody. This is what they were talking about in the stories of the sirens that led sailors off course by their siren's song. The song was filled with hope and love. Just the melody raised Quil's spirits, giving him a sense of peace he hadn't felt in a long time. With tears threatening to spill from his eyes, he turned to Jake to see his face mirrored there. Both took in a shaky breath that ended in lighthearted chuckles. "Come in and see my lady love.

**THE PACE WILL GET FASTER. IF I HAVEN'T LOST YOU ALREADY, HOLD ON! IF I HAVE , A BUS SHOULD BE BY SOON. THANKS FOR READING. COMMENTS ARE WLCOME, DIRECTION TOO.**


	10. Chapter 10 Helping Hand

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**Helping Hand**

Quil waved for Jacob to lead the way, then took a deep breath. His body was vibrating with millions of tingles, as if he got out of bed before he was completely awake. All of his nerves were screaming to take defensive action. How could Jacob be so calm and collected? They were the natural enemies of Quiliute.

As he followed Jake through the entryway, they were greeted by Edward and Esme, who was holding a tray of iced tea. " It's a long run from Port Angeles and I thought you might be thirsty." Quil froze at the door. It was mind boggling to be confronted with a bloodsucker that looked like she stepped out of a black and white rerun of Leave it to Beaver, from the pearl necklace to the apron around her waste. What did she need an apron for anyway? And what was the tea really made out of? Jake jumped in front of Quil and grabbed a glass. " Thanks Mom," he said through the large slurp he took. " Sweet, just the way I like it." Quil turned to Jacob with astonishment on his face. Was he this comfortable with these vampires that he would call her Mom? Jake had been Motherless for most of his life, but did he think she was a substitute?

Edward regarded Quil with wary amusement. " It's Lipton iced tea and we have to keep plenty on hand for Jacob. It's all he drinks. Quil still felt uncomfortable with Edward's mind reading. The pack was one thing, it being mutual, but with the vampire, it felt more like an invasion. Edward cringed and apologized. After another awkward moment, Quil took a glass and smiled. They were all trying very hard. Alice and Jasper were at the dining room table playing cards. Emmett and Rose were on the couch fighting over the remote. Bella was with Renesmee at the grand piano. All had stopped what they were doing to watch the interaction at the doorway. Esme smiled and made the hand motion to come in and set down.

His choice was to sit on the couch with Emmett and Rose, _not,_or the rocking chair, by the window . As he set down Esme's familiar scent assaulted his senses. This must be her chair. Quil looked up for her permission, her smile grew and she gestured to the glass. Before he could bring it to his lips, his stomach revolted at the putrid odor of the glass. With the smile on his face he held his breath and took a tentative sip. He hummed an appreciation and set the glass down on the table next to him. This seemed to please her and she took the now empty tray back to the kitchen.

Jacob had moved to the piano to be next to Nessie. Quil assumed that it was Nessie. He hadn't seen her for at least six months. Her third birth day was coming up but she looked more like twelve or thirteen. It was hard to tell exactly how old she looked, because as she moved she gave the impression that she was older. He couldn't pinpoint the precise reason. Maybe the way she held herself, her quiet calming manner. She was a miniature female Edward. Sorry Bella, but there wasn't much of a resemblance there. At the moment she was leaning against Jake, almost as if she were trying to hide from him. Was she afraid of me, Quil thought as he continued to watch the group by the piano. Nessie looked at me from under her dark bronze tresses, her chocolate brown eyes solemn. Tugging on Jake's arm to get his attention, she placed her hand on his cheek. Jake paused for a moment then answered her silent question. " He's sad because he misses Claire, you remember her, don't you?" Nessie nodded and then turned her sad gaze back to me. Once again she touched Jacob's cheek. " I think that would be nice," he replied and half turned her and pushed in my direction.

She took a few tentative steps my way and then she went down on her hands and knees. Emmett's laugh blared in the sudden stillness. Almost faster than I could blink, Bella, Jacob and Alice were at her side, but Edward was the quickest. Before her hands made complete contact, he had her in his arms. " You ok?" Edward asked, but he knew she was alright. Even though her growing had slowed down some, it still made her awkward, constantly having to adjust to the changes in her body.

Quil looked on and thought , now I see the Bella side coming out. Nessie gave her Dad a shy smile then advanced more carefully to my side. Her skin shimmered slightly in the track lighting of the living room. I waited for her speak, but she made no indication that she was going to. During the pause in conversation, I looked over Nessie's shoulder to Jacob for guidance. He gave me a nod of encouragement as Nessie raised her hand to my cheek. Instinct made me pull back. Instantly she lowered her hand and stepped back as well. Jake took a few steps toward us. " It's ok Quil, she just wants to talk to you. In her own special way. Let her touch you, it won't hurt at all."

Not wanting to offend the little girl, even though the thought of her touching him made his skin crawl, he hesitantly leaned down and let her petite hand make contact with his face. He was pleasantly surprised at how warm it felt. Quil expected it to feel more like the leeches he was used to. Edward's voice rumbled in his chest. Quickly, Quil thought words of apology and tried to let go of the tension in his body. Suddenly a perfectly clear picture of Claire playing by the river bank covered his entire vision. It was no more than a year ago. Must have been on an excursion that he was not privy to. He could imagine her bubbly laughter as she tried to make mud castles and not quite succeeding. Another image showed her dictating the building of the castle, little Nessie following the instructions, Claire pointed in the background. That's my girl he thought, she was a born leader. Then she showed him herself sitting with her toys, yet not having any fun with them. The last image was of himself. The dark circles under his eyes, added to the sadness and desperation.

Then he understood what she was trying to say. " Yes, Nessie, we all miss her. But don' t worry, we will find her and bring her back home." he looked to the group in front of him. " That's why I'm here. I need your help." Alice, who had moved back to the table, interrupted, frustration in her voice, " I've tried to look ahead, but I don't see wolf. And I just don't know Claire well enough." Jasper leaned forward and placed his hands on her tense shoulders. As he stared at her Quil could see her muscles relax and her voice went down an octave , it timbre less shrill. " I don't know what more I can do. With us on a Volturi alert, I spend all of my time with my head in the future. I just don't see anything. I'm sorry." The last was said with her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"The volturi are involved in this as well," Edward was looking intently on Quil, while he was speaking. A sharp breath escaped his mouth and he turned toward the kitchen.

Esme was at the kitchen counter, assembling a huge platter of sandwiches. The plastic gloves she wore, were making it hard to handle the bread, but she didn't mind. If it made her guests more comfortable, then she would gladly do it.

Silently arms snaked around her torso. Carlisle leaned in and nuzzled her neck. The sandwiches momentarily forgotten, she turned in his embrace. "What would you say, if I asked you to take a little _hunting _trip with me." Esme giggled at their code word for a little alone time, and said, "We went _hunting_ yesterday." Carlisle lips burned a trail from her eyes to cheek then down her throat. " Well, I'm in the mood for _hunting." _Esme's giggles turned to deep throated sighs. " Let's you and me sneak out for a few minutes. The kids will be fine." Esme pushed away from him, " Carlisle, we have company." Carlisle pouted, "We always have company. The kids don't need us, listen." Alice was whining in the background. "See," Carlisle finished as he enfolded her into his arms again. Then Edward called his name. Esme stepped back, she would have blushed if she could and whispered, "See." Carlisle chuckled deep in his throat, and with his arms around her shoulders, made his way into the living room.

" Edward," Carlisle answered as he and Esme entered . The look on his son's face changed his stature. "What's wrong, Edward?" Esme grabbed Carlisle's hand for support. " The Volturi have started their hunt for the guard. The Vampires that went after Claire weren't looking for a meal. They wanted her for her abilities. The female was someone named Adell. The male's name is Micah."

Quil realized that Edward was reading his mind again. This time he did not seem to bother him. This was much faster and he didn't have to find the right words to say. Quil was never one for speeches. Quickly, he tried to remember everything he had seen and all of the conversations he had with the dream Claire. Edward smiled when he figured out that Quil was not upset that he was reading his mind, but was trying to help as well.

" Start from the beginning," Carlisle said as he walked closer to his son. Ed ward paused as he gave an appreciative glance Quil's way. " Well it seems that Claire has picked up some extraordinary psychic abilities in the last few months, maybe even days. She was located by a Volturi guard member named Adell, who was accompanied by another vampire named Micah." Again, Edward paused while he got his bearings.

"Micah?" Carlisle repeated, fear creeping into his voice. Edward's head snapped up, obviously picking up something from his mind. "You know him? Edward asked but he already knew the answer. Carlisle answered anyway, "I know _of _him. He used to be very close to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. But they had a falling out many years before I befriended them. It was only in a moment of depression that Aro disclosed any information. Micah is very old and very powerful." There was more, but Carlisle stopped not wanting to dwell on that long ago conversation that had changed his purpose in life. Micah has the ability to mock other people's talents."

"Whoa, wait a minute there Doc.," Jake interrupted, jumping into the conversation. " Do you mean that he can read minds like Edward, play with your feelings like Jasper, and see the future like Alice. That's whacked!"

Carlisle replied to Jake's enthusiasm, " He can _collect _two or three at a time. The abilities are only temporary. They fade with time. Micah is a foe to be reckoned with.

"How come we haven't heard of this guy before?" Emmett asked as he perked up at the mention of a confrontation.

Carlisle was hesitant to respond, "Micah is not stable. Extremely paranoid, and devoid of any conscience. He virtually disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Why haven't I seen him? Alice questioned doubting her own abilities. Jasper rubbing her back easing her guilt.

"He is also an excellent shield. He could walk by you and you would have no knowledge of it. At least that is what Aro told me. He could have been exaggerating."

"And he wants my Claire? Quil swallowed the acid that raced up his throat. Fear taking hold of his senses. He stood up and started pacing.

"That still doesn't help me," Alice chimed. " Adell is a dead end. No pun intended. And I have no connection to this Micah. Without a connection there is no thread to follow." Alice slumped down in defeat.

Quil followed the conversation from person to another, sinking into a soul searing depression. There had to be a way. There just had to be.

"Alice?" Jasper asked as he felt her presence slip, as it had so many times. Her facial muscles relaxed and her eyes grew out of focus. Everyone held their breath while her silent struggle continued. It was so quiet that the sound of the three heartbeats took on the sound range of jungle drums. After what seemed like an eternity, Alice's eyes focused and her body straightened up. She looked to Edward, who had grasped the situation from her mind.

"Jacob and Quil you'll want to phase. We've got company.

"Who?" Jacob demanded. "Where?" Quil asked at the same time.

Edward raced toward the door, but stopped when Bella and Renesmee followed. " You're not going anywhere. Just stay here!" He pleaded at Bella's look. There was no way that she was going to stand by and watch her family fight for their lives. " For Renesmee's sake. If they are looking for recruits, we don't want her anywhere near their path.

Torn between his duty and his imprint, Jacob hovered by her not able to move. Quil ran for the porch pulling off his shirt and throwing it aside. He made it to the woods edge and phased. Edward called close behind him, " It's on Quileute land. Sam's house. Emily is in danger."

**THE VOLTURI ARE COMING THE VOLTURI ARE COMING. ARE YOU STILL CONFUSED OR DID THIS CHAPTER EXPAIN ENOUGH, MAYBE TOO MUCH? LET ME KNOW.**


	11. Chapter 11 Pregnant Pause

**I do not own anything in the Twilight unsiverse. I only wish I did.**

Pregnant Pause

Finished with her housework and all alone in the house for once, Emily settled down on the couch with a book that she had borrowed from Bella. It had been so long since she was able to just sit down. A yawn surprised her, the sound breaking the silence. She had been so tired lately. The tinkling sound of a light rain pinged on the windowpane . Suddenly, she remembered the laundry that she had on the line. It had been such a beautiful day, she didn't want to waste the sun, so she hung the clothes.

With determination, she jumped off the couch, grabbed the basket and ran out of the back door into the misty rain. As she gathered the clothes, a wolf's howl sounded through the woods behind the house. Emily smiled. She would know that voice anywhere. Sam was passing the house as he made his rounds. It must be a slow night. Grabbing the last shirt off of the line Emily turned around and bumped into a petite girl in a dark gray cloak. Her smile and her crimson eyes dominating her tiny face.

Emily jumped back into the arms of another stranger, very similar in looks to the first. " Is this the place Demetri?" The girl in front of Emily asked in disbelief. "Yes Jane. But the trail is several days old." A third member of the party appeared from the trees." He looked at his surroundings with utter contempt. " A complete dead end." Jane's smile widened into dimples as her eyes took on a mischievous gleam.

" Not a complete dead end. What could they have found here, Alec." Jane walked around Emily and Alec, inspecting. By the disappointed look in her eyes, Alec surmised very little. Jane took a step closer, breathing in her hair. She scrunched up her pert little nose in disapproval and stepped back, "You have been playing with the dogs." Jane stopped a moment and tilted her head, " More than just play, I think." She sniffed again and turned to Alec, " They let anyone breed these days," Jane clucked under her breath then leaned into Emily's frozen face, "Can I have one of the puppies?" Emily sobbed clutching her stomach. No one knew. She only found out a week ago. Right before Claire was taken by her Father. During the turmoil she felt like a heel to bring up any happiness, knowing that everyone was devastated by Quil's loss.

Emily looked to the woods behind her. She desperately thought if it would help if she screamed for Sam or would that make them angrier. Her terrified eyes searched Jane's face for any trace of compassion. When she found none she turned to Alec. He mirrored Jane sadistic enjoyment. Demetri, who seemed bored by the whole situation, leaned against a tree. His calm demeanor adding to the icy panic racing through her veins.

" Where are they?", she asked Emily as she approached her, a bounce in her step. Emily tried to shift away in the other intruder's arms. Friends of ours came by this way a few days ago. We've lost track of them. I think you might know what happened to them." When Emily stared, paralyzed in terror, Jane screamed. " Answer me!" No longer so jovial, she stared into Emily's eyes. Emily frightened and confused, her mind raced. She twisted her head from side to side, mouthing silent screams. Jane smiled.

Then Emily's screams pierced the night.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sam had traced the same path for the millionth time that night. The slight drizzle clung to his fur. " All clear on the western front," Seth said from the other side of the treaty lines. "Ok, Seth your shift is over. Go home and get some sleep." Seth continued to beat the path, " Are you sure Sam? I mean Paul and Jared aren't due for a couple of hours and Colin and Drew are out of town." Sam assured Seth that the night was pretty quiet and he could handle the rest of the patrol until Paul and Jared could take over. Seth hesitated, but Sam pulled the alpha card. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to have the quiet. Seth sure could talk your ear off. " You ok Embry?" Sam's question went unanswered. "Embry are you there," Sam forced the connection. " Yeah, Sam everything is fine."

Embry was still angry with Quil. He felt childish but he couldn't help it. Quil was so lost in his grief, that he forgot his friends, his brothers were right there with him. Just because he was the lone man out , the one without an imprint, didn't mean he did not understand love. He had feelings too. And everyone seemed to be stepping all over them. Hell, even Seth, who was two years younger, found his soul mate. And she was almost five years older than him. Who was he kidding, even Drew the youngest of the pack imprinted and he's only eleven. He missed Leah. It had been almost a year since she walked away from the pack. Just left a note. _Need to find myself. See you, Leah..._

He wished he had the guts to be like her. At least with her here, the pack had some else to heap their pity on.

" Sorry, you feel that way, Embry. We don't feel pity for you." Sam tried to console, but even in his ears, it sounded condescending. " Right, Sam. Mind reading, remember? Don't knock yourself out. It's the price I have to pay, surrounded by a pack of love sick puppies."

" _Sam! Get to your house, it's Emily!"_ Quil's fear punctuating the demand. Sam didn't question but made an arch and changed directions. As he did he heard her scream in pain. Fear pierced, like a dagger in his heart and his feet missed a beat. Questions filled his head, and Quil answered them in one word. Volturi. Sam increased his gate with all of his might. Quil was behind them, but it would take a couple of minutes. Minutes she didn't have. If the leeches _hurt _her.... Quil assured Sam that he was bringing re-enforcements. "Where's Jacob? Sam asked, needing his wing man. Quil hesitated. Sam picked up the errant thought. Sam commanded Jacob to come. As his alpha he normally had to obey, but Sam could feel his panic and resistance to leave Renesmee's side while there was danger. Something had to be done. He couldn't be an effective leader if his orders were challenged every time that they didn't meet the pack's approval.

Again Emily's agonized screams tore a hole through Sam's heart. _Dear God,what were they doing to her? _In what seemed like an eternity, Sam broke through the clearing. For a moment he froze at the sight of Emily withering at the feet of two robe clothed shadows. Her screams died down as the female, he remembered as Jane, leaned down and asked her where the others were. Emily's faint denial ended in a high pitched wail. Sam was upon them before they heard his approach. "Get the hell away from her," he growled, not remembering that they could not understand him while in wolf form. Suddenly he froze in mid air. Falling to the ground, he lost all feeling in his body. The scene was just out of his vision, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not turn his head. Emily's voice pleaded to the vampires not to hurt him._ She was worried about him, when they could have ended her life in at anytime? _There was a momentary silence. He tried to squirm, kick, roll over, but he was met failure.

It was killing him not knowing what they were doing to her. He wanted to scream, but along with his body, his vocal chords were frozen. A single tear leaked out from his roving eye to slide down the side of his face. " Here dog let me help you," Alec said as he turned Sam's head toward the scene. His eyes sought Emily's. She was panting, the pain ceased as soon as Jane let go. Alec however still had his hold over Sam. Mentally, he was screaming at the top of his lungs. Alec bent down and took his muzzle in his hands. " Why don't you make it easier on yourself and change into something more human so we can have a heart to heart." Alec suggested as he let Sam go. Slowly he got the feeling back into his arms and legs. At that instant Sam took a chance and stood up. Desperation and panic forced his muscles to contract and he sprang on his haunches. Alec did not even flinch, and once again Sam was on the ground paralyzed.

" Not a very good decision my friend," Alec turned to Jane who looked at Emily with amusement. Emily's next scream was filled with agony and pain._ Jacob , Quil where are you guys! His mind screamed for help. Ok, ok he thought, I'll phase, I'll do anything, just please, please don't hurt again! _But Jane did not let up. Emily continued to spasm on the ground. Close to losing consciousness, Emily's tormented eyes bore into his. He tried to convey all of his love and the promise of rescue that surely should be here by now. " Jane dear, you know that you can quit now," Alec said as he turned back to Sam. She turned to look into Sam's face. " I know," she replied with a wink. _Please God help me. _

"Jane..."Demetri interrupted, bored with the scene before him, ready to move on. Jane immediately pouted and lifted her attack. " Very well," she stated and stepped back, making a grand jester for Alec and Demetri to continue. With her arms crossed she turned her back to them. Emily's constricted muscles relaxed and her eyes involuntarily closed. Sam tried to move to get to her. More tears spilled from his eyes. Sam begged Alec with all he had to let him go. Alec looked down, dimples breaking across his face. " What is it Lassie, are you trying to tell us something? Come on boy show us. Oh that's right, you can't move. Once again he squatted next to Sam. Sam chocked on whimpers deep in his chest. " Should we try it again? Do you deserve another chance?" For a long agonized time that Sam felt was hours, Alec did nothing but stare back at him, simple encouragement in his smile. " Think that you can behave yourself?" Alec asked as he petted Sam's pelt, rubbing behind his ears.

Alec released him and stepped back. Sam slowly got to his feet. Making deliberate nonthreatening movements he phased back to human form. Jane looked him over and made an appreciative whistle. Alec glanced her way in disapproval. Sam made a move toward Emily, who was still unconscious. Alec stepped in front of him. Immediately Sam stopped, hands up in surrender. Jane moved to stand over Emily. " Please! Don't hurt her. Please...." Sam's voice broke. Jane looked up at him, that damn smile still on her face. Then the most wonderful sound filled his mind. Sam's face lit up with relief. Both Jane and Alec looked confused for just a moment before they turned to each other, communicating silently.

The yard suddenly erupted as Quil and the Cullen family broke through the forest. All stopped short at the threatening site before them. Sam raised his hands in caution. Jane bounced to Carlisle and greeted him as if long lost friends. " Carlisle how good to see you again. And Edward and Alice, you both look well. Aro will be so sad that he missed you. It's so nice to see the whole family. But I don't see Renesmee and Bella. I hope that they are well?"

Carlisle took a cautious step forward, hands extended in friendship. " Jane, what a surprise to see you here. So far from your home. What brings you to our area? Surely not simply a pleasant visit," Carlisle waited patiently while Jane and Alec took their time to address him. Obviously accessing the new odds, and not liking their findings. Meanwhile, Demetri made his way from the tree he rested on, to the large group before him. " We are on a request from Aro. Two dear friends of his were last seen here. We are trying to locate them. You wouldn't happen to have knowledge of their most recent where abouts." Demetri did not try as hard to be pleasant. Carlisle paused now looking at Edward out of the corner of his eye. What he saw there let him continue. "Demetri, there were two individuals that moved through this area. One violated a local treaty here. Unfortunately, she met an untimely demise. The other left. We do not have anymore information." Edward hissed, and moved into a crouch. Everyone else took the lead and mimicked the same motion,

" That is too bad. The Volturi do not allow murder of the guard. There are repercussions for such actions," Demetri moved back to Jane and Alec to form a line. Carlisle braced for confrontation, "Then they were here for official Volturi business. Business that would involve the kidnapping of an innocent five year old girl? Is Aro so desperate to fill his guard that he would resort to vampire children? The same crime that he wrongly accused my family of a couple of years ago?" Carlisle's voice rising in righteous indignation. " Tell Aro that we know what his plans are . And if it is a war that he is after, you be sure to tell him that we will be ready." Carlisle turned his back and made to leave them. Jane turned her malicious smile to him, but after a moment she huffed in disbelief. She moved her head side to side scanning the woods around her. Bella stepped out of the forest a smirk on her face. Jacob had Renesmee by the hand. Jane's hateful gaze moved from member of group to another, with no results. She stamped her foot and under her breath declared it was not fair.

Carlisle faced his opponents and stated, " I think your business is finished here. Please remember that there is no hunting in this area. Give my regards to Aro, Marcus, and Caius." With his back deliberately turned to them he motioned for Sam, who had been frozen, afraid to move, to go to Emily. Sam rushed to her crumpled body. Gently he lifted off of the damp earth, brushing the hair off of her face. Murmuring words of comfort and love, and kissing her hair, he began to rock her.

"I'm going to follow them to make sure that they leave," Emmett said, a smile on his face. Jasper nodded, including himself. " I'm coming too." Jake declared, kissed Nessie, on the cheek, and followed behind.

Emily moaned and opened her eyes. Sam's breath caught on sob. "Emily, thank God!" She tried to sit up, but Sam soothed her. When she tried to speak, he shushed her, "Don't try to talk, rest. Carlisle, she's awake!" Emily clutched her stomach, "Sam I have to tell you." Sam interrupted, crooning to her, "shush.... Carlisle!" Carlisle squatted down beside them. "Let me see." he said, talking in his doctor voice.

Emily moved to sit up, grabbing Sam's face, " No Sam I need to tell you, tell you about.." Carlisle stopped her by examining her eyes. Taking in a breath Carlisle used his senses to access her vitals. " Oh," he declared, as he realized her condition. Sam looked up, concerned at the remark. "Sam, I'm pregnant." Her statement was met with shocked silence. Sam stared at Emily, his mind blank. " How,.... When?..... I mean how long have you known? Why didn't you tell me?" Emily cried, " I just found out a week ago. I should have told you, but with Claire and everything, it was never the right time. Now it may be too late." The last was said through her tears. Sam clutched her to his chest and through his own tears looked to Carlisle for assurance and guidance. Let's get her to my house and let me check her out. Sam stood with Emily in his arms. Carlisle offered help but Sam strode to the car.

Quil started to follow, but was stopped by Edward. Alice was beaming. Quil looked from Edward to Alice and back to Edward, questions in his eyes. They don't know anything about Claire. They have no idea of who Adell and Micah were following. The Volturi have no clue to Micah's location. Quil tried to join in their jubilant mood but he saw no cause for celebration at that news just a faint relief in knowing that he didn't have to fight the whole Volturi guard.

Feeling like he was left out of a joke, he asked, "What?" Alice looked into his eyes, hers shining, it means I have a connection to Micah, and in turn, I have a connection to Claire."

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. LET ME KNOW.**


	12. Chapter 12 Sacrifice

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

Sacrifice

Ted looked at his gas gage for the third time in as many minutes. He decided to pull off the next exit ramp. He knew there was no way, that Heather could know where they were going, but still he had the paranoid feeling that he was being followed. It didn't help that Claire had a look of terror frozen on her pale face as her eyes darted back and forth peering into the darkness. He tried talking to her, tried to calm her fear, but he barely got one word answers. After a couple hundred miles he quit trying. " Hey honey, are you hungry?" Ted asked as he pulled off the ramp. " There's a McDonald's," he waited for an answer, but she just shook her head. " Why don't you lay down and close your eyes. You don't have to go to sleep. Just rest your eyes." Claire just looked at him. Ted had never seen eyes so hollow and haunted. "Look I need to get gas first. Do you want a pop?" After a moment, she nodded her head, the ringlets of her slightly matted hair shaking a halo around her head. "Good, orange right?" Again she shook her head. " I'll pump first then I'll get our drinks. You stay in the car, ok, I can see you from the pay station. Keep the doors locked." Ted reminded her as he got out of the car. He hit the lock button on the remote and began to pump.

Claire stood up on her knees to be able to see her Dad at the pump. Her heart raced as she looked at the doors. They were all locked. Still she didn't feel safe at all. A clicking sound made her heart stop. She jerked around, where she saw the lock to the rear passenger door snap and the door opened. The scream froze in her throat as the monster with the red eyes climbed into the back seat. His sharp white teeth gleamed in the bright light of the gas station. He smiled, and said, " Hello Claire. I've been waiting be alone with you. His black hair hanging over his face, partially covering his eyes. Claire, paralyzed, only her little chest heaving, turned her head toward her Father outside, but her eyes never left his face. "Don't worry Claire, he can't see me. We are all alone. When we first met, you showed me a few interesting pictures inside my head. Things that I had forgotten. I want you to show me more." He paused, and moved to place his cold, marble hand on her knee. Shaking off the paralysis, Claire jumped to the other door and knocking herself against the door, tried to open it.

" No no no. Bad girl," Micah said as he shook his finger at her. Her little body shook with fright as she banged herself against the door over and over. Micah grabbed her by the arms, dragging her across the seat. Claire was just inches from his face. She had never seen eyes so red. He stared back at her a serious expression causing his eyebrows to scrunch together. " Do not be afraid of me. I just want you to show me more." Still her heart threatened to burst through her chest. " I'm going to set you down. Please do not try to run away again." He placed her down on the seat next to him. Then he placed his arm around her tiny shoulders. She forced her gaze from his and looked outside the window. Her Father had finished pumping the gas and was screwing the cap back on. He looked back down in the window saw Claire staring back at him, her eyes pleading for help. He smiled back, encouragement in his smile. He blew her a kiss and turned toward the pay station.

" See, we are all alone ," Micah, said as he lifted her chin to look up at him. "Now show me." Claire's voice shook, " I don't know how," her bottom lip quivering.

"Let me help you," Micah coaxed as he rested his hand against her heart. He closed his eyes and let his energy flow into her. A spasm jerked her body and then the images began to flow. His breath hitched in his chest as the long ago scene formed in his mind. Claire tried to pull back, but his arm was like an iron cage. "Relax, let it flow," his voice lulling her into unfocused haze. The images sharpened, colors vibrant pulsed before him.

_He was in the temple. The sin offerings were being brought before them. He and his fellow priests waited in the yard. Marcus barely contained his boredom. A yawn escaping his slack mouth. Aro gave him a frustrated look. Micah inspected the heifer. Finding a blemish, a birthmark on its hide, he rejected it. "Where is Caius," Marcus asked as he rubbed his tired eyes. "He is meeting with Dicteuios to make the arrangements," Aro answered under his breath. _

" _Are you sure that it is a good idea to sell the sin offerings to the Aihmites?The sacred law dictates that the meat should be burned to ash and scattered on the alter." Micah asked, the youngest and newest of the priest, who was still eager to please. And not a little afraid of the consequences of angering God. He still was haunted by the tales told to him of priests turned to ash by not following the sacred laws and keeping himself pure and clean. Others turned to stone, by trying to cheat God of his offerings. Then there were the plagues. It had been decades since Moses lead the people out of Egypt, still the horrors were foremost in his mind. _

"_It is waste to burn the best specimens while people are going hungry. They are willing to pay handsomely and I for one am tired of the hand outs we are given. I just want my due," Aro stated as he motioned for the next family to bring over their offering. Micah once again searched the heifer. His fingers tingled and even though it could not be seen with the naked eye, he just knew that there was something wrong with the animal. Something inside, that he knew would not please God. He shook his head and the family took it away. _

_Alone again, Micah turned to the other priests, " I do not feel that it is right to go against the laws. You must do this without me." Aro and Marcus gave each other __looks of silent communication. Then Marcus moved to stand in front of him. His eyes going hard. "You can not back down now. You agreed. We need you to do what you have committed to." Micah's eyes flinched under the other's relentless stare. Looking down at the ground, he stammered, " But it's sacrilege." Aro nudged Marcus aside, gestering toward Micah. Then he took Micah by the shoulders. " Micah, you want to care for your family, is that not so? Many times you have stated that they go to bed hungry. This is your opportunity to better the quality of life. It is a waste to burn to ash the most priceless of animals. Did not our God make the animals for us.?" Micah looked up into Aro's clear, peaceful blue eyes. He paused as he thought through the things that the other priest said. They rang true. The knowledge of the laws and the persuasive man before him wared in his heart. Aro leaned his head to rest on Micah's._

" _Are we in agreement, my friend, my brother?" Aro smiled, his face encouraging. Micah timidly smiled back and shook his head. The next family came with their offering. Micah looked over the animal. __Again there was a genetic defect present that Micah could sense. Looking from Marcus's intimidating expression to Aro's _

_hopeful one, he made a small head shake in agreement. " This is the one." Marcus and Aro let go of the breath that they were holding. Caius stepped up from the crowd. " It is in motion,"he said as he slapped Marcus on the shoulder. He turned to Micah, " You picked the sacrifice?" Micah nodded his head, fear settling in his stomach. " Good, it is done." _

Claire twisted in his arms. Micah still focused in the past, lost his grip. She took the opportunity to fling herself at the door. Her body fell to the ground. Instantly she was on her feat. Too scared to turn around to see if he was following, she ran toward the pay station. She looked, but could not see her dad anywhere. A sob burst from her mouth as arms caught around her waste and lifted her up. " Careful Claire," Micah cautioned as he pulled her into the shadows along side the building. " We don't want you to get lost. Someone may snatch you up."

Claire struggled in earnest. She pushed her hands against his chest and kicked her little legs against his stomach. " Calm little one. I just need to see more." Again he put his hand on her heart. Claire's struggled faded as the scene before her morphed.

_Micah prepared the sacrifice, hands shaking, his eyes darting at shadows. As the fire took hold he felt eyes on him. The dreadful booming voice was layered over Claire's as the curse from years long ago replayed in his mind. _

" _You dare desecrate my altar. You dare defile my temple. Cursed is your __existence. My sacrifice shall be your burden. You will roam the rest of your life with no reprieve. You will sacrifice till you overflow with blood and still you will not be satisfied." Then he was struck down. His body in riddled torment. Never had he ever felt such pain and suffering. Vainly he called out for mercy to his God who turned a deaf ear. _

"Claire, I told you to stay in the car. Claire are you alright?" Ted asked fear leaking into his voice, when he took in her pale pallor. She just stood there staring into space. Ted picked her up and shuddered. She was so cold. He put a hand on her forehead. She didn't seem to have a fever. As he carried her to the car she seemed to wake up from a deep sleep. " I want to go home," she said and laid her head on his shoulder. He patted her on the back and said, " I know baby, I know." He opened her door and set her on the seat. As he got in he suggested, " Why don't you lie down and try to get some sleep. We still have a ways to go." Claire laid down, but it was several miles and minutes before her eye lids closed.

**OK THIS IS MY VERSION OF HOW THE VAMPIRES STARTED. WHAT IS YOUR OPINION? DO YOU THINK ITS LAME. **


	13. Chapter 13 Imprinted Invitation

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

Imprinted invitation

Emily sat in silence. Tears had dried a few hours ago. Sam sat next to her beside the hospital issued bed. He raised the hand that was intertwined in his, to his lips and kissed her fingers, then pressed them to his cheek. " I love you." Emily looked up to meet his eyes. She looked up, her smile, not quite reaching her eyes, " I love you too." She turned to stare at the wall, her mind returning back to the nightmare of last night. So many what ifs floated through her mind. What if she had kept the wolves's secret. Then Ted may not have panicked and taken Claire. What if she had told Sam about the baby right away. Then maybe she wouldn't have been alone with the vampires. What if....

When her eyes returned to Sam's haunted face, she words rushed out again, " What if the baby is not ok?" Before she could continue stating her fears again, Sam climbed into the bed and gathered her into his arms. He cuddled her scarred face to his chest and whispered soothing sounds that seemed to release the dam that was holding her tears back. " Baby we don't know that anything is wrong with the," He paused at the word, still in shock at the news. " We don't know anything yet. Didn't Dr. Cullen say that you need to rest until he can get the equipment from the hospital?" He tried to lift her face, but she buried deeper into his chest her sobs shaking his body. " Oh honey," his voice breaking on the endearment. Silently he prayed that she and the baby would be alright. It was incredible to believe that he was holding the love of his life and inside her was a new life that they had created together. And the thought that the precious miracle that they had been given, could be taken away just as quickly as it had come into their lives seemed so unfair.

He felt so out of control. Control was his life. Everyone looked to him to solve all of their problems. They saw him as their leader. Strong. Invincible. He didn't feel invincible. Scared. He felt so lost, totally without answers. Once again the images of the blood suckers, leaning over Emily, torturing her. And there he lay, paralyzed, unable to do anything. He hated the vampires with all of his being. Emily winched when he unconsciously tightened his hold on her. Instantly he apologized. She leaned back and he realized while his mind ran on, she had managed to calm down again. He kissed her lips. She leaned into him, absorbing his warmth, his comfort. "It's going to be alright," his gaze demanding that she believe him.

The door opened and Carlisle came in pulling a medical cart. " How are you feeling Emily?" She looked up at him, not quite knowing how to answer. He continued with the evaluation. " Do you have any pain, any cramping?" She shook her head negative, he continued, " Jane's ability is in the mental capacity. Physically she can cause no real damage. But the stress can contribute to a number of other factors. Now why don't we take a look at the little guy, to give us a clearer picture as to what is going on inside his little world." Carlisle spoke as he started hooking up the electronic equipment, causing a number of beeps and sounds. " Now this gel will be cold, but not as cold as my hands. I apologize." Sam released Emily and she laid back down on the bed. He smoothed the gel over her exposed stomach and immediately put the hand held devise on her abdomen.

The machine formed a black and white image that seemed more like swirls and lines. Sam tried to make sense of it, when he failed, he looked to the doctor for assurance. After moving the wand in circular motions for a few moments, Carlisle turned to the parents, a grin lighting his face. Emily looked from the screen to Sam, the same confusion mirroring his own. Sam leaned forward trying to understand what he was looking at. It looked like a small rectangle. A thing. Emily was carrying a thing. It wasn't a baby at all. Carlisle interrupted his train of thought, stopping his rising panic.

" Everything looks normal for a six week pregnancy." Sam interrupted the doctor, " That thing is normal?" Emily turned to Sam, taking offense at his astonished tone. Carlisle quickly assured the couple, " The baby has not had time to develop into the recognizable shape you obviously are looking for. In another month the baby will have arms and legs." Sam breathed a sigh of relief, then looked at Emily with first true sign of happiness. His smile broke across his face, then he leaned over and gave her a urgent kiss. The kiss lead into another one, which lead to another one. Carlisle chuckled and said, " Well I guess that I am not needed anymore. Try to rest here for the rest of the night and I check you again tomorrow before you leave." Still the pair did not part. Carlisle shook his head with a laugh and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Sam pulled back, releasing her lips, but leaned back to rest his forehead against hers. His eyes shined with unshed tears. " We are going to have a baby," He said it like he was the one announcing it for the first time. Emily's lopsided smile grew bigger and she pulled his mouth back to hers. Sam then noticed the gel, that was now on both of them. He laughed and reached for a towel to clean them. A timid knock sounded from the door. Both turned as Jacob opened the door and stood in the entryway. He seemed embarrassed to interrupt. " Uh, Sam can I talk to you a moment?" When Sam stood up to move toward him, Emily clutched his arm. Panic filled her eyes as her fingers dug into his flesh. Uncertain how to reassure her, he sat back down and rubbed her hand in soothing circles.

"What is it Jacob?" He asked, hoping that his second in command would not say anything that would upset Emily, now that she had calmed down. Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared are patrolling. Seth, Drew, Colin, Nathan and will take over at shift change..." Sam stopped Jake from finishing, not wanting remind Emily what they were patrolling for. " I trust your judgment Jacob," Sam turned to Emily. " You are in charge for now. I want to stay close to Em. Make sure that she gets some rest. She's sleeping for two." Jacob smiled at the last comment and shook his head. " Sure sure," he said, closing the door behind him, he whistled as he made his way down the huge staircase. Nothing could have shocked him more than the sight that greeted him at the bottom of the stairs. He paused halfway down, taking in her appearance. She had changed. Her hair was longer. The color was different too. More highlights. She had lost weight. Too thin. But there was something different with her eyes too. They seemed light. Happy.

"You just can't stay away from these blood suckers. Honestly, the smell makes me want to throw up right here." Jacob jumped down from the remaining stairs and captured her in a giant bear hug, that only one of their own, would be able to stand without pain.

She laughed at the welcome, " It's good to see you too Jake." Jacob stepped back but kept his arms locked around her shoulders, " Leah Clearwater, you look good! I'm so glad that you are back. We got trouble..." She cut him off bluntly, " No, no, you got it wrong. I'm not back. I just came back because I heard about Claire. No I am not back." Jake matched her intense gaze. " Ok," Was all he said. Jacob above all the others would understand. They stared at each other for a few moments, then she broke the silence. " So where is everyone. I stopped at Em's. Seth woke up enough to tell me that everyone was here. Why is everyone here? Have you heard any news where she is?" At Jacob's look she stopped. " What?"

"Some of the Volturi came to visit last night. They had a little sport with Emily." Horror filled Leah's eyes as all the possibilities came to mind. " Where is she? Oh my God, is she... is she....." Immediately she flew up the steps, from where he came. Before Jacob could correct her assumption that Emily was turned, or worse, she had wrenched open the door.

Sam jumped up at the sound, looking at Emily to make sure that she didn't wake up. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was out. Then he turned to see who had opened the door. He stopped short when he took in Leah's frightened expression. She hesitantly stepped into the room. Emily looked like she was just peacefully sleeping, but that could be deceiving. She turned to Sam for assurance.

He smiled at her and motioned for her to move to the door. He followed her out and quietly closed it. " It's good to see you." He started to hug her, then stopped waiting for permission. Awkwardly she made a move meeting him halfway. It was then that it hit her full force. It was like the last year never happened. All of her accomplishments, all of her precious independence won, all of her walls painstakingly built, brick by brick, came tumbling down. All because of a wafering scent of cologne and something totally Sam. " Damn," was all she said, but it said it all. She broke the contact first. Apology was in his eyes, but it still didn't change anything. Disparately she tried to change the subject, before she did something completely humiliating, like crying in front of him.

" Is Emily..." she couldn't finish, thankfully, he finished for her. " She is fine. Jane used her ability on her. It caused no physical damage. She's resting now." Leah paused, puzzled why she would choose to rest in the den of vipers. Just for the clean air alone, it would be more comfortable to be home. Just then Esme came up the steps with a tray of food. She stopped when she saw Leah, surprise turning into a truly welcoming smile. " Leah what a surprise to see you. Are you hungry, I can make you a tray too. This is for Emily, she needs to keep up her strength, now that she's eating for two. Leah's head rose up in shock. She turned to Sam in accusation. He looked back guiltily. No nothing changed. Same old hell, just different circumstances. " I need to go." She said and backed away from them. Sam lurched toward her, afraid that she might fall backward down the stairs. She raised her hands defensively, " No, don't!"

Her voice broke, " Please, don't." She turned and raced down the steps, slamming the front door behind her. Esme looked like she wanted to cry, if she could. Sam reached over and patted her arm in support, took the tray and then turned back to the door and Emily.

Jacob met Esme as she came down the stairs. "I'm so sorry. I did not know that she would react that way." He tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. Her half hearted smile showed him she didn't believe him. " I'm going to get some sleep. I'll relieve Quil and the others at first light. Man, Quil was so excited that Alice may have a lead that he bugged her until I thought she was going to bite him." They both laughed at the image it brought to mind. " Don't forget Jasper, he was ready to strangle him too." Esme added.

" Well before I turn in I think I'll phase and let everyone know that Em and the baby are ok." He made his way to the door, saying goodbye to everyone in the house. "See you guys in the morning." He started stripping as soon as he made it to the tree line.

The familiar exhilaration surged through his bones as he phased in mid leap. Instantly the thread of several conversation assaulted his senses. He interrupted them all. "She's ok, the baby is ok. I'm turning in. Call if you need me. See you at first light. Quil do me a favor. Don't bother Alice. When she sees something she'll tell you. I don't want to wake up and see my friend dead." Quil did not dignify that with a reply but he sent him a mental picture of an obscene sign language.

As the ground passed swiftly under his feet, Quil contemplated his predicament. Claire's rescue was so close, he could almost taste it. He felt like he was just wasting time. He needed to be out there, searching for her. He just didn't know where to look. He couldn't wait to be done with his patrol. If he could just talk with her again, even in the dreams. Maybe he could figure out where they were heading. And then he could intercept them before that leech could get too close to her. Quil felt a wave of exasperation as Embry's path crossed his in his patrol.

_If only I could just escape the mindless droning of the unfortunate imprinted, Embry thought. There was nothing so boring as listening to lovesick angst, hour after hour. Suddenly a figure dashed through the woods in the distance. He couldn't quite make out the person, but it didn't move like a leech. But faster than human. Embry followed at a safe distance, to avoid alerting him. Hidden in the trees, he watched the girl suddenly stop. She was crying, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. As if she lost the strength to stand, her knees buckled and she fell to the damp earth. Her hair shimmered in the pale moonlight. It's waves moving in the light breeze. He wondered who she was and what could possibly make her so miserable. _

_He couldn't see her face. As he watched mesmerized, her sobs softened. But the pain washed over him in waves. He staggered at the force of it. She kept looking up and her shoulders her head were moving as if she were talking, no pleading with someone. But the conversation was silent. Intrigued as to who this stranger was overcame all other senses, he found himself skirting the perimeter of the clearing. Keeping to the shadows he crept silently. As he made a 180 degree arch he tried to identify her. He decided that she must have been praying. She kept looking to the heavens extending her hands. Then she would rest her head on her hands and knees. Still he could not see her face. _

_Something inside him broke. It pained him to see her so distraught. All of his inner impulses urged him to break free of his silent vigil and comfort her. His nerves were on fire. His breath stuck in his throat. As he took the first step, she raised her head. Now he would know. His heart threatened to push out of his chest, it cadence pulsing in his ears. He stopped, shock attacking his nerve endings. It was not that he finally recognized her. It was not that never thought that he would see her again. _

_It was that in his heart he knew he found the one. The one who moved the heavens and the earth for him. Only for him. The fear that it caused forced him back into the woods and as far from Leah as he could go. _

**_BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING. JUST A LITTLE SIDEBAR SETTING UP A SCENE FOR QUIL LATER. TRUST ME IT WILL MAKE SENSE. AT LEAST TO ME._**


	14. Chapter 14 Bright Futures

**I do not own anything in the twilight universe. I only wish I did.**

Bright Futures

Quil flopped over and placed the pillow over his head. The bright sunlight, so unusual for this area, was burning a hole right through his eye lids. Just five minutes more, thought as he vainly tried to recapture sleep. But it was evasive as he tossed again. At least what little sleep he did accomplish, was beneficial. He sighed as he turned onto his back again.

_Running through the forest, searching for her, he did not panic this time. An awareness, he was beginning to recognize pulsed in his temple. His body with a mind of its own, seemed to know the way, freeing his mind to plan. A strategy that was what he needed. Every time he made it this far and saw Claire, he got sidetracked. Not this time. If it took everything in him, he was going to find out where she was. There had to be some sign that would point the way. Something the five year old saw, even if she didn't understand. As if following a maze, his feet found the correct path. Right, left, right, right. All at once he was in the clearing. She was on her knees looking at the ground. Her little shoulders ram rod straight. She stood up, her chin tilted up, and her heated eyes moved over him, giving him the once over. Abruptly she crossed her tiny arms over her chest and turned her back to him. Uh oh, he was in trouble._

_Quil phased and ran over to her. "Hey Claire-bear!" He waited for her response. She kept her back to him, silent. Quil's smile dimmed as apprehension tensed his shoulders. " Claire, somethings wrong. Can you tell me why you're so upset? I came as quickly as I could. I'm trying to find you. Please don't be mad at me." He went to his knees, pleading with her._

_Claire turned around, accusation blazing in her eyes, "Who is she?" Quil blinked,thrown for a curve. What did she mean? Who was who? Quil opened his mouth before his mind could form a coherent thought. What was she accusing him of? As an after thought he closed his mouth and tried to reason. She just stared at him, waiting for his reply? His reason? His excuse? He wasn't even sure what he was being accused of. He only knew she was more than upset. She was angry! And a Claire that was angry was a Claire to be reckoned with. _

"_You know who I mean," she said her curls bobbing around her head. Her freckles, on her nose, seemed to glow brighter. He eyes focused on them, while his mind frantically tried to guess who she meant. He would never purposely try to hurt her. There was no She. No other girl. He just didn't see anyone else. Could a five year old possibly feel jealousy? Maybe he was reading way too much into this situation. _

"_Claire, I'm a little bit slow today. Could you explain to me why you are so mad at me. I don't know what I did wrong. Her little lip trembled and in a rush she let it all out. _

" _I saw her! You were making faces at her, and kissing her and holding her hand. You said you would wait for me! You promised! Daddy takes me away and you forget me," the last was said through huge crocodile tears. " You promised me."_

_Quil reached for her and her resolve crumpled. She leaped into his arms clinging to him. Unable to control his own tears, he tried to reassure her. " Baby I don't know what you saw, but I told you the truth. I will wait for you. There is no one else for me. I don't see anyone else. " His eyes pleaded for her to understand, but she was just a child. This was so complicated that he had a hard time keeping up. How could he expect her to do more than what he could. She looked into his eyes, her miniature fingers traced the tears on his face. Confusion marked her face and doubt made her reply. " But I saw you." _

_Quil knew that this was important. He also knew he had to be careful how he asked her, or she would go hysterical again. Then he wouldn't get any information from her. He needed her at her peak. " Claire, where did you see me and her?" Instead of answering, she raised her hand and placed it on his wet cheek. _

_Impatient to get to the bottom of this, he fidgeted, rubbing her tiny back. He would rather stick a dagger in his own heart then to see tears shed because of him. Then the images took his breath. It was First Beach at twilight. _

_All of his friends and family were gathered around him. They were smiling at him. He was wearing a monkey suit, one of those you would see at a lawn party. He was putting his thumb inside the too tight collar. Embry grabbed his hand away, " Man, don't mess up your tie, it took us an hour to get it right." Jacob interrupted, " It took Carlisle only a couple of minutes to fix the mess we created." It took a moment for Quil to catch up with Jacob and Embry's merriment, and he found himself laughing when they had stopped. " Good one," Quil said, and pulled at his collar again. " What is taking her so long! _

"_You know women, well maybe you don't, but we know women and it's worth the wait, right Jake? Embry turned to Jacob for support, but he was preoccupied, staring at a long legged beauty in silky blue number. Her deep bronze tresses falling softly over her bare shoulders. She was walking on a bed of bright velvet rose petals, coming towards him in a slow swaying gate. Her hands filled with fragrant white orchids. She only had eyes for Jacob dressed similar to Quil and Embry. " Oh yeah," Jacob said, and Quil couldn't tell if he was commenting to Embry's remark or the at Nessie's __appearance. They had been married for three years, but the honeymoon was still going strong. _

_Embry's gaze kept going to his wife sitting next to Emily and Heather. She smiled back at him. Christmas day it will be 10 years that they had been married. The twins were playing in the background teasing the girls, making one of them squeal. He was going to have his hands full in a few years. She looked up at him and the smile turned mischievous. Tonight would be a lucky night . She was always turned on by weddings. That's how the twins were conceived. Who knows maybe this time triplets. Embry met Quil's gaze and breathed under his breath, " thank you." Quil's asked what for, but Jacob punched his arm for attention, he turned and froze._

_She was on Sam's arm. Her white flowing dress scattered the rose petals, lighting them in the cool breeze. Her dark hair was intertwined in an intricate pattern of braids and curls. It made her look sophisticated. Who was this woman? Where was his Claire. The woman slowly made her way between their family and friends, at last standing before him. The veil shadowed her face in the dusky light. But he could see her smile. Claire's smile and he returned one in relief. Sam turned her and lifted the veil, then gave her a kiss and placed her hand on Quil's arm. Her dimples increased when she winked at him and then squeezed his arm. Now he was staring at the freckles that decorated her nose. Yes, this was his Claire. _

_The dream Claire hit him to get his attention, " See you are marrying someone else. You lied to me." Quil tried to catch his breath. The scene that she showed him was still playing in his head. The future event only gave him hope and a happiness that left him light headed. He could not think of a way that he could explain this to Claire, that she would understand. So he tried to reassure her in the only way he could. " Claire I love you and I promise you that I will wait for you. You are my life and there will never be anyone else. Ever." _

_Claire, refusing to give up the argument in true Claire fashion, poked him in the chest and said, " But you married her, and you kissed her and you danced with her." Both were caught in a staring contest. Neither backing down. Then Quil stood up, swooping her into his arms. He solemnly kissed her on the cheek and started twirling her in his arms. " I only dance with you Claire." Staring into his serious eyes, she searched for something. The hurt look disappeared, even if she did not quite believe him, then she rested her head against his shoulder. _

_Now Quil was awake and no closer to knowing where she was. Giving up on being able to continue sleep, he got up and took a long hot shower. He had a few hours before his shift, maybe he would stop by the Cullen's and see if Alice had seen something. Humming as he dressed, he realized that he hadn't been this happy in a long __time. Seeing Claire grown up, just made him more positive that this nightmare was almost over. He needed to call Heather, she needs to know. Well, maybe he should wait until he had something more concrete. She might not understand his feelings. But he was riding on a serious high right now. He needed to expend some of this energy. Maybe he should phase and run his way to the Cullen's. _

As soon as he phased he made his way toward Forks. His path intercepted Jake's half way there. The pack was unusually quite. It seemed almost eerie. But Quil was flying in his own world at the time. He gushed over and over about the dream. Even though all the others were privy to the whole scene in his mind, he repeated every detail. Jacob was floored at his first glimpse of Renesmee. Working a double shift, Embry was unusually silent, even when Quil questioned him about Leah's appearance in the dream. Vainly he tried to think of anything, to mask his whirlwind of thoughts. He was up to his elevens in his time tables. Quil's questions caused him to lose count. Again he started one times one is one... Knowing he was in a losing fight while in wolf form, he dropped back, said he was through for the day and phased back, slowly making his way to La Push,head bowed to the ground. Both of them asked each other what was up with him. He seemed so sensitive lately.

Quil paused in his bragging of how beautiful Claire will be when she grows up, to ask about Alice's progress. Jacob's mind went totally blank. Quil repeated his inquiry, still Jacob hesitated, "She's just got flashes, they don't make sense. You can't put stock into any of it yet." This was so opposite of his endorsement the other day, that Quil stopped running. What was Jacob not telling him? " What is going on? What did she see?" Jacob continued running a ways before he stopped. " What!?" The question boomed through the whole pack, each one flinching. Jacob forced his mind to go blank. But the rest of the pack were not so successful. That was the problem with a pack mind. There were many holes that the secrets leaked through. And although everyone was trying to ignore the"pink elephant"in their minds, it charged forward, demanding to be seen.

Seth was frantic with apology, racing behind Quil who was burning a path, through the woods, to get to Alice. She alone could explain the thought haunting the pack. The thought that the search for Claire was over. Now the search for her body was all that was left.

Quil stomped up the steps, clad in a pair of jogging shorts. His chest heaved with pent up anxiety. He forced the door open, cracking the drywall behind it with the impact. The people inside froze, not quite knowing how to take Quil's appearance. His eyes wildly raked across the room, desperately searching for her. Jacob and Seth burst into the room next. They took their place on either side of Quil. Edward's intake of breath warned the others that Quil was not in his right mind. Edward made to block Quil's path. " I just need to talk to Alice," Quil said as he spotted Alice, head on the dining room table. Jasper hovered over her in a purely defensive manner. He growled putting his body in front of her. Quil tried to sidestep Edward, but he matched his stride and his steel fingers locking on the Quileute's shoulder.

"This probably is not the best time to interrupt her." Quil tried to shake his hand off of him, and continue to Alice's side. Jacob and Seth moved closer to help. " Just let me talk to her. She got it wrong. I saw her future, our future. She's not de...," he couldn't finish. Edward's look of pity tore at Quil's heart. His chest refused to release the air it was holding. His voice, barely a whisper, " Please, Edward, I need to know what she thought she saw."

" She saw a conversation with Micah, Jane and Demetri. Micah confirmed that Claire was killed. She did not see Claire in the vision. We did not want to tell you because it was just a flash. She is trying to backtrack to pinpoint the moment in time that Micah is referring to. It's not definite."

" You're damn right she got it wrong!" Quill wiggled under Edward's relentless hold on him. Edward used his persuasive powers, " You need to calm down, and see reason. You will not help by attacking her now. Let her do her job." Edward stared Quil down. Still Quil held his own, panic not letting him back down. Slowly a numbness flowed over his taunt body. Suddenly he remembered Jasper's ability to manipulate emotions. Calm seeped into his bones causing him to slump, to lose his footing. Jacob and Seth each took him by the arms and helped him to the couch.

" Jake she's wrong, she's wrong," Quil pleaded to Jacob as he lost consciousness.

**There is a purpose to my madness, really there is just bear with me and try not to get lost. there will be a light at the end of the tunnel. Why? because I love happy endings. **


	15. Chapter 15 Faith Lost

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**Faith Lost**

Leah stood in front of the Uley residence. Contemplating torture, or no torture. No matter how many times, she tried to turn and go home her feet refused to move. Damn her treacherous feet. She stared down at them, blaming them for all of her misery. Just move. One step at a time. Go in there tell Emily, the past is in the past. Let bygones be bygones etc.... Yeah right and the Easter bunny married the Trix rabbit and they lived happily ever after.

She took a deep breath and climbed the steps. Thinking better of knocking, she pushed the door open and walked in. Emily was in the kitchen. As always. Emily stopped doing her dishes frozen, staring at her visitor. Really, can't anyone treat her like she didn't have leprosy.

"Hey," Leah said, when she couldn't take the silence anymore. Emily timidly smiled and motioned for her to sit down at the table. Leah shrugged and plopped down. Why did this have to be so hard. They were closer than sisters. Best friends forever. Well until a man came between them.

" I'm so sorry that we keep hurting you, Leah," Emily started, but Leah cut her off. " It's alright, I know that you too aren't doing it on purpose. I just can't seem to let go," the laugh she bit out was brittle and tasted like acid. " You know 24 hours ago I would have told you, that I beat it. I finally made it! I have a not so successful job, a non-descriptive apartment, and an all but nonexistent love life. But it's mine. No pack mind, no walking on egg shells all the time, dodging everyone's reactions to my presence. I am more than the girl that got dumped because the masters of fate dealt me a bum hand. I am more than that."

Emily sat across from her, but she could have been a world away. Leah doubted if she could ever explain it right. She prayed someday that the need to have to explain her feelings would be obsolete. " Don't work so hard on it Em. It's not that important." Sam entered from the back door. He paused when he saw her there. Really, this was getting ridiculous. Leah waved a hand at him, it being easier than talking. The pain in eyes visible as he moved toward Emily.

" Congratulations, you two. Really, I mean it. A little Sam or Emily running around. That aught to be a real hoot." The clock ticked the minutes in the silence of the kitchen. Paul came bounding in the back door. He yelled for Sam before he noticed Leah at the table. " Sam we got trouble. Alice's vision saw Claire's death and Quil went on the war path. He's at the Cullens. Jacob's called for back up." Paul left before he got a reply. Well Paul didn't act like I was the black sheep of the family. At least that was something.

Sam looked at Emily, afraid to leave her. She looked just as scared to be left behind. Why don't you come with me Em. No one can calm him down like you. Emily relieved not to be left alone, jumped up from the chair. Both her and Sam look to Leah, not quite knowing what to do with her. She thought about going home, but that was a joke. Seth was with Jacob, mom was at Charlie's. There was no one there. Why did she even come back? But she knew why. The urge grew more and more each day until it robbed her of sleep, appetite, peace. She just had to come home. But there was no one to welcome her. It didn't make sense. " Oh what the hell," she declared and moved to follow them to the leech house.

It took thirty minutes by car. Sam was never so glad to see the Cullen's home as he was then. The tension was so thick in the car that he felt like he had whiplash. Rubbing the back of his neck he got out of the car and stepped around to open Emily's door. Leah trudged behind them. She held her breath as she got closer. How could they stand the smell. Her stomach rolled, threatening to eject her meager breakfast. Sam turned around at her verbal reaction, his eyes inquiring if she were ok. She merely shook her head and gestured for them to continue.

They were met by Jacob and Carlisle. The doctor took in Emily's appearance and his eyes shown his approval. " You look like you are feeling better." Emily agreed as she stepped through the threshold. Sam kept his arm around her in a protective manner, driven by instinct. He greeted the doctor and Jacob, who filled him in. Nothing much had changed in the last hour. Jasper had Quil subdued while Alice frantically traced the Volturi's footsteps backward by the narrow thread that she had stumbled across. The thread being very narrow and which had disappeared easily. If vampires could perspire, Alice would be drenched with the exertion she put forth. Jasper silently lent her all the assurance and compassion his ability could allow, while monitoring Quil's forced sleep.

Alice pounded her fists on the table in frustration as she lost the connection again. Time was running out and she was no closer to an answer. Sooner or later, they would have to let Quil wake up, and she dreaded the moment when she would look him in the eye and admit that she had failed.

Everyone felt her frustration, but no one like Jasper. He looked to Edward, begging him to stop this madness. It had been more than a week and Alice had not stopped to rest, or hunt. Her eyes, a deep onyx burned with the effort she had put forth and the failure she wore like a blanket around her shoulder. He was not known for his patience. But he used his limited supply days ago. The resentment for the pack was building, pushing at the precarious wall that was all that was holding him back from tearing them apart. The instinct to protect his mate colored his vision to a deep crimson, bleeding into his faulted judgment. Edward gave him a sharp look and shook his head in warning. Carlisle and Emmett carefully monitored the silent conversation, waiting for any non verbal cues to step in. When Jasper's hard vigil turned from young man on the couch back to Alice, who had picked up the thread, and was in the middle of a vision, the others breathed a sigh of relief.

Renesmee pulled on her grandfather's hand to get his attention. When she reached for his face, her Father reminder her to speak out loud. " Pop, where is Mimi?"

Carlisle, with his eyes still on Jasper, said, " She's in the kitchen I think." Nessie nodded and moved through the room, avoiding the dining room table. Esme greeted her granddaughter, as she came in. Giving her some juice, she suggested that she play outside for a while. She started to get Jake to go with her, but Esme told her he was needed in the living room with the others. Pouting she left the kitchen through the back door. Carlisle entered soon afterward.

Esme stepped behind him, placing her arms around him, she leaned against his back. He squeezed her arms and absorbed her comfort. He hated to see any of his children hurting . Alice was beating herself up with this whole situation. Everyone turned to her like she was some kind of human eight ball, with all of the answers. But it was all subjective. And jasper. He was a time bomb ready to go off at any time. The Quileutes were now his friends too. He felt an obligation for the time that they put their lives on the line for his family, when it truly was not their fight. Then there was Micah.

" It's going to work out, you know." She said confidently. He nodded his head placidly but she repeated more firmly, demanding a verbal response, " Carlisle, I know that it will work out for the good." He turned to Esme, doubt, fear and something she could not put her finger on, burned in his eyes. With an intensity that brought fear to her frozen heart, he demanded, " How can you be so sure? What gives you that hope? I am not so sure that this will turn in any other direction but utter destruction. How can you be so sure that it won't destroy us all? She looked at him, taken aback by his heated gaze and his intense questions. Carlisle was also so soft spoken, gentle compassion ruling every gesture, every conversation. This side was a frantic, cynical side that Esme rarely ever saw. She relied on her background , her early teachings to get her through, these tough times.

" Faith," she said with all of her own wrapped around the little word. It has power, strength." Carlisle broke his gaze and turned around. He was ashamed of himself, of what he was . Like a dam, his thoughts of the last few days, came pouring from his mouth, so fast even Esme could hardly keep up.

"Faith only works when there is someone listening on the other end. I don't know if that connection was broken when we were changed." Esme shook her head and started to interrupt, but he turned around, took her by her arms and said, " Just listen to me. Micah supposedly was the first vampire. Made not bitten. He was cursed into this existence. Not only was he cursed into this half life, but he cursed all of the future generations as well. Does not the children inherit the same damnation," Carlisle's desolation dripped off of each word. Esme's arms slipped around Carlisle, and she forced him to meet her gaze.

" I believe that the chains of damnation can be broken. What you have done for us. Your healing touch," Carlisle tried to lower his face, but Esme held his head up and repeated, " your healing touch has given all of us a second chance. Your upbringing would tell you what about my last act as a living breathing human?" When he refused to comment, she said it for him. " My suicide would have condemned me. But your actions gave me a second chance. I have never regretted one moment. Your love saved me."

Edward appeared in the doorway, Bella by his side. Both were hesitant to interrupt their parent's conversation. " Alice may have found something," Bella said as held onto Edward's hand, uncomfortable with the tension in the room. Carlisle masked his face with the confident leader's expression, pushing away all of his doubts and worries. " Well let's not keep her waiting."

When they entered the living room, Esme noticed that they had a few more visitors. Jared and Embry were leaning against the door, about as far from everyone else without being on the other side of the door. Both looked extremely uncomfortable to be there. "Would anyone like anything to drink or eat?" Esme asked, wanting everyone to be comfortable.

" Yeah a round of bones all around," Rosalie commented, sniffing the air with distaste. From out of nowhere, Nessie appeared and held her hand out. Rose swore under her breath, then guiltily dug into her pocket for a quarter. Grudgingly she dropped it into Nessie's outstretched hand. Solemnly she put it in her pocket and placed her hand on Rose's cheek. " I know baby, I'm sorry that I said those bad things. I'll try harder."

Jacob chuckled from the back of the couch. He loved it when she got in trouble. Nessie was so hurt by the animosity between the two of them, they decided the punishment for being mean to each other would cost them a quarter an insult. Technically it was a bargain. Four good barbs for a dollar. Jacob always made sure that he had a roll of quarters in his pocket. At the very least, it made a good projectile to throw at her. " Laugh it up fuzzball." Rose said, miffed that she had been caught. Nessie was nowhere around, she had checked. Renesmee looked at Rose with patient disapproval and held up her hand again. Through Jacobs roar of laughter Rose whined, " Renesmee, that doesn't count, I was quoting a movie. Star Wars, you like Star Wars."

" Uh, uh, uh, pay up Rose. You know the rules." Jacob's pleasure written all over his face. She growled as she reached into her pocket again. " I only have a dollar." Nessie started to reach into her pocket for change. It had been a very profitable day, when Rose's eyes lit up. " I don't want to waste it," she said as she turned her malicious eyes to Jake. " You idiotic flea motel," She looked at everyone in triumph. But obviously, Jake was dealing with an amateur. Everyone's eyes turned to the master, waiting for his reply. And he couldn't disappoint his fans. He held up the roll of quarters and recited from memory, " You bleach blond, spandex bunny, dust for brains, leech, airhead, moron, self absorbed, mirror junkie, ugly, monkey faced, odious, fowl smelling, garbage bag, …." Jacob was interrupted by Carlisle, who had little patience for their game. Jacob's smile dimmed as he took in Renesmee's disappointment. " I'm sorry," he said as he handed her the roll of quarters. " I'll try harder, I promise."

_The whole time Rose and Jacob were squabbling, Embry's mind was going over and over the predicament that he was in. How did you reject an imprinting? Fate had some kind of cruel sense of humor. Out of all the over six billion people in the world, why did it have to be Leah? He wondered what he could have done that was so horribly wrong, that he would be condemned with this punishment. Nothing could possibly penetrate that bitter petrified heart. Yet. Ever since last night, he had been haunted by the vision of Leah totally vulnerable, laid open and crippled by pain and rejection. The room seemed tilted, angled to Leah, so that no matter where he turned, he was drawn to her. He had to consciously keep his feet rooted to the floor. Or he would be at her feet, forcing her to see him. Forcing her to face the the path that fate had laid out before them. _

_Looking around he could not believe that everyone around him was clueless. In one swift moment his life, his existence was changed forever. Yet everyone was the same. Sam motioned for him to come. But that would bring him to closer to her. Uncertainty, fear and longing fought for control as his treacherous feet made their way to his side. Not able to look her way, he angled his body to his leader. " You are not needed here, Embry. You must get some sleep. The double shift was above and beyond what I have asked of you. We all need to be at our peak, when the vampires come back."_

_Embry's bitter chuckle seemed out of place for the quiet, peaceful man. Sam looked at him with puzzlement. But the only one that concerned Embry at the moment __was lost in her own thoughts, oblivious to his torment. For a moment he mentally demanded her to look at him. He practically was shouting in his head, begging her to share in this torture. This torture that was meant for both of them. Edward turned toward them in disbelief and incredibility. So the blood sucker was playing in his mind. He gave him a few choice thoughts on what he could do with himself. Eward gave him an amused smile and turned back to Alice. Yet Leah still sat with her thoughts to herself, her body language aloof and distant._

Just then Alice gave an exclamation in triumph. She had found a link with Claire herself. A small one, but it was a start. They all agreed that it would be easier if Quil stayed asleep, at least until she had something definite to give him. Again, Alice turned into herself, seeking the time line that would help them pinpoint her location to stop whatever would make the other vision come true.

Suddenly, she was there in the car with Claire. Only there was someone else in the back seat. Someone that sensed her presence also.

**IT'S GOING TO GET SAD FOR A LITTLE WHILE, BUT IT WILL BE WORTH IT. I HOPE. THERE WILL BE MORE JASPER, ALICE, EMBRY AND LEAH. BUT IN THE END IT WILL BE ABOUT QUIL AND CLAIRE. THE OTHER CHARACTERS JUST WANT TO BE HEARD TOO. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT LET ME KNOW. THANKS FOR LISTENING, OR READING, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I REALLY APPRECIATE ANY DIRECTION.**


	16. Chapter 16 No Time For Goodbyes

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**No Time For Goodbyes**

Claire's eyes were huge with awe and wonder as the car passed over the great suspension bridge. " Isn't this the biggest bridge you have ever seen Claire-bear. She nodded her head as she moved to her knees to see better. The water was a deep blue with swirls of red and orange as the sun set. Ted was breathing easier as his journey was just about over. Soon he would be at his cousin's. And not a moment too soon. He didn't realize that his wallet was missing until he had drove another 75 miles. The car was practically driving on fumes. He knew Claire was hungry. They had exhausted the last of the potato chips and teddy grams a few hours ago. Things were turning around. He could feel it. And Claire woke up in such a good mood. Yes things were turning around.

" Why do they call it the Golden Gate Bridge if it's not made of gold?" Claire asked as they passed the last few feet. " Baby, I'm not quite sure." The answer was good enough for her. At times like these, he wished he paid more attention at school. No one wants to look stupid in front of their kids.

Now that the bridge was over, it was time to consult the map. The car had a GPS system but he didn't know how to activate it. Him and electronics were not compatible. While he reached over to open the glove compartment, he glanced in the rear view mirror. Claire had resumed her position at the far passenger side of the back seat. Her face seemed more peaceful than it had in a long time. Then he resumed looking in the glove compartment for the map, whistling under his breath.

Movement out of the corner of her eye, caused her to jump. Micah sat next to her as if he had been there all along. Claire flinched and made to alert her Father, but Micah placed a stone cold hand to her mouth, his icy fingers tracing her warm lips. Whispering in her ear, " Uh, uh, you don't want to disturb him, not when he is driving. Besides he cannot see me, if I don't want him to. You don't want him to believe that you are crazy, do you? I would think not." He replied, when she just sat there, staring into his deep crimson eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked trying to scoot away from his frigid body. He leaned over her, not letting her get away. " I not sure." He paused , not knowing how to answer. He had so many questions burning inside him. The memories long dead, resurrected by her gifted hands, enemies long forgotten, brought back to life through her eyes. He needed to remember. And this angel was going to give it all to him. That was what she was too. An angel. He realized that God was giving him another chance. Redemption. He just had to figure it out. He was certain, that she was the key. " I need to see more." Claire pushed back. " Just leave me alone!"

He looked at her apologetically, " I'm sorry, but I can't do that." Micah placed his hand over her heart. Claire had a very bad feeling about this. She pleaded with him, but he would not be swayed. She turned to her dad, pleading for help. He smiled back at her, unaware that anything was amiss. " Just a few minutes more Claire, then this will be all over and you can get out of the car." Her dad's smile faded as the scene changed.

_Micah had been withering on his pallet for three days now. Although there were no welts or boils, he seemed to be eaten up by pain. The other three priests kept him in seclusion. They did not want the people to know what happened. No need for a stoning at this point. Caius was harping again about judgment day. How quickly he forgot that most of this was his idea. Aro sat at the foot of Micah's bed. He was worried. Micah screams had stopped about an hour ago. Before that, he was begging for the Lord to take him. Begging for forgiveness. Begging for salvation. Begging for revenge. Begging for retribution. _

_For the last hour he was silent. But his body was undergoing a tremendous transformation. The marks on his face from adolescence had cleared and his deep tan had faded to the purest alabaster. His hair thickened, it raven black tresses shone with bluish black highlights. Truly he was a magnificent creature. Morbid fascination chained him to his seat. __Hour by hour he stood vigil over Micah's prone body, watching the changes. Marcus stood by in stony silence. Aro watched him periodically. He was afraid of him trying to desert them. Leaving them to clean up this mess. Just then Micah broke the silence with a piercing scream. He clutched Aro's hand. Frantically, the other priest tried to pry Micah's cold fingers off of him. Micah's body spasmed and he let go to clutch his own chest. His heart raced, threatening to push through his chest. Aro jumped up and stepped away. Caius and Marcus stepped back as well. Then Micah fell back onto the pallet. Still as death. _

_Aro breathed a sigh of relief. It was over. They would need to make up a story to explain his death. Clean the altar. All he had to do was make sure that each had the same story. He turned to his friends. Caius was fidgeting with his robe. Marcus stood there staring at the lifeless body. " I am not touching him," Caius stated as he backed up from Aro. Marcus exhaled under his breath, as he raised his arm to back han him. Aro gave Marcus a waring look, then took small nonthreatening movements, trying not to scare him. He looked like he was on the edge of madness. Still he backed up til he was against the tent wall. Marcus, tired of his sniveling, took a menacing step in his direction. Caius made and undignified gurgle, raising his hands in defense._

" _Brothers, brothers, stop! This is not the way we should act. We need to support ourselves, at a time like this, more than any other time. We must stand together or we will surley fall together." Aro tried to reason. As he spoke the others calmed. A sudden thud made all three turn toward the other side of the room. _

_Micah stood before them. Pale and threatening, he stood lifeless. His eyes were coal black and accusing as they bore into their startled faces. Caius made for the door, but Micah was faster. He backed him to the others. Aro took a step forward curiosity overriding his fear of the unknown, tentatively held up his hand to touch his face, "Micah, you are alive. It is truly a miracle." Micah slapped his hand away, shattering bones in his wrist and hand. Aro clutched his hand to his chest, howling in pain._

_Micah growled, " Do not speak to me of miracles. Look at me!" He shouted at Aro who had started to turn away. " I am damned. I am an abomination. God has turned his back on me. No sin offering will atone for this transgression." Micah looked at his brothers with hopelessness. There was no one to turn to and no where to run. Micah looked up at the sound of drums. Several drums, beating to different rhythms. Were they coming for him so soon? He had to leave before they could stone him.. or worse. The thought of disembowelment then quartering made his stomach revolt. Suddenly his throat was scorched. A burning fire was lit inside him. The drums grew louder as he howled in frustration. _

" _What will you do?" Caius asked as he cowered in the corner. Micah had no answer. He paced in front of them. That was when he smelled them. The most wonderful fragrance he had inhaled ever. The aroma pulled him toward the source. Caius's eyes widen as Micah loomed over him. Venom filled his mouth and his stomach rolled at the prospect of fulfillment. His parched throat screamed for release. Instinct took over as Micah reached over and grabbed him by the neck. His mouth found purchase and sweet warm liquid filled his mouth. Caius's screams filled his ears and the drums increased their cadence. Belatedly he realized that the beats were their hearts. _

_Marcus tried to stop Micah with one of staffs. The wood broke across his back, but did no damage to him. Micah turned to Marcus, sinking his teeth into his retreating back. Again the blood soothed the fire in his throat. The more that filled his mouth, the more that filled his senses, the more he wanted. Aro ran through the doorway screaming for help. Micah could not allow that. He followed, silently into the night. Aro did not get very far before he caught up with him. He did not stop, but swooped him up in his arms and dragged him in the wilderness before he succumbed to the blood lust. _

"Stop, you're hurting me!" Claire begged as she twisted in his death grip. As he came to the surface, he was overcome with the sweet wafering essence. " Please, let me go." Micah's new found emotions were waring inside him. The blood lust had him moving closer, inhaling her scent. He fought the urge, swallowed the venom. She was his angel. His salvation. Micah clutched her to him. She fought in earnest now, screaming for help. Taking hold of a new strength inside her, Claire mentally pushed against the stronghold that Micah had on her and Ted. The power flowed growing stronger, as she pulled on it, like a rope in tug of war. There was a little resistance at the other end of the rope, but in desperation she pulled harder, and felt it give way. Suddenly, Claire felt like she was looking through a kaleidoscope, or the view of a fly.

Ted shook his head as if he caught himself from falling asleep. Horror struck his heart at the sight of the stranger in the backseat, holding his daughter, who was squirming in his arms. Torn between trying to keep the car on the road and getting the man off of his daughter, he scream, "Get your hands off of my little girl!" Dear God how long had he been back there? And how come he hadn't noticed him before?

Micah concentrated on getting Ted under control again, Claire struggling in his arms. Ted's face relaxed into a unfocused daze, turning back to the front. Claire pleaded for help, but Ted turned a deaf ear to her screams. As Micah returned his attention to the girl, a blinding light lit up the backseat. Before he could react there was a shattering impact that threw the two in the backseat through the windshield. Claire's little body hit the ground with deadly force.

" Quil, wake up man! Come on it's time. Alice found something." Jacob said as he shook him awake. The effects of Jasper's handiwork lingered as he tried to sit up. Pain throbbed at his temples. As his eyes focused he noticed his friends hovering close by. "What happened?" Quil asked as he rubbed his head, he couldn't remembered how he got there. " What's going on?"

"Alice thinks that she has a lead. The Volturi are heading back to the west coast. Demetri has a lead. Alice has had a couple of visions with Claire."

Quil's heart picked up pace. " So she has a location?" He was eager to be on the road again, to do anything. This doing nothing was slowly killing him. Jacob focused his gaze over Quil's shoulder as he said, "No man, she doesn't have a location yet. But she's getting closer to pinpointing a time frame. Quil turned to Embry, who looked at the floor. Seth and Paul looked at him with pity in their eyes. He looked to Edward who winched. Alice was holding onto Jasper who was whispering in her ear, rocking her like a little child, who needed to be comforted.

Frustration forced the word out more harshly than he intended, "What?!" Everyone turned to Sam. Bracing his shoulders, he stepped up to Quil, " Alice keeps coming back to the conversation Micah has with the Volturi, where he tells them that Claire is dead.

Quil shook his head, waiting for more. It couldn't end like that. There had to be more. Claire wasn't going to die. They would rescue her, just as soon as Alice told them where to look. Again, he shook his head, gesturing for him to continue. Sam stared back at him, the silence was deafening. Quil realized that Sam did not have anymore to say. Then he would just get it from Alice. Sam was mistaken. He just didn't hear it right. It was complicated. Better to get it from the horse's mouth. When he stepped away from the couch, the pack formed a wall to keep him from Alice. Quil held up his hands in surrender. " I just want to talk to her, see I mean her no harm," he said in a sing song voice to illustrate his calm and a level head.

Alice pushed past the pack, Jasper following close behind her. She looked up to him, lines of pain and worry creasing her forehead. " Quil I've tried to go back from the conversation, but I keep hitting a brick wall. It's like something or someone is pushing me away. I am so sorry." She leaned back against Jasper for support.

" But you aren't giving up, are you?" Quil's fear deep in each word. Jasper leaned over Alice, but before he could influence the Quileute, Quil held up his hand, " Don't! Please just don't." He turned back to Alice, " She's just a baby, totally defenseless. Please don't give up on her." Alice shivered in Quil's intense gaze. With a jerk for a head shake she turned around and walked by Jasper, who stared intently at Quil, who refused to back down. Edward moved to break them up. Quil brushed by the two of them to get to Alice, who had moved back to the table.

It was only a moment before she picked up a thread. Edward focused on the images that flashed before her eyes. The room was totally silent, except for the the grunts and exclamations, Edward uttered, at the images he witnessed. It was hard to tell what was going on and who was winning. Alice on the other hand was totally silent, save for the shallow breaths coming in and out of her petite chest.

Quil prayed that this time it would be it. He only had eyes for Alice as she mentally struggled to keep the image in focus. He wished that he could see it like Edward could.

Then Edward screamed and ran in lightening speed to Alice's side as she slumped to the floor, but it was not necessary, Jasper caught her. Jasper looked to Edward for guidance. Edward shook his head, horror taking his coherent thought at the moment. Confused, Jasper looked into Alice's upturned face. He pushed her ebony hair back from her face. Dull black eyes stared through him. " Alice?" Jasper shook her gently, trying to wake her up. There was no response. " My love? Look at me. Alice!" Panic pushing his words with great force. Carlisle wiggled through the crowd that had formed a circle around the couple.

He tried to take his daughter to examine her, but Jasper refused to release her to anyone's care. He pulled her away, clutching her to himself. " What happened?" Carlisle asked, turning to the only person in the room who could explain. Edward shook his head worry and anxiety burning through his eyes.

" I'm not sure." Carlisle waited while Edward composed himself to make coherent statements. While he did, he tried to get Alice again. Jasper growled, rocking her in his arms. Esmee placed her hand on Jasper's back. "Please let Carlisle examine Alice. He may be able to help her." Jasper paused, in his rocking, thinking over the statement. Slowly, he turned toward Carlisle, but he would not let go of her body.

Edward began when he ad somewhat composed himself, his voice dull and monotoned. " Alice found Claire in the car with her dad. Micah was also in the backseat. He had shielded his presence at first. Claire showed him how he became a vampire, his first feeding." Carlisle turned to Edward, many questions flowing through his mind, knowing this was not the time for it. He went back to examining Alice. Edward continued.

" At some point , Claire felt Alice's presence. She used Alice to fight off Micah's mental power. She even broke Micah's hold on Ted for a moment."

Quil interrupted, " So she's free now." His statement was phrased more like a question, wanting confirmation. Edward looked up into his eyes, pain and anguish giving him the answer that remained unspoken. " Quil there was a car accident. It happened while they were struggling. The contact was broken, or rather Alice disappeared." Jasper and Carlisle turned in unison, wearing twin confused expressions. " I don't know how to explain it. She ceased to exist, I was watching the flash, alone." He looked to Alice's body, " She's not there. I don't feel her here. I don't hear her."

Quil impatient for information on Claire, charged forward, " But, what about Claire? Where is she? If she was in an accident, she'll need help. We need to go." As Quil continued to drone on and on Jasper's blood began to boil. Alice was lost because of this stupid quest. A quest that had nothing to do with her. He didn't understand how she could just put herself out for other people like that. People who didn't care about her. Obviously, as the stupid dog went on and on about a little girl, when Alice laid in his arms, like an empty soda can. Once empty just thrown away and forgotten. Well he wouldn't let him forget. Ever. Jasper, as gently as he could, placed Alice's still body on the ground, then bounced up in a crouch. Without giving anyone time to react, he was on the young Quileute, sinking his teeth into the young man's neck.

**NOW THE FIGHT BEGINS. SOMEONE WILL DIE, SOMEONE WILL FLY, AND SOMEONE WILL LIE.**


	17. Chapter 17 Frienemies

**I** **DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**Frienemies **

Quil was thrown forward by Jasper's weight. Pain lanced through his shoulder and neck. He tried to get from underneath him, but could not find the proper leverage. Again he felt Jasper's teeth sink into his flesh as he found another stronghold. Then waves of pure fear pushed at his body, forcing him down on the ground. Unknown paralyzing terror made Quil bunch his knees up and he went into a helpless fetal position, totally defenseless to Jasper's attack.

The crazed vampire let go of any inhibitions as he tortured Quil with both physical and psychological techniques, ignoring the others in the room. He wanted him to pay, for taking away the only meaning he had in this life. He felt the young man's heart lurch in rate, fear squeezing the muscle, forcing it to work harder.

It was chaos in the living room, several people were shouting. Sam, Jacob, and the other members of the pack phased to defend Quil. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle were already pulling him off of the Quileute. Jasper, however, was not easily deterred. He snarled and twisted in the vampires' grip. The pack stepped closer, Paul took a lunge at Jasper, Emmett swung out to push him away. Jasper took the opportunity to find purchase in the nearest pack member. Jacob, howled in pain as his fore leg was crushed in Jasper grip.

Leah was in a trance as she watched the action being played out before her. None of it seemed real. That was until she heard Jacob's scream. Fear pierced her heart and spurned her to jump forward. Without conscious thought her body phased. As if the last year had never happened, the metamorphosis spread across her form. She ignored the familiar tingles as bone twisted and muscle formed. In a graceful leap she was upon Jasper, his right hand locked in her mouth. Distracted by the female wolf, Jasper let go of his mental death grip of Quil, who sobbed with relief. Carlisle took the opportunity to pick up Quil and moved him to the couch, inspecting the wound.

Renesmee, clutching her mother, watched with horror. She could not believe that her family and friends could act this way. Terrified, she clung to her side. When Jacob screamed she tried to run forward, but Bella, frightened that she may be pulled into the fight, held her back. Renesmee let out an ear piercing scream. The sound bounced off of the walls, each time hitting the people in the room, the vibrations splitting through heads, deafening their senses. Falling to the ground, everyone clutched their heads, blood oozing out of their ears. Not understanding, Nessie dropped to her knees next her Mother's prone body. " Momma, Momma, wake up! What's happening? I'm scared." Edward sluggishly, got half way to his feet, dragging his body to his frightened daughter. She jumped into his arms, as he made his way closer to her and Bella, who already was getting up. Both looked at each other with awe and anxiety at Nessie new found talent.

Slowly the others recuperated. Jasper made to launch himself at the gathering pack, but Emmett side tackled him pinning him to the floor. Esmee, devastated at the bloodshed in her home, pleaded with Jasper to quit. When she mentioned that this was not what Alice would have wanted, Jasper paused, panting for breath. Emmett looked down at him, wary concern in his eyes. Jasper shook his head once and held up his hands in surrender. Emmett let him up, not giving him a chance to change his mind. There was an invisible line that divided the vampires and the pack. Jacob howled, limping further away from the line. Renesmee, turned from her Father to cling to Jacob, tears in her eyes at his pain. Her hands were full of his long chocolate fur, as she rubbed her face in his neck. Jacob turned his head as if hugging her more firmly to his side.

Quil sat back on the couch, his back throbbing in excruciating agony. Carlisle had examined the wound, deciding that burning the poison out would be the best way. As he moved through the living room to get his bag, he stopped by Jacob's side. " It is definitely broken, crushed more likely. You should phase back before you heal too much." He continued to his office to retrieve his bag and medical supplies.

Edward pried his daughter's hands from Jacob's fur as he tried to stand up to phase. Pain lanced through his right side of his body, as he staggered forward. Nessie pleaded with her Father to let her go. Her place was with Jacob. Jacob turned toward the couch, to hide as he phased back. Esmee was already at his side with a pair of sweat pants. He tried to smile at her thoughtfulness, but it looked more like a threatening grimace. She let him lean on her, as he tried to put them on with one hand.

Jasper looked around with bitter eyes, as everyone turned to their own needs. Without another backward glance, he picked up Alice with extreme care and made his way up the staircase and quietly closed the bedroom door behind them.

Leah spit out the putridly sweet film that coated her mouth. Awareness of the involuntary phase entered her foggy brain, causing the familiar loathing and worthlessness to consume her. Incapable of phasing back, she turned around, pushing off of the recliner, with her hind legs and bounded out of the open window. Embry watched her from the other side of the chair. Shaken by her pain, he moved to comfort her. But he was too late. Without thinking he followed her.

He was bombarded with her mental cries of regret and her feelings of hopelessness. Although he tried to overtake her, she was the fastest in the pack, even now. And she fled the Cullen's house as if the very hounds of hell were at her heels. He did the only thing he could, he sent her all the compassion and comfort through the pack mind. Thankfully the others must have phased back because he only felt her presence. And there was nothing like it. Never had it been this way.

Now that he imprinted, it was like a door that had always been locked was thrown open wide. He was blind before. Blissfully blind to the raw emotion that now ran through his veins. And maybe it was not like this for the others. For they did not imprint on a fellow pack mind. A piece of the unit. He could more than read her thoughts and feel her feelings. It was as if the feelings, the thoughts were his. The blending was so imposed, he was staggered by the realization. He also realized that at the moment she was totally unaware.

Over and over, Leah chided herself, " Stupid, stupid, stupid. One year! You made it one year without phasing. In time it would have ended. You can't even do that right. Stupid genetic dead end. In one moment of stupidity, you wasted all that time. Ruined any chances of a normal life. Coming back was a mistake. One big mistake. Nothing changes. Why did you think otherwise? What were you thinking?" In a distant part of her mind she heard Embry's plea for her to stop. She tried to ignore him. Couldn't she grieve in peace? She missed nothing of the pack mind. The last thing she wanted was his pity. She didn't understand why he was following her anyway. Sam. He must have sent him after her. She must have fallen even lower on the totem pole, to have Sam call his lap dog to come after her, instead of doing it himself. Must be too worried about his precious Emily to leave her alone for one moment.

Again Embry sent her a message of peace and understanding. She shivered at the sensations that caused her to lose her footing. Momentarily, she lost herself in the wave of emotion, pain replaced with peace, despair replaced with dedication.

Then she was in the clearing, again. She phased and fell to the ground. What's the use. She could run for days and still she could not run from the demons that followed her. She brushed her hair back from her face and noticed the tears that were pouring freely from her eyes. Before she could compose herself, Embry broke through the trees. For a moment he just stood there, staring at her, the moonlight reflecting off of his wolf eyes. She braced herself, stacking the blocks on her mental wall. He could physically see her armor snapping into place.

"What the hell do you want?" She spat out unable to meet his gaze. He phased, then took a step forward. Suddenly she remembered that she was totally naked. Her hands came up to cover herself, " Let me know if you see anything you like." he continued to move forward, still she stared over his shoulder. She was so vulnerable standing there, her hands failing to conceal her curves. His eyes drank her in as if he were dying of thirst. Although privacy is almost nonexistent in a pack society, he had never seen her like this. She was perfect. As he drew closer, her movements became more anxious. He lifted his hands in a encouraging manner, trying to calm her like a frightened animal. " Leah, are you ok?" he said realizing that it was a stupid question. Of course, she wasn't ok. " I wanted... I needed..." he couldn't finish, he didn't know what he wanted. All day it turned over in his mind. One minute, he was going to pretend it didn't happen, one minute he was going to charge forth and declare himself. Even at this moment, as he stood there, he didn't know .

Only a few inches between them, Leah felt trapped in a cage. Swaying from one foot to another she turned defensive. Bristling , she said, " I'm fine. Just peachy keen. Be a nice lap dog and go back to your master, tell him I don't need his pity, or yours either." Embry winched at her harsh tone, but raised his hand and captured a single tear that graced her cheek. He stared at the glistening drop as it perched on his finger tip. "Sam did not send me." He placed the finger to his lips tasting her tear, wishing it were her lips. Leah was not sure that she saw it correctly. Mesmerized by his lips, her eyes refused to rise. " Well I don't need your pity." was all she could manage.

Unable to resist, he touched her face again, this time caressing her cheek, capturing her chin, " I feel a lot of things for you, but at the moment, pity is not one of them." Leah tried to step back, but Embry matched her step for step. Although she felt the slight pressure, from his fingers, she braced her chin to stay low. Leah wasn't sure if she could meet his gaze. She wasn't quite sure if she heard his chuckle deep in his throat. Was he laughing at her? This made her mad. She gazed up, defiance blazing in her eyes. " Why are you here?" She asked, her voice losing volume as he captured her gaze. His eyes were burning into her with a fevered pitch. Never had anyone looked at her with such an intense expression. Almost as if he were demanding something from her. But she did not know what. His eyes raked over her again, leaving every inch of her exposed. Again she covered herself with her hands. Slowly Embry pulled her arms away from her body, placing her hands on his runaway heart.

"There is no one here, Leah. Just you and me and the stars. Tell me what you feel Leah." Embry waited patiently while Leah adjusted to the feel of his touch, the beat of his heart. Afraid that she would bolt, he waited. As her walls came down brick by brick stone by stone her breath hitched. His heat washed over her body, bathing it in a warm haze. His powerful muscles rippled, as he shivered, at her touch. By their own volition, her hands, loosely encircled in his, began to roam over his chest, smooth and hairless. Her eyes lowered as they glanced over his body, truly taking him in for the first time. He was magnificent. Hard and lean, her hands caressed over his shoulders, then Embry took the same advantages, his hands sliding over her arms to her neck. His touch like satin, burning a trail wherever they lighted.

Was this Embry? She always thought of him as the quiet kid that hung around loud mouth Jacob. But there was something different about him. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that his head had lowered, until his lips were just in front of hers. He paused, waiting for her permission, before they completed their decent.

It was fire. It was ice. Embry felt like he was falling, leaning into her he found his balance. He lifted his face searching hers to see if she were just as affected by the kiss. Instantly she leaned forward, refusing to end the moment. Smiling into her lips, he deepened the kiss. At her moan he pulled her closer, mentally as well as physically.

Until there was an unbearable need for oxygen, Leah pressed close to Embry, feeling alive for the first time in her life. She couldn't get close enough to him. Everywhere she touched, everywhere she kissed, her lips felt the vibrations of his emotions, pouring into her. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss. Resting her head on his racing heart, she grasped for breath. Unable to lose the contact, Embry pressed his lips to her hair, breathing in her essence. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he pulled her face up to his again. As he lowered his head to capture her lips, she looked into her eyes and fell.

He knew the moment she realized that she imprinted. Her eyes widened, her breath caught, and her heart skipped a beat. She froze, stunned and dazed. Embry smiled, having a twenty four hour head start on her. "It's just you and me and the stars. Tell me what you feel Leah?" He repeated as he lowered his head to hers. After a few minutes he broke the kiss, searching her face again. She reluctantly opened her eyes, not wanting to think, just feel. With a force, that surprised them both, she pulled him down onto the cool bed of the forest , and destroyed the last layer of wall that was left between them.

**THE VOLTURI ARE COMING AGAIN. THERE WILL BE MORE WITH ALICE AND JASPER LATER AS WELL. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE EMBRY AND LEAH TOGETHER. DID I DESCRIBE TOO MUCH, OR NOT ENOUGH. IT IS RATED T. THANKS FOR ALL OF THE GREAT COMMENTS. I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERY ONE. **


	18. Chapter 18 Indecision

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**Indecision**

The red and blue lights made a strobe effect on the asphalt. The EM T's moved with a sense of urgency, confident in their direction, detached in their emotions. One semi and one sedan were involved in this particular crash. One died upon impact, crushed by the engine in his lap. The driver of the semi was found alive, but went into defib shortly after, and was unable to be resuscitated.

The highway patrolman, sat in his cruiser, consulting his dashboard computer. The vehicle was registered to a George Angeno, 2384 Cedar Creek, St. Charles Missouri. The patrolman shook his head, and turned toward the wreckage. He was a long way from home. He turned back to the monitor. Only it didn't add up. Angeno's date of birth put him at 79. Although the body was so mutilated that it will be hard to identify, he placed the man somewhere in his mid thirties. That was definitely not Mr. Angeno.

No identification, no cell phone, no means of identifying the body. Another John Doe. This was going to be one of those nights. The patrolman reached in his glove compartment for the Tylenol. He stopped and looked up at the shout coming from the embankment a hundred feet from the deadly crash. He didn't quite make out what the EM T had said, but by the response, of the other's, he quickly got out of the car to investigate.

Two others made way to the embankment with a stretcher. By the time he got there they were lifting a little girl on the stretcher. Her tiny neck encased in a brace. Her face was pale except for the streaks of blood pouring from various cuts and lacerations, from her forehead and in her scalp. "She must have gone through the windshield. God look at her. I'm surprised that she's still breathing on her own." One EM said to the others as he hooked her in taking her vitals. From what the officer could see she didn't look that bad. Then the stretcher passed by him and he got a better view of the right side of her face. It was caved in from the impact.

He quickly looked down as his stomach made a valiant effort to push back up his dinner. The officer was a seasoned vet, grown callus from all of the horror that he had witnessed, with all the time that he had been on the force. But when it came to children, it tore him up. He did not think that he could ever get used to seeing senseless deaths of children. The EM T's worked vigorously to get her stabilized and into the ambulance. " We need to fly her to Bay General. They can handle the pediatrics better than City. Did you get her info?" The first EM T asked as he picked up his clipboard. The patrolman shook his head, " Mark her as Jane Doe. The car owner was not the driver, attach to George Angeno."

From a distance, Micah watched with indecision in his crimson eyes. The overwhelming allure of the smell of blood caused his burning mouth to fill with venom. Unconsciously he swallowed, and paced behind the canopy of trees. He tried to heal her but the ability that he acquired while in Aro's coven had faded. With frustration, he searched his mind for a solution.

He could not let her die. She was so fragile and pure. He could turn her. But that would condemn his angel to the fiery pits of hell that he has endured for thousands of years. To be a child forever. He looked at his angel, taking in all of her injuries. Her perfect face crushed. His chance for peace and redemption, torn out of his hands. He could not leave her like this, and yet he could not condemn her to his life. All the while her blood, that poured in rivers, like a siren's song, called to his soulless heart.

Ignoring his thirst, he had gently picked her up and rocked her, as if to put her to sleep, waiting for her to die and end his indecision. But she did not die. Her injuries alone chose her fate. Still her heart pumped the delectable life fluid that tantalized his senses. Still her lungs took in each breath that warmed his icy flesh.

When the paramedics came he was still in his quandary. With vampire speed he had laid her down and fled for the trees. The stupid humans used the precious time that she had, working over useless corpses. He paced as he watched their worthless efforts for as long as he could, before he entered the mind of one and pushed him to the embankment to find Claire. That was when he felt the presence of the others. In fear that they may intercede, he fled the area, purposely not hiding his trail.

It wasn't long before he saw them. He stopped, waiting for them. Cautiously they approached, drifting through the trees. Jane was in the lead, her pixie face light with excitement. The volturi stopped a few feet from him, accessing his position. Micah smiled and raised his arms in greeting. The others appeared to relax their tension filled postures.

Jane bounced over to him and placed her hand upon his arm, " Tag you're it." She teased and stepped back. "Jane really," Marcus chided as he hung back, not willing to give Micah the upper hand. He was not an opponent to underestimate. Not knowing his ulterior motives for the desertion, and his unknown whereabouts for the last month was a disadvantage he felt uncomfortable with. " Aro sends his regards, he will be so happy to hear that you have met no harm. He was worried, when you seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth." Marcus greeted Micah, turning to Demetri with a look of disappointment. Demetri taking the insult for what it was worth bent his head breaking eye contact.

Micah, tasted the atmosphere, studying his opponents. This was a dangerous game of chess. The pawns, Jane and Alec stood guard, forming a wall in front of Marcus. He breathed deep, taking in the flow of power, radiating from the two. Their abilities tingled through his body, threatening to explode. He tensed with concentration to contain the force of it.

Marcus did not fail to see the change in body language, tensing himself. He paced a few steps, positioning himself at a better angle for protection. " So what have you been up to?" He asked with a false disinterest in his voice, as he looked down at his hands, appearing to inspect his nails.

Micah made his next move, pulling as much power as he could to shield his mind, he stepped forward and with another smile, shrugged his shoulders, " Well, you know, I was following Aro's wish to scout."

Marcus straightened up and replied, " And Adell, is she still scouting?" Marcus paused, knowing full well, that the other vampire was aware of Adell's demise. Marcus tested the air around Micah. No matter how hard he prodded, he could not break through the barrier, surrounding the imposing vampire.

Shrugging again, as if to belittle the issue, he continued, " There was a little trouble with the local dog population. She got a too close to their bone collection. She was careless and she paid for it." Again, he waited, hoping that they would be sidetracked long enough for her to get away. As casually as he could, he reinforced his shield. If Marcus got wind of his preoccupation with Claire, her precarious chance at life would be over. If Aro was aware of Claire's potential abilities, he would never let her get away.

" That is quite unfortunate. I was fond of Adell and Aro was taken with her as well. He will be so disappointed that her talent was wasted." Prodding, against the barrier, he tilted his head as he studied Micah. He definitely was hiding something. Or someone. This train of thought had him thinking. Who was he hiding? More confident, Marcus took a step forward. Unconsciously, Micah took a step back.

" Well, you win some, you lose some." He replied, not so nonchalant as he tried to appear. Marcus took in Micah's appearance with a more detailed inspection. It was then that he smelled the blood. How could he have not noticed before? Marcus turned to his companions, who were taking in the scene with distant interest. They were totally unaware of the dark patches of not quite dried blood that coated his shirt and arms. The more Marcus watched the other vampire, the more prominent the allure of the blood became. Slightly distracted from his train of thought, he took an unconscious step toward him, breathing in the delectable scent.

Check. Micah thought as he stood his ground, refusing to back down again. Obviously, Marcus must have picked up something, through his shield. He looked to the others, and relaxed a trifle amount. They were still unaffected. " Forgive my appearance, I was interrupted in my travels, by an irresistible accident." He said as he purposely weakened his shield, delivering a false memory of a blood letting feast. He superimposed a stranger's face over Claire, unable to even think of destroying his angel.

Marcus, assimilated the information flowing into his mind, balancing the memories, with the emotions leaking from the vampire. Accepting the info for now he nodded understanding. Micah knew it wasn't completely over, but as the sirens screeched in the distance, he nodded as well, accepting the stalemate. Game over.

" I grow weary of nomad existence, it is time to make for home," Micah said, anxious to get as much distance between her and Marcus and the Volturi as possible. But he lingered in his stance, waiting for Marcus to make the first move. If he could have perspired, he would have needed to wipe his forehead. He could see the wheels turning in the other vampire's head. Jane and Alec, still as statues, at the moment posed no threat. Demetri was already poised to move. It all depended on Marcus.

"Let us make haste. We can be there in a day. I am weary of this travel as well." Marcus motioned for him to lead the way. With an involuntary look of regret behind him, he made his way through the trees.

Claire whimpered in the claustrophobic blackness. She had always been afraid of the dark, but this was oppressive, suffocating. Her chest screamed for release. And she was so tired. She just wanted her Mommy. And Quil. She tried to reach out to feel anything, anything but this nothingness. It was then she realized that her arms were numb. Everything was numb. She was scared. All alone. She tried to scream. Nothing.

Then when panic was about to take control, she felt a calming presence. It soothed her frazzled nerves. As if a soft cool breeze brushed her face, she closed her eyes to the darkness. " It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. Rest your eyes. When you wake up, you'll feel better." The voice was soft and tinkling like a glass bell. It melody was so soothing, Claire felt herself drifting. Suddenly she opened her blind eyes, afraid that the voice had gone away. She didn't want to be alone in the dark. She cried out to the voice not to leave her.

The voice came closer, soothing and comforting. " I'm not going anywhere. You're safe now. I'm here." Again she felt the breeze, chilly and sweet smelling. Claire's breathing deepened to take it in.

"Where is here?" The young girl asked, the fear shaking her voice. There was a pause and again Claire thought she was alone. The breeze wafted across her hair tickling her cheek. She closed her eyes, overwhelming fatigue washing over her bruised body.

" I don't know where we are, but I do know that there are people, people who love us, who are looking for us right now. They will find us and we will be safe." The voice was so sure. Claire relaxed. For a moment, she lost track of time. She came to with a jolt. " Hey lady, are you still there?"

" I'm here sweetie." The sweet fragrance filling her senses. The darkness didn't seem so scary, when she wasn't alone.

**NOW YOU KNOW WHO DIED AND WHO LIED. MORE EMBRY AND LEAH NEXT CHAPTER. I TOOK A REVIEWER'S ADVICE. I HOPE ITS ENOUGH. **


	19. Chapter 19 Will You Still Love Me In The

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**Will You Still Love Me In The Morning**

The cool grass tickled her nose. Leah opened her eyes to the pre-dawn morning. Embry's warm arm anchored her to his chest. His steady breath caressed her cheek. She wished that she had stayed blissfully asleep, but she knew that wishes didn't work for her. Now that she was awake, reality reared it's ugly two faced head at her. On one hand, she had found her destiny. Right under her nose. It didn't make sense. She always thought that imprinting was love at first sight. She had known Embry all of his life. Not once did she give him a second glance. And with the pack mind, she knew that, on his end, there was no love lost before. Love. She shied away from the foreign word.

And on the other hand, she had found her prison. She thought that she had finally turned her back on the whole wolf pack thing. She wanted nothing to do with them ever again. If it hadn't been for Claire she would have been clear across the country right now, where no one had ever heard about Quileute legends. The thought of being tied down to this curse was not an option.

Uninvited, the memories of the last few hours, rolled over her, all of the overwhelming emotions, playing out in her mind. Embry was one of the most considerate and devoted lovers she had ever had. Who was she trying to kid. She had only a few and each time, she compared them to only one. But Embry's love left Sam's cold and distant. His body was everywhere. There was not an inch of her that wasn't worshiped and adored. She was brought to the brink, overwhelmed by the emotions, that had no name, over and over, to fall to the earth in the most shattering climaxes. Only to be brought up to higher heights.

He gave her no time to think, and she was thankful for that. If she had stopped to think, she may have stopped it from happening at all. But now that the cold morning was breaking through the trees, she had nothing to do but think. Anxiety forced her to make a move. As gently, as she could, she tried to move his arm away from her waist. His breath hitched, as his arm tightened across her body. She felt his lips in her hair. She was coward enough to hide her face and try to pull away. He would not allow it.

His lips made a sizzling trail down her cheek, as his body moved over hers, pinning her beneath him. Leah felt the panic rising in her, afraid that she would lose herself again, as she twisted her head away from his searching lips. They found purchase on her ear as he kissed and nuzzled it, pouring all of his love and devotion on one tiny spot. As she fought for control, her hands found his hard chest. Vainly she pushed against his steel pecks, as she felt the rest of his body wake up. She would be at the point of no return soon. "Embry, please," she began as his mouth found hers. Electric pulses coursed through her body as his mind pushed against hers. As it was last night, he pleaded with her to let herself go. And as it was last night she could not refuse her treacherous body as she melted into him, opening her mouth as their tongues competed for dominance. But also as it was last night, she kept something from him. The deepest center of herself, she denied him. He gave her everything within him. He poured everything that could not be put into words, poured his very soul into loving her, still that part she held back.

It angered him that she would deny him that last part of herself, in effect denying the imprinting. And in his anger he became rough as he moved over her. He lifted his face, demanding that she meet his gaze as he took her to higher heights than ever before. As she shattered, she turned her gaze from his, not able to see his disappointment. He captured her mouth as he climaxed demanding that she stay with him and not retreat to where ever she went after they had made love.

He collapsed on top of her, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Realizing that he was crushing her he scooped her up and he turned on his side, refusing to let her go.

As their hearts met a more comfortable rhythm, the sunlight spilled from the canopy of leaves. When Leah pulled away, he let her. He watched her in silence, as she sat up, her back to him. His anger had cooled with the morning breeze. What did this mean now? Everything was definite, and yet nothing had been decided. He was never more certain, in his life, than he was now, that this was destined. Yet, he was uncertain on how to proceed. Leah was not being very helpful either.

Unable to control himself, his hand reached up and his fingers caressed her shoulder next to her neck. At the unexpected touch she stiffened, but instantly, her body leaned into the touch. She turned around and the agony in her eyes spoke of the turmoil that was playing tug of war in her mind. Maybe she wasn't as certain of this imprinting as he was. She turned back when the compassion, in his eyes, was too much to bear. Tears filled her eyes, as her frustration built up inside her. Then something caught her eye in the distance. Something shiny. Leah got unsteadily to her feet and made her way to investigate.

The sight turned her blood to ice. There stacked in neat piles were two sets of clothing. The shiny object was the buckle to her favorite belt. The clothes could have come from only one place, home. And only one person could have brought them, Seth. That meant he knew that they were here, and he knew what they were doing. She hadn't come to terms with this situation, and the thought that the pack mind knew, knew whatever Seth saw, made her panic. Warm, strong arms wrapped around her, and for once she did not resist. She turned around with a force that unsettled Embry's footing. He recovered quickly, hugging her tightly to him. " We'll figure this out. Don't worry. You are not alone." Kissing her hair, he rubbed her back, trying to convey all of his love in the contact.

They slowly made their way back to Sam and Emily's. Neither one of them eager to get there anytime soon. Both lost in their own thoughts. It seemed so natural for them to hold hands. Like they had been doing it for years. And at times, that limited contact was not enough. Leah would unintentionally lean into him, rubbing shoulders, always to look up with surprise and apology in her eyes. He hated the looks of sorrow that weighed so heavy in her mind.

At other times he would bring their entwined hands to his lips. Then there were times when he couldn't help himself, and would stop them to capture her lips. She always broke off first. He reluctantly, was glad she had the strength, or they would never make it to the house.

They were at the steps before Leah halted. Embry looked at her, wondering what she was thinking, but she refused to meet his eyes. He squeezed her hand in encouragement, when the door was forced open. Sam stood in the doorway, eyes blazing and body shaking in violent tremors. In one bounding leap he phased and he was upon Embry, who only had time to push Leah out of the way. At Leah's shout, the whole pack, minus Quil and Jacob, tumbled out of the house. They phased and pulled their alpha off of the still human Embry, who had put up no fight.

Leah ran to him, his arm ripped from elbow to wrist. She put pressure on his arm to stop the bleeding. Embry tried to shush her cries with soothing sounds. Belatedly he smiled and kissed the top of her head. Maybe, she was unaware, but her eyes were shining with the love that she had denied him earlier. When his arms showed the early signs of healing, she turned from him and stomped her way to Sam's side, now phased back, where the pack was trying to calm him.

She got in his face and started back handing him. Confusion took over his features, too stunned to hold up his hands in defense. As he backed up she followed, anger and the instinct to protect taking over all other thought. " How dare you attack him?! You have no right. What kind of alpha are you? You could have killed him. Have you lost your mind?" Each question emphasized with a punch.

" But he took advantage of you." Sam replied, as if that was reason enough. Embry watched in great amusement. This Leah he enjoyed. There was nothing like anger to spark deep emotion. Nothing in this world would make him stop her.

"He did not take advantage of me." Sam interrupted her,anger making his tone harsh. " Leah, you're vulnerable. Everyone knows..." She cut him off. " Everyone knows what? What? That I am pathetic. That I deserve everyone's pity? Embry is the only one who doesn't pity me. He.... he....," she stuttered, still afraid of the word.

"Say it, say it," Embry whispered under his breath. Hope that her walls were coming down, died when the words seem to stick in her throat. " He doesn't pity me." Was what she settled for. Sam's fierce stare went from Leah to Embry to Leah again. Slowly, realization dawned on his face. He turned to Embry, trying to find something in his eyes. Embry matched his stare, daring him to challenge his claim. Astonishment cooled his anger. Leah returned to Embry's side, checking his now healing wound.

Over Leah's head he regarded Sam, who looked on shock fading. " Congratulations," he said just over his breath. Embry smiled down at Leah who seemed embarrassed. The rest of the pack caught up with the conversation, then the whooping and the ragging started. Emily hung out of the doorway, concern on her face for Sam who quietly made his way back inside, not meeting her eyes.

"Well about time." Seth said as he gave her a kiss.

"Hell yeah," Jared yelled slapping Embry on the back.

" Leah, couldn't you have held out for something better?" Jake said from the doorway, crutches in his hand.

" I can't wait to rag your ass when you start daydreaming about the color of Leah eyes." Paul warned as he jabbed his gut. Embry's smile threatening to split his face, shoved Paul back, then grabbing Leah by the waist, bringing her close to him. She still seemed embarrassed by all of the attention.

"How's Quil?" Embry asked over Leah's head. Jacob waved to the door with a crutch. " He's in there. The venom is running its course. He's feverish and talking out of his head, but he'll make it. Carlisle says it may be several days before he's his old self. Well you know what I mean." Jacob finished and hopped in the house. Everyone filed in behind him, crowded into the small house. Emily lead the way into the spare bedroom. Quil lay tangled in the covers, sweat covering his chest and face. The shoulder still a festered mess. Jake remembered Bella's wound that still remained a scar, even after her transformation. The venom is the only thing that leaves scars on vampires. He wondered if Quil would be marked for life, at least on the outside. He knew that he would be marked on the inside. Anger flared at the thought of the blood sucker that had haunted Claire to her death.

" I can't find her, I can't find her," Quil wailed in his sleep,his movements frantic, threatening to fall off of the bed. Jared and Paul held him down until he calmed down. " He's been like this since we brought him home. Carlisle will be back to check on him. He didn't want to leave Alice too long." Jacob informed Embry and Leah who stood at the foot of the bed.

" How is she?" Leah asked her eyes not leaving the delirious Quil.

Jacob frowned, feeling for his friends, " the same as yesterday. I don't know who I feel more sorry for his loss, Quil or Jasper. At least with Quil, he's so out of it, I don't think he realizes that she's gone. Jasper, won't let her go. He won't let Carlisle or anyone else near her. Edward and Carlisle broke the door down in the bedroom so they could check on her. They think that she is in some kind of coma. She responds to basic stimuli. But she doesn't talk, doesn't blink. She just stares into space. I'm going over later to see if she's gotten any better. I don't know. It feels like the whole world is changing, and I don't have any control" Jake's voice trailed off as he watched Quil, toss and turn on the bed, moaning in his sleep.

Leah watched him with sympathy, raw with emotion herself. " You got that right." Embry squeezed her hand, that she had forgotten was wrapped in his.

**I AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH EMBRY AND LEAH. COMING UP IS THE QUILEUTE BONFIRE MEETING AND WILL INTRODUCE ALL THE IMPRINTS. HOPE I SURPRISE YOU WITH SOME.**


	20. Chapter 20 Feeding Time

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**Feeding Time**

Jasper opened the curtains to let in the early morning light. Alice always liked the morning sun the best. New beginnings. He chuckled ruefully to himself, thinking about her undying optimism. She never gave up on him. Whenever he thought that he couldn't make it or he didn't have the faith in himself, she would turn to him, whether she had a real vision or not, and so confidently tell him that he would make it. And he did. Only because of her. His life began that rainy day in Philadelphia in a cheap diner. When the most beautiful girl swept his southern feet off the ground. She was a whirlwind.

His face broke out in a smile at the memory of love at first sight. He would not know what he would have done without her. Well, maybe he knew. But it wouldn't have been life. She brought life to his mere existence. And he would not give up on her. She would beat whatever has her trapped. Alice would find her way back to him. Until she did, he would wait. Nothing or no one would stand in his way. He sat back down next to her, brushing the hair from her staring, sightless eyes. They were getting blacker by the minute. And there were dark circles that had spread to her cheek bones. Small lines of stress and pain were breaking out around her eyes.

Pain that he could feel. It was faint, but radiated from her still body. And it was killing him. This feeing of being out of control was alien to him. "Love, you have to tell me, where does it hurt. I can't fix it, if you won't tell me," he waited for the answer that did not come, while he studied her face, looking for any minute sign that she was responding. He was still looking when Carlisle and Esmee stepped into the room. The unhinged door was still leaning up against the hallway wall. Both paused, giving him a chance to acknowledge their presence. He tried ignoring them, but it didn't work. Both were very persistent. Besides, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ignore Esmee's loving concern , that she projecting, was so selfless.

"Any change?" Carlisle asked, knowing, by Jasper's expression, that nothing had . Jasper shook his head no, then thought better of that answer. " I think her pain has increased. The feeling is getting stronger." Esmee, made a deep sound in her throat that might be confused with someone crying. Carlisle rubbed her shoulders, giving her support. " I think that she's getting weaker." Jasper said, hating the fact that he had to rely on someone else.

Carlisle made slow deliberate movements, stepping toward the bed. " Can I examine her?" he asked, trying to avoid a repeat of the events of last evening. Helpless, Jasper moved off of the bed giving him room. After a few moments of checking her reflexes, and vitals, he turned to Jasper. " I want to try feeding her. She hasn't feed in almost two weeks. Whatever has her incapacitated, is draining her. We need to strengthen her body. Jasper's eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to figure how he would accomplish that. " I'll try a feeding tube." Carlisle clarified.

Jasper stood up, " What do you want me to get for her?" Thinking what kind of animal would give her the most strength. He didn't care if it was a mountain lion or a grizzly bear. He would drag it here with his bare hands. Carlisle hesitated almost embarrassed with the turn of the conversation. " It will be the most beneficial if we use human blood. I've already brought some from the hospital. When you're ready, we'll try it." Again, Carlisle waited as his son weighed the scenario.

Jasper, took a deep shuddering breath. The thought of the scent of blood sent the burning fire up his throat. Venom flooded his mouth. He wished that he was stronger. After more than sixty years, he wasn't any closer to conquering his addiction. But the thought of leaving Alice's side was unthinkable. The turmoil in his eyes, broke Esmee's heart. She moved toward him to comfort, Jasper instantly moved back in instinct. Again, Esmee's heart went out to him, always so distant and distrustful. The life he must have lived to be so out of reach. Ignoring the danger, she kept coming until she was right in front of him. The same wary anguish swam in his onyx eyes. Tentatively she placed her hand on his arm. He looked at the hand that poured out so much love and understanding that his head swam with the pure emotion.

" I don't know how to tell you how much we care about you. We want you to know that we think of you as our son. Not because of Alice, but because of who you are. I want to tell you that you are an important part of this family." With his eyes on her hand, again, he said, his voice thick with the emotion swimming in the room, " I think you just did." With a shy smile, Esmee leaned into Jasper, giving him a Mother's hug. Although slightly stiff, he leaned into her embrace, closing his eyes as he absorbed her compassion.

" I think it would be a good idea if you hunted while I feed Alice, so that both of you would be at your peak strength." Carlisle looked up, from his seat at the bed. Esmee looked up into Jasper's startled expression.

"Come on, we all can go. We don't need to go far. It will give Carisle a chance to feed her without undue hardship on any of us." She looked up into his uncertain eyes, smiling encouragingly. When he didn't answer, she took his hand and started pulling him toward the doorway. Jasper dug his heels in and both came to a halt.

" I don't know," Jasper hesitated, torn between staying at Alice's side, and knowing his own limitations. Carlisle looked to the door and a moment later Edward answered the unspoken question, " Just a minute and we all will go together." There was an objection downstairs, but muffled enough that they could not understand what was said. After a moment, he gave in and let Esme lead the way downstairs. At the head of the stairs, Renesmee met them. Her sad shy smile lit up the petite face. As they continued down, Edward and Jacob came into focus. Jacob was quietly but earnestly trying to convince the vampire into something. Although Edward was just as quiet, he was adamant that the answer was no. At the sound of their footsteps, the two men broke apart with twin expressions embarrassment of being caught doing something, that they didn't want them to see. Renesmee had a sneaky suspicion that they were discussing her.

" Jacob, would you care to come hunting with us?" Esmee asked Jacob, concern bleeding into her cheerful voice,while looking to Edward for reassurance. Everyone was on edge lately. Jacob also looked to Edward, but he deliberately ignored the plea in his eyes. He walked up to his daughter and asked, " So you want to go hunting?" Renesmee's hopeful expression faded on her face, when she reached up to touch her Father's cheek. He pulled back and reminded her, "Out loud Renesmee. If you want to blend in with society, you'll have to speak out loud."

" Yeah, right, like you blend real well, when you are doing that mind reading thing. Answering people's questions, before they ask them. Annoying the hell out of them," Jacob commented as he looked down on Edward, his frustration in every word.

Rose and Emmett poked their heads over the couch and joined in the conversation, " We're in," Emmett said, while Rose wrinkled her nose in Jacob's direction. " I'll get Bella and we'll meet you. Renesmee, you want to come with me?" Edward's question was stated more like a command.

Nessie had the feeling that her Father just didn't want her near Jacob. She was confused by his actions toward Jacob. One minute he seemed to really like her best friend, then other times he acted like he didn't trust him. Holding her throat like it was sore she whispered, " No, I'll stay with Mimi." Edward paused considering the request. This annoyed Jacob, who waited while the other man puzzled, trying to keep his mind blank and not make things worse.

Esmee broke in, "It's alright I've got her, go and get Bella." Esmee grabbed her hand and lead her to the sliding glass doors at the back of the house. Edward stopped Jake by tapping his shoulder, not pulling his strength back. Jacob winched at the pain, then turned to face him. Although he whispered, Nessie heard him say, "Don't mention it to her, it wouldn't be fair to her. Remember I said no." Jacob took a deep breath and replied, "How could I ever forget."

Renesmee lifted her hand to her grandmother's cheek. " I'm not sure honey, they are always arguing," Esmee answered her question. Then, when Renesmee commented that it was her fault that they were always fighting, " No baby, they have always been like this, even before you were born. It's just the way that they are."

Emmett broke through the doorway pushing past them, pulling a reluctant Rose behind. " I'll race you to the spot!" Nessie grinned, at the challenge. She loved to race. Breaking free of her grandmother, she took off after her aunt and uncle. Esmee laughed and looked over at Jasper, whose face held a trace of a smile, took to a more fast paced trot. Together they made after the others.

" Wait for me!" Jacob screamed as he phased and burned a path ahead of them. Just as they entered their favorite spot, in the forest, Edward and Bella entered from the north side. Things got quite as they let their instincts take over to select their prey. Jasper's senses locked on a small herd of deer, east of their area. The others followed his lead. As he swooped down on the leader, the others disbanded, scattering in several directions. Each picking their prey, the herd became smaller until there was one left. Renesmee paused, her heart not really into the hunt. But her parents were always on her to improve her hunting abilities. It wasn't her abilities to hunt that was the problem, in Nessie's mind. It was her own treacherous body. The growth spurts made it impossible for her to be in control all the time. She was constantly learning to compensate for longer arms or new body proportions.

At a growl from Jacob, who was tearing into the deer pinned beneath him, Nessie crouched preparing to leap upon the deer several hundred yards away. As she took off her feet got a head of her and before she knew it she was tumbling forward, a knot of arms and legs. Emmett's great bellow took care of any other animals, and cleared the area. Jacob raced to her side, concern in his chocolate brown eyes, as he nuzzled her with his cold nose. She gripped the sides of his great head and pulled herself up, trying to hide her tears. Edward pushed Emmett as he made his way to his daughter's side, Bella right beside him.

" Are you alright?" He asked as he examined her. Bella reached out for her, as only a Mother can. Renesmee jumped into her arms, abandoning all pretenses of not crying. Edward turned and glared at his brother who looked like he wanted to cry himself. Jacob made for the trees and phased back. When he approached Nessie ran to him, her arms went around his waist. He went down on his knees to hug her easier.

" It's ok, Nessie. Emmett didn't mean anything. He's just a big jerk. Don't cry," Jake said as he patted her back. " That's right. I'm just a thoughtless jerk," Emmett interjected heartbroken, at the thought that he hurt the little girl.

Nessie turned to her family, the pent up frustration and loneliness breaking free. In a rush, her words roared out of her mouth, causing everyone to step back with shock. " No it's not ok. Nothing is ok. Look at me! I'm some kind of freak. No body but to be laughed at. My arms are too long and my legs don't match the rest of me. I don't understand my feelings. Everyone is scared of me because of last night. I'm scared to talk or I might hurt somebody like last night. I can't walk right. I can't talk right. I have no friends. And daddy's always fighting with the only friend I have." The last was said through Edward's chest as he crushed her to him. His face torn with the pain that was tearing his dead heart. Bella looked at the two of them her face mirroring his.

" I don't belong anywhere." Edward contradicted her, but she continued, " It's true. I'm not the same as you or mom." Jacob came forward, the need to protect taking over his senses. For a moment there was a silent tug of war, between him and Edward. Then the vampire looked down at his daughter. Edward's gaze bore into Jake's. The Quileute did not know what Edward was looking for, but he must have found it, because he shook his head and eased her out of his arms. Jacob, still looking to Edward, his arms opened for Nessie. She went into his embrace accepting his comfort. Finding peace, where she could no where else.

" Jacob wants to take you to the Quileute bonfire storytelling. Do you want to go?" At this Bella's head came up in question. She started to protest that she was too young to go by herself. Now that Bella was no longer human, she was not welcome on the rez. Even though there were amendments to the treaty, that would have gone too far. But Renesmee was different. She was an imprint. Part of the tribe in their eyes. Bella's protest died on her lips at Edward's look. He was torn between the love for his growing girl and her dreams of fitting in. Even if she hadn't made this public announcement, he was privy to her escalating feelings. Feelings, just like her body that were too big for her age. He hoped that they would all catch up before it made her go mad. Or he would do something stupid, like kill the wolf boy.

Grateful that Edward gave in and consented, he lifted Renesmee's face and asked, " How about it? Want to come to the bonfire? All of the pack will be there with their imprints. You remember Drew? He is about your age, well how old you look. And Seth will be there and Amy. There will be people who you know, and lots of food and stories. It will be fun. How about it?" Jakes enthusiasm was contagious. Nessie's tear stained face broke out in the biggest smile. She touched his cheek with her answer. He grinned and moved his face until his lips kissed her hand.

**I KNOW THIS IS A SIDELINE BUT IT IS A SETTING FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. HAVE I LOST YOU AGAIN. THERE IS A LIGHT AT THE END OF THE TUNNEL AND IT IS NOT A FREIGHT TRAIN. I PROMISE.**


	21. Chapter 21 House Visits

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE, I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**House visits**

Charlie drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel, as he gathered his courage. He always had to brace himself, before he entered the Cullen house. He couldn't place his finger on it, and truth be told, he didn't want to, but there was something not quite right. Something in the shiver, that ran down his spine, when he passed over the threshold. Most of the time that he visited with Bella and Nessie, it was at his house. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Here goes nothing.

Charlie opened the cruiser door as Renesmee skipped out the front door and bounced down the steps, into her grandfather's arms. "Hey, there girl. You are Nessie, right? You seem to grow up everyday . Soon you'll be all grown up." He hugged her and then took her hand and lead her back to the house. " I missed you grandpa." Nessie's voice tinkled with her excitement. He squeezed her hand in reply, " I missed you too."

Bella met them at the entryway. " Hello Dad, its good to see you," She said as she leaned into his hug, not quite touching. Still he shivered from the sudden chill. Bella stepped back, to make room for them. Emmett was on the couch watching the Cubs latest game on tv. He waved over his head in greeting. Charlie was momentarily mesmerized by the action on the wide screen. Bella belatedly realized that she had lost her audience to her conversation. " Hello, Dad," she waved her hands in front of his face. He turned back to her with a sheepish look as he apologized for the blackout. Sports was the closest thing Charlie had to an addiction.

" I was saying, that it was nice of you to come see Alice. But Dad I want to warn you, she looks bad. Carlisle doesn't really does not know what she's got. He doesn't think that it is contagious. But you might want to keep your distance, just the same," Bella added, hoping that the distance might hide some of the truth. She didn't need to worry. Charlie liked his blissful ignorance. The more in the dark, the better. He merely turned a blind eye on anything remotely connected with the weird. Speaking of weird, Bella thought, as Jacob came bounding into the room from the kitchen.

" Hey Charlie!" Charlie raised his hand in greeting. He didn't get it. Three years ago Jacob and Bella were two points of a triangle. A bigger case of teenage angst he never saw. He was sure their friendship would have met an untimely death, when his daughter married Edward. But now it was stronger than ever without the least bit of unrequited love. He was glad. He was. He just didn't get it. Edward entered not able to hide the smile on his face, at the thoughts running in Charlie's mind.

" Its good to see you, Charlie." Charlie shook his head in greeting. All stood in the entryway, in an awkward silence, in which everyone looked at each other, Renesmee swinging her grandfather's arm. Esmee greeted Charlie from the top of the steps. Everyone turned to the lady of the house. " Carlisle has finished feeding her. She seems comfortable. It will be a few more minutes and then you can see her." She said as she made her way down the stairs.

" Hey, how is Quil doing? Bella said that you went over there with some news." Jacob asked Charlie. The older man's face seemed to age. The worry lines creased his forehead. The news wasn't good. They had been missing now for more than three weeks. The last whereabouts was more than a week ago. The police were able to track Ted's credit card in Chicago yesterday. But it turned out to be some third time offender, that had stole his wallet. He confessed it was somewhere in Nevada, that he stumbled on the wallet. That left them no where. He hated to tell Heather the news. That was one part of his normally contented job he hated. The looks in the victims eyes always haunted his dreams. And Heather's and the rest in that house were soul numbing.

" Quil looks bad to me, but Sam assures me that he is doing much better. He didn't talk much though," Charlie informed the group, as he thought of the last hour.

_He stood in the doorway of the too small room, the copy of the police report twisted in his nervous fingers. The news lay heavy on his heart. Quil lay in the bed, his illness that took several pounds from his already lean frame,made his facial features sharper. He looked so much older than his nineteen years. And the hard look in his eyes, so unlike the always happy go lucky philosophy, bore holes into Charlie's face, waiting for the news. Heather sat in a chair beside the bed, wringing her hands, too scared to ask for news that she may not want to hear. She look up with pleading in her eyes, surrounded by dark circles. She also looked like she was battling a grave illness. _

_Emily and Sam stood in the only corner, not filled with some piece of furniture. Both holding on to each other for support, Sam positioning his body to partially shield her, as if that would protect her from the news. The other Quileutes, not on patrol stood in the living room behind Charlie, for once quite as a tomb._

_Charlie looked down at the official report, hating the lack of hope in the technical jargon that swam before his eyes. He cleared his throat and repeated what they already knew, " The last known whereabouts, was in St Charles, Missouri on Wednesday. They left approximately at three pm. Five days ago we picked up a trail of credit card receipts from two of Ted's cards that lead us to Chicago." Everyone perked up at the escalation in the officer's voice. Heather balanced herself on the edge of her __seat. Quil turned his head, to see Charlie better, still no sound came out of his mouth. _

" _Unfortunately, it was some two bit hood, who had no knowledge of Ted or Claire. It was a dead end. The only thing we could get out of him was that he placed the wallet somewhere in Nevada on the California border. We can place them on the west coast about ten days ago." Charlie paused as the hope drained from everyone's faces. Except for Quil. The young man's face remained hard and unmoved, those dark eyes drilling through Charlie's head until he had to turn away. Heather stood,unsteadily to her feet. She swayed to Charlie to thank him for his efforts. As she reached the entryway, her face went unfocused and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The police report fluttered to the ground, as Charlie caught Heather, before she hit the floor. _

_The little house exploded in confusion as everyone talked at once, trying to help. Charlie lifted the slight form in his arms, Emily hovering over the two of them in concern. Sam suggested that he put her on the couch. Seth said that he would go get Carlisle. Charlie didn't understand why he just didn't call him on the phone. Heather came to and insisted she didn't need to see a doctor. But her pulse was very weak and uneven. Charlie tried to convince her to go to the hospital, but no persuasion worked. Emily got her a glass of water and she took her time taking small sips. Again she thanked Charlie for his efforts. With nothing else he could do, Charlie excused himself, and existed the sad little house, taking in a deep cleansing breath as he made his way down the steps. In the distance he could hear the lonely howl of a wolf, as if in pain. _

That was this morning. Now he stood with the Cullens, retelling the tale with sadness at the uselessness of it all. Jacob reached out and touched the man's shoulder in sympathy. Carlisle stood at the head of the stairs and with weary eyes said that it was ok to see Alice. Charlie paused on the step and asked Carlisle if the town should be worried about some kind of flu epidemic, with so many people getting sick. If Quil was any indication of the kind of symptoms, the people of Forks and LaPush were in for tough times. Carlisle assured him that the two illnesses were not related. He told Charlie that Alice may have suffered some kind of stroke. That she was in a catatonic state. Warily, Charlie followed after the Cullens, Jacob at the back of the line.

As he entered the much bigger of the two sick rooms, he was caught by the differences. This room radiated light. Everything was white. Jasper was on the bed holding Alice's lifeless hand. She was still as death. Charlie swore that he couldn't see her breathing. As he entered the room he moved to the foot of the bed. Alice's hair hung lifeless around her pale face. She seemed at peace, staring at some unknown spot beside him. But it was her eyes that made him cry out in terror for her. They were the deepest brightest red, as if her body was bleeding into them. He expected to see twin rivers of blood pour from those wide open unseeing crimson eyes. Bella's hand on his shoulder caused him to jump away in fear. She assured him that it was part of her illness and that it was not causing her any pain. She also said that it was not permanent and that when she healed that it would eventually go away. " Can she hear us?" Charlie asked, pain in his voice for the little girl in the bed.

" I like to think that she can," Carlisle replied as he looked down at his daughter. " It doesn't hurt to try."

" How long has she been like this?" Charlie hesitantly moved to the side of the bed and touched her other hand, that Jasper was not holding. Jasper's tired looking eyes stared at the officer, no other emotion on his face. After a minute Charlie broke the contact and turned back to the pixie, that always brightened his day.

Carlisle answered, "About a week." Charlie looked up at him with concern. " That's about the same time as Quil took ill. Are you sure that it is not the same illness? I mean there are so many similarities." Charlie's worry taking on new heights as the possibilities ran through his mind. First Quil, then Alice and this morning Heather. " Maybe, you could stop by Sam's and see Claire's mom, Heather. She fainted this morning, and she doesn't look so good." Charlie suggested as he turned back to Alice's still face. It reminded him of the marble statues of angels, that decorated the graves in the local cemetery, just as beautiful and just as cold and silent.

" I still don't think that they are related, but I could check on Heather, if it will make you feel better." Carlisle said, trying to assure the man.

" Thanks I would appreciate that." Carlisle assured him it was no trouble. Once he had seen Alice, Charlie was eager to leave this place. He hated the feeling of helplessness that filled the room. He made his condolences and made for the exist. Bella and Jacob followed him out, Renesmee on his heels.

" She seems to be free from pain, now that she has fed," Esmee commented as the room emptied except for Carlisle and Jasper. Her forehead was free of creases. Jasper brushed her bangs from her eyes, his fingers lingering on her face, tracing the curves of her cheeks. A flash of guilt hit his conscious as he sought some form of recognition in her crimson eyes. She would not want to be fed human blood. Her track record was so clean. If he had fallen off the wagon, she would have been more understanding than she would about herself. God he missed her. She was more than his best friend, his confident, she was his heart, his soul. And without her he was a shell. Hollow.

The need to flee this place, this nightmare, coursed through his icy veins. His body tensed as the impulse flexed the muscles in his legs. Suddenly, Edward was in the doorway, fear radiating from his body. He looked at Jasper comparing his actions with the thoughts he was reading downstairs. He wasn't certain if he would just leave or take Alice with him. Jasper was so impulsive, he wouldn't put anything past him.

Carlisle looked questioning at Edward but his eyes were on Jasper, who sighed. Sometimes it was a real pain in the ass to live with a mind reader. A mind reader who failed to mind his own business. This family meant well, but honestly, sometimes he felt like he would suffocate. He needed a break. As gently as he could he placed his hands and arms underneath Alice. Then he lifted her up and cuddled her next to his body. Edward blocked the door, afraid of letting him go.

" I'm just going to get her in some fresh air. She hates being locked up in a room. She needs sunshine and the outdoors." Jasper waited for Edward to let him pass, but he held his ground, still sifting through the other's mind. Esmee came up behind Jasper, lightly placing her hand on his arm. He forced his body to relax and turned toward the closest thing he had ever had to a Mother. At the plea in her eyes, he assured her, " I'll only take her out for a little while. We won't go far. I assure you." He kept his face blank, but he was forcing a sense of calm and trustworthiness on to the habitants in the room. Everyone in the room relaxed. Slowly, assessing the atmosphere, he stepped back. Jasper kissed the top of Alice's head, as he cradled her on the way down the steps.

Carlisle looked at Edward as he turned to follow. " Don't worry, I'll keep my distance, but I won't let him out of my sight."

_The power surged through her mind. She hadn't felt this strong in a long time. And it couldn't have come sooner. Claire was growing weaker by the minute. If she hadn't lent her, her own strength, Alice was afraid she would have been dead already. And where would that leave her. The darkness closed around her and the old claustrophobic panic threatened to overwhelm her. If she could she would have taken a deep breath. Mentally, she counted to one hundred, trying to ease those long dead feelings. Claire cried out and Alice tried to soothe her. " It hurts," she whimpered. Alice sent her all the strength she could and said, " I know that baby, try to relax. They will come for us. _

_There was a pause, then the little girl asked, " Do you think Quil is looking for me? I can't feel him anymore, just the pain." _

_Alice sent her assurance, " I know he is baby. I can feel Jasper and he won't stop until they find us. Just rest baby." The quite surrounded her. Once again she concentrated on getting back to her body. She had no experience with astroprojection. __And out of body experiences were never part of her talent. But she definitely was not in Kansas anymore. Every once in a while, Jasper's love would flow over her like a warm summer breeze. She would reach and grab for it, but it would slip through her invisible fingers. She tried to force her feelings through the tiny window, but she was uncertain of the results. All she could do was try to hang on and hope that Claire's injuries were not fatal. Both of their lives hung in the balance._

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE BONFIRE. MEET THE NEW WOLVES AND THEIR IMPRINTS.**


	22. Chapter 22 Impostors

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE, I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**Impostors**

_The forest was dense and dark. Shadows moved and swayed beneath the foliage making him pause, as he searched for her. Panic choking him as he surged through the ground cover. He wouldn't find her in time. Something lurked in the shadows, he couldn't see it, he couldn't hear it, but he could feel it. The fear forcing his legs to pick up the pace of the race. The prize was Claire's life. Losing was not an option. _

_The clearing broke through the trees. He froze at the nightmarish site before him. A coven of fierce frenzied vampires were waiting for him. Their faces twisted with sadistic pleasure, waving him on, eager for the party to get started. Quil was just as eager to please. All of this waiting in uncertainty was wearing on his nerves. He was ready for a fight. The bloodier the better. He leaped into the fray, teeth and claws extended. _

_They were everywhere, he felt his flesh pummeled, his hair torn by the root, yet he relished the pain. And he gave as well as he got. Blow by blow, bite by bite. Time seemed to slow as the shadowy figures swayed in front of him, in a intricate pattern in the dance of the fight. At one point he remotely realized that he had won the battle as the last vampire fell, following his decapitated head. He stood there in a crouch, his panting the only sound in the clearing. Slowly he turned in a circle, scouting for any defectors. Then his heart froze in his chest. _

_Before him stood the biggest vampire he had ever seen. His blood red eyes taunted him, daring him to come closer. Daring him to try and best him. Only one would walk away, the victor. To the victor goes the spoils. And he had the prize in his arms. _

_Claire laid in his arms, cradled to his chest. Her breath coming out in spasms. She screamed his name for deliverance. As he took a step closer to them the vampire leaned into Claire's face and breathed in her scent, never taking his eyes off of Quil. His face breaking into a menacing smile as Quil stopped, fear of what the vampire meant to do to her, making his steps more cautious. " Put her down!" He screamed as he slowly advanced. The vampire tilted his head as if contemplating the command. Again he leaned down, never taking his eyes off of Quil. Slowly he opened his mouth as he stroked her tiny cheek with his tongue. _

_Quil started to leap,when he lost control of his own body. As he fell to the ground, he tried to scream, his throat just as paralyzed as his body. He no longer could see Claire and the monster that held her, from the angle his head had landed. Just the hem of a dark gray cloak as booted feet approached his fallen body. A pair of freezing hands gripped each side of his head and pulled it up and over as a lilting voice cooed, " Now isn't that much better. I don't want you to miss the spectacular view. After all not everyone gets a front row seat, to see a new birth of the Volturi, do they?" Jane's sadistic smile lighting her face, her eyes blazing as the setting sun. " Alec be a dear and let him have his voice back. Just don't let him get up. I don't want him to spoil the fun." Jane asked as she turned to her brother, who over dramatized the action of thinking it over. Then he relinquished Quil's voice, which let out a high pitched howl. He desperately tried to get up, but his treacherous legs refused the simplest of commands. Frustration tore at his heart as tears spilled from his eyes. _

"_There now, its nothing to cry over. It will be over in a short while. Well at least the feast will. The turning will take at least a couple of days. That is if Micah can control himself. Once he gets started its hard to stop. But who can stop at one bite? Awe don't start crying now, your eyes will be too blurry to see the best part." Jane chided him as Micah leaned over Claire again, deciding on where to start. _

_Claire tried to stand up in his arms, screaming Quil's name. Micah let her twist and scream, his smile growing with each kick. Again he looked at Quil, taking great pleasure at their suffering. Quil turned to pleading, begging for her life. When the vampire laughed, his pleas turned to curses. The vampire grew bored when he couldn't get a rise out of him, and in one swift motion sunk his teeth into her pearlescent throat. " NO!!!!" Quil screamed breaking blood vessels in his throat. The howl shattering the silence in the forest. _

Quil came to choking on his screams. Emily ran into the room, expecting to see an invasion. Tears sprain from his eyes, as he clawed his way, through the tangled covers. Emily tried to comfort him but he pushed her away. He was still in the in between state of reality and the nightmare dreamworld where Claire was left behind. And it was a nightmare. It had to be. If there was even a chance that it was real, and he had lost Claire, he would lose his mind. " Do you want to talk about it?" She asked trying to help, but the thought of bringing those images to life, by speaking of them out loud, brought forth a volley of hot new tears. Frantically, he shook his head, to tell her no, as well as to clear his head of the hellish scene.

" How about some water? You must be dehydrated." Quil shook his head yes. Anything to get her out of the room so he could recuperate. He raked his hands over his overheated face. God, he was losing his mind. This could not be happening. His body was pretty much healed. It had been for the last three days. But he had been desperate to get back to Claire, even through the dreams. He had no clue how to find her, and he hoped that she might be able to tell him. No matter how long he slept, he had no feeling of connection. More tears of frustration welled in his eyes. In the back of his mind the thought that she might have died in the car wreck tried to scream at him. Only his will was weakening and the wall he built up to block those thoughts was shaking.

Emily came in with a glass of ice water. Quil emptied the glass in two gulps, but his throat burned with his endless supply of tears. He tried to thank her but the words stuck in his throat. As he laid back down, Sam entered the room. His expression was grim, not happy with the task he set before him. Slowly he approached the bed, waiting for Quil to acknowledge his presence. Emily started to protest, knowing what Sam was going to say. She still thought it was too soon. Sam silenced her with a wave of his hand. She stilled, knowing it was not her place to interfere with pack business.

" It's time that you resumed patrol. The vampire population has escalated in the last two weeks. Whether it is related to Claire and Volturi or not, we have to be prepared to protect our rez and the people of this area. We need every member of this pack. I realize that you are recovering from physical illness as well as mourning, but you are a vital part of our unit. We need you on your game." Sam finished, his speech less harsh as he pleaded with him, trying to get some rise out of him. Quil laid there no emotion giving away his thoughts, just the dried tears that finally found their end.

"But the bonfire storytelling is tonight. It is a special night for all the imprints. Quil needs to be there. Let Cory and Dale patrol..." Sam cut her off, frustration making it hard to keep his temper even. Emily straightened up and left the room, to avoid the temptation to interrupt again. Sam almost smiled, his wife was a fierce protector of the pack. He couldn't wait to see her in action with their own child. Their Child. The daunting thought side railed him from the present conversation, but Quil brought him back. He slid off the bed his eyes not leaving Sam's face.

" You just need to do a four hour run. Cory and Dale will take over. You'll only miss the first hour and that is mostly food. I don't want you to miss the storytelling." Quil shrugged as if to say he could care less. He turned and made his way out the door. He only paused for a moment, when Emily grabbed his arm to stop him, he paused but did not turn to look at her or to hear what she was trying to say. He made it to the cluster of trees before he stripped, and a moment later completely phased, blurred through the ground cover into the deep forest behind the house.

Leah stood off to the side, the pineapple upside down cake in her hand, as she watched the others getting everything ready. The guys were conferring over the wood stacked for the bonfire. Jacob was arguing with Paul on how much breathing space the levels of wood should have. The others behind them taking sides. The fools were behind Paul. He would try to argue the bark off of a tree. But no one won an argument with Jacob.

" Look Paul the fire will die before it catches. I want to eat tonight, not tomorrow." Paul obstinately shook his head, refusing to give an inch. The elders sat nearby, laughing at the lot of them.

Leah turned at the sound of the girls giggling at the food table. Dreading the inevitable, she braced herself and made her way to deliver the cake. In the distance her mother watched with a hopeful expression.

Rachel's squeal of excitement halted the boys fight for a moment before they resumed. She reached over and gave Leah a huge bear hug. The other girls grabbed her one by one turning her in a circle like a game of hot potato. Leah's weak smile was plastered on her face as she made her faint hellos.

" So don't be stingy with the details, what's the FYI on Embry and you." Rachel's eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as her head darted from her to the man in question, now stepping between the two Quileutes, whose dispute escalated into chest pointing. Leah's lack of enthusiasm was mistaken for coyness as Kim stepped in to add,

" Come on don't keep us guessing. I mean did you guys really just imprint or have you known all along. Was it love at first sight like Paul and Rachel or was it slow and unexpected like me and Jared," the last was said with a sigh as her eyes wandered to her lover, who was standing next to Paul with a huge grin on his face, waiting for the fight to start in earnest. When he felt Kim's eyes on him he turned to her with a wicked wink, which made her blush and turn back to Leah. " Well!" She grabbed Leah's arm for emphasis. Leah opened her mouth to say some platitude, but it turned to dust, so she just shook her head and smiled. The girls looked at each other and laughed like they understood her completely.

Rachel reached over and hugged her again, " I'm just glad that you're back, because I need my best girl to be my maid of honor. We don't have much time. It's less than five months away and there are so many details that I haven't worked out yet." Leah was taken aback. She hadn't realized that they were at that step yet. She was so out of touch. The confused look on her face made Rachel pause in her monologue. " I'm so sorry, Leah. Didn't I tell you that Paul proposed? We set the date for New years. Paul thought it would be so romantic."

" More likely he wanted a date that he couldn't forget." Kim added dryly, causing Leah to giggle at the thought. Immediately, she cupped her hand to her mouth to try to hide it. Rachel looked at her in hurt surprise, then slapped Kim on the arm in retaliation adding, " Well not everyone is so cliché and doing the boring Valentine's Day thing." Leah turned to Kim in surprise this time. " You too?" She asked, realizing that time had officially passed her by. Kim turned to her with a guilt ridden expression. Before she could comment further, her vision was obscured by a pair of extremely warm hands, " Guess who?"

Leah did not need to hear the voice to recognize Embry. Her body leaned back against him, missing his touch, even though they had been apart for only a few hours. Not removing his hands he tasted her neck, marking her with kisses that got more heated and more intimate, as he moved around her, until he reached her lips. He swallowed her moan as he devoured her mouth. The other girls watched in rapt attention, remembering the first moments of imprinted love. The two so lost in each other, broke apart only when the boys broke up the fight and started making cat calls at the spectacle.

" Hey did we miss anything?" Seth asked as he stopped at the table to drop off some fried chicken, Lauren on his arm. She greeted them all as if she were born into the tribe. Clinging to the Quileute, she followed as he made his way to the bonfire, that had started to roar to life. Leah's eyes popped out of her head, causing the group around her to laugh. She looked at them and opened her mouth to say something, but only a squeak came out. " yeah, that's snooty Lauren from forks. Everyone was so surprised when Seth and her imprinted. Just goes to show that science isn't perfect." Kim said with a rueful expression as she watched Seth and Lauren making kissing faces.

Well she wasn't the only one robbing the cradle, Leah thought as she shook her head, slightly nauseous at the site. With a quick kiss Embry went back to the bonfire to start the hot dogs. Several of the others gathered around and Leah took in the new members that joined the imprint club. Drew the youngest of the pack was playing with Amy, Jared's cousin. Drew was eleven and Amy was nine. Right now they were the best of friends, neither one really understanding the awesome gift that fate had bestowed upon them. They would grow up together, being everything the other needs.

Leah looked at all of them envying everything that they had. She felt like an impostor, an uninvited guest at the party. Her imprinting was a real joke. What could she offer Embry. She was a throwback. A genetic dead end. His line would end with her. No, she had nothing to offer him. Her anxiety ate at her. Could they tell that she didn't belong? Was she just imagining that they were trying to hide their looks of pity. She couldn't stand pity. As her eyes scanned the crowd, ready to bolt, strong arms slipped around her waist. " You've had her long enough. It's my turn." Embry announced as he lead her to a log seat next to the fire. As they moved away he whispered, "Did they say something to hurt you?" His deep brown eyes full of protective love. She shook her head no, but he wasn't convinced. He kept it to himself and hugged her closer.

Renesmee paused at the table, afraid to move another step. Not since the moment in the clearing two years ago, was she in the company of so many strangers. She trembled with her fear, causing Jacob to doubt his decision to bring her tonight. He rubbed his neck trying to decide if he should just take her home. And he went through hell to get her here. When he knocked on the Cullen's door he was met by all of the male members of the household. He was never more intimidated in his life. Even Jasper tore himself away from Alice's side for a couple of minutes to interrogate him. Man it wasn't like this was a real date. Renesmee was still very much a child. He didn't think of her that way. How could he? He wasn't a pervert or anything. Still he was not looking forward when this would become a regular thing. I mean they knew him. It wasn't like he was some stranger trying to date their baby.

Still Rose did an outstanding job with her hair and makeup. She didn't look like a thirteen year old. She could have passed for much older. And he was still confused on how he should treat her. Nessie's third birthday was a little more than a month away. She acted older and her IQ was off the charts. She looked older. But there were moments like now, when he felt they were all rushing her to grow up too fast.

So far she had stayed in the shadows and watched everyone from distance. And everyone here ignored her. Maybe this was one big mistake. He hated when Edward was right. But did it have to be so often.

He turned to her and asked, " Are you sure about this? If you want to I'll take you home, right now. We don't have to do this. We can go back to your house and play cards. He held her hand, that normally was so warm, now cold and clammy. She looked up into his warm eyes and momentarily lost herself in them. She rubbed her other hand up his arm until she reached his cheek. He leaned down to give her better access. She leaned into him and closed her eyes to concentrate on her answer. He swayed as he was overcome with swirls of visions. Visions of her tripping over people, spilling food, not understanding conversations, not fitting in , people laughing at her. Him disappointed in her. He grabbed her hand and said vehemently " Never! You are my life and you could never disappoint me. You are perfect to me and for me." He stared into her brown eyes demanding that she believe him. She searched his looking for any falsehood in his statement. He leaned forward more to plant a fervent kiss on her forehead. Jacob tilted his head toward the bonfire in question.

She took a deep breath and smiled at him, not wanting to disappoint him. She loved him with all of her heart. Not really understanding the depth of feeling that made her face heat up and mix the butterflies in her stomach. But she trusted them. And she trusted her Jake. Clutching his hand to her heart she shook her head yes and followed him to the bonfire.

The others paused in their conversations, the only sound was the crackling of the fire, as embers were lifted into the night winds, causing swirls of red light to dance in the sky. All turned to look at the vampire hybrid. Ancient instincts causing some of the youngest members to tense as the tingling of phase action coursed through their blood. Jacob took a defensive stance as everyone adjusted to their presence. Nessie's uncertain look turned to Jacob for guidance. His arm snaked around her to form a more solid barrier around her.

" Well it's about time, now we can get started eating," Leah's mom said as she made a place for the two. Billy winked at his son and gave Nessie a bear hug. The others resumed their conversations as the food was passed around. Leah looked at the couple with sympathy. It would take time to change the way of thinking for these people and Jake and Nessie would feel every growing pain that it caused. But they were strong enough.

From the cover of the trees Quil watched in numb detachment. There was nothing to celebrate. He was content just to watch from the distance. He had no appetite, and he cared little for company tonight. It felt like the pricking of a knife, each time someone laughed. As he turned to go his dad caught his arm. " Come closer to the fire. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you in so long." His tone was light, but the longing in his eyes stopped Quil from walking away. Reluctantly, he let his dad lead the way.

Everyone greeted him and made room on the log seats. He nodded back and sat down, looking at the neighboring forest as sanctuary. He would stay until he could break away without being rude. But he couldn't quite relax and the pain in his eyes caused his dad to ask if he was still feeling the vampire venom. He assured him that he was not. Quil kept shaking his head no, to the food that was waved under his face. The others devoured whatever landed their way. All through dinner, his dad tried to start up conversations on all subjects, but all of them met a brick wall. Eventually he stopped trying and they settled in an uncomfortable silence, broken by an occasional loud laugh from a neighboring conversation.

Renesmee tried to ignore the stares as she nibbled on the hot dog. Jacob was not feeling so charitable. When Paul leaned forward to get a better view, Jake got in his face and asked if he had a problem. Paul took a defensive stance and it surely would have turned into a brawl, if Sue didn't interfere. As they settled down, the older woman turned to Jacob and said, " We are trying to understand. We were taken by surprise when we saw her eating. I assumed that she just ate blood like her parents." Jacob tensed taking the exchange as an insult, but Nessie surprised him.

" No I eat food." She looked at the tube of meat that was her hot dog with disdain. "If you call this food." She set it down. "I'd prefer a rare steak instead." They all laughed, when Jared interjected, " Wouldn't we all!" Nessie got up from her seat to get closer to Sue.

" What would you like to know?" She asked to hopefully clear the tenseness in the air. Sue looked up at the girl in front of her, considering the many questions that ran through her mind.

" I guess we just want to know you better. What do you and Jacob do all day? Your likes and dislikes. You know the usual stuff." Nessie tried to sort out the questions, trying to figure out the best way to answer, when she reached up tentatively to touch the other woman's cheek. Sue kept her face free of worry and her body relaxed as the visions flowed from Nessie's hand to her mind. She gasped as scenes from the previous day played before her. The others waited, uncertain of what Sue was seeing. Occasionally she broke out in a laugh, other times she sighed. When Nessie was done she lifted her hand and said, " Is that the kind of thing you were wondering about?"

Sue smiled and nodded her head yes, " That's it exactly." Jared spoke up curiosity eating him up, "Nessie could you show me what you showed Sue?" Kim jumped up and chorused me too, me too. Shyly she stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek. Kim leaned on the other side of her hand and both of watched in fascination. When they were through they turned to Jacob and teased him about the dress up scenes they saw, causing the 6 foot 9 man to blush like a school girl.

Quil cringed at the comment, too close to memories that tore at his heart. The others around the fire asked for their turn. Except for Paul who kept his view as far away from them as possible. Rachel was embarrassed from his lack of respect, but she kept her silence on the subject. Nessie stayed clear of the quiet couple as she made her way back to her seat. The rest of the evening was lighter, as members of the pack took turns trying to get Nessie to try different forms of junk food she had never tried before. Jacob was at her side joining in the light ribbing.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he stood to go, turning to his dad to say good bye. He was interrupted by Billy and Sue who called the storytelling to order, Quil's dad pulled him back down as the many conversations were hushed and as an air of expectation hung heavy over the group.

HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW IMPRINTS. THATS HOW I SEE THE WHOLE GANG. LET ME KNOW IF I TOOK TOO MANY LIBERTIES. I DON'T WANT TO DISRESPECT THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE.


	23. Chapter 23 The New Imprint

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID. DON'T WE ALL.

**The New Imprint **

Everyone settled down for the session to begin. Jake picked up Nessie to sit her in his lap. She leaned back into him and pulled his head down and over hers to touch his cheek. Her face was flushed with excitement, at the expectations Jake's description gave her. He laughed and told her she would just have to see for herself, kissing the top of her head.

Emily picked up her pen and paper, ready to record the new stories that may be told tonight. Sam reached over pulling back a wayward strand of hair, that obscured his vision of her face. She looked up at him with a bright smile, caught up in the excitement. He playfully put his hand on her stomach. She shook her head no and rolled her eyes at his game. Ever since the initial shock had worn off, of the news of the baby, he had tried to feel the baby kick. Even though he knew it would be months from now. He acted disappointed and tapped her nose.

Leah leaned back into Embry's embrace, mentally forcing her muscles to relax. She still felt uncomfortable with the random looks, thrown her way, by the people assembled before the fire. Embry sensed her discomfort, but not knowing how to dispel it. Her feelings caused anxiety in him as well, as if something was coming to ruin the chance that they had been given, before it had truly begun. Some things were always too good to be true. He just hoped this was not one of them. But he felt so out of control at the moment. As he looked down at her profile, a longing seized his heart. So strong, it stopped his heart for a beat, to smash back into his chest with great force. At his moan, Leah looked up with concern. Instead of trying to explain, he let his desperate lips make the explanation. She was shocked by the raw force, the kiss overwhelming all other thoughts and feelings. Unable to fight the current, she gave into the waves as they washed over her. When they broke apart, she tried to understand the flood of emotion that caused he eyes to glass over with unshed tears. He leaned into her and whispered that everything would be ok. He wasn't quite sure who he was trying to convince more.

Rachel looked over at Paul's unbending form so tense and remote. His face looked on Jake and Nessie, hard and distant. For a moment she was afraid of the bitterness radiating from his comments made under his breath. " She's an abomination, she's the poster child of everything we fight for. How can he be so close to her without throwing up. Oh God he touched her with his lips."

When touching his arm was not good enough, to get his attention, she dug her long nails into his flesh. As if coming out of a fog, he turned to her his eyes slowly adjusting to her face. She was angry, why he could only guess. " It's disgusting, isn't it? What nerve he has to bring that thing to a pack meeting. He's mocking all that's sacred. Spitting on all our tribal laws. And the elders are allowing it."

Rachel blinked at his savage hatred, that until now, she thought was just mild annoyance. She opened her mouth, then thought better of what she was going to say. " Paul, he's my brother. And she is his imprint." She looked at him unbelief in her fearful eyes. She was looking at a stranger. Paul was known for having strong opinions, and there were times when it was difficult to defend him, but this was the first time where she had no urge to try to defend his actions at all.

"Rachel, come on! You can't seriously take his side. I mean look at her. She is one unnatural freak. She's what two years old, but she could pass for what 17, 18 on the street. Her skin glitters, her body is out of proportion, and don't get me started on that sick mind reading thing." Rachel slapped his hand away from hers in disgust.

" I didn't get you started on anything. I don't even want to talk to you at all. You are a bigot, Paul." He followed her as she got up, confusion on his face at her outburst. " Don't!" She put up her hand to stop him from following her away from the fire. Everyone turned to look at them, the storytelling forgotten. Rachel, embarrassed to be the focus of so many people, excused herself and fled for the cover of trees. Paul looked at everyone, daring for any one of them to say something. After a moment he sat back down, but his eyes were searching the trees.

Sue turned to Billy, who rolled his wheelchair in front of the blazing fire. The glowing aura gave him an otherworldly haze that lent to the unnatural atmosphere. Everyone's rapt attention attuned to the elder. He paused as he looked from one member of the pack to the other. Then he cleared his throat and began to recite the old tales. Only now being recorded on paper. The tales memorized from one mind to the next. One generation to the next, handed down in hopes that the future is made by not forgetting the past. And the past not forgotten in the foot steps of the future leaders of tomorrow.

"_In the old days when the cold ones were unwelcome invaders that destroyed our people, the spirit walkers protected our tribe with the gifts given by the spirit world. War was building and the protectors were few. The children fought great odds to reach adulthood. In the normal course of their lives, they fought famine, flood, fire and disease. If they reached adulthood the cold ones would finish a great portion of the population. Our tribe protectors faced extinction. _

_The spirit world was moved with great compassion. And in their wisdom __they introduced the mystery of imprintation. This is the story of the First Imprint._

_Jeviamin was alpha over the pack of four. The cold ones were nomads that passed through the tribe in a time of great famine. The tribe had consolidated all of their meager rations and stored them in the center of their community. The pack guarded the stores as well as their people who were crying to the spirits for help._

_During the nightly patrol, Jeviamin and Taronil were scouting the area while Woahli was protecting the stores. The unusually large coven of cold ones entered the tribe center. They attacked the people who were weak and weary. Woahli sounded the alarm and bravely fought off the coven. But the cold ones were strong and many people were laid to rest that day, Woahli included. The people cried out to the spirit world. _

_Now Jeviamin's wife was great with child. The first to take his place when the time came. He was torn between his duty to the tribe and the protective instinct he had for his wife. With the number down to three,the pack was on patrol at all times, only stopping for the meager meal and short times of rest. But always in wolf form to keep the communication open at all times. Taronil was taking rest and Beocaci and Jeviamin were scouting close to the tribe land. _

_The three remaining coven descended upon the tribe, waiting and watching for the spirit wolves to divide and leave the people vulnerable. Jeviamin's wife was with the people when the cold ones swooped in and started with the children. Taronil called for the other wolves for rescue. Taronil fought bravely. Jeviamin's wife stepped in to protect the children. When Jeviamin and Beocaci charged into the center, Jeviamin's wife was in the middle of cold one's coven, her stomach ripped open and the blood drinkers were fighting over his unborn son. Jeviamin cried out to the spirit world and they looked down with great compassion. Taronil's lifeless body was brought to animation and the pack was three again. _

_They fought bravely and the coven was destroyed. In the purple smoke of their burning bodies, the people cried out for help. When the task was done Taronil's lifeless body laid down and the spirits ascended to the stars in the sky. Jeviamin and Beocaci covered their bodies in the ashes of the cold ones and cried the mourning ritual for their wifes that they lost that day. _

_With the certainty of extinction, the tribe sent the alpha on a pilgrimage to find a new wife, for their were no maidens left in the tribe. Jeviamin was weighted down with grief and wary from battle. He did not want another wife. But the responsibility of the tribe was heavy on his shoulders as well, so he prepared for his journey. He would not take any food, relying on the spirit world to provide. The people sent him on his way._

_The journey was long and the wilderness took on the mantle of white. Food was scarce and Jeviamin thought the spirits turned their eyes from the earth. In the last moment before he lost consciousness, he phased to human form and prepared to make the finial journey home. The spirit world looked down with great compassion. Jeviamin was a great warrior, and an honor to the spirits. They accepted his spirit and split it in two. They then took one half and placed it back inside his body. With the split a part spirit they placed it inside a maiden at the moment of death. The spirits told their leader that a manwolf would enter their tribe land and claim her. _

_When Jevamin awoke he was visited by the crow who lead him on his journey. In three days they came to the tribe land. The crow instructed him to phase before his feet touched the camp. When the elders saw the wolf enter their lands they bowed down to him and proclaimed him welcome. They lead him to the maiden, who instantly recognized her other half. Jevamin's split spirit was reunited and he was pulled to her presence. Never had he had such longing and love for another person. And Aaditya never felt the need or longing to be with anyone other than Jevamin. They were joined in the presence of the tribe and then journeyed to Jevamin's tribe lands. _

_When he arrived he bid Beocaci to make his pilgrimage, knowing that the spirit world had not forsaken him and that the tribe would prosper. And in the following year when Beocaci returned with his split apart spirit wife, the tribe was no longer in famine and Jevamin held the first of many sons, perfect and blessed by the spirits."_

Billy paused and the silence was deafening, save for the crackling fire. The pack members stared at Billy waiting for him to continue. " Spirit Wolves, turn to your split apart spirits." The pack one by one turned to their imprints, awe in their eyes at the daunting thought. Although the story happened many years ago, sitting next to them, was their other half. " Split apart spirits, look at your other halfs." The imprints looked into the eyes of their other halfs. It appeared that the Quileutes seemed to have grown several feet before their eyes. Billy turned to Sue and she took his place before the fire.

" As it was before, our tribe lands seem to be in the midst of a building war. We have been blessed by the spirit world, by the greatest number of spirit wolves in all of history. And the blessing of imprinting has taken on the greatest of heights than any other time in our record of history. And there are blessings that have just come to light.

We are now standing in the time of new stories. Stories that have not been told. Stories that the heroes are sitting next to you. Look at your split aparts, know that in generations to come, they will speak of Leah the first female spirit wolf, and her great accomplishments." Embry squeezed her hand as her eyes threatened to pop out of her head. Several of the pack members turned to her in awe, as if seeing her for the first time.

" Know that for generations to come, they will speak of Emily, the first wife of the alpha Sam, who was known as the great mother. " Emily looked down in embarrassment, Sam lifting her face to place a gentle kiss.

" Know that for generations to come, they will speak of Claire, who was able to dream walk with her split apart spirit Quil." Quil turned to his dad, his eyes glassing over, who placed his arm around his son, trying to help bear his grief.

" Know that for generations to come, they will speak of Renesmee, the first vampire hybrid,who will be a bridge between our enemy and our people. And in our time may see our children united." Jacob's hands trembled with wonder at the thought that this child in his arms would shape the future of mankind and vampire kind. And that he would be a part of it. Her hand reached up and let him know that her thoughts were in perfect accord to his. He reached over and kissed her hand that trembled as well.

And now the pack would like to present their imprints with a gift. The members of the pack took a deep breath and they reached into their pockets and took out little black leather pouches.

Seth handed his gift to Lauren, his smile dazzling. Lauren reached for the pouch and looked disappointedly at the string of leather that held a little wooden charm. "What is this?" She asked, expecting real jewelry. "It's a promise bracelet. Jake started the tradition with Bella. We hand carve it, to show our devotion to you. I am your one and only wolfboy." She thought about it for a moment still not certain. Then she looked into his eyes and the promise there took her breath away.

Embry, unusually nervous, handed her the pouch. Leah, speechless, just stared at the little bag, her vision narrowed to a pinpoint. At his throat clearing, she looked up, expectant. " I thought that you wouldn't want a wolf head... you know since ...well its nothing new to you, nothing special and.....well I wanted this to be special and I didn't have much time. But I thought about when you.... sort of noticed ...noticed for the first time. The imprinting and I …..." Leah chuckled at his nervousness, almost as bad as hers. She opened the bag and took out the delicate rope of

leather and the wooden charm of a clover leaf. She looked up at him, the question in her shiny eyes.

" For the bed of clover that was our bed, that first night." He looked at her pleading for her to understand. After a moment he broke eye contact and took a deep breath. He saw a single tear fall to the ground. Before he could lift his eyes she grabbed his face with both hands. " I don't deserve you. I feel broken and I don't know if I can be fixed..." He stopped her speech with his mouth, trying to drown out the sounds of goodbye. Her body relaxed against him in surrender.

Quil looked at the scene with a brewing hate at the unfairness of it all. Where were these benevolent spirits, with their compassion, and their blessings. Where was his split apart. Where was their protection now. He looked at the stars in the sky that were steadily being covered with menacing clouds. In the distance flashes of light broke the blanket of night, and the ground shook with the rumbling. His father placed an arm around him, in comfort and understanding. "I wish your mother was alive," his voice breaking with the emotion pouring out of him. "She would know the perfect words to soothe your broken heart."

Quil hugged his Father, empty and tired. All he wanted to do was run. No thoughts, no feelings, no pain. Just run. He let go of his dad and made for the trees. As soon as he phased he sensed their presence. He let out a howl to warn the others. Then he let his senses take over, maybe he would get his fight after all.

THIS MAY BE MY LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE. I AM GOING ON VACATION NEXT WEEK, TO VISIT THE TWO LEGGED RAT. IN CASE YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS(WALT DISNEY WORLD). I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO SPEND THE EXTRA TEN DOLLARS A DAY FOR INTERNET. AND I DON'T KNOW IF MY FAMILY WILL LET ME WRITE WHILE ON VACATION. BUT I'LL TRY. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE MY VERSION OF THE STORYTELLING MEETING.


	24. Chapter 24 Come Back To Me

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TWILIGHT UNIVERSE. I ONLY WISH I DID.**

**Come Back To Me**

He smelled him before he entered the clearing. At his look of anger, he took a defensive stance. The girl trembled in his arms. As he bent down over her to soothe her fear the vampire charged forward, not bothering to cover up his rage.

"Watch your hands, dog," Edward moved over and took his daughter from Jake's embrace. "And what is the meaning of leaving her totally defenseless in the middle of nowhere? Are you insane?" Edward was beside himself with worry as soon as he picked up the pack's message of the rogue vampires hunting in the area. The pack was not in time for an unlucky camper south of forks, right on the La Push border.

Jacob tried to remain calm. He understood Edward's fear. He was afraid for Nessie as well, but he didn't leave her defenseless. He didn't leave her at all. He waited for Edward to collect her before he could join the pack. Even Sam wouldn't try to command him against his imprints safety. " Edward I waited for you to get Nessie, I didn't leave her. I would not do that. Now that you've got her I can join the rest of the pack." He tried to say goodbye to Nessie, but Edward stood in the way. With a heavy sigh he talked through Edward's torso. " Good night Nessie," he turned to go, but Nessie sidestepped around her father and grabbed Jake from behind.

" Please be careful. Come back to me," she pleaded as he turned in her embrace. With a peck on her forehead he ran for the trees. Nessie did not move until she could no longer see his form for the forest, then she turned her hard stare at her father. He looked at her taken aback by her hostility. "What?' He asked as she stomped past him. "What!?" He asked again, frustration forcing the word through his teeth.

"Why did you have to ruin the most perfect date? You always have to fight with him. You treat him like a little kid, no like a little dog. I hate that word." She continued to shout over her shoulder refusing to stop to continue the conversation. Edward caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Whoa there! First of all it was not a date. You are far too young to date Jacob yet. Second I didn't ruin anything, the vampires did that all by themselves. Thirdly, he is just a kid to me. Everyone here is a kid compared to me. Fourthly...." Nessie cut him off, yanking her arm out of his hands.

" Fourthly!? Really Dad, is there a fourthly?" Edward shut his gaping mouth. Who was this person standing before him and where was his daughter? Never had she talked back at him like this. Jacob was certainly a bad influence on her. With her hands on her hips, her hair done up and obviously too much make up for a two year old, she was a total stranger. The situation with the unknown vampires, the Father's fear of his daughter's first date, and everything that was going on in the wolf pack was taking it toll on his frayed nerves. He took a deep cleansing breath and counted to ten in his head before he continued the conversation. Calm, he needed to stay calm. He was the adult, the parent. He just needed more practice. The problem was she was growing entirely too fast for him to catch up.

"Renesmee, please, now is not the time to have an argument. We need to get you safely home. Your Mother is worried sick." The mention of her Mother knocked the wind out of her sails. Deflated she apologized and reached for his hand. He lifted her in one fluid movement, placing her on his back and took off, blurring through the forest. Nessie leaned over to place her hand on his cheek to get the last word.

"It so was a date!" Edward's protest died on his lips, at the sight of the traitorous bracelet dangling from her arm. The dreaded wolf head twisting in the breeze, seemed to be laughing at him. Mocking him.

" So Jake gave you jewelry?" He asked false cheer dripping from his velvet voice. Nessie jingled the bracelet in front of his face.

" Yes! It's part of the imprinting thing. All of the imprints got one. It represents his love and devotion to me." The words, like tiny daggers, pricking his dead heart. He had so little time with her and it felt like she was slipping from his fingers. No, she was being pulled from his death grip by that cocky, rooster, that... that … dog. "So Nessie, can you add to that bracelet? I mean do you have room for something from your old man to put on that devotion bracelet?" She seemed to contemplate that for a moment.

" I guess he wouldn't mind if I added to it. I mean if it was from you. What did you have in mind?" He smiled as a devious thought raced across his mind. She asked what was so funny. He only said, " Just a private joke. I have an old hand-me-down, nothing special, just a piece of jewelry that belonged to your other grandmother. Your mother has it now, but I might persuade her to give it to you.

_By the time Jacob caught up with the pack, the battle was winding down. Quil was standing on a lifeless body. His muzzle was ripping its throat out in a frenzied state. The other pack members were cleaning up the mess. The parts were __being thrown into the fire, the putridly sweet fragrance wafering through the trees. Jacob greeted the guys, jumping into the task. Soon the area was clear save the carcass, that Quil was tearing into little pieces. When Collin tried to help him, Quil ignored him, his growls intensified, as his muzzle dug in, worrying it to a bloody pulp. Sam approached, worry in his thoughts, as he tried to get the younger wolf's attention. Quil's full attention was on the corpse. _

_The others stopped to watch, curiosity turning into concern at their friend's unusual behavior. Jacob came forward and approached his cousin, but stepped back, when Quil turned on him, his hair raised and teeth bared. Sam thoughts became hard, commanding, forcing him to lower his head. But his frenzied state was still in control of his mind and he growled and hissed under the weight of the alpha command. _

"_Man, what's got into you? You need to calm down," Jacob tried to reason with him, once again he moved closer to Quil. With his head still down, in the dirt, his growls turned into whines. His massive muscles flexed into a more relaxed stance. Still Sam did not release him. " Quil, please, just relax." As Jacob gently nuzzled the other wolf, he could feel the tension leave his body. Slowly he quieted down. Sam lifted the command and he stood up. He stared at Sam, his eyes dead. _

"_Quil, I think that you've had enough for tonight. You fought well. Go home and get some rest. Make sure that you change the bandages on your shoulder, you don't want it to get infected," Sam told him, concerned over the lack of response. "Jacob why don't you see him safely home. Paul and Drew call it a night as well. The rest of us will continue patrol. We'll switch off tomorrow. Go home Quil and get some rest." Gently, Jacob nudged Quil forward, and after a few minutes he moved of his own accord. _

_Sam and Embry took up the rear their thoughts bounced back and forth. Their worry over their friend and the events of the evening past. They hadn't gone very far, before a sense of dread entered Embry's heart. At first he thought it might be more leeches in the area. The wary feelings were contagious and Sam took a more defensive position as they made their way through the forest. The feeling grew heavier and heavier, pushing on his heart. Suddenly it was clear that what he was feeling wasn't danger for him, but for someone else. Someone now closer, than anyone had been to him ever. Without any other warning he was making his way in the opposite direction, letting his heart lead the way. Sam's inquiry was met with Embry's panicked plea, "It's Leah, she's hurting." _

_He knew it too. He felt the heaviness of her heart. He felt her tears. And he felt her panic. All that mattered at the moment was getting to her side. With all that was in him, he picked up the pace and the distance between him and Sam grew. Embry concentrated on the feelings that tore at his heart and found himself moving toward Sam and Emily's place. In the back of his mind he was surprised that she wasn't at her moms. But he didn't take the time to speculate. As he broke through the trees he spotted her right away. He skidded to a halt and made his way back to the trees to phase. No longer in such a hurry to face her. There were no vampires, no scary monsters, at least not the kind that he could fight with fists and teeth. _

_No, only the kind that he had no control over. He took a deep breath to get a hold over his overwhelming emotions that were boiling inside him. Never had he felt so out of control of his life. He knew the next few minutes would change the course of his life forever, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it but watch. He turned back to the driveway and the demons he knew that had already won. Because Leah let those demons in her head decide. Embry reached her side, as she shoved the last bag into the trunk. As she slammed the lid down she sensed his presence. She jumped and his arms automatically went around her to steady her._

_Instantly the electrical impulses surrounded her, the warmth and love pulsed in waves. She was so tempted, to give in again, and let her feelings dictate her actions, but in her heart she knew that she would be ruining both of their lives. She would let the hate and resentment of the cards fate dealt her, fester and worm into any type of relationship, that they may have. And he would learn to resent and blame her for letting his bloodline die with them. The thought of that bitter hatred, radiating from his eyes, gave her the ultimate courage to stand behind her painful decision. _

"_No!, please, I can't....I just can't." She pushed away from his embrace, the tears streaming freely down her face. Embry, didn't plead back. He silently watched her, his eyes tearing into memorizing her features. The silence was painful. She tried to explain, " I'm no good for you. I'm no good. I'm not any of those things that they said tonight. I'm just the genetic dead end." When he didn't comment, just stood there, his heart an open wound, she continued. " Is that what you want? Some evolutionary joke?" When he took a step forward, she took a step back, causing him to stop, not wanting her to run away. _

" _I want you," his statement so emphatic that her body swayed to him, before she caught herself. " I can't have children." The statement hung heavy between them. She searched his eyes for that pity, that revulsion. There was none there, but the assurance that she so desperately wanted was not there as well, while he thought over the statement. When she thought he paused too long she cut off what he was about to say, " It matters to me, and I am not going to ruin your life that way." _

_He knew it. He always knew it in the back of his mind, that it was too good to be true. When he didn't imprint right away, he thought that there was no one for him. Just like his mom. He grew up, envying those families that had the mom and the dad. It was always just him and his mom. Even Jake had a mom until the car wreck that took her life and the use of Billy's legs. And Quil's mom who succumbed to cancer 10 years ago. It was the perfect family, but not for him. _

"_Leah, you are what matters to me. The other stuff, we deal with. I can't make you do anything. And I know that this was sudden. You haven't had time to think. All I'm asking is that you think about it. About us. I want whatever makes you happy. It's an imprint thing," _

_Laughing through her tears, she tried to explain the turmoil that stormed inside her, " I don't know what I want. When I came back it was because of Claire. I never intended to stay. I never wanted the pack life. Then I saw you, and my world shifted. My resentment for what I've become, hasn't changed. But there is you. I can't think when I am around you. I don't want to think when I am around you. But you aren't always around. I don't think I can live this kind of half existence," the last of the statement dissolved into tears. _

_Embry could no longer resist the urge to comfort and gathered her into his embrace. Her tears turned into heart wenching sobs. He stroked her hair, rocking her as he whispered soothing sounds. Eventually she calmed down somewhat. He postponed the moment as long as he could. He did not want to let her go, but there was no alternative. He tightened his hold on her for a moment, released her to look into her eyes. "Do what you need to do. Be who you need to be. When you find you, come back to me." She stared into his eyes, lost in their depth. Never had she felt so connected to another human being, then at this moment. And it scared her to death._

_Now came the hard part. The hardest thing he ever had to do in his life, because he knew that she didn't have the strength to do it on her own. The selfish part inside him taunted him, told him to just push her to stay. She was on the edge, it wouldn't take much more to plead, to get her to change her mind...but she would be miserable. And it would be his fault. Damned if you do damned if you don't. His hell or hers? It was all up to him. Opening the drivers side door, he moved her to the front. There eyes still connected. He bent down and gave her a finial kiss, his passion and his longing imprinted on her lips. Then he helped her inside and closed the door on his life. He stayed there, in the driveway, long after the tail lights faded in the distance. _

_Then the panic set in and he phased. There was no coherent thought, he just ran a parallel line to the car through the tree line. She could see his image darting through the trees. Leah knew that if she hesitated for a moment her fragile will would crumble. With her vision blurred by tears that seemed to have no end, she watched the speedometer reach the critical 80 miles per hour. Her clunker car had never been tested so high. Still she could see him matching pace. Once he turned to her, and she swore that she could see terror in his eyes. The speedometer now read 90, the car's engine roared at the strain. The wolf let out a howl of terror that could be heard from miles away then slowed to a halt. The car continued until the tail lights faded in the distance._

Jacob sat in the only chair in the living room of his Dad's house. Quil sat on the couch, staring into space. His express void of any emotion. His chest and arms were covered in the gore he created when he mangled the vampire corpse. Jacob stared at him, not sure what to do. It scared the crap out of him, the way his cousin was acting. There were stories that had been passed down of pack members going crazy, when their imprints died. This looked so much worse then his mind could imagine.

He started to take him to his house, but no one was home and he was afraid to leave him alone. But when he got to his Dad's, he found it just as abandoned. Where was Rachel, anyway. She left the bonfire early, after her and Paul's fight. There was no surprise there about why they were fighting. Paul's resentment over Nessie and the other Cullen's was a sore spot, in their otherwise successful relationship. Paul was a real jerk, he just didn't like to see Rachel get hurt. As the minutes ticked by Jacob was no closer to answers. He was so relieved to hear his Dad pull up in the driveway that he raced out of the house to meet him.

Charlie was helping him out of the cruiser, his prize catch was clutched in his hand. "We'll have some good eating tonight son." Billy informed him as he was wheeled to the front door. Jacob stood in front of him trying to bar the doorway. He remembered Quil's bloodied appearance and didn't want to have to explain to Charlie.

"You don't want to go in there," Jake stalled, not really having any definite plan. His pleading look turned to his dad, who looked back skeptically. When Charlie continued to push the wheelchair, Jake dug in his feet to the porch steps and put his hands on the hand rests. " I think you don't want to go in there now. Rachel just had a major fight with Paul." Billy tilted his head trying to understand what Jacob was not saying between the words that he was saying. "I know that they fought I was there," Billy reminded him."

" Jacob's eyes glanced over Charlie and back to his Dad, as he said, "But you didn't see what the gang saw or did later, and it was a big mess to clean up. Some of us are pretty messy and need to clean up, inside is one of those messes. Not fit for company." Jakes eyes full of hidden meaning. But Charlie sidestepped him with the chair, " It's ok Jake, I'm not company really, I've seen it all. I had a teenager once. Panicked, Jacob followed into the house ready for the explosion. But he only heard the wheels of the chair as they scraped the floor on the way into the kitchen. The couch was now empty as well as the room. He blew a sigh of relief, until realized that he could be in the kitchen. He started to beat a path there, but stopped short when he saw Quil, his head wet, who obviously, just got out of the shower.

"Sorry, but I had to use a pair of your pants," Quil's voice a dead monotone. Jacob was satisfied that he started talking at all. Charlie came out of the Kitchen saying his goodbyes in passing. Before he could get through the doorway he was pushed back by a desperate Paul, demanding, "Where is she? I can't find her anywhere?" Charlie looked at him with sympathy and left without another word.

Jacob's immediate dislike was swallowed as he told him he didn't know where she was. They both took up a defensive stance as Billy wheeled into the living room, assessing the situation. Quil stood in the edge of the tiny room, showing no apparent interest in the conversation. Billy wheeled to the center, "Boys," the lone word full of warning. The two slowly let their hackles relax. Just then Embry burst in, the pain evident on his weary face, "She's gone man, she's really gone this time." Embry's eyes sought his best friend, looking for comfort. Jacob went to him, to offer what comfort he could. Billy made a 180' turn to the curio cabinet at the back of the room.

" It looks like all of you could use a little Southern Comfort." He acknowledged as he pulled out an old bottle, from the bottom drawer. "Jacob get some glasses. Puzzled, he did as he was bid. He never saw his father drink. The bottle had been there since as long as he could remember, never had his father opened it.

When the glasses were set up, Billy uncorked the bottle and poured a generous portion in each glass. " I've had this bottle since my Irene died. I blurred the pain with a few bottles, and this one was the last of my medicine. I stopped with the first glass, corked it along with my grief and put it in the drawer. Looks like a few of you could use some medicine this morning."

The boys hesitated, not sure if this was some trap. Only Paul was the only

one technically old enough to drink. After looking at each other and the older man, who waved to the glasses in welcome, did they pick them up. Jacob's eyes watered as the

bitter alcohol stripped his throat on the way down to his gut. The other boys steeled their expressions, trying not to show their reactions as well. Billy let out a slow breath when he had downed his in one gulp, "Smooth" he said through clenched lips.

The other guys shook their heads in agreement, afraid to try their voices just yet. Billy poured himself another glass, then turned it in his hands, examining the amber liquid in intense concentration, "Grief is a powerful emotion. It can control you, shroud everything around you, so all you see is the gray darkness. Don't get swallowed up by the gray darkness, or you will miss the rest of your life." Billy looked at his son with a love that was as fierce as it was tender. Billy backed up from the coffee table, "I'll let you guys medicate, and talk out your ailments. Lean on each other, support each other as good brothers should do." With that he left the room, shutting his bedroom door behind him. The guys looked at each other, not knowing how to take the older man's speech. Embry picked up the bottle and poured himself another drink, this time the acid burn was not quite as powerful.

A couple hours later, Paul was looking at the bottom of the bottle, confused as to how it got that way. " I still say that I've got it worse than you. She told me that she doesn't want anything to do with me. She called off the wedding."

Jacob's blurry eyes looked over his last glass that he was still nursing, "Well you don't have a mind reading blood sucker, watching and listening to your every move. I mean she's not even old enough to think about that way, and he twists every thought, every gesture to make me out to be a pervert. He's trying to turn her against me. And we haven't even got a chance yet."

"Well, there is no one between me and Leah, but Leah. How can I compete with the demons in her head. I can't fight imaginary foes. And there isn't a damn thing I can do about it." Embry's statement was spoken to the bottom of his empty glass.

Quil looked at his brothers with quiet contemplation, not wanting to play the game. His pain was his own, and he did not want to admit that it was over yet. He was not giving up. To admit it out loud was to admit defeat.

"But she said that she couldn't live with me. She said that my bigoted attitude was tearing her apart. She called me a jerk." Paul's eyes glassed over. He set the bottle down. In the silence Jacob leaned over to get closer to the sad man, "Paul, you are a jerk." Embry waved his head in agreement. Paul leaned back in disbelief. The other two continued to shake their heads yes.

" It's true. You are the biggest jerk I have ever met. I don't even like you. Listen I'm telling you the truth man, I love you like a brother, but you are a jerk," Embry's speech was given to Paul as he put his arm over the other's shoulder. He briefly squeezed the other and then turned to Jacob for support.

" I totally agree, and you were going to be my brother, well not now that she

gave you the ax. Sorry about that. But we are just trying to help you out. You probably can't even help your self. It's a damn shame."

The boy's heads slowly turned to the doorway, when they heard Rachel's intake of breath, taken aback at the pitiful site. Paul got up from the couch with difficulty, his expression sheepish and full of apology. Rachel's eyes were hard and her mouth set in a grim line of stubbornness, but her heart was breaking, and her arms yearned to comfort him. It took all of her will not to breach the distance between them. After an awkward silence, she went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. Paul just stood there looking after her. The words of apology still stuck in his throat. The others looked at him with pity.

I MANAGED TO SQUEEZE OUT ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE VACATION STARTS. THANKS TO MY FAMILY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE DRUNK SCENE. I KNOW ITS OUT OF PLACE BUT I WAS GETTING TOO DEPRESSED AND THE SADNESS ISN'T OVER YET. BUT I STILL BELIEVE IN HAPPY ENDINGS. ITS NOT A FAIRY TALE WITHOUT ONE. UNLESS YOU REFER TO HANS CHRISTIAN ANDERSON FAIRY TALES, AND I PREFER THE DISNEY VERSION OF THOSE.


	25. Chapter 25 It's The Thought That Counts

**I do not own anything in the Twilight universe, I only wish I did.**

**It's The Thought That Counts**

The only sound in the sterile white hospital room was the constant beep of the monitors hooked up to the little girl. The nurse on duty, came in to change the bag of saline. She checked her vitals, trying not to linger on the poor girls crushed in face. Twenty years on duty, she had learned to be detached, distant. The patients were never treated as personal. But she had never come across a miracle before. The girl should have died by now. She should have entered the hospital on a slab. But she didn't. And after a week, she still hung on, by a thread mind you, but still she hung on. The girl shouldn't have brain function. Her misshaped head, alone should have stopped that on contact, but she did. And she was all alone. They started calling her Doe. Everyone on the ward expected the bed to be vacant at any time. As the days wore on, she developed a reputation as a real fighter, and a miracle.

Now as she watched the monitors, her fears become reality. Her vitals were lowering, finally. It was painful to see her slipping. At least she won't be in pain anymore. What she didn't understand was that no one had claimed her. It had been a week and they were no closer discovering her identity. She blamed it on the records department. When she came in her contact paperwork was misplaced. No one knew who she was, just that her injuries resulted from a car accident in San Francisco. She was flown here for the pediatrics department. Her father was killed almost immediately after the impact. The poor thing. And now she would die alone.

Well not if she could help it. Even though her shift was ending soon, she knew she would stay. Not long after, one by one the other nurses on the floor, who periodically checked on Doe, dropped by and then stayed. They all realized, with a sinking feeling that her time was soon. The room was filled with compassion and camaraderie, as they united to be that girl's family at the end. They didn't have to wait long. The heart rate slowed, her organ functions stilled. The doctor came in to take the life support off. The newest nurse, not quite seasoned, broke down, as she held the little girl's cold hand. She took her last breath and then nothing....

Micah came to with a panicked frenzy. The vision was so real, he knew that it was of the near future. She hadn't died after all. He had to get to her. Thanks to the Volturi he held the power to heal her. He just had to slip out, without alerting the guard, or Marcus and Aro. A piece of cake. He needed a diversion. While he pondered on the problem, he passed by the throne room. Without conscious thought, he tuned into the conversation that was taking place.

" I tell you, something is taking place there. The sheer numbers alone are a force to be recognized. The alliance with the Cullens poses a threat that cannot be ignored. All of our information scouts have come to an untimely end. Aro, surely you can see, that the longer we wait, the greater danger of a power shift, not of our favor." Caius' impassioned speech caused Micah to pause. Maybe this was the diversion that he needed. He waited trying to find the appropriate angle.

"I am not so sure that it as much as a threat, as you believe. Carlisle, is a man of peace. He avoids confrontation, as much as you crave it. No, I do not see this future that you talk about." Aro's lack of concern had the other two frustrated to the point that they were in one accord. Marcus paced in front of his peers, aching to make a move, any move to ensure that their quality of life would not change.

" Aro, perhaps we have not shone you the true picture, with our dull descriptions. Perhaps if you personally venture with us you could see the magnitude of the situation." Marcus waited, as Aro thought of his proposal. Micah didn't like the sound of that at all. If he got a taste of Claire's abilities, he would not leave her. He would use her for his benefit. The idea of Aro's hands on her caused him to stride into the room, taking over the turn of conversation.

" I say Aro, you might want to rethink Caius' position on the matter. I have seen their numbers and their capabilities, and although I think that they are impressive, I think you need to concentrate on the coven instead of the dogs. I have looked inside the minds of several of them and they are protecting someone that should interest you. Someone who in the next couple of generations could change the course of our history forever. The balance that has taken you centuries to create, could end in the next 50 years." The first move done, Micah waited for the bait to be snatched up. It was easy to see into his mind and pluck out the thing that he feared the most. The minutes ticked by, and still he waited, not a single movement detecting his apprehension.

Aro waved off the concern, "Surely, the child that you must be referring to is but a watered down imitation of her parents, diluted by the human side. I do not foresee any true danger. Indeed the talented Alice has shone me a glimpse of her future and I see no need to worry." Aro moved to his seat, summarily dismissing him and his concern. However, Micah could sense his uneasiness. Aro's attempt to shield himself was ineffectual to him. He was more interested in what Micah had to say then he was trying to let on. Micah took a chance and waited as well before adding.

" Ah, I see your error in your assessment. You do not have the factor that connects the two factions together. Apparently the dogs have a survival of the fittest gene in their DNA makeup. A matchmaker marker, if you will, that finds their perfect chance to produce the next generation of shifters. In a few generations they will be unbeatable." Again, he gave Aro a chance to digest the info, trying not to spoon feed him too fast.

" I do not see how this has to do with the child." Aro's hand raised and Micah paused. Could he shield himself sufficiently, while giving him only the information to lead him in the other direction. Lying was one of his talents, but Aro was one of the strongest opponents, that he has battled in the past. Very well. Desperate times called for desperate measures. He had no choice, not when his angel hung in the balance. He felt no qualms leading the halfbreed to the wolves, no pun intended, she was just a means to an end.

Micah briskly walked up to Aro, hand extended, and weaved a tale of a very power, woman-child that, once mated with the alpha would produce super vampire, shape shifters, that would put all of the other vampires into submission. He added, into his tapestry of subterfuge, the vast numbers that they produce at an accelerated rate, and he wove a picture of total destruction of the Volturi, with Carlisle in the throne room, in his very chair.

"Aro's breath hissed out of his clenched teeth, "And you saw this? This is of the future? This is inevitable?" Aro shuddered, one of his greatest fears, played out in his mind. Aro turned the vision over in his mind, did his old friend have hidden ambitions of power? Never did he show it. But maybe he was more clever than he thought. Micah latched on to the errant thoughts, more ammunition to use.

" In his thoughts, the leader of the coven, he laughed at you. He took great pleasure in your defeat, in the last battle you were in together. He has waited to build an army of his own. The wolf allies have pledged their allegiance to the hybrid. It's just a matter of time, before they meet you on your own soil. Micah leaned into the leader's ear and whispered, "If you wait for the battle, you will surely lose. But if you take the battle to them now, while their numbers are low, and you are guaranteed success." Then he stepped away, and purposely turned his back to Aro. He had sowed the seeds, now all he could do was wait to see if they took root.

Caius stepped forward, quick to add his agreement to the argument. "Aro, it is imperative that we act quickly. Our future depends upon swift action." Aro motioned for silence. He could not think with so many voices vying for his attention.

Marcus stood silently, in the distance. His attention on Micah, not on Aro. There was something odd in the man's demeanor. Something that he could not quite place his finger on. Something not tangible, just out of the fringe of his mind. Slowly, he tried to pick at the other man's defenses, to detect whatever it was, that he was hiding. Micah turned to him, inquiry in his eyes. Marcus smiled, and motioned for him to continue.

"It matters to me little, which way you choose. But please let me know if I am wasting my time here. I care not to help build a dying empire. Where is your razor edge, that is your reputation."

Aro appraised his fellow companions, one by one. There was no doubt that Caius was ready for battle, with his hands clenched at his sides, and his mouth set in steel. Marcus, was harder to read. His stance was leery, waiting, not helpful at all. And Micah. What agenda did he really have? His expression was unreadable.

" The situation calls for more investigation." At Caius' negative exclamation, Aro cut him off, "Easy friend, I will not charge into the battlefield, without information on the enemy. We need to know more before I slaughter old friends. I don't want to go on cloudy visions of the future. If she is as dangerous as you foresee, then it was unfortunate that we didn't take care of loose ends, in the past. But there is still time to rectify that. Jane and Alec should make ready for the journey, Demetri as well."

Marcus took a step forward to add himself, but Aro shook his head, "Not you my friend." Marcus opened his mouth to object,however Aro demanded his silence. "Micah, it would please me, that you would be included in this journey to America. You have been very beneficial to me on this matter." Micah mentally breathed a sigh of relief, now that the bait was taken and swallowed. He tipped his head in ascent and left the room to make ready for the journey.

When the room was clear, save for Aro and Marcus, the former waved to the other closer for an intimate discussion. " I don't trust the man, but if I ignore the vision it may be to my peril. I cannot afford the chance. Yes, he may have hidden agenda. That is your assignment. Find what he is hiding and bring it back to me." With that, he was dismissed.

"_Sam was truly sadistic. Why else would he change the patrol shifts, to put me with the hangover gang," Drew thought, as his head pounded with each paw that hit the ground. "And I have never tasted a drink before,and I never will." His head hurt and his stomach threatened to revolt. _

"_Good for you kid," Embry thought back, not sure if the pain he felt was just his own or part of the pack mind. If it was just his own, he would never touch Southern Comfort again. It didn't help anyway, the comfort he wanted was Leah's arms. __And her lips, and her...._

"_Please, don't start again, remember Drew just a kid. And frankly I'm sick of hearing about Leah that way. It's like your talking about my sister or something, gross." Paul said, the disgust turning his stomach as much as the whiskey. _

" _Well, she is my sister, so__** STOP ALREADY!!!" **__Seth's blare an electrical shock, that went through the pack mind, causing them to lose their gate, and a couple of them to stumble._

"_Can you guys just keep your mind on the game. The leeches are coming out of the woodwork. I mean we've had company almost every night this week. Something big is brewing. And I don't think its because Forks has become the Vampire Capital of the world." His thoughts turned to Quil, whose mind was totally void of thought. Jake would have thought that it was impossible, but he saw Quil beside him, heard his paws stab the earth beside him. But he heard nothing from him in the pack mind, not even the pain he should be feeling. It was creepy and raised the hairs on the back of his neck._

"_Jake do you think that you could put in a good word in for me to Rachel. She loves you man and she listens to what you say. She still won't talk to me. It's driving me crazy. I need her. I miss her..."_

" _AHHH, I'm blind man!! Stop thinking about my sister that way. Sam needs to outlaw patrols with sibling imprints. I can't take this anymore. Quil, my friend please think of something, anything. I know that you've got a clean mind."_

_Quil's silence turned into accusation, "What is that supposed to mean. Because I never got my chance with Claire, you think it's ok to rub it in my face. Well let me tell you something. It's not over! Everyone is in mourning for Claire. Everyone has given up. But I haven't. She is not dead. She's not! And I don't need you to tell me that she is!" The others in the pack froze, not sure what Quil was capable at that moment. _

_Afraid that he might set him off again, Jake tried to reason with him, "Quil, I didn't mean it that way. I love you and Claire, and I will help you find her. As long as you don't give up, I won't." The other pack members chimed in with their affirmatives. Then they heard Drew's excitement._

"_Guys, I've found a fresh trail. This one's mine!" The others picked up the pace. Paul was partnered with Drew, who got ahead of him, when the conversation got violent. Now, he turned back and tried to catch up. Seth and Embry crossed paths with Paul, Seth freezing,when he recognized the familiar scent. _

"_Drew no!! Don't attack!" But it was too late. By the time that reached the rock outcropping, Drew was pinned underneath the vampire, his whimpers were cut off by the strong talons that were digging into the young wolf's neck. When the others found the scene, they each took a defensive stance. Seth and Jake inched forward. They phased and approached the vampire._

"_Jasper, you don't want to do that. He's just a kid. He still is not familiar with your scent." Jacob's tone light and non threatening. Seth eased up closer._

" _Think of Alice, she wouldn't want you to do something that you would regret later. And you would regret putting that little boy in that much pain." Jasper looked into the pup's eyes and released him. Paul and Embry dragged the kicking wolf away and held him in place. Quil stepped forward, the memory of Jasper's influence made his legs shake. Against all instinct he phased and stood before his mortal enemy. Both had mirror images of torment and pain in their eyes. Quil's gaze darted to Alice, who was propped up against a rock formation that resembled a large chair. Her deep crimson eyes seemed to be observing the scene with detachment. But it was just an illusion. Her eyes were not focused and her presence was empty. _

_Jasper's stance was still defensive, and his body adjusted to Quil's look behind him. " Have you heard from Claire?" The question startled the pack, the tone sane and genuinely concerned. Quil shook his head no and asked, knowing the answer already, " And Alice, has she shone any sign of coming out of it?" Jasper shook his head negative. "I am truly sorry about this Jasper, if I had known..." Jasper cut him off from stating a bold face lie. "Yes you would." And Jasper was right. If there was a chance of finding Claire, he would do anything, even endangering Alice. It was that simple. And he also knew that, if Jasper were in his shoes, he would do the exact same thing. It was that simple. _

_The two stood in front of each other. The same thoughts forming in their minds. Even though they did not forgive the other, there was an understanding. As the pack made their way back into the forest, to resume their patrol, Quil slowly backed away, and once in the trees,watched as Jasper picked up Alice and cradled her to his chest. Through the breeze, that tickled his fur, he heard the deep baritone, that was Jasper's voice, sing a lullaby into the silent girl's ear. _

_**I managed to get a little writing in while cruising the parks at Disney. I hope you like it.**_


	26. Chapter 26 Regrets Get In The Way

**I do not own anything in the Twilight universe, I only wish I did.**

**Regrets Get In The Way**

It was in the dead of night, as Embry and Quil patrolled the east border. Both of them quiet. Embry was lost in thoughts of second guessing. Each day made the anxiety build, until his insides twisted into knots. The "What If 's" hit him in rapid succession. While Quil's thoughts were his own doubts, picking at his wall of defense, eating away the mortar that held it together. Everyone pretended to have good spirits around him, but they couldn't lie convincingly in the pack mind. They thought that she was dead. And each day with no news, seemed to make it that much harder to fight them. The other pack members as well as his own doubts. If only they had some news, some hint that she was still alive. But his dreams were silent. At least when they were not nightmares. They tortured him, with visions of Claire being beaten, bitten and mutilated by those damn leeches. Upon waking from each one, he promised himself, that he would not try to reach her that way again, but just to have the chance to see her again, gave him the strength to try one more time.

They were so lost in their thoughts, they missed the group of leeches, until they stumbled upon them. Embry alerted the others, of the location for backup. There must have been a dozen or more. Never, had he seen so many travel in one group, unless he counted the Volturi encounter. Come to think of it there was a familiar scent to them, that tied them to that memory. " Hey, do you smell that?" Embry turned to Quil, but he was no where near him. "Not smart Quil! Wait for backup, man. It's suicide," But Quil wasn't listening as usual. Embry was afraid that, that was just what he wanted. Torn between helping Quil, in the kamikaze mission, and beating Quil himself, he pounced into the middle of the battle. Claws and teeth filled his vision. He screamed for backup and he heard the pack's reply that they were on their way.

At one point, Quil had a leech by the throat, he was ripping into the flesh, tearing off pieces bit by bit and flinging it in the air with vicious jerks. So engrossed in his work that he missed the other four who were stalking his movements. Facing certain death, Embry leaped to stop the massacre. Everything was a mass of talons and teeth. He was twisted and turned in the tornado as he fought, to the best of his ability. He got in a few lethal blows, as the enemy's numbers dwindled. Still Quil fought with no self preservation. When this was over, Embry was relishing the thought of kicking the shit out of him. That was when he was caught in a leeches death grip. He tried to twist away and get up underneath him, but he was trapped. His last conscious thought, as he felt his throat ripped out was, regret that he wouldn't get his chance after all.

Sam arrived in the clearing to see the mass of bodies, blood and gore in heaps upon the shadowed forest floor. The pack descended upon the scene in full battle mode. Jacob was the first to stumble upon Embry's lifeless body. He screamed for the other's attention as he nuzzled his best friend, frantically checking for any signs of life. "Sam come quickly!! Help me. Oh God somebody help me!!" Jacob, no longer concerned with his own safety, phased so he could use his hands properly. The blood poured out of the hideous wound at his throat. He tried to find a another pressure point to check his pulse, as he covered the massive wound to try to stop the flow of blood.

Sam came from the throng and phased as well. He bent down to see for himself, but Jake was everywhere, twisting over Embry's body, frantically trying to help him. "Sam I can't feel a pulse, I can't tell if he is breathing when he is phased. Tell me what to do. Fix it! Do something!" Jacob continued to scream nonsense as Sam pushed him away to see for himself. The others gathered around them, when the last of the leeches fell to the earth. Their expressions were filled with the unthinkable horror before them. Quil was the last to notice the crowd surrounding his friend. Numbly he moved forward, on the outskirts of the circle.

Sam commanded Embry to phase to better inspect him. Even unconscious, his body was forced to obey and he phased before them. Now it was easier to see that he was indeed still breathing, his chest moving to the shallow breaths that pushed it up and down. His wound was slowing slightly. Sam wondered if there was any blood left in him, so much covered the outside of his body, and the surrounding ground around him.

Holding the pressure over his throat, he gave the order for several of the pack to clean up the site, and take care of the bodies. He told Jake, Seth and Quil to help him take Embry to the Cullen's house to get him some medical help, trying not to think that it might be too late. The others phased and helped him carry the boy, while Sam continued to apply pressure. Jacob's eyes were accusing, as they bore into Quil's guilty ones.

"Why didn't you wait man? Do you care as little for your brother's safety as you do your own?" Quil had no answer for him, as waves of guilt and regret washed over his numb mind. This could not be happening. He never would want this to happen to anyone, much less his best friend.

" It's going to be ok, we just got to get him to the Cullens. Carlisle will fix him. You hold on man. You can do it Embry." Seth continued to chant like a cheerleader, while Jacob prayed silently and Quil started making deals.

_God, if he makes it, I promise that I'll stop fighting them. I'll stay in the game. I won't complain anymore. I'll do what I'm told. Oh God please.... Please!_

" Please, please. This is all my fault. All my fault." Quil's eyes raked over Embry's too still body, lying in their arms. Jacob refused to let him off the hook, and continued to stare at him with disdain.

" If anyone can fix him, it's Carlisle. You'll see. He'll be as good as new in no time. Wait and see." Seth assured them, then started mentally calling out to Edward to alert Carlisle that he was about to receive a critically wounded patient. Time was of the essence and the more prepared he was, the better.

" I am so glad that you're back Leah. Everyday that you were gone, I had to put up with Rocky pushing me around. Now that you're back, he will go back to his old routine, and I'm off the hook." Leah looked at the roly poly waitress in front of the bathroom mirror, as she adjusted her mini apron over her too tight black slacks. Leah pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and straightened her uniform. So far she had been lucky, and missed Rocky's welcome home. It was like his hands multiplied anytime she was in his vicinity. With a critical eye that missed very little, Linda asked with an inquiring voice, "Sooo tell me how was it, seeing your ex after all this time?" Leah looked away from her intrusive gaze and fidgeted with the apron ties.

" You know, like it wasn't so bad. Time heals and all that jazz." Thoughts of Embry flashed across her mind, like it did ever since she left him in the forest. Instantly her body heated and her stomach twisted in tortured butterflies. It was like she left a large part of herself there with him. She could feel his phantom lips burning into her skin. "It wasn't so bad." Linda stepped toward her, to get a better look. When she captured her gaze, she saw something hidden in their depths. With a knowing look, she shook her head and exclaimed, " I knew it, you got back together! You've got that look. I knew it!' Leah frantically shook her head and interrupted, " No, NO! You've got it wrong. I did not get back together." She grabbed the other woman's hands that were waving in the air. "Linda I did not get back together with Sam, her eyes demanded that the other woman stop and believe her.

Less certain now, she continued, " Well something happened, while you were there, you are positively glowing like a Christmas tree. If it wasn't Sam, it had to be someone else. Who Leah?" Leah started to protest, but it died on her lips, as images of the last few days, that she was with him, continued to flash before her eyes. His arms, his lips, his hands.....

" I did get together with someone, while I was there." She still could not meet the other woman's eyes. Linda waited for more information. Leah hesitantly continued. "I've known Embry all my life, but not in that way before. I was taken by surprise."

"Sooo was it just a fling or what? Will you see him again, or was it a one night stand?" Leah looked at herself in the mirror and tried to answer the questions that had been burning in the back of her mind since she took off.

"I don't know..." They were interrupted from any further heart to heart chat, by a deep pounding on the restroom door. Both jumped, Linda screaming as if in a horror movie. "Hurry up in there, I'm not paying you to take a dump!" Linda looked at Leah and laughed, " He has such a way with words. I love his people skills." Leah checked her hair in the mirror one last time.

_As she turned to face the door, her vision blurred and for a moment, she was no longer in the restroom. She was in a familiar clearing. Quil was in front of her, tearing into a leech. They were everywhere. Why didn't he wait for backup. Did he have a death wish? Lately that was all he had. When this was all over I am going to kick the shit out of him. She tensed her hind legs to get the strength behind her leap to help protect his worthless hide._

"Leah are you ok, baby speak to me." Leah looked up, light haloed Linda's chubby face as she slapped her awake. Rocky barged into the restroom, "Look the breakfast crowd is in full swing, I need my waitresses on the floor now." His speech slowed as he took in Leah's prone body on the floor. "What are you doing down there?"

Linda gave him a disgusted look, " Well what do you think she's doing, sweeping the floor with her butt? She fainted. Don't just stand there, like a bump on a log, help her up." It took both of them to get her to her feet. Her legs were rubbery and her head still swam with the double images of the restroom and the clearing. And she wasn't as agile as normal, so she couldn't avoid all of Rocky's tentacles. Only he would be so low as to cop a feel on someone recovering from a faint.

Rocky looked at her uncertainly, "Uhh are you going to be ok? Cause the restaurant is full today, and if I need to call Tracy in I need to do it now." Awe, Rocky, always thinking of his people first. Leah assured him that she was going to be just fine. She just wanted to sit for a moment. At first, Rocky looked like he was going to protest, but then someone came in to use the restroom and Linda ushered him out .

Leah sat down on a sofa chair, rested her weary head in her hands. Tears slipped through her closed eye lids, as the vision faded. She didn't want to feel the way it felt to be phased. But the images were so real, she could smell the damp earth beneath her paws, and she could feel the breeze against her fur. She felt her muscles tense as she leaped into the battle fray.

"Leah if you're better, you've got people at station 1, 3 and 7." He was all heart. It was a wonder that he made any money at all, catering to his employees like he did. As she got up, her vision blurred again, but just for a moment. She supported herself on the arm of the chair, and then made her way to the sink. She washed her hands and then went to her tables. As she opened the door, she wished Embry was here with her. Never had she felt safer, than when she was in his arms. The visions left her afraid and unstable, like she had lost touch with reality.

When her gaze met the length of room her eyes rested on her rescue. She didn't know how he found her, but there he was. And it didn't matter, that she was the one, that ran away from him. He was here. Right before her eyes. It was as if all of her troubles, all of her fears melted. It was as if she could lay all of her burdens down. Her heart was lighter than it had ever been. She was flying. She was soaring... It all made sense to her now. Her meaning in life, why she was born, it was for this moment, for him... He was her life, and everything else did not matter. She ran to him, all else forgotten and she grabbed his back, all of her love in her embrace. The man, taken by surprise, turned in her arms. Her gaze turned up into the stranger's face.

Leah froze, halted by her confusion. She swore that it was Embry. He smiled at her, with a smile that only Embry could have given her. Then the double vision cleared and she saw the stranger for who he was, just a stranger. A hand jerked her away from the man, who didn't seem to mind the attention. However his wife was having a fit. Rocky approached, his anger barely contained as he apologized for his waitress's actions, and gave a flimsy excuse about her being sick. Leah turned to do her own apology, when she was hit by a sharp pain in her throat. She clutched her neck as her vision dimmed again.

_Damn, where was Quil? Guys I need you now! Just great I never thought it would end like this. I wish that I told her.... I wish I …. _

"Leah, Leah can you hear me?" Rocky was now over her, fear all over his face. Linda was next to him. "Rocky, do you think that she's having some kind of seizure? Should we call an ambulance or something? I don't think she breathing. Did she swallow her tongue?" Rocky waved her questions away as he tried to slap her awake. Leah watched it all with unmoving eyes. Although she was paralyzed on the outside, her mind was screaming for release. It all made sense in a hysterical way. The visions were not her own, but she was looking through Embry's eyes, and the throat ripped out was not her own but Embry's. And she didn't know if it had already happened or was about to happen. All she knew was that she had to go to him now. No hell or high water was going to keep him from her. As she tried to sit up, the room tilted from side to side. Still clutching her aching throat, she choked out that she had to go. Rocky tried to hold her down, but her wolf strength kicked in and as she pushed, he flew backward hitting a table. He tried to recover his dignity, by catching himself before he did a backflip.

Leah righted herself and made for the kitchen area to get her purse. Linda caught up with her as she hit the parking lot. "Do you think it's wise to be driving, so soon after your seizure, or whatever it was, that you had? Do you need a ride to the hospital. Screw Rocky, I can take you." Leah assured her as she started her sorry excuse for a car. Over the backfire, she said, "Tell Rocky to send my last paycheck to the emergency address on file. I'm going back to La Push." Linda looked into Leah's eyes, that although were filled with panic, now had a purpose in them as well.

She patted her on the arm, " You go girl, don't let anyone stand in the way of your dreams. Send me a postcard. And an invitation." She leaned away from the window and stepped back as Leah let loose in the parking lot and sped onto the highway.

As she made for the interstate, she reached into her purse for her phone. She tried home first. All she got was the answering machine. Next she tried Emily's but she got no one. When she tried Jake, she was informed that she was out of minutes. She threw the phone in disgust. She was out of money. She probably didn't have enough gas money left in her account. Frustration ate at her, not knowing how she was going to get home, and why wasn't anyone answering their phones. She needed answers, and she wanted them now. "Embry just hold on. Just hold on."

**I just got back from my trip to Disney and my head is full of princesses and princes in shining castles. Hopefully it will reflect in my story. The next few chapters should tie everyone together. Time to bring in the bad guys.**


	27. Chapter 27 Pop Quiz

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did.**

**Pop Quiz**

Micah was frustrated, by the time they had made it to the northwest territory. So far there had been no opportunity to make his getaway. Not while Demetri and Marcus hovered nearby, as they kept an eye on him. Jane and Alec were their own annoying selves, and Marcus was hard pressed to keep them apart. It was all that he could do to keep up the appearance of bored detachment.

Before he could slip away, they had entered the clearing in front of the Cullen residence. Marcus was giving his final orders to the guard gathered in front of him. He told the twins in his own words to play nice and he told Felix to mind his manners. Micah turned his head so no one would see him roll his eyes. The group was truly getting on his nerves. He didn't know how much he could stand before his body gave in and bolted in front of them. Micah kept reminding himself that Claire's life depended on his subtleness.

As they rounded the porch to the back of the house they were greeted by Edward and his brothers. They formed a wall and their faces held mirror expressions of protective fury. Carlisle stood in front of them, his face guarded as he assessed their stance. Neither side relaxed as they waited for the other to speak. Really, this was just too dramatic for Micah's taste. Just get it over with.

"The Volturi! What a pleasant surprise." Carlisle said, trying to set a tone of nonchalance. Marcus looked to Edward, whose expression begged to differ.

" Well I would hardly, call it a surprise thanks to Edward's useful talent." Edward bowed slightly at the waist in acknowledgment. "And from the looks on your other son's sour faces, I would hardly say that it was pleasant either."

"What brings you to our far shore, surely it's not just a friendly visit from old friends." Carlisle searched their eyes before turning slightly to see Edward in his peripheral vision.

"I am quite sure you know why we are here, thanks again to Edward's talent. Let us cut to the chase, so to speak, where is the lovely Bella and that extraordinary child of hers?" Renesmee was upstairs ordering online some of the birthday presents that Bella was not picking up in Port Angeles this morning. He silently prayed that she would not come down, against his expressed orders not to.

Edward and the others set their legs getting into a more defensive stand as Edward's breath came out in a hiss, to what he read in their minds.

" Bella and Renesmee are not here at the moment." Demetri. Who could not feel their presence acknowledged Carlisle and then showed his agreement to Marcus. Jane and Alec were bouncing on the balls of their feet, itching to do something, anything, but this boring talk of blah, blah, blah. Felix just kept clenching and unclenching his fists, mentally spiking images of what he would like to do to Edward and his family. The hate was fairly pouring off of the brute of a vampire. The barrage of mental energy was giving Micah a wicked headache.

"What of the lovely Alice, I am sure she alerted you of our presence a while ago. I am surprised that you did not intercept us sooner." At the sound of Alice's name, Jasper launched himself at the head speaker of the group. He believed that the Volturi may have been the ones to put her in this trance to begin with, and when Marcus opened his mouth, he lost what little hold he had on his own sanity.

Felix, in true linebacker fashion, sideswiped the younger vampire. Deflecting his attempt to tackle Marcus. Emmett took his move as an invitation to play in the game. Jane turned to her brother, a gleam in her eye as she jumped up and down, "Me too oh, me too!" She picked Jasper first who went limp in Felix's arms, thousands of electrical currents danced on his marble skin. But Jane did not linger on him for long, and set her talent on Emmett, who dropped like a rock. Unfortunately, Edward was too close to the battle and got caught in the undertow with Emmett on top of him. "Uufff," was all he got out, before Carlisle's voiced raised above the chaos.

"Please! Please, we are civilized men, living in civilized times. Can we not act in a civilized manner?" Slowly the men, still defensive, sat up and then got unsteadily on their feet. Jane took offense to the term of men, taking it as an insult, and that he deliberately left her out. She squared her shoulders, preparing to send another volley of her talent at the Cullen's spoke person. Suddenly, she felt the collar of her gray cloak, tighten around her throat, choking her. With her toes barely touching the ground, she half twisted, half swung around to see that Micah had her cloak by the hood, lifting her off the ground. She started to protest, but the look of unhidden malice that swam in his depth less crimson eyes, made her ire die. "Enough!" Was all he said, while he waited for her to acknowledge his command. To hide her defiance, she lowered her head and waited for him to release her. When he did she turned her back, yanking her cloak collar down, straightening the wrinkles he caused.

Marcus tried to salvage what was left of the botched recognizance operation. He had no idea when he lost control of the situation. " I truly have no idea, what I could have said, that could have set the young man off like that." He looked to the other man with pity in his eyes. Which drove Jasper to the edge again. With hate rising up in his parched throat, he spit out, "Are you pretending, that you don't know, that while we stand here, Alice is in a comatose state. Are you seriously trying to convince us that you had nothing to do with it?" Emmett moved to stand behind his brother, ready to hold him back, if needed, but Jasper stood his ground. Barely.

With a pure look of confusion, Marcus turned to Carlisle and said, "What is this? Alice is not well? We have a healer with us. Can we try to see if we may help her? Aro would be very angry with us, if she were to come to harm." Carlisle was torn by his distrust of the Volturi, and his own frustration at his inability to heal the girl himself. Never had he felt so inadequate as a Doctor. Everyday she got weaker. The blood helped to ease her pain, but Jasper told him that he felt her presence fading. And there was nothing that he could do about it. But maybe, there was a chance. Could he throw away a chance to save his daughter, to spite the Volturi. He turned to his son for guidance. He should be the one to decide. Jasper, gasped as he tried to force the hope back down into the pit of hell that was his existence these last few weeks.

To dare to believe was more than his dead heart could take. He stood there, lost in his uncertainty. He did not want them near her, and yet if they could heal her... he pleaded with his eyes, to Carlisle for help. Carlisle then turned to Marcus to accept the offer of help. Marcus waved to Faith who stood in the background, her quiet demeanor, so unlike the others. Her pale blond hair, flowed in ringlets down the length of her petite back. Her scarlet eyes solemn. She seemed to float as she followed Carlisle into the house. Jasper hovered over the guard as she leaned over Alice, her hands skimmed over Alice's body. The girl's hands glowed as they touched certain pressure points. Everyone was silent as they watched in rapt fascination.

Faith closed her eyes as she hummed, her hands stopped when they reached her head, "She's not here. She's been away too long. Difficult, the journey, to find home. Oh, she is not alone. Someone is holding her there. Someone is draining her energy. That is why she can't find her way." Marcus leaned in and asked her if she could help her. She said she would try.

Faith opened her eyes and they were no longer red. Her iris's turned to silver and her face glowed with power. Marcus took a subtle step back and motioned for Demetri. He whispered something in his ear, that caused the other man to nod once, the others so enthralled with what was going on, that they did not see the exchange. It could have been hours, or minutes, but no one moved. Alice was leaning against the leather couch, her eyes straight forward. For a moment, Faith struggled with an unknown force. The tug of war was a fierce inner war. Then Faith took a deep breath, her eyes returned to their natural state. She stepped back. Her solemn face not showing any sign of success.

Carlisle turned to Jasper afraid that he might strike out again. But his expression was unreadable. He just stared at Alice. Then his breathing increased until it came out in pants. In a flash, he was at her side. He went down on his knees and caught her as she leaned forward. For the first time in weeks her eyes blinked, as she turned to look into Jasper's eyes. "I've missed you." Jasper choked on his sob as he clutched her to him. "Dear I can't breath," she laughed at his fierce hug, but he only held her tighter.

Edward and Emmett looked at each other their shock overshadowed by their jubilation. Carlisle grabbed Alice's hand, his heart in his eyes. She weakly squeezed his hand back and smiled at one family member to the next. They were a sight for her sore eyes. Then her gaze lighted upon the Volturi. Fear caused her to stiffen. Instantly, he took a defensive stance. Looking into her eyes, he asked her what was wrong. She pointed to the unwelcome visitors. Jasper had completely forgotten them.

When her eyes wandered to Micah, she froze. All of Claire's memories were now hers. The sight seized her dead heart, her body trembled at the memory of his hands placed on her heart. She was terrified. In a little girl's voice she recited, " The Levi. The war is coming and the Levi will turn the tide. Salvation is the prize. To win it, he must lose." Micah moved closer, forgetting to keep his guard up. He knew his angel's voice. Somehow this woman knew his angel. As Marcus focused on Micah, Demetri came down the stairs, the Cullen's did not see him go up, so entranced with Alice's recovery. But he was not alone, Renesmee was being forced forward, his hands on her shoulders. Her startled face locked on her dad's. He was terrified that they had found her. He had hoped that she had inherited her mother's shield ability. It was too much to hope for.

Edward tried to hide his fear, wanting to comfort his daughter. Then he heard their thoughts. What they had planned to test her. He surged forward, but only got a couple of feet, before Felix locked his arms behind his back. Alec stepped forward to work his magic, but Felix stopped him, not wanting to mess with his fun. Alec then concentrated on the other Cullens. Slowly they lost the ability to move. Edward struggled in Felix's arms to no avail. Renesmee was brought before Marcus, who reached down to lift her chin up. He inspected the woman-child with critical eyes. She was an indeterminate age, her Father's bronze hair, her Mother's chocolate brown eyes. She would be tall like her Father, but willowy like her Mother. Her heart beat so hard, that it threatened to escape from her chest. He marveled at the sound of it.

Marcus smiled as he could easily read the relationships she shared with her family. The wolf pack, and one in particular. He could feel the strong pull to be together. It was one of the most powerful emotions that he had ever come across. He motioned for Kiev to come forward. Edward screamed for them to stop. His threats were ignored. The other family members watched in numb detachment. Kiev flexed his arms and hands, then set forth his ability.

Edward heard Seth's warning and his mind erupted with warning that he knew the pack mind could not hear. He saw the guard tense up, with their own awareness, and decided to voice his concern out loud, "Stay back! They've got Renesmee." Then for Jacob's benefit, "Don't do anything stupid. Just about the whole guard is here and you don't want her hurt." Marcus looked at Edward and assured him that was not their intention. They just want to see how far she advanced. And of course, to make sure that she had not become a danger to the vampire collective. He could feel their presence outside of the house now. The pack's thoughts were in chaos. Embry was now partially conscious, moaning and spitting up blood. The others ready to charge in and finish the fight. Jacob was advancing to the house with murder on his mind.

"Daddy, help me." Edward tried to break free again, but Felix had a death grip on his arms and Alec was in control of the others. He did not want to be included with his family, or there was no hope to break free. He had cautioned her not to use her new talent, until she could learn to control it. He hoped that she would not forget and try to use it now and tip off the Volturi. They could take it as some kind of threat and use it against her.

He heard Jake on the porch, trying to sneak in, his mind screaming at him to do something. Edward's guilt was pushed over the edge, as he screamed, " I said don't do anything stupid, they can hear you. Kiev concentrated on Renesemee and she fell to the floor, blinded and deaf. She screamed, unable to hear her own voice, panic causing her to hyperventilate. "Jake no!" But he was through the door. Alec added him to his collection before he made it passed the threshold, paralyzed to move further. The others stayed outside the door looking through the windows, afraid to go any closer. Embry was laid on the porch, Sam still applying pressure to the whole in his throat. As he inspected it, he was sure that it should have closed more than it did. Embry was not healing fast enough. He thought it was probably because he lost so much blood.

Sam looked through the window and through thoughts asked Edward what he wanted them to do. Edward, not taking his eyes off of his daughter, answered out loud, for the guards benefit, "Just stay there, don't give them a reason to hurt her." In a panicked tone he hastily added over Nessie's silent screams, "Stop it! You know it works on her. She has no defense against it. Stop hurting her." Marcus motioned for Kiev to discontinue his session. He immediately stopped and Nessie blinked back her vision, her hands on her ears. The sounds around her roared back to life, causing biofeedback in her head. She tried to stand to move to her Dad, but Edward cautioned her to stay where she was. Jacob was screaming obscenities to the Volturi through his mind, making it hard for Edward to concentrate.

Micah still looking for a distraction, turned to the wolf pack for possibilities. He searched through their minds starting with Jacob, who was quite put out. So this was the alpha that she was, what was the term he had heard used in their heads, oh yes, imprint. He could be useful. He turned to Marcus and raised his hand for the other's attention.

"Oh, Marcus, this is the pup that I was talking about. Why don't you assess him as well. The information could be vital." Marcus thought over the suggestion with no sense of urgency. He did not like to be told what to do, but he had a valid point. He motioned for Alec to release him, then turned his gaze back to Nessie, already dismissing the wolf boy as no real danger. Jacob raced to Renesmee's side and took her in his arms, his eyes roving over her looking for any permanent damage. She clung to him, tears spilling from her terrified eyes. She looked to her Dad for answers, that he didn't have. Where was Bella? She should have been back by now. Edward's eyes moved back to Marcus who was calling for another guard member, that he did not recognize.

The unknown element making his panic rise. He captured Renesmee's eyes as the male member stepped forward. "Look at me Renesmee, look at me." Her hands clutched Jake who was holding her, like he could keep them away from her. His eyes darting from Marcus to the other member who was called Torrence.

Panicked, he looked for any signs of pain on her face, but there was none. Her gaze still on Edward, slowly went blank. The terror replaced by peace. Edwards hope that she was unaffected, was broken a moment later, when she gently disengaged herself from Jacob's arms and slowly walked to Edward's side. He smiled at her to reassure her that everything would be alright. Torrence had turned around and followed her movements with deep concentration in his eyes. She slowly raised a hand to his face and gently brushed his cheek. Her eyes still blank. No pictures came to his mind, just darkness. Then she raised her hand, palm out and struck him with a powerful blow. His face jerked back with the force of the slap. Her eyes came into focus and immediately she hugged him, begging for forgiveness. He tried vainly to release his arms, to hug her back.

"It's ok Nessie. It's ok. I know you were not the one doing it. I love you sweetheart. It's ok." He looked over his head and said, "You bastard. You've done enough tests. You can clearly see that she is no harm to you and the Volturi. Just leave her alone."

"Not quite." Jane came forward, her step light and her voice full of promise. Edward struggled in Felix's arms, in earnest, not wanting his daughter subjected to Jane's sadistic pleasure. Jacob tried to stop the vampire pixie, but Alec intervened and he was paralyzed again, just a few steps from Renesmee. Even his voice was paralyzed. The rest of the pack joined the others outside. Sam cautioned them from interfering. Paul and the others pressed against the glass of the windows, their bodies trembling, causing the panes to vibrate with an eerie pitch.

Renesmee dropped to her knees as the pain arched over her thin form. Her fingers locked at the intensity, and still she tried to hold back her screams, in fear of unleashing her untrained ability. Edward demanded she look at him. "Do it Nessie. Just do it," he pleaded, knowing she didn't want to hurt her family along with the Volturi. "Fight back."

Softly at first she let her voice loose. As it rose in octave and pitch its tone changed. The others around her clutched their heads, but unable to block the frequency. They fell to their knees as blood poured from their ears. Jane's scream of pain was colored with her hatred at being bested by anyone, much less an insignificant little girl.

After only a few minutes she ceased. Renesmee was the first to get to her feet. Bella raced through the pack in front of the door. She had only known that something was wrong when she heard her daughter's scream, but she never guessed that the Volturi were involved. She immediately set up her shield. She saw Edward pick up his daughter and make for the front door. Relief washed over his face at the sight of his wife. They hugged as Edward briefed her of the events that had happened. Nessie broke free to make her way to Jacob's side. She stroked his face, begging for forgiveness. He quickly assured her that she did nothing wrong, his lips pressed to her hair. His arms crushing her in his embrace, his body trembling in his fear that they could have done permanent damage.

Marcus and the others took on a defensive stand, when they added Bella's presence into the equation. Jane let her frustration out in a wail. She hated anyone getting the upper hand, unless it was herself. Marcus acknowledged the newest member of clan with a tilt of his head. "We have assessed the situation and we can safely report that Renesmee has grown up considerably. She will be a fine addition to the vampire collective and if she so chooses, a welcome member of the Volturi. We will be on our way." He turned to the guard to give the signal to depart, when he noticed that Micah's corner was vacant. Where was he? Not wanting to alert the Cullens of the possible desertion, he motioned for the group to make their exit. They passed through the pack as they descended the porch.

The first of the pack to arrive picked up Embry's body and pushed through the throng to get to Carlisle. Seth and Sam laid the wounded boy on the white couch, staining the upholstery with the crimson flow, that saturated his body. Sam barked at Quil to get something to staunch the wound, but found an empty space. His head darted back and forth, but could not find him. Sam let out an obscenity at the thought that Quil had taken off after the Volturi on his own. Apparently, his suicidal tendencies were still in full swing. Carlisle was pulling the pack away to get to the patient. "He's lost a lot of blood. We may need a donor. Do any of you know if you are compatible? The others shook their head no.

" I can test them. Let me get a sample from Embry." Edward said as he led the group into the other room. Jacob refused to let Nessie go, so Edward worked around her. The group was still tense as the doctor worked on their brother. Sam motioned for Seth and asked him to check on Quil and to take Paul and Collin. "Do not get into a confrontation, unless absolutely necessary." He said that while directly looking at Paul, who was vibrating in anticipation of the chase. "Bring Quil back."

**A secret will be revealed in the next chapter that will change the lives of two people for ever. Two enemies will face off, and one will be broken. I hope you like it. Let me know. **


	28. Chapter 28 Painful Decisions

**I do own anything in the Twilight Universe, I'm just borrowing it.**

**Painful Decisions**

Leah brushed back the hair, that was matted with her tears, that she couldn't stop. Even though the visions scared her to death, she prayed for more. This uncertainty was killing her just the same. Again she stared at the useless phone on the floorboard of her car. It was going to take her days to get back. She didn't know if she could take this feeling for that long. Just then the car made it lunge, the transmission coughing for breath. It's gears whining in complaint. "Come on boy. You can do it. A couple thousand miles more and I will let you rest in that great junk yard in the sky." She patted the dashboard as she thought about the long trip ahead of her. Suddenly the car chugged out of rhythm so bad that it stalled. She cruised to the side of the road before she put it in park.

She waited a moment and tried to start the engine, but to no avail. It was not going to be cooperative this time. "Come on boy, just this time, once more. Pleaseeee, Come on boy!" Still it would not start. She slammed her hand on the dashboard and then rested her head on the steering wheel. Why did things like this keep happening to her? What did she do so horrible in her life that she deserved all the paybacks. She didn't deserve this. In the back of her mind, she fought those doubting voices, in her head. She through away a chance for a life. It took her running away to see it. To feel it. The loneliness was eating her insides. Everything had ached. When she thought she saw Embry in the restaurant, it all came together. Whether she wanted the pack or not, she wanted Embry. She needed Embry. And now more than a thousand miles kept them apart. She had no transportation, no money, and now no car.

She raised her head as she took deep breaths. She would not let this stop her. Embry was dying, she felt that in the vision. It was like she could feel that her life was fading. And so many regrets, like the life's blood, poured out of her body. No. she would not let anything stop her. Not bothering to change, she stepped out of the car and in a leap she phased. She closed all of her other senses and tried to hone in on the pack. It was faded and almost impossible to hear, but she did. She concentrated on the sound and direction and she took off. It was not bragging to admit that she was the fastest pack member, and now she tested her ability to limits she had never met before. There was no other alternative than, she get there to tell him that she needed him, wanted him...that she loved him.

Quil watched the horror scene over Sam's head as he applied pressure to Embry's wound. The volturi had little Nessie and they were testing, torturing her more like it, with their abilities. They had Edward pinned by the hulk like member. Jacob trembled before the door, torn by Edwards warnings and the terrified look on Renesmee's face. Everyone was paralyzed with uncertainty, not wanting to gamble the little girl's life with hasty actions. Jacob took a step closer to the door. Sam looked up and commanded, "Jacob, no." Jake turned around, his body leaning against the invisible wall that kept him from advancing. His eyes were filled with madness at the situation.

"Sam... I can't just stand here while....," He broke off at Renesmee's scream of terror. He no longer thought of anything, but her danger, and the invisible wall crumbled. No the wall exploded as he charged forward. He saw Renesmee on her knees. Her eyes went vacant. She clutched her head as if she were in pain, turning her head back and forth as if searching for someone. He had to get to her. Why didn't that, pompous windbag of a father, do something? Why was he just standing there? Wasn't he supposed to be this all powerful vampire, that Bella was always bragging about? Suddenly he could no longer move. He blamed Sam at first, his damn alpha commands. But he realized, that the paralysis was more like the Volturi handiwork. He was so close to her that he tried to scream in frustration, but his vocal cords were just as useless. Well the Volturi had members that could read thoughts. So read mine you sick sons of bitches. And he thought of the most vile thoughts, that hid in the most dark places of his mind. He didn't even care, that Edward was looking at him with astonishment, at the putrid hatred that was spewing from his mind.

Edward then screamed something to the head guy, Jake was not paying attention, his whole focus was on Nessie, as she continued to try to muffle her screams. Poor girl, still so worried about hurting others, that she endured their torture, rather than defend herself. It was the bloodsucker's fault. He was so concerned that she learn to control it first, that he forbade her to use it. All of the pain that she was feeling was his fault. Jacob sent another volley of hate his way. Edward's haunted eyes bore into Jacob's and he saw the burning look, in his peripheral vision. Good let him feel guilty. It still was nothing compared to what he deserved.

One of the other guard said something and all of a sudden he could move again. He immediately made it to Nessie's side. She clutched his arms, her fear was so powerful, that the smell burned his nose. His eyes raked over her body, trying to see if there was any permanent damage. Her eyes only on her dad. He didn't deserve her love. Jacob felt her body relax and he murmured, " That's right I got you, I won't let anyone harm you," and he tensed at the guard in front of him, ready for any other round of torture, but he just stood there, looking at her. He tried to keep a hold of her but she just slipped from his arms as she made her way to her dad. Her movements unhurried and dreamlike. She stood before him and greeted him with a light touch that turned into a wicked slap, Jacob found some pleasure in the sound of her hand connecting with his unmovable flesh.

A sound on the porch made Jake look that way. He saw Quil's shadow move to the back of the house. Man, what was he up to?

Quil watched a silhouette of a figure dart out of the side of the house. So a member of the guard was running away. Not this time. All of the anger he felt with the leeches, was channeled into the back of the receding figure. He raced off of the porch and phased in mid leap. He caught up to the vampire, in seconds, but the leech had already turned and made ready for the attack. Quil leaped and extended his paws, in anticipation of clawing his eyes out. In a blur of motion, the vampire ducked and he went sailing over his head.

Quil turned directions in a somersault landing on his feet, facing the other direction and took another leap at his enemy. Micah sighed in frustration, clearly not enthused at the prospect of fighting the pup. " Please, is this really necessary? I have no qualms with you. I don't even know you. Just go away and bury some bones or whatever you do to entertain yourself." he deflected the wolf with another evasive maneuver. However, when they met with brief contact they were both jolted with recognition.

Micah sensed Quil's deep connection with Claire. He sensed their united lives and instant jealousy seized his unmovable heart. He took an instant intense dislike to the wolf and he pushed him away with great force.

Quil's nose was assailed with Claire's sweet fragrance, as he leaped at the vampire. He quickly scanned the face, that looked so much like all vampires to him. The face as he was pushed away came into brilliant focus as the one in Claire's dream. "Claire! You've been with Claire. Where is she?" All of his questions went unanswered. He thought at first that Micah did not understand him, but the look of haughty condescension was written all over the other's face, made Quil pounce. The thought that he had kille....if she was dea.... he was a dead man. Micah taken aback did not have a chance to make a defensive move, landed on his back, Quil on top.

Preparing to rip his throat out, he bared his teeth. Micah pleaded as he fought, pushing the great wolf from his body, "Wait! Wait, your precious Claire is alive. She is alive." Quil paused, not sure if it was just a ploy to get him to stop. Micah took the wolf by his massive jaws and allowed him to see the true images of the last time he saw Claire. Her injured body formless as a rag doll in his arms. Her head misshaped by the impact of being thrown from the car. Her pale features racked with pain. And then her being carried away in a stretcher to the ambulance. "See she was still alive. Barely. But if she is to continue her existence, I need to get to her and heal her. She won't be able to hang on forever. And you are holding me back." Quil blinked. It did not make sense. Why would he go to the trouble to heal her, if he was just going to kill her anyway. Or if she were already dead, he was just trying to get away. Once again he aimed for the throat, all of his pent up frustration, hate and anger focused on the muscular neck between his paws.

"She is still alive, but your actions are killing her." Quil leaned back and howled. He couldn't throw away the chance that she might be saved. He forced the thoughts that he was going with him to find Claire. Micah laughed and said with humor in his melodic voice, "That is not part of the deal. If you follow me I will simply let her die. And I will know if you are following me. Is her life worth so little to you? Isn't her life worth something even if its not with you? Don't be so selfish." In the distance, Micah could sense the Volturi ready to make their exit. His precious time and escape was slipping away, by this meddlesome pup. " And again, your actions are killing her."

Quil's body vibrated with his panic, again he howled as he pushed off of the vampires body. He crouched at Micah as he stood up and brushed off the grass and leaves that covered his body. Quil howled at the vampire, as he heard his brothers closing in on him. Their concern screaming in his head. Micah waved to the wolf and then blurred into the trees. Quil's pants threatened to hyperventilate at any moment. He paced back and forth as the thought that he made the wrong decision just signed her death warrant. Seth and Paul burst through the clearing expecting to see a blood bath. All they saw was Quil, making a trench in the forest floor by his ceaseless pacing, his muzzle to the ground, his whines of pure agony filled the forest and their heads.

The others took in the thoughts of what transpired with their brother and they lent their condolences to him. In the great distance they latched onto a familiar voice. "Leah! Where are you? Its good to hear you, sis," Seth stretched his mind to hear her clearer. She was hysterical, her thoughts in chaos. It took a moment for him to understand that she thought that Embry was dead. It took several more minutes to assure her that he was not. At least he hoped he was still alive.

" I thought I heard that he was dead. You were all mourning and I thought.... Whose... hurt then if it wasn't Embry," Leah asked trying to stomp down the panic, the others gave her by their thoughts. The others filled her in on the Volturi visit and the diversion Quil and Embry were involved in that caused his injury. Immediately, Leah hurled a volley of threats to Quil for putting Embry in mortal danger. She verbally threatened to fulfill Embry's plan to kick his ass. Quil's mind was inaccessible to her. His panic and anxiety made an impenetrable wall.

"Where are you?" Seth asked worried that he could barely detect her. She assured him that she was about a day away, but that she would be there as soon as she could. "Just keep him alive for me."

Quil, reached his limit and started running after the vampire. He just couldn't leave her in the villains hands. The bloody images filled his vision as he pounded the forest floor. But he lost the scent. It was as if he just disappeared into the trees. No matter where he turned, he could not detect his presence at all. The others followed him as he turned and backtracked, over and over. They tried to keep their pity and doubts from clouding their minds, but some leaked out. Quil turned to Paul and pushed against his side, bitterly thinking to all of them, "Just leave me alone! I don't want your help or your pity. Go back to Sam. I just need to be alone. You got it?" Then he turned and disappeared into the forest.

"Sam's going to be pissed," Seth thought as they all paused in the woods. Paul turned and headed back to the house. "Come on, he's not really in danger anymore and I'd rather take Sam's yelling than Quil's fury right now." The others followed Paul's lead, their tails lowered to the floor in their gloom.

When they reached the porch, Edward met them at the door. "He's still in critical condition, but we have a donor, so he will have the blood he needs. We would like more but his blood type is 0 neg. I don't suppose any of you are 0 neg?" The others who phased in the trees, shook their heads no. " I didn't think so. I didn't smell it. Come in and see Embry." He stepped back so they could enter. Paul was the last to enter, hating the smell that made his stomach revolt. He paused at the door looking for Sam or any of the others, but all that occupied the room were vamps. His eyes rested on Jasper who was cradling Alice in his arms like a baby. They didn't say a word but just stared into each others eyes, smiles on their faces. Paul thought he was going to lose his dinner right there. Then Jasper leaned down and captured her mouth in the most tender of kisses. That was it he was going to lose it. Seth tapped him on the shoulder and showed him the way to the room that held Embry. He was so pale and still on the bed he was resting on. His skin just a few shades darker than the stark white sheets.

Sam was at one side of the bed and Emily was next to him. Carlisle was adjusting the iv that held the donated blood. Paul wondered which one it was. Jacob was in the corner, his precious Nessie in his arms. He looked at Embry but his body and mind were tuned into the hybrid. His fingers caressing her hair, his head leaning into hers as she touched his cheek. He nodded absently, answering whatever was occupying her mind. The room was crowded with the rest of the pack as they waited for more news.

"He's healing, just slower than he should. The blood that Sam provided, should do the trick and speed up the process. We wait now. You are all invited to stay. Esme will be pleased to make any accommodations. We have plenty of food on hand, should anyone be hungry." Carlisle ended his speech, when he took in their hesitant reactions, glad that Esme was not in the room to see. He wondered if the prejudice

would ever be overcome.

"Paul you and Collin continue to patrol, Seth and I will stay here to look after Embry, Seth will phase if we have any news. The rest of you get some sleep. Jared you and Quil take the next shift." Sam gave out the orders as he searched for Quil. When he didn't see him he turned to Paul, questions in his eyes. The others avoided their alpha's hard face.

"He's taking a run. I can do a double with Jared, no big deal." Paul said forcing his eyes to stay on his leaders face. "It's ok, I'll run with Jared,"Jacob offered, not wanting to see a confrontation. Paul looked at Jacob with mixed emotions. He had not talked to him since the southern comfort episode and he still felt uncomfortable with him. But if he ever got a chance to make things right with Rachel he needed to make nice with Jake and his Vamp girlfriend. "Thanks," he said and then turned back to Sam.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Sam turned back to Embry, dismissing the boys, who were eager to leave the leech house. Carlisle left the room to check on some more tests, and was stopped by Edward in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Carlisle shook his head and Eward led him away from the others.

"Is something the matter, Edward?" the other man assured him it was nothing bad. " Do you remember some of the stuff I told you about the pack mind and some of the controversies that I stumbled across?" Edward said, clearly embarrassed talking about something close to gossip with his father. Carlisle gave him a confused nod.

" Well there was speculation that Embry's Father maybe one of the tribal elders. And that one of the pack members maybe his brother. I think that we have narrowed down the possibilities." Carlisle shook his head, understanding now. There was no way that the other boys could be related to Embry, but Quil was not tested. And Sam was very good match. "We could do a DNA test." Carlisle cut him off, "Not without their permission. That would be unethical." Edward avoided his Father's eyes. "Well, I've sort of already started. You know they have those send off kits available. You could have the hospital finish them. Then if they want to know, we will have the information." Edward knew he had his Father's attention. He couldn't pass up a mystery anymore than he could. The hesitation lasted for one brief moment before he assented. "But if they don't want to know, we destroy the information." Edward agreed and proceeded down the hall to continue the tests.

**Who do you think should be his brother? How will Aro react to the news that Nessie is not completely harmless, and the pack in the equation? **


	29. Chapter 29 Test Canceled

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe,I only wish I did.**

**Test Canceled **

Quil felt empty, he did not know how long he ran or when he decided to turn back, he just come to at the river behind the Cullen house. He phased and put on his sweats. He made a conscious effort to move forward, but he lost the last of his energy, or maybe it was just his initiative. His knees gave out and he sat back on the ground. And stared at the light that poured out of the windowed wall. He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to hurt anymore. He laid back and looked at the sun trying to come up through the gray clouds, overburdened with rain, threatening to pour down. Before the thought completely formed in his mind, the drops hit his face. He didn't even bother to try to close his eyes. The rain stung, but there were no tears left.

Seth bounded over to him. He nuzzled his chest, then leaned into him, his whine deep with emotion. Absently, Quil raised his hand and petted his matted mane. Seth whined again. "I know Seth, I'm sorry too. I know everyone cares. I'm ok." Seth tried to get his muzzle under the other man to get him up off the ground, but he wouldn't budge. " Its ok Seth, I just want to stay here a while. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Seth hesitated, not sure what to do. He called to Jacob and Jared for help. Jacob told Seth to leave him alone and give him some space. Relieved, he headed for the house to let Sam know that he was ok.

Quil let his mind vegetate in the growing dawn. After awhile, Sam came out to join him. He did not say anything at first, just sat down, next to him, and stared out over the river. Quil sat up in the uncomfortable silence, waiting for the lecture, that he deserved. Still he remained silent. When he couldn't take it anymore, he started to apologize, Sam waved his speech away. "I need to talk to you about something. You know about the talk about Embry's true Father maybe one of the elders. We have an opportunity to find out the truth. Edward and Carlisle came to me and offered to do some DNA tests. They can tell up to 99% accuracy." Sam looked at Quil to gage his reaction, but the boy just sat there, staring at the river.

"You don't have to do it, you know. I am curious, so I think I will." Quil looked up at him and said, "I just don't see Dad being unfaithful to Mom, like that." Sam turned his gaze back to the river, " I don't want to involve Dad in this."

"We don't have to, Edward and Carlisle just need a few samples from us and Embry, they should be able to tell if we are siblings." After another silent moment in thought he agreed and the two started toward the house. Edward was on the porch, grinning in expectation.

"If you come this way we can get started." He led them through the living room, where Alice and Jasper were still on the couch, wrapped in each others arms. Alice turned toward Quil, her face apologetic and full of compassion. He swallowed his own reaction, not willing the emotions to take control again. He averted her gaze and tried to march past her. But she would not have it. She disengaged herself from her lover's arms and stood up. Still Quil moved to pass her without further acknowledgement. He did not stop until her icy hands grabbed his arm and said in a pleading voice, "Please Quil, I have to talk to you." He looked down into her pixie face, so full of emotion, and he swallowed again, but it stuck in his throat. Her crimson eyes , so unsettling. For a second, he thought about just walking on, but she added, "It's about Claire." And he was lost.

Sam was not sure if it was a good idea that Quil be subjected to Alice's visions. He was so close to going over the edge and more bad news could send him over the abyss. Edward tapped him on the shoulder and nodded in assurance. "We can start with you, and then Quil can join us later." Quil turned to Sam and said, "Go on its ok. I'll talk to Alice." Sam slowly moved away his eyes still on the young boy, afraid to leave him alone.

When Quil turned back to Alice, he was met with Jasper's imposing figure, as he pushed his way between Alice and himself. His gaze threatening, his body language clear on his intent, if Alice was in danger. She tapped his arm, and assured him, "Dear, I'm fine. He won't harm me. And you won't harm him. We are just going to talk." She motioned for the chair and couch. The three of them all took seats, taking a moment to get comfortable. Quil looked at Alice, trying to ignore Jaspers glares. The emotional jabs were harder to let go.

"When I tried to see Claire, I think she pulled me into her conscious mind. I don't know how to explain it, but we were in the darkness together." Jasper grabbed her hand, not wanting to think about her in that place, where he could not reach her. She leaned into him as she continued. " She was hurt. And she was getting weaker. But she never gave up hope. He grabbed at her words, taking comfort in them. When I was pulled back into my body, it felt as if I lost a part of myself. But I also feel like a gained a new part of myself too."

Both of the men looked at her, not quite understanding. She tried to explain it further, giving Jasper a hesitant glance. " Its as if Claire left a marker in my head. I think that I may be able to see her much clearer now." Jasper caught on faster than Quil did and started to protest before she had made her suggestion, "Ssshhhh, Jasper, its perfectly safe. She can't pull me in again, I'm afraid that she is too weak for that."

Quil blinked at the statement, not wanting to stir up his emotions, he did not dwell on what that meant. She turned back to the Quileute. "She was weak, but she's a fighter." Quil shook his head, in agreement, his smile a weak imitation , of his usual self. Alice took hold of his hand, he barely registered her icy temperature, so focused on keeping his breathing even. "Claire is a special girl. She was always thinking of you. She loves you very much." Again he shook his head in agreement, then choked back a sob at the last statement. He started to get up. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain was coming back, along with guilt and regret that he let that monster go. If Micah truly knew where she was, he just gave her life to that bloodsucker. The thought seared images of horror into his vision. Alice, who was still holding his hand, stiffened and a gasp escaped her lips. Instantly Jasper was inches from her face. He caressed her cheek trying to get her attention.

Quil tried to free his hand from hers, but she had a death grip. Edward appeared beside him, his face a mask of fear, which did not relieve anyone in the room. "Don't Quil!" Edwards shout made the young freeze, not quite knowing what the vampire meant, but the other man was concentrating on Alice and wherever she was at the moment.

Jasper's frantic looks ping-ponged between his love and his brother. He turned to Alice, if he concentrated on her emotions, he could still detect a part of her anchored to her body, but the combined feelings of everyone in the room was drowning out her rhythm . He wanted to shout out in his frustration. He would not lose her again. "Alice, Alice come back! Love listen to my voice, follow my voice. There was no sign that she heard him, but Edward took a deep breath and then held it. Quil was afraid to move. Slowly the grip on his hand lessened, until her hand slipped from his and landed in her lap. Edward looking in the distance, reached forward, as if trying to catch her, screamed, "No!"

Quil's head turned to Jasper, who grabbed Alice, and shook her, "No you don't. You hear me Alice, you can't leave me again! Love, you can't leave me," Jasper begged into her hair, as he clutched her to his body, shaking her with his sobs. For a moment, the air was electrically charged. Quil felt every hair on his body lift in the air. Then both Alice and Edward took in a deep breath, Jasper shouted, "Oh God, I thought you left me."

Alice stared into Jasper's eyes, her love needed no words. Then she remembered Quil, turning toward him, she and Edward had twin expressions of pity. Quil swallowed, ready to cut them off before he broke down again. " I guess she is stronger than I thought. She is still in the darkness. I can't pin it down, but I think it must be some type of hospital." Edward grunted in agreement. "I'm sorry, that I cannot give more of a definite location. But we know that she is still alive. And I can still reach her." Quil tried to latch onto that with hope, but his heart was still too tender. Why hadn't Micah healed her yet? Was she that far away. Why did he trust him? Edward interrupted his thoughts, "Micah knows where she is? Then Alice should be able to track the Volturi movements and follow them to her."

Quil flinched at Edward's mind contact. "He's working on his own. I don't think the volturi are involved." Alice agreed and added, " I think that he has his own personal motives for Claire. But I will keep an eye out for all of them, just in case. There was movement at the front entrance that caused everyone to turn. Quil realized that all of the Cullens had joined them. Quil's Dad was pushing Billy through the entryway. Esme and Carlisle stepped up to greet their visitors. The two Quileute elders had never breached Cullen territory before, and the site gave Quil a fearful foreboding. What could possibly bring them here?

"We came to see Embry, Jacob told us that he was in critical condition. And since you didn't bring him to Sam's,we thought that we would come over to him." Billy's normally strong voice, shook with deep emotion. Quil stood up to meet his Dad. As he pushed the wheelchair, he briefly met his son's eyes, but lost his resolve and concentrated on the wheels of the chair instead.

"Of course," Carlisle said and led the way to the spare bedroom that held the young pack member. Embry was still, on the bed. His wound had healed over, with a thin pink membrane over the gaping hole. His skin tone pale, giving him a fragile appearance. Billy's chair scraped the floor as he was positioned at the side of the bed. "I've given him a transfusion with Sam's blood. I would like more, but I need to wait a while, before it is safe to get more. I don't suppose either one of you are o Neg?" Carlisle sounded hopeful, in more than one way. The two elders looked at each other and then shook their heads no. Quil breathed a sigh of relief. So Embry might not be his brother. Maybe the tests would end it once and for all. Edward seemed engrossed in the silence that followed. Billy reached for Embry's hand.

Embry's eyes fluttered and Quil thought that he might regain consciousness, the others waited, but it was a false alarm. Bella entered the room and she pulled Edward to the doorway, under her breath she warned, "Charlie's coming to visit. He wants to see Alice. We have to keep him from the pack." The elders looked to each other, panic in both faces. Billy turned his chair and interrupted Bella, "You say that Charlie is coming here? Now? Right now?" Bella shook her head in agreement at each statement. Billy waved to Quil senior, "We can divert him in the front room. We can take him fishing. It shouldn't be that hard. Edward paused, concentrating on the older Quileutes, his gaze pensive.

Before they made it to the porch, Charlie stepped through the entryway, Esme leading him to Alice, on the couch. Her smile lit up the room. Charlie approached, his smile just as big. He hesitantly leaned down for a hug. His body shivered reflexively. As he straightened his eyes captured Bella's. He moved to greet her with a hug, his shiver less pronounced. "Grandpa!" Renesmee exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs. He caught her in mid stride, his arms wrapped around her waist. As he placed her back on her feet, he noticed Billy and Quil senior with the group. His confusion showed on his face as he pondered what could possibly have made them break their judiciousness views to be on Cullen land.

"Billy and Quil, what brings you here? I haven't seen you guys in a long time." They greeted their friend, with a slight hesitation, that all could see, including Charlie, which made him suspicious. What could they possibly be hiding. "What?!" Was all he said. They assured him that it was ok, then they spent the rest of the time trying to convince him, it was time to go fishing. Charlie almost never passed up the chance to take out his pole, but he had more professional business to attend to. "I'm glad that I ran into you guys. Have you seen Embry, his mother stopped by the office today. She is real worried about him. Its been four days since she has had contact with him and no one else has seen him either." Charlie waited for them to comment, however, they just gave each other looks. Everyone. It was like a scene from a black and white whodunnit. All he was missing was the crappy music in the background. Edward chuckled in the background. Then he jerked his head toward the two elders. He sucked in a hissed breath, that made everyone of them give him a questioning look.

"No we haven't seen him. You said that his mother came to see you? What did she have to say?" Quil senior,asked and was rewarded by a wheel rolled on the corner of his foot. He jerked back and gave Billy a hard look. Charlie talked over the exchange, not noticing the interaction. "She just came by, very worried about that boy. He doesn't behave very well, always sneaking out, not obeying her on anything. What he needs is a powerful Father figure. Too bad his own Father didn't sign up for the job. Both of the elders looked down not meeting their friend's eye, grunting in agreement. "Well I need to be going, I have to get back to the office. The elders tried to convince him to go fishing but he reluctantly declined their offer.

After they left, Quil went to Edward who was looking at Bella with compassion in his expression. "I'm ready for those tests." Edward looked back to the pack member and for a moment he gave him a confused expression. Then he said, "It's not necessary. I don't think we need to do anymore tests. I know who Embry's Father is, and it is not a Quileute Elder.

**Have you guessed yet. I don't like to take the obvious way out. Let me know if I have lost you. **


	30. Chapter 30 Turning Point

**I do not own anything in the Twilght Universe, I only wish I did.**

**Turning Point**

" Oh, no you don't!" Bella exclaimed, as she pulled Edward away, into the kitchen. He chuckled as he let her lead him into the room, shaking his head.

"I don't think it would be ethical to talk to you about Embry's paternity, without the parties involved. That would be violating the HIPPA Act." He teased her, delighting, in the fire that danced in her golden eyes. He took the opportunity to ensnare her in his embrace. The night seemed so far away, and he did not want to wait until they had their alone time. He started on her neck. Her scent brought him to the edge of self control, of another kind, than before her turn. She, however, was not as intoxicated as he was, and squirmed in his arms, refusing to be distracted. Then he did something special with his tongue, on the pressure points, by her ear, and she moaned into the embrace.

" I am sorry, dear, what was that you were saying? I did not quite understand you." he leaned away from her, and she swayed into his body, not wanting to break the contact. " HHHMMM?" She inquired, completely lost in the conversation. Then, it came back to her in a rush, and she pushed at him, playfully, pointing her finger at him.

" No, you don't ! You are not going to get me again. I want to know what you read in Billy and Quil senior's minds, and I want to know now. Maybe Quil was easily distracted, but I am dying with curiosity, and no hippos or any other animal is going to stand in my way." She stated poking him in the chest to emphasize each word and then placing her hands on her hips, waiting for his reply. He just stared at her, captured, by her lips as they pouted into a perfect circle. Her hands brought her hips to his inspection, and he saw himself, undressing her..... Until she punched him in the gut, forcing him to expel his breath, in a rush.

"Bella, sweet, you can be so persuasive, sometimes. And I mentioned the HIPPA Act. You know the Privacy Act, that protects the public private information. You are so adorable, when you pretend to be so dense. She smiled at the almost compliment, until the last of it sunk in, and she punched him again. When he doubled over she placed her arms around him, and let down her shield, allowing him to hear her thoughts. She pleaded with him to tell her. He looked into her heated eyes, now totally serious. The answers would ultimately be just more questions for her. Questions that he did not have all the answers to at this time. The elders had a lot of secrets in their mind, woven into a complicated tapestry. But it did affect Bella as well.

"You know it's not fair, when you use your mind tricks." She interrupted him, "Oh , are you the only one allowed to use your mind," At his chuckle,she started to chuck him again, but he dodged this time. "Hold on Bella, give me a moment. This is serious. It effects a lot of people,and you will not be the same, after I tell you. You will see people differently." The haunted look in his eyes, caused her to shiver, no longer playful, she paused and thought about what he said.

" I want to know." He continued to gaze into her eyes, searching for something. Whether he found what he was looking for or not, he continued.

"Bella, Embry's Father is Charlie." He waited for her reaction, but she just stared at him, no change in her expression. After a few minutes, he rubbed her back, trying to bring her back to the present.

" No, you got it...you heard wrong. Wrong! Dad? What exactly did you read from them?" Edward was afraid, that she would take the news this way. He knew that she would want all the details, and all he had to give her was sketchy facts. He took a deep breath and tried to fill in the gaps, to her satisfaction.

" Billy and Quil Sr. were thinking about protecting Charlie, from knowing that Embry was his son. They were truly worried. Something about Alana's boyfriend, at the time. He appears to be very dangerous, and he still does not know whom Embry's true Father is. They are afraid that Henry would kill him. And Charlie must not have any idea that he has a son," He ignored her attempt to interrupt. " I do not know how he could not know he had a son. I can only tell you what I read. It doesn't make complete sense to me either. But Bella you have a brother."

"I need more than that. I need answers." She pleaded with him to understand, and he truly did. But he did not have what she wanted. " I'll get the information from Billy." Edward leaned forward and kissed her.

"You know that I love you." She swayed into his arms, and absorbed his support.

" _Are you just saying it to make me feel better, or is he really ok?" For the millionth time Seth assured his sister that Embry was better. It was still weird that Leah was so unsure of herself, or of anything for that matter. He was worried about her too. She was pushing herself too hard. He could feel her fatigue, but she would not let up. _

"_Really sis, you don't have to kill yourself to get here. He'll be just fine." He felt her doubts and her determination to get there to see him, before it was too late. _

"_I'm not that far now." For the first time, she relied on her abilities. Never had she let herself go and given into her instincts as she did now. The landscape blurred by her, her feet barely touched the ground, and the wind caressed her mane. And the journey freed her mind to contemplate her past and her future. For the first time in her life she was ready to believe that she could have one. And it did not matter that, the wolf factor was a part of it. Leah could hardly believe how much her priorities had changed in the space of hours, but it did and she didn't care. And if God gave her another chance, she would not throw it away. _

_So lost in thought, she almost missed the latest bit of gossip, but then she felt Embry's connection. Leah grabbed onto the thread. So Embry's paternity was discovered. She demanded that they tell her, worried on how he would take it. Instantly she got protective, and picked up her pace, yet again. They assured her that they did not know who. At first, she thought that they were lying to her, then she felt their earnestness. When she found out that Quil was next to Edward, when he made an announcement that he knew who the Father was, but did not ask, of make him elaborate, she could have killed him. The others took up Quil's defense, their shared pain like a warm blanket. Leah had a new respect for Quil's suffering. And her anger faded as the others thoughts agreed. They told her that he was resting with Emily and Sam. _

Standing in the baking aisle, Quil looked at the hundreds of choices for flour. Emily made the wrong decision on sending him to the store to pick up her needed supplies. He couldn't remember what kind she needed to make her famous muffins. He wasn't even sure, that she really needed these things anyway. Quil was pretty sure that she just wanted him out of the house. They were desperate to give him something to do, anything to get his mind off of the tragic events that had happened. It was easier to think of his life ending as a generic "tragic event" and no one understood. He was tired of trying to make them understand.

While he pondered his life, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned around and looked down into a familiar face, he had not seen in a couple of years. He smiled weakly at her and noticed that she was checking him out without any coyness at all. "Kandi Carlsen" was the it girl. With he long wavy highlighted hair, her curvy figure, she was every hormonal teenage boy's dream. Everyone wanted a little Kandi. And three years ago, BC (Before Claire) he was first in line with everyone else. Man! Was it only three years ago?

Normally, he would have felt grateful for the attention. Obviously, she liked what she saw. But he just felt hollow. "Can I help you find something. You look lost." She had no idea. Belatedly, he noticed her name tag. Kandi was a cashier at the store. He pointed to the flour and asked her if she knew what kind of flour was needed_ f_or muffins. She gave him that deer in the headlight look. Apparently, she did not do a lot of cooking. He assured her that it was ok and he'd just call and find out. She gave him a pouted disappointed look as he took out a cell phone and asked Emily what kind he needed to pick up. She started to say something to him when he closed the phone, but was interrupted by her manager, who told her that her break was over and she needed to get back up front.

Quil finished his shopping and got in line. When the items were put on the belt, he found himself facing Kandi again. The bag boy was standing on the edge of the register, trying not to look obvious as he leaned over to look down her low cut shirt as she arched forward to get closer to Quil. "Well, we meet again. Did your girlfriend tell what kind she needed?" Her question full of her curiosity. He just smiled and waited for the total. "I don't see a wedding ring." The bag boy gave him a look deciding whether he was gay or not. Must be to pass up an opportunity with Kandi.

"Boy, you sure have changed, Quil. I remember when you used to chase me like a bee to honey. You were so cute. If I had known, you would have turned out like this, I might have let you catch me. Quil blinked, wishing he could feel anything, but there was just an empty void. Definitely gay, thought the bag boy. Quil looked at the display on the register and handed her the money, that he owed. She paused, as she took it, letting her fingers linger on his hand, her eyes questioning. He chose to ignore it, making the bag boy verbally protest at the other man's stupidity. Quil picked up his purchases, and headed for the doorway, passing a stand of news papers. A picture on the front page showed a thousand balloons being released on the Golden Gate Bridge. The room spun and another image superimposed on his vision. Again he was in the clearing, in the forest, the night Micah and Adell came to kidnap Claire . She was in his arms. Quil had been so relieved, at the time, that she was safe from the attack, that he did not pay attention to what she was saying. He could feel her little heart beat as she went into the trance. Her little hands cupped his face. "The gold bridge, coffee cup, main, portman, Quil, remember my birthday. Don't forget." Her little curls lifting in the breeze, her green eyes pleading. Then the room shifted back.

"You forgot your coupons," Kandi said, pulling him from the other scene. Quil looked down, his face spilt into a smile, and he actually felt the muscles protest, from the lack of use. The girl took credit for his happiness and started to bat her eyes. Wondering if he was always this slow. But his mind was on Claire. She was trying to tell him all along. She saw this in the clearing. That must mean that she was alright and that he would find her. Her birthday. "What day is it?" Quil asked, his breath picking up pace, in anticipation. "August 30," she said, clearly, not following the conversation. He was so happy, that he bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek and started for the parking lot. Kandi stood by the door, frozen in disbelief, as the bag boy walked passed and whispered in her ear, "Gay, definitely gay." She protested, that he didn't know anything, but he responded, " that was a girl pal peck, if I ever saw one."

Quil pulled out his cell phone and he knew that it was Jacob, before he even looked at the caller id. "Alice saw something, didn't she?" He asked before Jacob's excited voice could tell him. Quil laughed into cell, lighter than he could remember. Tomorrow was her birthday and he now had an idea where she would be. If Alice could pinpoint it, Claire would be home in about 24 hours.

**See things should start turning around for everyone, well almost everyone. I hope I did not offend anyone with Charlie as the Father, but he has a story of his own. **


	31. Chapter 31 On The Road Again

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I have only borrowed it.**

**On the Road Again**

Bella stood at the foot of the bed in silent contemplation. There was a lot to think about too. She had just got back from Billy's, to see the living room filled with pack members. Not wanting to confront anyone yet, she slipped into the room, unnoticed. Looking down on Embry, she tried to see any connection with Charlie, but she just didn't see it. Billy must be wrong. She did not sense Edward's presence, so engrossed in thought, until his arms slipped around her. He rested his chin upon her head and took in a deep breath. She did not start up the conversation, not wanting to voice the ideas in her head. Instead the silence was suffocating to the people in the room. Edward fought not to speak first, wanting to give her a chance to adjust.

Embry muttered something in his sleep, then turned over. Bella turned to Edward, "This is all your fault." Edward took a step back, and let his arms drop.

" I beg your pardon." Bella's eyes were unrepentant. He noticed her anger was pouring off of her. Jasper popped his head in the doorway, concern on his face. Bella was never like this. He didn't think that they had ever had a fight. But this certainly felt like one was brewing. Edward turned to Jasper and shook his head, not wanting an audience. Obviously, Bella had a bee in her bonnet and needed to vent. "Would you kindly tell me, what it is that I've done?"

" If you weren't so curious, you wouldn't have stuck your nose where it didn't belong. Or your mind thingy, to be precise." She lowered her voice, when she noticed Embry moved to the disturbance. Then she thought better of it and pulled Edward through the doorway. With a hushed voice she added, " We were all better off not knowing Embry's Father, and I still don't believe it. Doesn't Embry's Father have to be a direct descendant? I mean Charlie is Welsh and English. We don't have any Indian in us." The more she talked, the more she convinced herself that this was one big mistake. By the end of her speech, she was smiling again. Edward hated to burst her bubble, but he couldn't let her have false hopes.

" Bella, what about Billy's explanation about that? If his mother was a direct descendant of Kaheleha, as Billy believes, then the bloodline is one of the strongest, in Quileute history, then there is the fact that she is also related to the Clearwaters. And the evidence that Leah was able to phase, shows that the women carry the genes too. Maybe it is part of their evolution. Just because the family split up a couple of generations ago, doesn't mean that it effected the gene pool." He then waited for her to think through the things he brought before her, hoping she was more willing than when she confronted Billy. He had come with her for support, but she closed herself up from everyone.

_Bella stormed through the door to the Black's residence. She found Billy in the kitchen at the table with Quil Sr. They were nursing cups of coffee, lost in their thoughts. Edward felt out of place in the tiny house, but he couldn't leave Bella to face this alone. Their looks of confusion turned to betrayal when they saw the vampire's presence. Instantly, the two elders tensed, bracing for a confrontation. Edward repositioned himself, to better protect her, at least physically. He could not think of a way to protect her emotionally, from what she would learn today. _

"_Well?" Was all Bella got out. Quil started to pretend that he had no idea what she wanted, but Billy placed his hand on his arm, to stop him. There was no sense prolonging this conversation, with the bloodsucker in the room. He only looked to Bella, when he said, "You are welcome in this house. What I am about to tell you, needs to stay in this room. Not only for that boy's protection, but also for your Dad's life. If the information got into the wrong hands, your Father's death will be on your conscious." The silence resonated in the room, as Bella's anger cooled. She did not let her eyes drop from Billy's as she moved to the third chair in the room. Edward stayed where he was, not wanting to make the elders any more uncomfortable, then they were._

_Billy grabbed Bella's hands on the table and continued, "Your Father was really messed up, when your Mother up and took off with you, when you were just a little baby. He never really recovered. I am sure you can sympathize with him." Reminding her of three years ago. That horrible hollow feeling, like a phantom limb, came back, and she unconsciously removed her hand from Billy's and held her stomach. Billy, seeing she understood, continued. His friends tried everything, to break through his depression. One night, after several months, we took him to one of our bonfires. It was just a family get together, at the time, we just didn't think of it any other way. We were so young then." Quil shook his head in agreement, remembering that long ago night._

"_Alana was visiting, or at least that was the story. She was really trying to hide out from Archer. Her boyfriend had really did a good job of making her a black and blue mess of bruises. The family tried to convince her to leave him, but she would always change her mind. Well, Charlie and the rest of us got a little carried away, with the ceremonial wine, but at least Charlie was acting more like his own self. When he met Alana, his protective instincts kicked in. They spent the evening talking. Well, as much as Charlie normally talks, it was more like a one way conversation. I don't think that Alana ever had anyone listen to her before. Before we noticed the two had disappeared. We didn't think much about it. When we couldn't find them we assumed that he took her back to the Clearwater's place. _

_Maybe it was all of the liquor, or just his loneliness, but he got her pregnant that night. For the next month, she continued to find excuses to see him. He was extremely embarrassed about the way he lost control, but his heart still belonged to your __Mother. When Archer appeared, she tried to make him jealous with Charlie. Archer went ballistic and put Charlie in the hospital. After that, she feared for his life. She went back with him until he was arrested for the battery. She tried to hide her pregnancy for as long as she could. He wasn't too bright and never made the connection. But if he did he would come for her. And Charlie. He is in and out of Alana's life, when he needs a place to stay or some money. Archer is out of jail right now. The last thing we need to do is bring this out in the opening. Embry has the tribe as his Father." Billy finished his speech, leaving it in Bella's hands. _

A couple of hours later, she was no closer to a decision. If this was true, could she keep this from Charlie? Did she have the right? And what about Embry? Doesn't he deserve to know who his Father really is? Did she want to share Charlie? There was no way that she would solve this today. Jacob bounded down the hall, anxious to get their attention. " Hey guys, we think that we might have pieced together a map to find Claire. We need your help." The pack's collective joy was contagious. They had a mission and a plan. One of their own would be coming home and they would do it together. The pack came for Alice's advice, but the Cullens, eager to repay a debt that they owed, volunteered to take an active part. Jacob left the way he came, leaving the air heavy with unspoken feelings. It killed Edward, that Bella was hurting and he could nothing about it. But most of all it killed him to know that he was the cause of the anger. She turned to him, and though she was not over it , she still stepped into his arms. He would take what he could get. Emmett yelled from the living room to get their butts in there. He was itching for a good fight.

Quil and the pack looked up, from the road map on the dining room table, when the two entered from the hallway. Instantly, Edward sensed that their conversation, did not give the pack any trouble hearing. Now the number of people who knew the secret was going to be harder to manage. They darted wary looks Bella's way, who was also aware that the wolf was out of the bag. Ignoring the pink elephant in the room, they took their places at the table. Carlisle and Sam quickly filled them in on the plan.

"Quil, apparently got a future message from Claire, and he just remembered it. We narrowed the riddled phrases to a coffee shop on Main Street and Portmaine." Carlisle stated as he pointed to a printout from Map quest, and a road map. Sam took over, " And Alice saw Claire there with Micah. Then it went blank. We are assuming that is where the pack steps in. She sees herself with Claire, at this house. And thanks to Claire we know it is tomorrow. So all we have to do is get there as soon as possible and make the drop on them."

"When do we leave?" Bella asked and Edward immediately turned to Carlisle who was telling something mentally to him. Bella noticed the exchange and got concerned by the look that he gave him in response. "What!?" She growled, when it looked like he was not going to comment to her.

Taking her arm he soothed, "Bella its not a good idea that you or Renesmee come. I want you to stay here and hold down the fort." She looked at him ready to contradict, but he talked over her protests, "Alice saw a possible outcome that would endanger your two lives if you are in that vicinity. I cannot fight if I am so worried about you two, that I cannot concentrate. Do you understand?" Obviously, she did not because she continued to protest.

"Edward, you need me. With my shield, we are invincible. You know that. I cannot help, if I am too far away." He could tell that she was not going to give up, without a fight. He didn't want to tell her what Alice saw but it looked like he did not have a choice.

"Bella, Aro has Renesmee, and he... We cannot let him get near her. Listen to me. I do not want her a thousand miles near that coffee shop. You are the only one that can properly protect her. The real danger will be making sure that she is safe. Alice saw me there. I tried to change the outcome by staying. Alice saw the same outcome. Its only if you stay that she is safe." She did not looked convinced. Then resorted to begging, "Please, please Bella its our daughter, for her sake, you must listen to me. Everyone's head turned to the stairs, where a startled Nessie was frozen on the stairs, having heard the whole conversation. The fear she felt made her eyes widen to saucers.

Jacob raced up the steps to be next to her side. He coaxed her down, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She clutched his arm as a lifeline. Bella looked at her daughter, the thought of the cold venomous snake with his hands on her little girl, made her shiver, she turned back to Edward and the look she gave him, made him sigh in relief. "I'm staying too." Jacob's statement had Sam raising his eyebrow.

"No, you are not staying." Renesmee's retort had everyone bouncing their head back as if in a tennis match. "Mom has everything in control here. Quil and the others will need your strength, if the Volturi are involved." Jacob was astonished that Nessie would be so adamant about this. He was her protector and she relied heavily on him. Edward smirked at Jake, enjoying his discomfort. " I need you to protect my Daddy." Now it was time for Jacob to bite back a bit of humor, that Nessie thought her Dad needed saving by him.

"We leave now. Paul, Drew and Seth will stay here with Bella Nessie and Embry. Carlisle has hired a private jet from Port Angeles. We set out for San Fransisco in about two hours. We should be able to get the drop on him before the Volturi arrive." Sam said, relief that this nightmare was almost through, written all over his face. "And Claire will be home tomorrow." Quil added, his smile taking up his whole presence.

"Great, everyone is happy," Bella said in voice full of the contrary. " I don't like this," She warned, but Edward embraced her with his gratitude that she accepted this situation.

"Its for the best," He said in her ear. "I'm only doing it for Renesmee." His arms tightened their hold. " I know that."

"Lets get going!" Quil said already at the door. He was ready to run all the way. Even though there were many factors he didn't know, he felt that a great burden had been lifted, as if his lungs just started working on their own. He trusted Claire. This finally over. Once he had her here he was never going to let her go. He would just have to find a way to make it work with her parents. He would call Heather, once he had her back in La Push.

Jacob held Renesmee, uncertain that he could let go. The bloodsuckers saw something that they were not telling him. Bella may be all trusting to let them decide their fate without spilling all the details, but he wasn't. He just couldn't leave her side to ask what was really going on. As Edward and Bella came to them he grabbed Edwards arm. "Are you sure about this Edward? Are you willing to put Nessie's life on the line? If the Volturi are involved, wouldn't it be better if we stick together? I don't like dividing out." Jacob let all of the possibilities, of what might happen flash through his mind for Edward to see. He did not hold any of his nightmare thoughts back. And the vampire cringed under the attack.

"Jacob stop! Look, Alice went through all of the scenarios, and if Renesmee is with us, Aro gets an unhealthy fixation on her. If I stay he comes here, if Bella comes with us, it happens there. I don't know what the connection is. But we are going to do everything in our power to make sure that it does not happen. The wolves muddy up the vision. All she gets is pieces of the puzzle. I'm not saying that it makes sense. All I'm asking is that you trust us. I would never do anything to jeopardize Renesmee."

They headed out to the Cullen's garage. Jacob didn't like it, but Sam was playing the alpha card. He needed his wingman. Quil's head was in the clouds. Embry was incapacitated, and Paul was still suffering his breakup. As they descended the steps, they were met by Emily and the imprints. Kim ran to Jared and jumped into his arms, almost causing him lose his balance. Staggering back a couple of steps, he took her face in his hands and eagerly kissed her lips.

Emily moved up to Sam her eyes pleading for promises. He looked deep into her face, memorizing her features. He placed his hand on her still flat belly, "You are in charge, take care of your Mother." Emily wiped a stray tear from her face. "You take care of yourself. Don't be the hero Sam. I mean it." Emily warned as she pointed her finger into his chest.

Paul turned away from the group, his heart torn. He did not see Rachel. So she felt so little for him, that she didn't bother to show up, to see him off. Well, it would serve her right, if he took Jacob's place, and didn't come back. Unlike Jake, he didn't have anyone to come back to. "Sam, can I talk to you a minute?"

Jacob took a deep breath to steady his emotions. Renesmee smiled up into his face, trying to be brave, but her tiny heart was just threatening to burst. He looked to Edward, pleading for him to help. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't leave her here, unprotected. Sam and Paul strode up to Jacob, who turned defensive, but before he could voice his protest, Sam held up his hand. "You're staying here and Paul is taking your place. Your head wouldn't be in the game, anyway." Sam turned back to the group, ready to load up.

"Edward, please, let me come. Jacob can take care of Renesmee. She'll be safe here, but if the Volturi will be there, you'll need me. Please, don't leave me." Bella begged as she stood in front of him, blocking his path. Edward hated feeling indecisive, he turned to Alice, who tried to see anything. She turned away in frustration, with too much wolf interference, she could not see anything at all. Alice headed back to the house, seeking solitude, Jasper not far behind her.

Jacob felt a hand on his back and turned around, to find Rachel there. "Where is Paul?" Jake looked around and spotted him next to Sam and Carlisle. She walked over to them. The group was engrossed in the planning stage, so she waited silently. Paul's back stiffened and he turned suddenly. His surprised expression, hit her in a comical way and a smile slipped over her lips. And that was all it took to make his chest swell and his heart pick up speed. Rachel waited for him to speak, but he just stood there, as if drinking her in. He missed her face. Then his eyes misted over and he said, " I'm so sorry, baby. Whatever you want me to do, I'll so it. Just say the word, and do it. I need you baby." Rachel put her fingers on his lips to stop him from talking, "Just shut up." She then leaned into him and captured his mouth. After a moment of savoring her touch, he took control. Only when air became an emergency, did they break apart, to gasp for breath. She looked into his eyes, "When you get back, we'll talk." His smile agreed.

Alice came back, still frustrated. " I can't see anything. It's all muddled. I'm sorry." Jasper rubbed her back, trying to support her. Bella stayed in Edward's face, pleading. "Ok, but stay close to her, Jacob. I don't want to have to worry about her, too." Jacob grunted under his breath, like he would let anything happen to her. Bella jumped into Edward's arms, squealing in her delight. Everyone said their goodbyes and loaded up in the vehicle. Rosalie decided to stay with her niece. Seth and Drew stood by Jacob and Renesmee, as they waved goodbye. Nessie stood there until she could no longer see the tail lights, then turned to Jacob, "Now what?" Jacob chucked her under her chin and responded, "You go to bed, and I'll stay around here. Seth and Drew can take the first patrol and I'll take the second. "Don't worry, mutt I've got her. Dogs sleep outside. We just got rid of the fleas."

Renesmee turned to her aunt, disappointment in her chocolate brown eyes. Slowly she raised her out her hand, palm up. Rose silently cursed and reached into her pocket, Jacob tried unsuccessfully to hide his snicker, which caused Rose to mouth promises of pain over Nessie's bent head as she counted her daily take of quarters. Jacob pantomimed his retaliation over the little girl's head. She had enough to make a roll.

The last few miles were harder than she thought possible. The guys tried to keep her mind occupied along the long journey. Leah had a new admiration for the pack collective. She was stunned about the news of Embry's paternity. She wasn't quite sure if the news could be true. And whether she wanted him to know about it or not was irrelevant, because once he phased, he would know. She just did not want him hurt.

Once she made it on the property, she spotted Jacob, guarding the front porch. Next to him were a pillow and blanket that Nessie had provided, when Rose insisted that he sleep outside. Jacob didn't mind and planned to watch from out there before the vampire opened her mouth, but it looked better when he was the victim, in the fight. Jacob and his mind games. She nodded her muzzle and then followed Embry's scent to the first floor window. She phased and then got her bearings. She lost her balance, and almost fell. It was disconcerting to be on only two feet after her cross country trek. She steadied herself and then opened the window and let herself into the room, where Embry lay.

He did look better than the pack's thoughts earlier. Maybe the transfusion did the trick. She didn't care what did it, but she thanked God that he was going to be ok. Without any other thought, she stepped to the bed and slipped into the covers. As she laid down her head she breathed in his scent. His hair had curled over his eyes and she hesitantly used the tips of her fingers to brush it back, lingering on his face. She still could not believe that he was her imprint. Hers.

Now that she was not fighting the whole concept of phasing and imprintation, she was overwhelmed with the emotions associated with it. No wonder Sam was powerless to fight it in the beginning. He didn't have a chance. She admitted to herself, that she would not try to fight it anymore. If this was destiny, then she was going to meet it head on.

Embry mumbled something in his sleep and moved restlessly. Leah was afraid that she had waken him, but he just settled himself against her. She let go of the breath that she had been holding, only to shudder, when he turned towards her, unconsciously catching her scent. She wasn't quite sure if he was awake, but his lips became insistent as they claimed hers. For the first time she truly opened up to him. Her mind, body and soul were his and his alone. Waves of desire and pleasure bathed her as she let herself go to be carried through the storm. Never had she felt more loved, and treasured. His hands were everywhere, burning a path to her soul. Their love was fast and hard, like they had been separated for a long time and they had to make it up all at once. And it ended in an explosion of release. Embry never said a word, but scooped her into his arms and lay behind her, pinning her to his body. She leaned into him trying to absorb his warmth, that had always been missing in her life. Eventually, his breathing evened out and she was lulled to sleep by its soothing effect.

**I apologize for the many jumps, that the chapter had, but the action will pick up in the last few chapters. Anyone need a road map yet? Road rage ahead.**


	32. Chapter 32 Hide And Seek

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only wish I did.**

**Hide and Seek**

Renesmee tiptoed out to the porch, looking around, trying to spot Jacob. The night was still and muggy. Before she made it to the steps, Jacob bounded to her feet. She giggled as he licked her toes, peeking out of her nightgown. She reached down and grabbed his neck. He leaned into her hug, then left the porch, went around the corner to phase. He plopped down on the top step and she joined him there, leaning into his side. "Young lady, you should be asleep dreaming about rainbows and palomino ponies." She avoided his eyes, as she replied, " I couldn't sleep. Must be the excitement. I wonder where they are now. Not that they would think to call me or anything. I'm just their daughter." Jacob pulled her into a bear hug, "Nessie, they have not forgotten you, they probably don't have cell phone coverage, where they are. They will call when they get a chance. And they are probably assuming that you were asleep." He added, tapping her nose.

She looked up into his dark eyes and confessed, "I can't sleep. It's getting worse. I haven't slept a whole night through in six months. Pop thinks it may be my Father's genes becoming dominate. He doesn't have enough data for accurate analysis." His hold on her tightened. He knew how frightened, she was, of the changes in her body. He was afraid of the unknown as well.

"Well sleeping can be overrated." She leaned back, surprise on her face. "Spoken by the man who can hibernate for twenty hours at a time. Or fall asleep at the drop of a hat." Then she let her emotion fill her voice, "I don't want to lose the ability to sleep, to dream. Paul is right. I am a freak. They all hate me. It's just a matter of time, before you hate me too." Jacob shushed her, and then forced her to look into his eyes.

"Renesmee, look at me. I will never, NEVER hate you. I love you. You are not a freak. And no one hates you." Nessie interrupted, "Paul does, he told me." Jacob dismissed the comment, "Paul is an ass. You shouldn't give any credit to what that fool says. Are you going to be ok? I have to take over patrol. Drew needs his sleep, he's only 12." She shook her head that she was ok, and he went back around the corner to phase. As soon as he did, he was bombarded with Seth's screams.

"Jake, where the hell are you?" Jacob answered with his queries of what was the matter. " It's bad man! Get to the clearing. I need your help." he sent Jacob pictures that made his blood freeze. At once torn between his duty and Nessie's safety, he paused. Rose came out to the porch to investigate the commotion.

"Dog you better have a good reason to wake up the house." She took in his agitated state and instantly got serious. "What's wrong?" He whined and she was reminded of a Lassie rerun. He took off into the woods. Instantly, Nessie went after him. Frustrated, Rose took off after the two. After only a couple of minutes, they entered the clearing to find Seth hunched over a mutilated body. Blood was everywhere. On closer inspection he noticed the vampire, torn to little pieces, a few feet away. And Drew in human form huddled on his knees, was shaking like a leaf. Seth told him that he and Drew separated, when the found two trails of scents. Drew was supposed to alert Seth, when he found something. But he wanted his first kill really bad and decided to strike out own his own.

He came across the vampire having an all you can eat buffet, and attacked. It wasn't as easy as he thought and at one point found himself at the vampire's mercy. If Seth hadn't intervened, it could have been his last fight. Now he was in shock. Seth was trying to clean up the mess and take care of Drew. He wasn't doing a very good job at either. Jacob started for the mess, then stopped, when he noticed Nessie. He whined for her to stay back, not knowing how she would take the overwhelming stench of the spilled blood. He didn't want to put her into that kind of temptation. She took it as an insult, and cringed under the assumed assault. Then in a stance of defiance she stepped to Drew, to comfort him. He was also covered in blood, but it was not his own. The unfortunate hiker was the owner. Nessie held her breath and sat down next to the young wolf boy.

Drew was rocking back and forth, staring at his covered hands. His lips were moving in a silent conversation. Nessie let her breath out slowly, and the burn set in her parched throat, but she ignored it as she touched his arm. He was oblivious to her presence. Rose took out her cell phone and tried to contact her family, she felt a little out of her depths. She only got the answering machine, so she left a message. Then she drew near her niece.

"Drew it's going to be ok, please, look at me." She pulled on his arm to get his attention. He moved his head but his eyes stared through her. He was so young. The pack tried to shelter him as much as possible, but he had to face a kill sooner or later. It was supposed to be with the group. The haunted look in his eyes caused her own to mist over. She started humming. When she was nervous, uncertain what to do, she always hummed. A lullaby, she had heard from the day of her birth, came out of her throat, its soothing melody soaked into his subconsciousness. His frigid body slowly thawed, and his eyes focused on her. A sob escaped his throat and he collapsed into her arms. She rocked him, the lullaby wrapped the two of them in comfort.

Jacob looked up from the fire he had started to clean up the leeches pieces parts. Rose answered the cell phone on the first ring. She moved a few steps away to explain the situation, he smirked at her spin to the story, making it all his fault. Drew had started talking, telling the story how it happened. "We found two trails that divided. Seth took one and I took the other. I came across the vampires, ripping the guy apart. I thought I could handle it on my own, but they were stronger than I thought. If Seth hadn't come when he did I would have been dead." Seth had phased and came up to them. "Drew I think you might have hit your head or something, because you're seeing double. There was only one vampire in the clearing. Not two." Drew blinked, thinking back. "No, there were two. A tall one and a smaller one. I was fighting two vamps." he started shaking again. Nessie hugged him trying to get him calmed down again. She glared at Seth over his head. As she rocked him she started humming again. Then it happened so fast, the others in the clearing froze in shock. One minute Nessie and Drew were huddled together, then there was a bright light haloing a vampire behind them. The vampire smiled with glee as he reached down and took her by the arms. Startled, she let go of Drew, and tried to release herself. As she turned to Jacob for help, the light returned, blinding them. Jacob rushed forward to rescue her, only to see her frightened face melt in the proceeding darkness. She just disappeared. Her and the leech. They were gone.

Jacob could hear Alice screaming in the background, Edward demanding answers, and Drew's sobs threatening the overwhelm the rest of the sounds. Frantic, he turned every which way, but she was gone.

The Volturi stopped on the hill overlooking a spectacular view of the city below, but none of them were interested in site seeing at the moment. Marcus was highly put out that Demetri had lost Micah again. This was becoming ridiculous. He would have laughed but he knew the penalty for failure, and he wasn't going to take the blame for it this time. He took out his cell phone and made contact with Aro. He was thankful that he had the great distance between them and that he needed physical contact to read his thoughts. Aro was unusually silent as he explained the situation. For just a moment, he thought that he might come out of this unscathed. He should have realized, his luck never changed.

When he finished he was met with that same silence. As he turned around he was met with a brilliant light. Then Aro and Fisher were in front of his path. Aro's expression was filled with the discomfort of Fisher's teleportation ability. The leader stepped away from the other's embrace. Fisher's sadistic smile never left his face as he lowered his outstretched arms. Aro stopped in front of Marcus, raising his hand, damn the man. What the hell, he thought and met the touch. Aro sifted through all the pertinent information. Aro broke contact and shook his head, " This failure to achieve your assignments, has become an unfortunate habit. Do I need to remind you the importance of keeping Micah in our sights? At least you have discovered what he is hiding. But are you sure she is the one. All of this fuss over a baby human, seems a little extreme for Micah's tastes." Marcus shook his head once. He would put his life on it. Actually, he had already done that. "Well I have a solution and now that we know our experiment is a success, we can proceed. Fisher's ability cannot be detected by Alice. She is thoroughly confused by the cross country action, and has no idea which way we will turn." He then spoke to the man in question and gave him the go ahead, "Go fetch the girl." Fisher bowed and blinked out of their vision. A moment later he was back with Nessie in his arms.

Her heart thudded in all of their ears. Her eyes were round with fright as she took in all of the Volturi in front of her. Her gaze froze on Jane, who was smiling like she was seeing a long lost friend. She stepped forward, eager to renew their acquaintance. Aro raised his hand for her to stop. She quickly stamped down her ire at being stopped from having a little sport. But she continued to give the little Cullen looks of sadistic promises of pain. Aro stopped in front of Renesmee and she held her breath as his expression turned hard in anger. Her hands instinctively went up in defense, but his anger was not directed her. He turned around in incredible speed and caught Fisher by the neck. "I explicitly gave you instructions that she not be hurt. She is a child of great friends of mine. You will pay with your life." Fisher gurgled out an incoherent reply, that no one understood, but he could not get air out of his restricted throat. Feet dangling inches above the ground, he pleaded with strangled sounds.

Renesmee looked down at herself and noticed the blood, that she got on her from hugging Drew. It took a couple of tries, before she found her voice, still it was weak when she said, "I am not hurt." Aro turned around at her reply, " I said I am not hurt. The blood is not mine." She looked to Fisher, "His handiwork, but it was an innocent human he mauled. A part of your plan to kidnap me?" Aro released Fisher, who scurried away, and took new stock of the girl before him. Obviously, she was trying to be brave, but her heart gave her away. Still he had to give her credit for trying to stand up to him. She took after her mother. Edward was smart enough to keep his thoughts silent.

"You have grown so since the last time that I saw you. It is such a pleasure to have your company." She looked at him and said a little louder, "The pleasure is all yours, I am sure." Aro kept silent for a moment, then lifted her chin, his smile hidden not too well. "Pray, your tongue does not grow faster than the rest of you. Manners at all times." She was not going to have an etiquette lesson from her captor. Nessie straightened to her full height and said, "What is it exactly, that you want with me? You know my family will not take kindly to your actions. This could cause a war with the Volturi. And you know what happened the last time there was a threat of that."

Again, Aro paused, as he assessed this unusual creature. Intrigued he leaned in to see her face better, and to see if she would flinch. As if a rod were inserted into her spine, she stood her ground. " I'm afraid, that the time of threats is fast coming to an end. War is on the horizon and I must protect my way of life. I need to assess the odds, so to speak." He stopped to gage her reaction. He did not have to wait long for her retort, "My family will not stand for that. They will hunt you down and will not stop until your bones are burned to ash."

" Carlisle and the others will not do anything rash. They are a diplomatic race." He looked down on her condescendingly knowing as long as he had Renesmee, they would negotiate.

"I was not talking of my parents family. I was talking about my Jacob's family. They will track you down like the animals you are. The pack has a single mind and a single purpose. They do not like their own threatened. And I am their own. Make no mistake." The solid certainty in her eyes hit a haunting chord in his silent chest. He took a step back unconsciously and she smiled at the site.

Demetri exclaimed with triumph, and said, "I've got him. He must have let his guard down. He's not far from here. And I sense the girl, although she is very weak." The guard waited for his orders. He paused for only a moment before he said, "Fisher take her back to … "he purposely tried not to think of the place. "Take her... The rest of us will follow Demetri's direction. I will contact you when you are needed next." Fisher, ever smiling grabbed Nessie and blinked out in a ring of light. The others took off in the eastern direction.

Standing over her hospital bed, Micah looked down on the crushed girl before him. His angel was so near death, that he barely felt her presence. Now he was not so certain that he would have the ability to heal her. Doubts cluttered his mind as to whether he should not have involved the Volturi after all. Faith was a powerful vampire. Micah prayed that he retained enough of her ability to accomplish the task. Every moment, the power leaked from his pores, and the damn Volturi wasted precious time.

Without further hesitation, he picked up the girl, yanking the respiratory equipment from her face and body. Then he placed her hands on her face and heart. The room glowed an eerie yellow light. A nurse came rushing in but he wiped her mind and forced her to leave the room. It could have been hours, but finally her head started to change to a more normal shape. Her breathing picked up and her coloring started to return. The power leaked before he was satisfied. Physically she was almost back to new but her psychic barriers were wide open and broadcasting at an alarming rate. Anyone, around her, that was sensitive, was sure to have a splitting headache. But there was nothing he could do now. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Slowly she looked back into his eyes. So powerful was her ability, that he felt she was pulling apart his mind, shifting through his memories and thoughts as if shifting through sand, just as course and as shapeless. He put up no defense, wanting her to know him as much as he wanted to know her. Micah still believed that she held the key to his salvation.

After a while she broke her eye contact and whimpered, " My Daddy is dead. I want my Mommy and Quil. You have to help me." Then she looked over Micah's head and said, "they know where we are . They must not find us here." Micah trusted his angel and placed her in his arms as he got off of the bed. He concentrated on shielding their trail. It was harder with her, broadcasting as she was. They made their way out of the hospital with no one the wiser. He sought the greatest congestion of people, the better to mask his trail and the Volturi were less likely to walk around, not wanting to be exposed. The sun broke through the dawn and he never was more thankful for the sight.

Edward tried to console Bella, as he held his own terror at bay. The thought that, that beast had his little girl, gripped his dead heart. Her screams of anguish tore at everyone in the forest. They were waiting for Alice to see something. Plans had changed and they were in limbo. The news that Nessie had been kidnapped, had thrown them into chaos. It was decided that Rose would stay, but the others were going to catch the next flight out to meet with them. It was more than likely, that the Volturi would not go back to Forks. Bella was ready to head to Volterra, but Edward's gut kept telling him he needed to stay here. They just needed a lead.

Aro had declared war. It would be more prudent for him to have the battle on this side of the world. Not so close to his own turf, than to have his territory threatened. Alice stood a fair distance away, beating her hands against her head in frustration. Jasper tried to reason with her, but she shut herself off in her panic. Why did everyone turn to her like she was their savior, with her ability, that was mediocre at best? Alice froze as the images formed in her mind. She saw Claire's healing and the thread of connection solidified into a steel cable. She clutched her head as a wave of sheer pain settled between her eyes. Jasper started to rub her shoulders, as she winced at the pain, but she smiled and said,"I've got them. They are not too far away from here. It shouldn't be hard to follow. And I see the Volturi with them."

Bella clutched Edwards arms, her jubilation short lived, when she took in Edwards pained expression, "What!?" He looked down at her but he couldn't meet her eyes. "She's not with the guard. Aro doesn't have her with him."

**War has been declared. New sides will be drawn and enemies will be made. Allies will be found in unusual places. If I have offended anyone with my story, I apologize. Please let me know. I truly did not mean to disrespect the Twilight saga. Thanks to the best of commentators who have challenged the story. I hope my explanation of Embry's paternity was sufficient.**


	33. Chapter 33 Declarations

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only borrowed it. I promise I'll give it back, when I'm done.**

**Declarations**

Embry lay in the pre-dawn morning, contemplating luck's cruel fate. Here, lying in his arms, was the perfect woman for him, and she hated him. Well, she didn't hate him, but everything that he was made of, she hated. She wouldn't even have come back if she didn't have it in her head that he was dying. All through his recovery, she chanted that he not die. It drove her to sheer exhaustion. Embry smiled into her hair as he took in her low toned snores. She was dead to the world. He had never seen her this relaxed. He stroked her hair and kissed her on the shoulder. She didn't even twitch.

He dreaded the moment, when she would wake up and the look of regret would cloud her ebony eyes. In his heart he knew he would not be strong enough to take it again. Not this time. He almost wished that she hadn't come back. Almost. He leaned into her. One last time. If he could catch her before reality set in, she might let him love her one last time. And if he couldn't have all of her, he would take what he could get. Screw tomorrow.

She responded to his touch by instinct alone. He tasted every inch of her. His soul cried out to her as if this were his last act upon the face of this earth. He was so tender that it brought her to tears, and yet she begged for more. When he could not hold back anymore, he took her with a force that staked his claim. She melted into the bed. He refused to look into her eyes, knowing that as her body cooled in the morning air, her passion would also die. He could not face it. His cowardice forced him from the bed. He went into the bathroom and paced, trying to gather his courage to face her.

Leah grabbed the sheet and raced to the door, afraid that she had hurt his wound. It looked like it was healed, but she couldn't be certain. The expression on his face looked like he was in great pain. "Embry are you alright? Can I get you anything? Can I come in?" she was met with total silence. "Embry what's wrong?"

Just when she couldn't take it anymore, and reached for the door knob, he stated in a dead voice, "Give me a minute." That was all. There was none of the tenderness she was given just a short while ago. There was no feeling in his voice. Did she miss something? What was going on? Has his feelings already changed? Why did this keep happening to her. Maybe she was doomed to be alone. It was always when she let her barriers down that they turned their backs on her. Embry hurt the most. He was supposed to be the other half of her soul. And that was the heart of the matter, because she was defective. Even her soul was broken. The thought brought fresh tears to overflowing.

When Embry opened the door and stepped out, he avoided eye contact, but if he had met her eyes, he would have seen her heart break into a million pieces, as she fled the room. She felt lost in the living room, when she found it was vacant. She called out to Jake, but her voice echoed in the silence. Leah found her clothes in a sealed bag, that Seth had left for her. Not bothering to shower, she changed, eager to leave, before she had to face him again. It would be just too embarrassing, after she threw herself at him like that. Well, never again. Never. Never. Never again. She raced to the door to be knocked back by vampire Blondie and Jacob dragging the wolf boy. Seth bounded in after them.

"Is Nessie here?!" Jacob's panicked voice made her shiver. She stuttered that she was not. He placed the boy on the couch, his tear stained face was void of any emotion. Rose came back with a blanket. "Carlisle said that he's in shock. We have to keep him warm." She pointed to Seth, "Stay with him, make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anything. I'll call for the tickets." Jacob shook his head obviously, lost in thought. Leah touched his arm, his wild eyes bore into hers, "They've got her. The bloodsucking Volturi kidnapped her right under our noses." Jacob grabbed her arm to stop her. Leah instantly was ready to chase them down, " They couldn't have gotten to far, we can catch them. Come on!" He violently shook his head no, "He teleported, we do not know where. Alice can't see him. God! We've lost her trail." His voice became sobs as the true reality set in. she grabbed him and barely kept him on his feet as his whole weight collapsed onto her. Embry entered the room, his hair still wet from the shower, his eyes wide at the site of her supporting Jake.

"The Volturi have Nessie, Alice lost their trail. He's joining the pack in San Fransisco." She filled him in, trying to make eye contact. It must be worse than she thought. He couldn't even look her in the eye, still. Well, to hell with him. She didn't need anyone's pity, let alone his. Jacob leaned back, pleading with her, "You will come too. I need your help. All of your help. It's Nessie."

She could not stand to see him cry. Without thinking too hard on the situation, she agreed, which looked like it made Embry uncomfortable, well that was fine with her. If she was going to feel like crap, he at least could feel uncomfortable. She was tired of being the one, who had to run away, to make things easier on everyone else. Besides, she had no where to run to, now that she gave everything up for him. Rose entered the room, "Your tickets are at the on call counter. The plane leaves in one hour so get your butts out of here. Take the Porsche." Jacob started to protest, but Rose assured him that she had four tickets ready. And yes, she would take care of Drew until Emily got there. She argued that she wasn't a total bitch all the time. Jake smiled thinking that Nessie would be so proud of her, and he mentally decided to be nicer to her. "This doesn't mean we have to make nice now, got it?" Rose commented as she turned to the young boy on the couch, who had closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"Jake, we will find her," Seth tried to console his friend, but he was beyond any platitudes. His mind was a tornado of horrific images, and all of them, could not compare, to the terror, of the look on Renesmee's face as she disappeared, just inches from his fingertips. He was afraid, that no matter what would happen, he would be haunted by that vision, for the rest of his life. Jacob turned to Seth, and barked, "What am I going to say to Edward? Tell me, what reason, could I possibly, give to Bella, to make this excusable? She's gone," Jacob raked the top of his head in frustration. Seth stared back at him, unable to think of anything to say to him. Jacob , broke eye contact first.

Jacob was impatient, for the flight to be over, and at the same time he dreaded the moment, when he would have to face the family. When he would have to look them in the eye, and have to admit his failure. He pleaded to God, for another chance, to make this right. He was only now, understanding Quil's torment, and it had been only a few hours for him, Quil endured his hell for over a month now. Jacob looked out of the plane's window and mentally willed it to go faster.

Leah reached over the seat, and squeezed Jake's shoulder in support. She wished that she had been in the clearing with them. Maybe, she could have done something to help. Then again, maybe she was just fooling herself. She looked around, nervous about the confrontation coming ahead, and she didn't mean the bloodsuckers. Her eyes darted from the other passengers, to the view outside, anywhere but the seat next to her. It was like she was sitting next to a great black hole. The air literally seemed to be sucked up, to where, at times, she found herself, fighting the need to gasp for breath.

So far, Embry had not said more than a couple of words, at a time, and never to her. But she did feel him staring at her. However, each time she turned to him, he would break eye contact, making her feel stupid. Well, she wouldn't be tricked again. The problem was, now she had to constantly make an effort to keep her eyes from straying back to him. Her skin tingled, from his gaze, as it lingered over her. She could almost feel a physical caress. Never, had she felt more turned on. Low current traveled down her neck and along her spine. It was all she could do, to control the soft moan that threatened to escape her parted lips.

Against her will, her eyes pleaded with him, of what , she was not certain, but once again she only saw the side of his face. This time she refused to turn away. His hair touched his collar, curving slightly around his neck. He had a tiny mole by his right ear, she never noticed before. That was odd, because she remembered the attention she gave that ear last night. She remembered a lot of things she did last night. Again she felt the tremors, that racked her body. Leah noticed Embry trembled under her scrutiny. Well, good. He deserved some of the torture that he put her through. She concentrated on his lips, that she could only see the side of. He had generous, full lips, that could work wonders. She wished he would use those lips on her right now. As she thought about where he could place those lips, she saw him place a shaky hand to his neck, and rubbed at the tension. Then he jumped up and raced to the back of the plane.

No, hell no, he was not going to run from her this time. She jumped up and followed him to the bathroom. Before the door closed behind him, she pulled the door open and stepped in. Embry jerked around, his expression would have been comical, if she wasn't so damn angry with him. "Do not run away from me!" Leah took a step forward, when he moved back, trapping himself against the toilet, his expression pained.

His eyes darted back and forth looking for an exit, before they settled on Leah's hard face. Silently, he pleaded with her not to start this conversation. He was not surprised, that Jake convinced her not leave just yet. He could always get her to do what he wanted. But the thought that he would get the " I need to leave now, I can't live like this" speech and then have to be next to her, fight along side her, be phased with her, have to listen to her thoughts and know he was not what she wanted, when she was all he ever wanted, would kill him. "Leah, I don't think, that this is a good time for a talk." She stepped closer, making him feel even more uncomfortable. Now she was just inches from those lips .

"Oh , I think this is the perfect time to talk. Why are you avoiding this perfect opportunity. I can't fight along side you, if I can't trust you." Her words made him make direct eye contact. "What do you mean you can't trust me?" Why did it always come back to her trust issues. He never did anything to make her doubt his love, she was the one always running away.

"You can't even look me in the eye. If you changed your mind about the imprinting thing, just say so, instead of beating around the bush about it. Once this is over I'll leave so you won't feel so damn uncomfortable around me. We just rushed this too fast is all. You don't have to beat yourself up with regret, I get it..." She gets it? Did she really think that I was filled with regret about being with her? Was she insane? Wait! Did that mean she wanted to be with me? She wasn't saying good by? Embry grabbed her by the shoulders, stopping the scathing speech, she was making, and pulled her into a heated embrace, filled with all over his frustration, and pent up tension. And all of his intense longing burned behind his sensuous lips . It took a moment for Leah's anger to change, but when it did, she matched his passion. "I don't want you to leave, Leah. I love you, I...," his voice broke with all of the things he wanted to proclaim.

" I don't want to leave, I love you too!" She declared as their lips locked together again, becoming frantic.

They were forced to be creative, in the closed up space, but they could not stop, what their desire had started. She gave all of herself, all of her body and soul, and he reveled in it. All too soon, there was a knock at the door, and a polite voice of one of the flight attendants, asked that everyone take a seat for the landing. Embry and Leah rested their heads against each other, trying to slow their breathing, and Embry tried to hold back the laugh that tickled his throat. Leah looked up, her questions in her eyes, but he couldn't explain his absolute happiness. There just weren't words in the English language, that would do it justice.

Leah and Embry made it to their seats before the attendant knocked for a third time. They couldn't wipe the smiles off of their faces as Jacob and Seth looked up at their approach. The attendant said something about there were always one couple in the group who had to join the club. Seth looked questionably at Jake, and he said under his breath about the mile high club. It took a moment for Seth to get it, then he turned around in his seat and gave Embry an appreciative congratulations and a high five, who blushed and looked to Leah to make sure she wasn't embarrassed. She just knocked her brother across the back of his head, when he turned back in his seat and then leaned in against him, with a sigh.

Jacob's legs tensed in their eagerness to get started. He could not wait until he could get in contact with Sam. As soon as they could get out of the airport, they would phase and meet the gang. He only hoped that Alice would see something that would give them the advantage. There was no other option that he wanted to contemplate. If they harmed one hair on her head, he promised they would leave in pieces. "Baby, just hold on."

**I know that this story is supposed to be about Quil and Claire and for the most part it is, but Embry and Leah are begging for their story to be told too. there is just not enough time in the day to get it all down. I hope you enjoy the little bits and pieces. **


	34. Chapter 34 Taking Sides

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only wish I did.**

**Taking Sides**

Jacob, Seth, Embry and Leah phased and entered the clearing, taking in the scene before them. The Cullens and the pack were at a stand still. They were waiting for a sign from Alice. They were doomed into doing nothing until someone made a decision, and they were afraid to make the wrong one, causing Nessie her life. Warily, Jake approached Edward, who was holding a sobbing Bella in his arms. Edward's eyes had a dead haunted look in them. He knew he could read all of his own anguished thoughts and regrets, and for once he didn't mind that the bloodsucker was invading his personal space. There was no way in this world he could articulate with mere words how devastated and how sorry he was.

God, if he could switch places with her, he would in a heartbeat. Hell, he would reach in and rip his own heart out, if it would bring her back, where she belonged. Hearing Bella's cries and seeing her tears, released the dam that was holding his own. This was Bella his best friend. Never did he want to hurt her. He felt like he let them all down. He was responsible for her. Jacob had no idea that they had a teleporter in the guard. No one had ever mentioned one before. If he had known, he would have attached Nessie to his hip, he would have never let her leave his side. He just didn't know. When he reached her, he stopped, several times trying to get his voice to work, to let her know how sorry he was, and he would not stop until he found her, would not give up until he had her in his arms again, but his vocal chords were frozen.

Bella stepped out of Edward's arms. She seemed to float she was so graceful, her expression hallow and void of emotion. She stayed mere inches from him. Again, he tried to speak, but nothing would come out. Bella slowly raised her hand, as if to caress his face, or that is what he thought she would do. But before he could blink, a piercing pain lanced his left cheek. She had slapped him. Stunned, he searched the side of his face, where the palm of her hand made contact. He could feel the bone underneath crushed. The pain only a dull imitation of his heart ripping inside. Fresh tears sprang from his eyes. Still he had no control over his vocal chords. But his mind screamed for forgiveness. He begged that they know he did not mean for her to be kidnapped, that without her his world ended. That he did not want to live without her. That he knew it was all of his fault and that he would never forgive himself.

Edward was suddenly there, pulling Bella away, whispering in her ear, then he said over her head, "Jacob we don't blame you." Bella gave out the most hideous laugh of disbelief, as if to say speak for yourself. "We don't. No one could have saved her. Alice did not see it coming. Give Bella some time."

Time was slipping away, and she was farther and farther away from their grasp. He turned to Sam, who was huddled with Quil, Paul and the others. Apparently, Sam was using the alpha card again. Quil's muzzle was in the dirt, his shoulders tensed in the struggle for his own body, as he tried to push away from his inner containment.

Now Jake understood the shouts of defiance that bounced around in his head, as the small group made their way here from the plane. Quil had wanted to go to the coffee shop, where Claire had given the hint about, over a month ago. He knew it was her birthday today and they only had 15 more hours to go before they would be too late. They were just wasting time he didn't have. He didn't need anyone. If they couldn't see that they couldn't stick around here, when her life hung in the balance, then he would go alone. Sam was having none of that.

There was no room for the "I'm on my own" kind of attitude. They fought like a team or they did not fight at all. He forced him to phase, which made it easier to watch him. For a few more minutes, he fought his leader, but Jacob finally thawed at his friends plight, and reached down to hug him. The sight of him, naked, trying to force himself up from the dirty ground, made him weep for Quil. "Come on man, don't leave us. We will move when its time. We don't want to make a hasty move that could jeopardize the whole thing and wind up hurting her. I understand how you feel, but making a Rambo move now will only hurt everyone. Please Quil, don't do it." Slowly his friend's muscles relaxed in his arms as his harsh breathing echoed in his ears.

Carlisle was with Alice, who was beside herself, feeling totally useless. Everyone was depending on her, and her visions were just blinks, just useless fragments that made no sense to her. No sense to Edward either, who examined each segment straight from her mind. It kept coming back to this tiny piece of the forest bed, where they stood, waiting. The episode with the pack just now, only added to her anxious state. Jasper was straining with the effort to fuse the situation with calm. It felt that all of his attention was just swallowed up by the darkness of the collective. Suddenly, the air crackled with electricity and then Aro appeared before them.

Instantly, the pack tensed ready for a fight. Edward sprang before them, shouting that they needed to act on the side of caution. He was not alone. The scrawny one, who teleported the Volturi leader, was behind him. But Nessie was not there. They could not do anything, until they knew that she was alright. The tension was so thick, that it physically pushed against them, like an invisible wall. Only Aro was unaware. He moved forward to greet his old friend, as if nothing stood between them, but good memories. Carlisle clenched his hands into fists, his mouth set, unable to play the usual games, that Aro loved so well, "My friend, it is so good to see you. Your family looks like they are doing good as well." The older man said, as he raised his hand up in the air. Carlisle stiffened even more and said in barely civilized tones, "What have you done with my granddaughter? Do not play games with me old man. If you have harmed her..." Aro cut off his friend with the still outstretched hand.

" Your granddaughter is fine. I would not touch one pretty hair on her head. She is as acidic as her mother." Edward held onto Bella, who threatened to launch herself at he Volturi leader, "Yes just like her mother. She is well, and sends her regards." It was Edward who spoke up next, echoing Carlisle's question, "What do you want with Renesmee?"

"We are merely concerned with her growth. She has acquired a few impressive talents. We want to be sure that she has the maturity to handle the awesome power she has been given." Aro sounded so sincere, however, no one was fooled. Edward hissed at the other's mans blatant lies. They were afraid of her and the pack. They were terrified that their position was threatened. However, there was a threat that they feared that was greater than the ones standing before him, and there was also a hidden agenda as well. An agenda that involved the pack.

"Why don't you tell us what you really want," Edward demanded also tired of playing games. And cut out the lies, and stop wasting our time." Aro blinked at the young vampire, thinking that manners were an endangered species to the Cullens. Whatever happened to the dance of diplomacy. The young ones were so blunt and to the point. Aro was totally thrown off of his groove.

"Very well, I have a situation that needs to be handled with undue haste. And my guard seems to be at a disadvantage. Since our last encounter, I have been intrigued with the pack. They were bred to take care of this situation.

I am simply asking for the wolves to take care of a member of the guard whom has gone rogue. He is a danger to all of the Volturi as well as the pack. He is in the company of a girl human that is of interest to the Volturi. For her protection, we ask that you turn her over to me. If Micah cannot be subdued, he must be eliminated. Once I have proof that he is no longer a threat, and I have the girl, Renesmee will be returned to you, no worse for wear."

Quil looked up in surprise at Aro's request. He wasn't sure that he heard right, at first. The Volturi did want Claire? Why? And he was willing to trade Nessie's life for her? Quil tried to move forward to wring the answers out of the bloodsucker, with his bare hands. However, he was still being held by the Alpha's command. As he fought for control, of his own body, Jacob tensed beside him. Sam fearing that Jake would make the same mistake that Quil would, gave the same command to him, then moved to stand next to Edward, and included himself in the conversation. "How do we know that you will keep your word?"Aro looked up at the alpha leader with false friendliness to ensure the man.

"I ask this for the girl's protection. You do not know the horrors, that he has planned for the girl. I assure you, on my word, that as soon as I have the girl, and that Micah is no longer a threat, Renesmee, will be in the bosom of her family."

Quil and Jacob fought at the invisible bonds, that held their bodies immobile. Quil could not believe the calmness with which they were speaking of Claire's capture. Had everyone gone insane? There was no way that this would happen while he was alive. They would have to walk over his dead body, before he would let that bloodsucker lay one finger on Claire. Jacob was hyperventilating over his strain. He looked into Quil's eyes and said, "Oh God, they've got Nessie. We've got to get her man. We can't let him get away with this." Both struggled with all their might. However, only one of them had alpha blood running in his veins, and slowly, he regained his own control. He charged toward the Volturi leader, but Sam and Edward caught him by the arms, to keep him from reaching Aro. As he fought against their hold, Edward whispered to him to not do anything rash, that would endanger Renesmee.

"How do we find this Micah? We have no connection with him. We are not your hounds to do your bidding," Sam said, keeping Edward in his peripheral vision. He could tell that Edward was trying to read the leech, and he hoped that he might stumble on some pertinent information, that could help him. The rest of the Cullens stood behind Edward and the pack. Everyone was tensed and ready to pounce should the need arise. "How do we know that you really have Renesmee? We do not do anything until we see her." Sam bluffed, trying to turn the situation around. Aro looked pained, but motioned to Fisher. In a blink he was gone and before the light went completely out, he was back with a startled Nessie.

Jacob's heart stopped at the frightened expression on her face. She immediately tried to reach out to him, as soon as her eyes rested on him. He mouthed that he loved her and she replied back. He wanted to reassure her that he would make everything better and that he would find her, but before he could do any more than open his mouth she was gone. Immediately his eyes turned to Aro with hate burning from them.

When Fisher blinked back alone, Aro motioned for him to take him too. Sam screamed to stop him, "Wait! How do we find him? We don't know anything about him. Its like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I am sure that Alice will see something, with that magnificent talent of hers. I will be in touch," and then he was gone. The group exploded in confusion, each shouting their outrage and their opinion on the situation.

"We need to hunt down that leech and get Claire back," Jacob shouted, shaking like he did when he first learned to phase and could not control the metamorphosis.

Quil took an instant offense to his tone, and got in his face. You can't hunt him down before we know that Claire is safe. Are you insane. You don't plan on actually exchanging my Claire for Nessie, are you?" Quil looked at Jacob's stunned face and started fuming, "Cause if you are, you'll do it over my dead body. You got that?" Quil said as he push him back into the group.

"Quil, I didn't say that. But they have Nessie and I can't let them have her. I will do whatever I have to, to make sure that she is back home and safe." Jacob was trying to reason with him, but he would have none of it. Quil was now in a fighting stance and took a swing at his cousin. The pack started taking sides, each screaming out their opinions.

"Claire is one of our own, and we don't desert our own," Paul shouted to Jake. Seth got in between and said, "Paul, Nessie is one of our own too. She is Jake's imprint. The pack can't turn their backs on her, anymore than we can Claire."

"God, this can't be happening," Embry shouted as he tried to separate the fighting members of the pack, Leah right beside them. Sam and Edward got in between and physically separated them. "Stop!" Sam screamed and the shout echoed in the woods. "We cannot fight like this. We need to work as a team and we need a plan. No one is going to be abandoned. He wants us to fight."

" He's right," Edward said. "He is looking for any weakness in your pack. The Volturi is very afraid of the power of you possess, and they feel threatened. I do not feel that he is aware of Claire's hold on you. He just wants Micah eliminated and he knows that Claire is his chink in his Armour. If Aro has Claire, he has Micah where he wants him. He is looking to control Micah , and if you kill him, all the better. I do not think that he has any idea where Micah and Claire are either. Apparently, he can shield his presence from Demetri."

"But he does not know about Claire's premonition, so he doesn't know about the coffee shop," Alice said, feeling a little more hopeful than before.

"Yes, but he can track us, so if we get near it,Demetri will know. And if he knows then Aro will know," Carlisle said, trying to sort it out in his head.

"So we separate, the pack will concentrate on Micah and Claire, and the Cullens will try to find out where Renesmee is." Sam said, now on the same page. Jacob instantly started to protest. There was no way that he could just walk away, to fight for Claire, when his heart was with Renesmee.

"I think that we should have a couple of members of the pack with us. If Demetri has problems seeing the wolves as well as Alice, then they could help cover our trail as well." Esme said, as the other looked at her with astonishment. They had forgotten that she was there, her being so quiet. Carlisle looked at her with appreciation and slipped his arm around her.

" With that teleporter, we will never be able to find her. Even if she is in Volterra, by the time that we get there, he will have moved her." Bella said with hopelessness.

"We just need to make him come to us with her." Emmett said slapping his hands together. "It's perfect, we take care of Micah, get Claire and call the sob for the switch," Emmett stepped back as Quil lunged for him. " Hold on there, I don't really mean to give her to Aro, just have him bring Nessie and then we take care of them as well. We do the double switch and take down the Volturi a notch or two."

Edward turned to Carlisle, when he brushed against his thoughts and agreed. This was a declaration to war, and their lives will be changed forever by their actions today.

**Hope you like it.**


	35. Chapter 35 Building Allies

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe, I only plan to borrow it, I'll put it back the way I found it, I promise.**

**Building Allies**

Renesmee huddled in the corner of the damp room. She did not know how long she had been left alone. Once again, she tried to concentrate on her surroundings, in the event that Alice connected with her, she would have an idea of where she was, but that was unlikely. Just like the wolves, she had a hard time receiving visions of her. Shudders racked her body, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the fear or the extreme cold, maybe a little of both. A noise at the door caused her to freeze. But it was only Fisher. Several times he had come in to check on her. He never said anything, just gave her that insane smile, as if she brightened his whole day. It was on one of these visits that she realized that he could not speak at all, just incoherent grunts and whines.

This time he was not alone, but had a frightened woman with him. He shoved her on the floor and pointed to her like he brought her a prize. Renesmee just stared at them, confused. Did this mean she had a cell mate? He kept pointing to the woman, who at this time stopped screaming, not seeing Nessie as much of a threat. When Renesmee did not react the way Fisher wanted her to, he picked up the woman and stepped up to Nessie. He placed the womans shoulder to Nessie face and mimicked a biting motion. Suddenly Nessie understood and backed away. " No! No, I don't want to. I do not eat people. Let her go." Nessie could clearly see that he did not understand. He tilted his head, pondering her reply, all the while the woman screamed for help. Then he turned to the woman in his arms and started to bite her, not wanting to waste the meal. Renesmee grabbed him by the arm to stop him,"No! Please do not do that. Let her go. Still not understanding, but not wanting Nessie to be mad he did as she asked.

Still holding his arm she begged him to let them both go. "Please, take me home," Nessie pleaded with him, but he just shook his head no. Between Nessie's heart filled pleas and the hysterical womans tantrums, it was impossible for Fisher to think. He grunted for quiet, but like everyone else, they did not understand him.

He picked up the woman and blinked out of the room. At first she thought that he would not come back, but he returned quickly. Fisher did not come any closer, but he just stared at her. Nessie, apprehensive, stared back. He really was no more than a boy. Skinny to the point of a bean pole, his pale blond hair pulled back from his face. Nessie, at five foot five, was taller than he was. And that smile was bigger than his whole face. Again he made motions to his mouth. He must think I'm hungry.

"I eat food. You know fruits and vegetables," she could see that he did not believe her. "Honestly I do. I'm half human. I do drink blood, but never human. I drink animal blood." He did a double take on that, like he probably never heard of that before. Then again, she was sure that the Volturi would never let them know that there was another way of life for them. "You haven't been a vampire for very long have you?" He shook his head no. At least he understood her. "You know that you don't have to kill people to survive, don't you? You can live off the blood of animals. It doesn't taste as sweet, but its better for your conscience." She had his full attention now, and the hopeful look in his eyes, feed her own that she might make it out of here.

"Are there many more of you? I mean new vampires. My father thinks that Aro is trying to make some kind of super army of vampires." Fisher tilted his head in thought again, then decided something, and took her by the arms. She resisted in fear, but found herself surrounded in darkness again. When her vision cleared she found herself in a long corridor. There were many doors made of steel, with tiny windows. Fisher pulled her along the hallway, and pointed to the doors. She left the middle of the hallway to get closer to one of the windowed doors. She peaked into one of them to see a young girl chained to the wall. She was trying to rip the chains off of the wall. She looked crazed as she screamed for release. Her crimson eyes turned to her, as her nostrils flared at her scent. The young vampire banged her head against the wall in her torment. Trying to hold back her attack of panic, she stepped back out of the girls sight.

Nessie took in the other cell mates screams. There were dozens, maybe more. If what she thought was true, then indeed, Aro was making his army. With people that he had hand chosen. And Claire was to be one of them. But Claire was still too young, even for their standards. She thought that her Daddy should know about this. She looked at Fisher again who started to pull her through the hallway. They came to the last door, and he opened it and pulled her through. They were met by a beautiful young woman, who had a disappointed expression on her face. "Fisher what have you done now?"

Fisher pushed Nessie toward the other vampire, who had very similar coloring. Then he started gesturing in sign language. Whatever, he was saying, made him excited. The woman took her time before she answered, then she gestured back to him. The answer she gave him instantly took his joy away, and for the first time, Nessie saw him without a smile. It totally changed his features, and for a moment, Renesmee was angry at the woman who did that to him.

"Forgive my brother. He still does not understand his place here." The vampire said, as she rubbed her brothers back in comfort, while he made a mewing sob sound. "He should not have taken you from your room. We must put you back before your absence is detected."

Nessie tried to reason with the woman vampire, "You could just let me go. They wouldn't know that you were the one to do it. Please help me."

"I'm afraid we can not do that. It would mean suicide. And I would appreciate it if you would not fill my brothers head with fairy tales. He needs to understand, this is our way of life now."

" I don't know what you mean by fairy tales? Nessie thought back on what she had said. She wondered what the woman was trying to say. Faith looked her in the eye, angry that this girl had the audacity to fill her brothers head with lies, about not having to kill to eat. She tried to resist, but when she abstained, the hunger nearly drove her insane. No, there was no way that they could survive without blood.

"Don't you dare, pretend to be innocent. You are just trying to get him to let you escape. It is impossible to survive without blood. There is no way around the killing," hopelessness filled her voice, as her eyes broke contact, at her own self revulsion. "Monsters have to eat."

Renesmee looked at the young girl, compassion softening her voice, "But you don't have to kill. You don't have to feed on people at all. My family have fed off of animals for over eighty years. My grandfather has never tasted human blood his whole vampire life. And that's over six hundred years." Faith's eyes raised to Nessie's at that. Yet, she still looked like she didn't believe it. "We like to think of ourselves as vegetarians. That's why our eyes are a different color. Well, mine our starting to change to more like my parents now. But there's are a light butterscotch, when they have recently fed, and they grow darker the longer that they don't feed."

Faith thought back to the last visit to the Cullen's home. Now that she thought of it, they did not have red eyes like the rest of them. Could the Cullen girl possibly be telling the truth, or was this some trick, that she was playing, to let her escape? " How do they resist the thirst? I almost went mad, when I tried to deny my nature."

"I never said that it was easy, but it can be done. It is done. I am proof of that. My family is proof. I bet Aro or the others has never told you about this.. that there is another way of life. They like to keep you in the dark to control you. What kind of promises did they make in exchange of turning you?" Faith tilted her head in thought of the question, and it reminded her, so much of Fisher, that she turned to him. They were definitely related.

" They did not make promises, they did not consult me at all." Nessie looked at her unable to hide her horror. "You mean that they didn't give you a choice?" Nessie's question was brushed aside.

"No, I did not choose this life. They told me later that they chose me for my abilities. I always had a way with helping animals that were sick. My mother said that I was a born nurse. When I was made over, the talent increased." Faith went silent as she thought over change in her life. At first she just wanted to die. She was torn from her family and all that she knew, by horrible monsters. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not kill herself. And eventually, she found her place in this hidden society. Her biggest regret was her brother. Never, would she have brought him into this mess, if she had known that her healing would not work on him. To this day she didn't understand it. She would never forgive herself for leading the Volturi to her brother, for when they found out his ability, they turned him while holding her captive to watch. She never left his side, for the three days, helpless to his agony. And her ability was totally useless. Useless to stop the pain, useless to help his ears and useless to help his speech. She was useless. And now this girl was standing here, giving her false hope.

She tapped her brother on the shoulder to get his attention, "Take her back to her room before anyone notices her gone." He shook his head, sad but willing to obey. As he turned to do as he was told, she tapped him on the shoulder again, "And do not listen to her stories, they are not true." Renesmee protested as the light faded to darkness.

Micah walked through the throng of people, carrying Claire in his arms. While he concentrated on hiding his trail, Claire was reading his mind. She saw all of the atrocities that made up his existence. So many things that he had done. And things that were done to him. He had lost his humanity a long time ago. Yet there seemed to be some embers left. This angel seemed to have the ability to fan those flames, and it made his insides burn. For the first time in a long time, he had no idea what he was going to do.

The Volturi were closing in. He could feel them. He could also feel the other vampires. Claire had healed physically, but her psychic mind was wide open. And he didn't know if she could survive any length of time in that condition. She was just a little girl, and that kind of bombardment of other people's thoughts and feelings could drive her insane. Just the walk through the people was giving her excruciating pain. What he had left of the healing talent he let pulse around her, easing the pain a little more. She looked up at him, "I want to go home. I want my Quil."

He looked back at her, wishing he knew what to do. If the Volturi got their hands on her, her life was over. He just couldn't bare to see her in that horrific state. He wasn't sure if the other vampires were any better. He laughed to himself, was he any better? Then her eyes blurred as she was subjected with another vision. He placed his hand over her heart to see what she was seeing.

_They were in a room, small and painted a light purple, the curtains yellow and purple pansies. The room was cheerful, and filled to standing room only with people. There was a young woman in the bed and as he looked more intently, he noticed that it was Claire several years from now. Her curly hair had lengthened and darkened some but was still a mass of curls. She still looked very young, not out of her teens. And her smile lit up her face. She was beaming at a young man who held a tiny baby wrapped in a pink baby blanket. He was holding the baby like it was going to jump out of his arms and shatter into a million pieces. There was also an expression of awesome wonder that transformed his face. But it was a face that Micah recognized from the clearing where he had found Claire. _

_It was the same man who had let him go. The man who had sacrificed his own happiness to save her life. The young man leaned into the baby's face and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. When he looked up tears slipped from his open eyes and he mouthed the words I love you to her. Claire winked at him and said I love you too. _

Micah inhaled deeply as his own pain stabbed his dead heart. This was something that he would never experience himself. He life was doomed thousands of years ago, by reasons long forgotten. And to see this vision of what was supposed to be, this man with Claire, his angel, made his own life so much more hopeless. And yet, was it selfish for him to keep her away from the man, to try to find his salvation? Could he hide her from the Volturi and this man as well? Indecision ate at his gut, as Claire's eye focused on him again. Her eyes filled with tears and she begged him to take her to Quil, "You have to take me to him! He's already forgotten me. He has a new baby in his life. He said that there was only me, but he has a new baby." Her sobs racked her body, as she leaned into his neck. The people passed by them, their presence hidden. He patted her back unsure how to comfort her.

**Thanks xoxoxo14 for reading my mind. Maybe you have some of Claire's ablilty. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot to me. only a few more chapters left.**


	36. Chapter 36 Change of Guard

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did.**

**Change of Guard **

Quil set in the booth in the back of the diner, his food cold and untouched. The waitress gave him a wary look as she asked for the tenth time, if there was something wrong with the food. Bo got so grumpy, when customers sent back their food. It would just make the day go that much slower. And it was moving at a snails pace now. As usual the place was empty. There real crowd was late at night. The young man seemed extremely nervous, his eyes never resting on one place for long. He didn't look like one of the homeless that chose this place for rest. Otherwise she would have asked to see his money first. Now she was regretting her earlier decision not to. She hoped that he wasn't up to something. If he planned on robbing the place, all he would collect from the till was dust. Distracted, he told her everything was fine, then started looking toward the front of the coffee shop, through the front wall that was all windows.

As the waitress left, uncertainty heavy in her eyes, Quil drummed his fingers on the table top. It had been about an hour. He couldn't stay here much longer, and would have to trade places with another member of the pack. The rest of them were staged all along the coffee shop's perimeter. In their phased state, they were still connected to Seth and Collin, who were with the Cullens. Alice had seen glimpses of Claire and Micah walking through the city, but they were just glimpses, not giving too much more information than that. Quil was torn between wanting to be here, where he would be the first to see her, and be there where he could judge Alice's reactions, instead of getting the knowledge from the pack mind, and their own interruptions. Embry had come in and met Quil in the bathroom to give him the first update. He wanted to ask his own questions, because the pack didn't think to ask things like what she looked like, what was she saying in the visions, and what was she not saying. All he got was vague descriptions of the locations of where they were at the time.

He wanted to know what Micah was doing, if he was treating her alright, because if he wasn't, he was a dead leech. Again, he felt the eyes of the waitress on him, as Jared made his way from the entrance to the bathroom. As he stood up the cook behind the counter moved to talk to her. They both stopped to watch him with wary expressions, as he followed the other Quileute into the restroom. Jared turned at the sound of the door. "Well?" Quil asked, with the little patience he had left. Jared's lack of enthusiasm was not a hopeful sign.

"Alice sees them coming into the coffee shop in a couple of hours from now." Quil nodded, happy that it was almost over. When Jared paused, he waited impatiently for the "bad news".

"What?" Quil practically shouted when he could not wait any longer for more. Jared swallowed and said with concern, "The Volturi will come as well and there will be a battle. She sees Aro with Claire, then it fades. Alice is trying to pinpoint the time better, to see if we can intercept them. Sam wants you to take the perimeter and I will stay in the diner."

Quil's mind swam dizzily with turmoil. How had the Volturi found the location? They knew the Volturi were here, what could they be planning, coming in broad daylight. Didn't they want to avoid attention? Why would they risk this? Quil nodded and made his way out of the restroom. He was met by the cook and the waitress, both of them tense and waiting for a fight. The cook reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Look buddy, I don't want any trouble here. If you are doing any illegal drug deals or something, I would appreciate it if you would not use my diner. Just eat your meal and get out of here. And take your friends with you. I don't need your kind in here." Quil could smell the guys fear, as it pulsed out of his pores with his accelerated heartbeat. Not wanting to give the man a heart attack, he handed the man a twenty dollar bill and made his way out of the diner to talk to Sam. He needed answers and thought that if he could question the Cullens himself, he would get somewhere.

_______________________________________________________________________

Faith stepped up to the door to Renesmee's room, ready to open it, to get some answers, when a hand, from behind her, held it closed. She jumped in surprise, and turned around to be pinned to the door. She looked up into the mischievous eyes of Alec. Faith tried to slip out of his enforced enclosure but he danced in the same direction, that she moved, with that inane little smile at the tip of his lips. "Where are you going?" He asked when she stopped in frustration. She felt so uncomfortable around him. Although she pretended not to notice, she could feel his eyes on her. And she did not want to antagonize Jane. No one was allowed to hold Alec's attention without repercussions.

"What are you doing here?" She turned the question around, "I thought you were assigned to the Cullen mission. I was just checking on Renesmee, to make sure that there would not be a problem." Alec did not react right away to her statement, he just stared at her. Once again, she moved to step out of his loose embrace, and this time he let her. She made it a few steps, before he moved in front of her again.

" Don't go too far, Aro wants you to join us. Looks like you'll be taking a little trip. Speaking of trips, where is that insane brother of yours. He has a lot of work cut out for him. We need to transport some of the new recruits to the mission site. ASAP." Faith bristled at his insult to her brother. There was nothing wrong with Fisher. Being deaf was not any hindrance to his intelligence. She hated anyone who was either too bigoted to understand or just stupid not to know. Her anger gave her the courage to stand up to him.

"You leave Fisher alone. There is nothing wrong with him. He's smarter than you are, and infinitely more human...." Alec stopped listening to what Faith was saying, when his concentration was distracted by the movement of her lips. All of his focus narrowed on the dance that they were doing, unconsciously his head lowered as it was drawn in their vicinity. Faith's eyes widen at the sudden invasion of her personal space. She dodged the maneuver and spun around to move to the door again. " I need to check on our guest." Alec shook his head as if waking from a dream, and followed closely, not letting her open the door.

" Seriously, I need your brother. We need to transport several of the newborns to the site." Faith's head jerked up at the newborn term. Surely, she had not heard right. The newborns, were nothing more than animals. Even with her power of persuasion and inner healing, she could do little more than calm their more vicious animal instincts. They were basically chained until she could reason with them. If several were to be released on their own recognizance, there would be a virtual bloodbath. This army he was building, was years in the making. The yearling's were just starting basic training. There was no way she would be able to control so many at one time. It was suicide.

"Aro can't mean to release newborns? It would be total chaos. I cannot possibly control that kind of situation." Alec leaned in and brushed a curly lock of hair, from her cheek that had flown there in her agitated state. Involuntarily, she shivered at the unexpected touch. Quickly, she regained her composer and stepped back, in which he followed, causing her to be backed up to the door again.

"He doesn't expect you to control them, that is my job." He smiled as her confused look, turned more bewildered as she thought through what he was saying. Alec could literally see the wheels turning in her head.

" But all you can do is numb them, they will still not be reasoned with, if you turn them loose....." He shook his head yes, letting her come to the conclusion herself. " Aro wants a bloodbath? But isn't that what he has us patrolling to stop? I thought ..." Alec could not believe that she was so gullible. Was there anyone anymore that still thought good won over bad? Was life so black and white to her?

Interrupting her, in a taunting manner, "What? We were the good guys? What if there are no good guys? What if the world was not black and white, but just varying shades of gray?" She stuttered as she reasoned in her own head.

"I do not believe that. There is definitely right from wrong, black and white. And this is definitely wrong. What have the Cullens done, that would justify an all out war? And what has that girl in there done to be a prisoner of that war?" Faith looked up into his eyes, trying to see any fragment of humanity still swimming in their depths of crimson. His normally teasing glint was overshadowed by the appreciation of her passionate views. When her feathers were ruffled she had a heady mix of virtue and passion that stirred the core of his being. He could not remember having such strong emotions on anything in his life. For a moment he forgot what she was asking him, but it came back as he took in her expectant gaze, waiting for his answer.

"What have they done? Nothing really. Well except, challenge our very way of life. With their self righteous indignation and their unusual eating habits, they can be as annoying as hell." Faith tilted her head at his description.

"Eating habits?" Alec scrunched up his face, to show his opinion on their choice.

"Yes, they have this noble idea that animals can provide the nourishment they need without bloodying their hands with killing the local populations. Personally, I think it messes with their minds, gives them their delusional concept of superiority." Faith was lost in the thought that they did not kill to eat. Her mind whirling, she placed her hand on his chest to get his attention. And attention she got. He instantly paused looking down at the contact. No one had the courage to touch him. The heat from her hand seemed to burn a spot through his chest.

"Are you saying that they do not feed off of people? Is that truly possible? I thought that we would die if we did not feed on blood, people blood." Alec slowly looked at her face, lost in her uncertainty.

"What? No, you don't need human blood to live, we can't die that way. But the thought of animal blood leaves a lot to be desired. You are so young. And innocent. It is refreshing to see such naivety. It will be a sad moment when you realize that your humanity is truly dead."

"Renesmee was telling the truth, when she said that they do not hunt humans?" Faith continued, lost in her own thoughts. A noise on the other side of the door caused both of them to jump. Alec let Faith step forward as he pulled the door open. Renesmee and Fisher were in a heated conversation. She was pleading with him to help her escape, he was grunting, obviously torn by duty and the need to help her. Alec quickly stepped up to the two of them.

"Fisher, you have a job to do. There is no time to stand around making a play for the young lady. I need you to transport myself and your lovely sister to the site, then I need level one of the newbies brought over. We do not have time to waste. Lastly, I need you to bring Renesmee. It's show time."

Faith felt trapped taking in the young girls fearful state, and her brother's agitation of her heartfelt pleas. He looked from Alec's condescending smile to his sisters panicked expression. He turned to Faith for guidance.

Alec took the young man by the arm and said, "Come on, Aro is waiting." With a grunt, Fisher blinked out. Faith looked to Renesmee who was shaking.

"What are you planning? Why are you sending new vampires to the states? You're planning a war! You can't do this." Renesmee grabbed the other vampire's arms to get her attention. Faith looked at her, horror mirroring in her face. Fisher would not be long before he started transporting the newbies. She had to get to level one and catch him before he got too many of them moved. She had to talk to him. This was going too fast. She needed to think.

" I have to go." Faith moved to shake Renesmee off of her, but found the little girl stronger than she thought.

" You can't let this happen, it will be a slaughter. I need to be with my family. Please you have to help me!" Faith pried the girls hands off of her and made her way through the door. As the lock clicked, she heard the hybrid's hands claw the other side of the door, frantic in her movements.

"Please, you can't just leave me here. PLEASE!" Her screams turned to sobs as she slid down the door, her body pooling to the floor. "I need to be with my family, please."

Faith ran to level one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know it doesn't make sense, but there will be an army of newborns in this clearing any minute. Aro wants us occupied. He wants to make sure that we are distracted, separated from the pack." Edward told the group after interpreting Alice's latest vision. "I just did not have any idea that he had amassed this large of newborns."

Carlisle knew that his old friend was possessed by his passion for power, but he thought he would not break his own rules to obtain it. Obviously, the value of their friendship was overestimated, if he was planning the slaughter this early. Carlisle knew that war was coming, but he thought it was years away. Something has happened that he took a volatile threat. Renesmee.

Jacob passed, trying to sort out his confusion, "So Aro is dropping newborns here, so we have to fight, keeping us from being with the pack. Alice does not see the rest of the Volturi here? Just the newborns?" Edward turned back to Alice to get her affirmation, she shook her head yes. Edward and Carlisle looked at each other as realization dawned to them as well.

"So there will be two battlefields going on at the same time. Aro had no intention on swapping Nessie for Claire. He intended to eliminate the pack and the coven at the same time. And we fell for it."

The family fell silent as they thought of what was about to take place. Esmee ran to Carlisle her face seeking assurance, that he could not give her. His family stood before him looking for his leadership. The pack frantically relaying the information, trying to prepare them for the battle. A battle that was leaning in the enemy's favor.

**Sorry, the update is late. I hope you haven't given up on me.**


	37. Chapter 37 Coffee Shop

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did. Don't we all?**

**Coffee Shop**

Claire reached up with her hand to get Micah's attention. "It's going to be ok. Faith will make it right." She could sense his rising panic. The threads of the web were closing in. As much as he wanted to think of himself as the bad guy, she knew that there was good in him. But there was so much loneliness. It made her want to cry at the pain she felt there. He turned his face into her hand, placing a kiss upon her palm. She had no idea, that faith was something he did not have.

Micah sighed. When had his world turned upside down? He had been basically, existing, walking through time, hiding, watching, not living. He had separated himself from everyone and everything. Why had he awakened? What was the purpose? He looked down at the fragile girl in his arms. With the slightest pressure he could crush her, pop her little bones. Yet, just the tilt of her head, the glimpse of her pout could tear out his unbeating heart. Her cry of pain could send him to his knees.

He was also speechless, that she was so comfortable with him as well. Currently, she was leaning into him, as he carried her, slowly rubbing her shaved head against his chest, in the gentlest of caresses. He had not had so much contact with a breathing human being, in centuries. He should be overwhelmed with the sweet fragrance of her blood, that sang through her little veins, but he wasn't. And he had not fed for several days.

He had been watching her visions, seeing the possible futures. It kept changing, each time a player in the game made a different decision. Micah cringed each time his angel met with a hideous demise. Each time he tried to change his plans, something would go wrong. He just could not see a way to keep her from them. Time was running out. There were less than half a dozen hours of daylight.

His thoughts kept turning back to the decision, that he did not want to make. There was no way on this earth, that he was going to let Aro touch Claire. But the thought of just dropping her off, hiding her somewhere, hoping that she would be safer, than with him, did not make him feel any better. He knew with certainty that if she stayed with him, Aro would intercept them.

She touched his cheek again, " I'm hungry." He looked down at her, at first not comprehending. Then the words started to make sense. He searched the street he was on and spotted a diner down the walk, across the street.

" And what are you hungry for. It's been a long time since I thought about food in that way." She looked up into his eyes, that at one time scared her, but now she only saw his uncertainty. The corners of his mouth tipped into a hint of a smile, as he asked, " Do they still eat soup? That was my favorite at one time." Claire weakly smiled back.

" Yes, alphabet soup is my favorite." Micah's smile widened further as he tried to imagine what kind of soup that could possibly be made out of. It did not sound very appetizing.

"Well. Let us see if this establishment can produce some of this educational soup, shall we?" Claire laughed for the first time since he healed her and shook her head at him as if he made a joke.

" You sure talk funny," She said as she laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath. Micah's breath hitched and he placed a light kiss upon the top of her head

Micah made sure that his trail was masked and made his way in, making the bell ring on the door. The waitress looked up from the table she was waiting on. The young man at the booth was eating two meals. When he looked up, he acted like he was going to stand up. Then Micah placed a suggestion that he did not see anyone at the door and then made his way to a booth across the room. He gently placed Claire on the cloth bench and slipped in beside her. She picked up a laminated menu and handed it to him. He looked at the squiggly lines and pictures, lost as to what he was looking at. But the picture of a big bowl of soup caught his eye. Maybe this is what she wanted.

The waitress walked up to their table and looked down on Claire with pity in her eyes. Micah bristled at the waitress, not liking the attention she was giving her. However, Claire was busy looking at the menu she had. "What can I get you folks today? Micah pointed to the picture on the menu, "Can we have a bowl of this?" The waitress leaned down to inspect the menu.

"What kind of soup would you like? We have split pea," Micah and Claire both made a face at that. Obviously, things have not changed that much, if that odious soup was still in existence. The waitress continued after the short interruption, "We also have clam chowder, and vegetable beef." Micah looked at Claire afraid that she would be disappointed, and that would break his heart, but she looked back at the waitress and asked, "Does that have the letters in it?"

"Yes, I think that it does." Claire bounced in her seat and cheered YES. Micah smiled at the enthusiastic girl. Then he turned to the waitress and told her that would do. The waitress asked if that would be all, and he thought back, to what he used to like. He then ordered a large glass of milk for Claire. She needed her milk. The waitress left to place the order.

"Sam, I don't think that we need to move at this time. Claire said the coffee shop. I trust her. I don't want to miss her." Quil's voice was turning frantic. He was afraid that Sam would play the alpha card again. And he was getting pretty damn tired of tasting dirt. At the moment the wolves were deep in the alley behind the coffee shop. They were in contact with the rest of the pack in the clearing outside of the city. It looked like a fight was about to start on two fields. But it didn't make sense to Quil. Why would the Volturi fight in the city, during daylight? Didn't they make such a big deal about hiding their existence?

"Quil, I understand your misgivings, but we can't chance a battle in the city. Too many innocent lives would be at stake." Quil stepped up to Sam, " But what about Claire's innocent life. I don't give a damn about anyone else."

Sam's tone in the other wolf's head became steel, " That's your problem, Quil, you don't care about anyone else. You are not thinking clearly, and that is why you are a liability now. I can't depend on you in battle." Embry's muzzle rubbed against his friend, trying to give him comfort. The other wolves thoughts swirled around the trouble young man, his pain, their pain. Everyone was torn up about the decision, but no one would challenge Sam at this time. They were going to move to the outside of the city, to meet up with the Cullens, to provide a universal front, to avoid a bloodbath, in the heart of the city.

Leah leaned into Quil, her whine, high pitched and heartfelt. But Quil was lost in his torment. They were so close, he could not leave now. In his heart, he knew, that if he left now, he would never see her again. Sam was signing her death warrant, and for what. Alice's faulty visions. Which were more wrong lately than right to him.

Quil turned to Jacob for support. "Jake, please reason with Sam. Tell him! If we leave now we will never get Claire back. If we don't get Claire back, you won't have your bargaining chip for Nessie." Quil knew he was playing dirty, but he would do anything to get Claire, and if that meant he had to play with his best friend's feelings, to get what he wanted, so be it.

Jacob howled with the pain, that Quil's statement produced. Sam commanded Quil to be silent, to stop the dissension he was causing. Quil paced back, choking on his own retort. It was times like these, Sam wished that Jacob had claimed his birthright. Second doubting every decision, was a position he could not afford, when so many lives hung in the balance. The responsibility was crushing his soul. How had the elders handled it for so many years. Only twenty five, but feeling decades older, Sam gave the dreaded order to head out.

He turned to Paul to go get Jared, from the diner. Quil howled his frustration, no longer able to phrase his protest into actual thoughts. He hated Sam with a heated passion, that made his hatred of vampires a pale comparison. When this was over, he was turning his back on the pack and everything that it stood for. And he was going to kill Sam.

Sam looked into Quil's crazed eyes, knowing that he had lost the Quileute for good. This may tear up the pack. And he feared that nothing would be able to fix it this time. He did not bother to try to console the other man, also knowing that it would fall on deaf ears. No longer able to stand to see the desperation in Quil's, no longer pleading eyes, he turned and bumped into Leah. The look of hate there, burned his soul. "Please, Leah you have to understand. The need to protect, must be our first concern. We cannot put anything or anyone before that."

"If it were Emily, that we were waiting for, would it be so easy to make that decision? Would you be such a pompous ass then?" Sam stared at her, not able to answer that honestly, without hurting her again. But then again, there was something different in her thoughts. Or maybe there was something lacking in her thoughts that caught him at a stand still. " It's a hell of a lot easier to make commands, when it doesn't affect your stone heart." She spat at him as Embry came between them, forcing her back with his head. She turned into Embry's body for support.

Paul came running into the alley, and phased back to talk to the pack. "They're here! Claire and the leech are in the coffee shop, eating. Jared is in a booth eating, not even paying attention. Come on guys! It was what we were waiting for." The pack just stood there in shock. "They're here? How did they get past us?" Sam asked Paul, not really expecting answers.

Who the hell cares? Quil thought as he fought the invisible bands that held him in place and held his tongue. He waited impatiently for Sam to give the order to proceed. When he did Quil was the first to phase back and dressed as he raced through the alley to his Claire. Sam commanded caution, and Quil slowed, even though it was killing him. As they approached the glass wall of the coffee shop, his heart fell into his stomach. She sat there with the leech, no sign of struggle, or fear on her face. She was blowing on a spoon full of soup, as she tilted her head at something the vampire said. Then his heart stopped at the sight of her laughing at what he said. The blood sucker smiled back, his glistening teeth glowed in the florescent lighting. He leaned in and that was all Quil could take. He yanked open the door, making the bell sound its warning.

Everyone turned to him, but he only had eyes for Claire. His eyes glassed over at the sight of her shaved head. All of her glorious curls gone. And there were dark smudges under her eyes. Her face was pale, but the radiant smile that shaped her face, that was his alone, lifted his heart. She breathed his name like a prayer. Instantly the vampire went into a defensive move, grasping Claire from the booth, cradling her to his body. The pack filled the diner front. Each vibrating with the need to phase.

The waitress and the cook moved to stop the fight that was about to happen. "Look we don't want any trouble. Just take this outside. I don't want anyone hurt." Bo the cook said as he palmed the baseball bat he had in his hand. Micah swayed back and forth, Claire reaching for Quil, pressed against his frozen chest. Not taking his eyes off of the group of Quileutes in front of him, he gave the suggestion that the cook and waitress go to the back room and take a little nap. Without any further protest, they made their way back. Jared looked to Sam as if waking up from a dream, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Just hand her over. It ends here." Quil moved forward, but stopped as Micah jerked her back. Claire pressed her hand to his face, forcing him to look at her. Quil heart jerked at her face being so close to his. Micah reluctantly lowered his eyes from the shifters, seeking her eyes.

"It's ok. Please." Micah's fear eased at her assurance, then her eyes glazed over as a vision took control of her mind. He placed his hand over her racing heart as he saw the guard advancing. They were just moments away. He could see only one way this was going to go down that he could accept. With great reluctance, he stepped forward and slowly raised his arms toward Quil, who moved forward to take her.

"Trust Faith." Claire told him as she was handed over. Micah would have cried, if he could, as he watched Quil clutch the girl to his chest. Micah's own felt cold and empty without her warmth. Quil breathed in her scent as tears slipped through his closed eyelids. She hugged him back without any restraint. Micah stepped forward involuntarily, not willing to let her go. But the vision kept forcing itself at the front of his mind. He could not let Aro get her. The pack took it as a threat and they advanced on the vampire, phasing in mid stride. Claire screamed for them to stop.

"We do not have time for this. The Volturi are on their way. If you don't want Claire in their ranks, you need to move on. I can stall them, but only if you leave now." Micah tried to reason, panic forcing his words to be less threatening than he wanted. When it looked like they would ignore what he was saying, he turned to Quil. "You have to do something. They are killing her. Do you understand me?" Micah moved in an evasive maneuver to avoid Paul's attack. He pushed Embry back, avoiding his lethal teeth, knocking him back into Leah. But that left him open to Sam's advance.

Claire screamed and made her move to jump out of Quil's arms. Just managing to keep her from falling he lowered her to the ground. She took advantage of the chaos and ran to Micah, into the middle of the fray. Quil moved and caught up with her, as she reached Micah's side. The wolves froze, afraid that they would hurt the little girl. She reached blindly for the vampire who was nursing a gaping hole in his arm from Sam's razor sharp teeth.

"They are almost here. Take her. I will hold them off as long as I can. GO!" Claire froze as another vision held her attention. The site of Micah at the mercy of the Volturi, made her cry out his name. Quil screamed at Sam to leave and he fled with Claire looking over his shoulder, reaching for the vampire, still on the floor as he looked back at her, memorizing her features, and he watched his salvation slip through his fingers for a second time in his life.

**Stands will be made and sacrifices will be made before the battle will be done. And the war starts. **


	38. Chapter 38 Faith and Hope

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did. **

**Faith and Hope**

Micah picked himself off of the floor. He paced as he waited for the guard. He prayed, knowing that it went on deaf ears, that the pack would make their escape undetected. Wrapping his arm in a table cloth, and taking a deep breath, he composed himself and struck a pose of nonchalance, that he felt anything but. Marcus led the small party of the Volturi, through the back kitchen. Micah smiled his greeting as they made a semi circle around him. Felix and Kiev scanned the rooms, looking for anyone else, but found the diner empty, save for the waitress and cook, snoozing in the storage room. They came back affirming that they had the place to themselves.

"Where's the girl?" Demetri asked, matching the dance that Micah made as he assessed the present group. Micah deliberately made his mind go blank and eased his muscles into assumed relaxation. He could feel Marcus, trying to tear down his self imposed walls, digging for information on Claire. And for a moment he felt them crumble. Panic seized his lungs and his eyes darted to the exit. Immediately he felt Felix's arms surround him, blocking his retreat.

"Come now, why the hesitation? It is a simple question, which does not require so much thought." Demetri took a step closer, still keeping a respectable distance. No telling what abilities were still in his arsenal.

"I assure you, I do not know what you are talking about. And this is not necessary." He said angling his head to Felix's bulging muscles, that surrounded his frame. "We are but old friends. Surely, this is not the way you want to treat comrades."

"Aro has some concerns, that your loyalty is in question. The Volturi cannot afford a wild card in their ranks." Marcus stared the other vampire down, as he forced his talent on the other's mind. Micah looked at the other vampire, and said with true conviction. "My loyalties are true." Marcus smiled, yes his loyalties, were true, he just couldn't verify who they belonged to. Then the Volturi leader took in Micah's injuries, and the lingering scent of the wolf pack. Micah tensed again as he saw the wheels turning in his head. He felt his shield weakening, as he realized that there had not been enough time to let the pack get away.

"It seems someone let the dogs in. Were we late, for the altercation? It must not have been much of a battle, if you were the only casualty. But the spoils go to the winner. Did they win the lovely young lady?" Marcus teased as he picked at the mortar that held Micah's walls together. And when they came down, Marcus was overwhelmed with Micah's protective affection for Claire. The bonds were more than he thought the other vampire was capable of showing. Aro was correct in his assumption, that the way to control Micah would be possession of the human girl. The fact that they missed the pack was only a slight complication. If they did not catch up with them before they caught up with the Cullens, they would finish it all at once. But the time for caution was over.

"I think its time to be on our way. We have a date with some old friends." Micah lifted his head at this proclamation. Maybe they would make it after all. If he could stay with them, possibly cause a few diversions, distract the Volturi, they would turn to other interests. All he had to do was buy time. And he had plenty of that.

Marcus motioned behind Micah and before he could turn his head he was struck deaf and blind. "Hold him until Fisher can transport him to Volterra. We will deal with him, when we have the girl." Kiev bowed his head at the command while Felix flexed his arms around his prisoner. Micah fought the darkness, unable to hear his own screams of frustration, to no avail. Felix was better than a cell of steel bars. Once again he turned to his unforgiving God for help.

Quil raced to the clearing, Claire perched on his back, her hands twisted in clumps of his chocolate fur. He relished the pain, knowing that she was safe in his care. Her head was pressed to his neck and try as he might, he could not ignore her cries of protest that they had left Micah at the diner. She had not stopped crying, since they had taken off. It would ebb to soft whimpers, until her body stiffened and then she would escalate to crescendos of hysteria, punctuated by her pulling those clumps of his fur out by the root, in the attempt to get him to stop. But there was no way in hell, that he would go back to that bloodsucker. Even though it tore at his heart, he quickened the pace and ignored her pleas. Her breath was coming out in gasps in her panic, and he was afraid that she would work her way into throwing up, like she did as a very small girl, going through the terrible twos.

The thought caused the rest of the pack to clear a path along side the wolf. Their own emotions were mixed as they took in the girls physical appearance as well as her hysterical tantrum. Fears that the leech had done something to her echoed through the pack mind, feeding Quil's vivid nightmares. He regretted that he could not hold her properly, that he could not talk to her, to find out what had happened, and why she was acting like she lost her best friend. He didn't need to admit that he was jealous of her reaction to Micah. The pack mind felt every ounce of the green demon that ate at his gut.

Claire watched as the Volturi blinded Micah and saw Fisher blink him to Volterra, where he was placed in a ironed bar cell. She saw him tortured, while the guard watched in stony silence. And it was all because of her. It was all her fault. Why wouldn't Quil listen to him? He was not the bad guy. He was the one who would make it all right. Why didn't Quil know that they needed him? She wished that she could explain it right, but she was just a kid. And nobody listened to kids.

"We will take formation, once we reach the Cullens. Everyone needs to focus on protecting Claire. I do not completely trust the Cullens, and I won't put it past them to try to take her to trade for Renesmee. We will get Renesmee on our own terms. From Alice's visions, she sees the Volturi using the newborns as the first phase of the battle. Keep your eyes and ears open." Sam stated as they pounded their way over the uneven terrain.

"We got it covered." Paul said, as if it were done already. The others agreed to the plan as they made their way into a less condensed area of the forest. The wolves skidded to a halt at the site of the cluster of frenzied newborns, held together by the guard.

Faith grabbed Fisher by the arm before he blinked away with another of the newborns that she had subdued. He turned to her, with concern in his eyes. She signed her concerns, that he may have been right about the Cullens. That there may be a different way of life for them than she had originally thought. That they may be making a great mistake, if they let the newborns attack the Cullens before they get a chance to talk with them. Fisher's hopeful expression broke her heart. All he wanted to do was please. Once again the coals of hell raked against her soul, for dragging him into this world of terror. And it was all in vain, for she had healed nothing. He was still deaf.

She signed that she wanted him to take her to Renesmee's room, so they wouldn't be detected. He clasped her arms and darkness closed in. Renesmee was huddled in the corner, humming to herself. She stopped, suspicion in her eyes, still she remained silent. Fisher stepped toward her, his smile welcoming, his hands held out to calm her. Faith glided to her in a graceful sway. Her face full of questions, just not certain where to begin. Renesmee stood up and started the conversation.

"Please, you have to help me. I need to be with my family. I have done nothing wrong. Whatever they have accused me of is preposterous. I am no threat. You have to believe me. I and my family are a peaceful group. We have done nothing to bring the wrath of the Volturi on us." Faith looked at the girl, trying to put herself in her place. She was obviously frightened, but very articulate for a girl her age. And she showed no signs of being dangerous, except for the one incident at the Cullen's place where she demonstrated her ability. And not once had she tried it here. She was no threat to the Volturi.

"I'm afraid they may fear your family, more than they fear you. As we speak, they are plotting a battle that involves newborns." Faith stopped at Renesmee's gasp of horror.

"But they can't! It is against their own laws. It would be a slaughter. Please, you got to help me. I have to warn my family. Newborns cannot be controlled. They have to be warned to stop them. I have to get to Jacob. I have to be with him." Nessie grabbed the vampire's arms, pleading with her.

"I don't know what I can do. I can't fight the Volturi." Faith pried the other girls hands off of her arms. "But your coven? Is it as powerful as the Volturi truly believe?" Faith searched her face for the truth, not certain that she could afford the assurance of a child. Not when the balance of her and her brothers existence depended on her answer. She needed to speak with the Cullen leader. But she did not see how she would be able to do that without alerting the Volturi about her intentions.

Renesmee looked at the vampire, confident, as a smile threatened the corners of her lips, "We were the winners on the battlefield three years ago. And we have something that the Volturi will never have." Faith looked at her questioningly. "We have my Jacob and the pack. They will not stop until they have hunted every last one of them down." All three of them turned to the door as it opened.

Gianna stepped in briskly, "Ah, I have finally found you, Alec wanted to know what was causing the delay. I hope there isn't a problem with our guest? Fisher whined and stood in front of Renesmee. Faith assured the other woman that everything was fine. "Well then, we best be on our way, the leaders are waiting for us to proceed." Gianna pointed to the open doorway, not stepping out until the two went through first. Then she turned to Nessie and said in a pleasant tone to induce calm, "It should not be long now. Soon you will be back with your family. I would advise not to make trouble. It will only complicate matters." Somehow, Nessie did not feel assured by the young woman's statement, but felt more confident, that Faith and her brother would help. They had to. The alternative was not thinkable to her. The sound of the lock turning induced a shiver down the young girl's spine.

Faith's hope lifted, as she thought that she might get close to the Cullen's with her brother's help, but that was dashed, when Gianna stopped her. "Faith, before you return to the site with your brother, Aro has another job for you. If you will come with me. Aro is waiting for you." Faith tried not to let her true feelings show as she shook her head to her brother and signed that everything will be alright. Then she asked him to keep his eyes open. He whined and signed watch your back. And then he left to go back to the first level. Gianna led her down a corridor that she hadn't been in before. The walls were draped in ancient tapestries, depicting men in battle. The colors still brilliant despite their age. As she passed the last one on the wall she recognized Aro's familiar profile in battle with the other vampire that was causing such a stir with the Volturi. It would seem that their complicated friendship went back further than she originally thought.

Gianna stepped through the doorway into a very large chamber surrounded in red and black marble. At the far wall a man was chained to a wall, his arms extended above his head, which was hung low. Massive slashes covered his bare torso and arms. Aro stood before him asking questions. When he did not appreciate the lack of response, he raised his hand and two minions stepped up to the man and continued to mutilate his body with gashes caused by their own talon like fingers. One pretty destructive strike ripped a huge strip of pale marble skin, that hung from his chest. Faith had no idea how he kept his agonized screams inside himself. All she could see was a slight shimmer that raked his body, and his slow intake of breath.

Faith turned her horrified expression to the ever calm Gianna, whom did not even bat an eyelash at the atrocity before their eyes. "Sir I've brought her, like you requested." Aro turned to Faith, a bright smile on his face, totally immune to the torture in front of his eyes.

"Good, good. Just in time. I need your talent." Obviously, she thought as she stepped up to the vampire. His wounds were trying to heal, several of the stripes, were re-ripped in the process of mending. His head still bowed, she wasn't sure if they had done any damage there. Faith's hands glowed as they traveled over the vampire's body. Her vision disappeared as the power took over. The vampire skin mended under her fingers. She could not understand it, but her talent seemed to work best on vampires. And wounds were the easiest. But something that nature created did not seem to be recognized by her ability. After several minutes his body seemed as good as new. Flawless as it was smooth and hard.

"Excellent, now then shall we start from the beginning? Where is the girl? Surely, they would not have left you alive, if you still had the girl in your possession. Simply answer the question, and this will be over. Micah laughed, "But we are having so much fun. Are you bored already? Come on you can do better than this." Aro shook his head at his old friend and then signaled the minions. Faith stuffed her hand into her mouth to stifle her scream at the sight of his torso once again shredded where she had healed the wounds. A low moan escaped his pressed lips, but that was all he showed in his reaction to the torture. Aro was still as a statue as he watched in silence.

Micah let his mind wander, under the pain. He was not worried that Aro would read anything there, as long as he kept his hands to himself. He remembered what Claire kept telling him about trusting faith, but his prayers echoed in the silence. He was almost positive, that they must have gotten away, but he could not judge the time. He could have been here minutes, or hours. She was probably half way home by now. The rest did not matter. Eventually, Aro would grow bored, if he did not elicit the response he wanted. He no longer had the power to lie to him, or even to block him from plucking any memory from his beaten mind. When he thought that Aro would start his interrogation again, he was surprised again. This time the minions did not stop. From the position of his head, that he kept low, he could now see his ribs protruding from the exposed muscle. If he was not suspended by his arms, he would have collapsed by now. He let all of his weight rest on his arms, as he felt his shoulders dislocate. A scream pushed threw his closed mouth.

Aro stepped forward and grasped Micah's face. He sifted through the vampire's mind until he found the information on the pack. So they did have her after all. He made a deal with them. Aro would never thought that Micah would have done that, with the way he felt about her. He looked deep into his eyes, as he thought about what he should do about him. It would be the wisest course to just finish him. It would set his mind at ease to know he would not have to worry about revolt. But something , deep inside would not let him do that, as he continued to search the other man's mind.

Micah knew this was it. The moment when he would finally meet his maker. A deep shudder went through his body as he prepared. His only regret was that he did not know for sure that Claire would be safe. The thought that she was surrounded by the violent wolves, made him wish there was some other way he could have left her. He let himself go.

"Faith." Micah looked up at Aro's command. The girl stepped up as Aro stepped back, her face frozen at the horror. She reached out with shaky hands as she concentrated on the healing. Micah's eyes raked over the vampire as Claire's pleas echoed in his head. Claire did not say faith, she said Faith. This healer was to help her. He did not know how yet, but it gave him hope he did not have before. As her ability soared over his broken body, mending the outside, his mind whirled, trying to form a plan on how to get her to assist him in escape.

Before she was finished, they were greeted by Gianna again, "Aro , Alec has sent news, that the pack has intercepted the newborns, before they were completely staged. He requests your presence for guidance. The guard, is almost in place to enter battle with the Cullens. He wants to know if the plan has changed."

Aro shook his head as if it was not of great importance. "A leaders job is never done. Please excuse me. Faith continue to heal his wounds and then join your brother in level one." And with that, he swept out of the room, with his usual grace. Faith came to with Micah's intense gaze on her face.

"I need your help. I need to get to that clearing. And an angel told me to trust you."

**The battle begins. I want to thank the loyal reviewers, who have given me the spur to keep going. I hope you like it. If you don't please let me know. I can't really change it at this point, but I'd still like to know. Thanks.**


	39. Chapter 39 First Wave

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did.**

**First Wave**

Everyone in the clearing was silent in their own private hell. They only had a few minutes before the Volturi were expected. Carlisle held Esme in his arms. He hated the thought that his family was in danger again with the Volturi. He was always a passive man, wanting only peace. But his old friends were testing every conviction that made up his existence. Carlisle kissed the top of her head when he felt her shiver. She looked up into his eyes, and although she feared the future, she trusted him with her life.

"I want you to know that, no matter what happens, I have have never regretted, anything that has happened. You gave me my life back and so much infinitely more, than I could ever repay you," Esmee whispered as she placed his hand to her heart.

Carlisle lowered his lips to hers in a tender kiss full of promise. "Your life was not a loan, to pay back, but to share with me. And I thank God everyday that he gave me you. When I first turned you, I expected a companion, someone to see me through my loneliness. Never did I think, when I gave you my venom, you would give me life. Until you I _existed_, with you I _live. _

Emmett held the phone up to his ear, and waited for Rose to pick up. When the phone went to voice mail he howled with rage. For the last fifteen minutes, he had been trying to get a hold of her. He almost hung up, but thought better of it. If it ended badly, he wanted her to know how much he cared, even if it was on a stupid recording. He was actually glad that she wasn't here. He wanted her to go on. "Not listening. You know what you have to do, so do it. Beeep!" Emmett took a deep breath, "Rose... I just want.... if this goes wrong.... babe, I need..... you are....." This was too much. He couldn't do this. It was like he was giving up. "I want you to know.... No matter what happens, just know that.....BEEEEP!" "Yeah, I love you." Emmett finished as he closed the phone.

"Edward, she's all alone. And scared. What if they hurt her? What are we going to do?" Bella stared up at him, anguish swimming in her butterscotch eyes. He rubbed her arms, lost in how to answer, when he had no idea himself. Reflexively, he tightened his hold on her, as he thought of the Volturi, tearing apart his family. His baby girl was so vulnerable, so small, with the gentlest spirit. No, if Aro had wanted to hurt her, he would have done it already. No, he wanted something. They just had to figure it out.

The future was all clouded again. Renesmee had always been very hard to read. Claire disappeared a short while ago. Well her future disappeared, but Alice could feel her pain. Not physical pain, but a deep emotional pain. And oh yeah, anger. Boy did that girl have a temper. Alice was not worried about her at the moment. Jasper rubbed her shoulders in comfort. Alice turned into his embrace. Jasper let his feelings wash over her, bathing her in warm liquid waves. She breathed in his scent and melted into his arms. He did not need to speak. Words were so one dimensional, and earth bound. Alice knew to the very marrow of her bones, that his love for her was what kept him rooted to this place, this time.

"Stay by my side. Let me protect you." Alice shook her head, no need to argue with him. He couldn't concentrate if he were to be worried about her. She stood on her tip toes to meet his eyes, "Jasper," … what could she say? The images that she saw were not pretty. This was not going to end well. Before she could continue, he placed a finger to her lips, and stared into her eyes. He didn't really want to know. He forced everyones panic and fears from the bubble he created around them. The air fairly popped with the electrical current as he let her feel his unguarded emotions, the anticipation of the fight, and the fierce protective love that pulsed in his veins. His lips formed a smile as he massaged her lips with that finger, as he started turning her in a waltz, with the music playing in his head. As they turned , he memorized her features, and buried them in his heart.

Edward looked over Bella's head, to see Alice freeze in Jasper's arms. Jasper's arms supported her as her legs collapsed under her. The Cullens gathered around her, afraid that there might be a repeat of the last week and that Alice might have been dragged under her subconscious. They held their breath until her rigid body began to relax in Jasper's arms, except for Edward, who remained frozen in his spot. Bella tried to shake him, get some response, but he was more immobile than the first time he found out he was going to be a father. His face stone terror, not even a breath escaped his mouth. Alice opened her eyes to Jasper's questions, but her desperate eyes sought Edwards, then Bella's and the strangled sobs were as close to tears, that Alice had come to, since she was turned.

"Edward, what is it? Please! Edward tell me what is it? What did you see?!" Bella's protests fell on deaf ears. Suddenly the clearing filled with gray cloaked figures. Bella concentrated on her shield as several of the minions advanced upon her. Unfortunately, her shield was not a physical thing, and she braced for impact. So there was not to be a pretense of civility, before the first act. Edwards imposed comatose state slowly broke away, but not before Bella was thrown back onto the ground. Emmett was there striking the other two away. Edward took care of the one that held Bella to the ground, by picking him up by the throat and twisting sharply right. The sound of twisted steel, broke through the battlefield.

"Bella, are you alright? Bella !" She raised her hand from her throat and frantically shook her head that she was indeed alright, but then motioned for him to turn around as more advanced toward them. "I've got her Edward, you make a perimeter around us," Esmee said as she and Alice took up opposite positions with Bella in the middle. Jacob forced the minions back as he launched himself at a group closing in. Jasper started to protest, when he realized that Alice had left his side, but there was no way that he could stop as three minions positioned themselves between himself and his love. He turned his turmoil inward as he concentrated on his dance of death.

As Edward fought he scanned the battlefield. Something was wrong. Although these vampires were young, they were clearly not newborns. And they were not the normal guard that they were used to dealing with. As he read their minds, he was growing more sure that they were just the first front. None of them seemed to have any special abilities that would be hampered by Bella's shield. They all had one objective though, Bella. His own family, whom was forced, by the fight to move further away from their target, was a good distance away. Emmett, grunting into his handiwork, was several hundred feet away. Carlisle's grim face, clearly loathing the position that the Volturi had put him in, was never the less doing his fair share. At the moment was nursing his shoulder, where a particular gouge of skin protruded his torn shirt. Edward shouted for his family to close in and protect her.

Esmee's scream of pain, forced Carlisle to turn toward her, fear in his eyes. Jacob knocked the minion off of the other vampire, his head snapped and rolled between their feet. She answered Jacob's howl, that she was alright and then she screamed for Carlisle to pay attention, as he was jumped from behind.

Bella felt totally helpless, her power that seemed so invincible in the past was absolutely worthless in a hand to hand fight. Where were the guard? Where was Renesmee? The sounds of the battle was turning her stomach and phantom pangs of her old life, made her feel like she was going to throw up. Slowly the numbers decreased as the ground was littered with the less experienced fighters. Suddenly arms were around her, she flung her head back to strike the person behind her and try to break the hold. She stomped on the minions foot, and was surprised to hear a familiar voice, "Ooff... Bella dear, your fighting skills have improved." Bella's sobs escaped as she turned into Edward's embrace. Instantly, his sense of humor disappeared. "Bella dear its alright, the battle is over. Its alright.." But he was lying and as he met Alice's eyes over Bella's head he shared the knowledge of horror that was about to happen.

The guard, the real guard made their way into the clearing, inspecting the carnage with disdain. Jane was kicking a head forward as if it were a soccer ball. Marcus and Aro at the head of the group. Edward raced to Carlisle's side. He never heard such unveiled hatred, that poured out of his Father's thoughts. This was not his Father. He was fearful of what his mentor was capable of at the moment. The visions of Aro's head swinging by the hair clasped in Carlisle's hand burned in his brain. As Edward caught up with him, he placed both of his arms around the other vampire and forced him to stop. This was not going to help. He could hear Alice begging for Carlisle to not do it. Jasper holding her back from following, as he put his feelers out for the other vampires emotional state, and pulling back as if burned. Esmee ran to meet them. Not really knowing what was going on in his head, but afraid that when he did come to his senses, he would regret his hasty actions for eternity. Panic was in each touch as she tried to connect with him. She chanted over and over, nonsense words to calm him. The look he turned to her, was totally void of his usual compassion. It was like she was looking into a stranger's face.

When he could not break his family's embrace, he stated his case from where he was. " This ends tonight. You will leave my family alone. I no longer recognize your authority. Your presence will be considered an act of war. You will give me my granddaughter back." Carlisle said in a deadly calm voice, his body rigid in Edwards arms, his hands balled up into fists.

Aro laughed, a small chuckle at the way his old friend was behaving, as if he took it as one big joke. When Carlisle met him with deadly silence, his chuckle blew into a full guffaw. Still, Carlisle just stared at him, pure hate lighting from his eyes. "You think that your simple words can change thousands of years? That is like shaking your fists at the blue sky and demanding it be green." he chuckled at his own description, imaging his friend doing just that. Then his tone turned serious, "Do not think that you're own subterfuge has not gone unnoticed as well. You must have been plotting your own ascent to power for many many years, banding your own guard of great abilities. Even to the point of breeding them. Indeed, I have been observing for some time now. I just did not see the ambition that you have hidden so well from me. But the gloves are off now and I officially throw down the gauntlet. I will not willingly hand over my throne to you. You must take it."

Carlisle spit out, "I don't want your throne! The only thing that you have, that I want, is my granddaughter, and to never see your face again. You disgust me. Your greed will be the death of you." He shook his head, at the insanity that consumed his enemy in front of him. He was mad, and there was no way to reason with a mind so twisted.

"If you want your granddaughter, you will pay the price."

Jacob interrupted, " There is no way in hell we make deals with the devil." Aro looked down at the shifter, for speaking out of place. As he turned back to Carlisle, he dismissed him.

"Aro we will not trade lives. You will release my granddaughter."

"Carlisle, surely she is worth a great deal to you?" Edward snapped his head toward Alice, who had already wrapped her arms around Bella to hold her in place, who was confused by the attention. Did they really think she would just fly to him, and endanger their chance to get her back? "Alice, seriously, this is not necessary. I'm under control." Alice ignored her pleas, tightening her hold on her.

"Renesmee is very precious to all of us." Carlisle said, not understanding where this was leading to. Edward's pants were coming faster as he read what Aro was plotting. He was being forced to make a choice he could not make. A choice that would kill him either way. A choice that ultimately, he could not control. But he would lay his life down, to try.

"Your balance of power needs to be checked. It would be better for everyone if you did it willingly. I will give Renesmee back for that check of balance." Carlisle's thoughts turned to Edward for guidance, but his breath was grasps for air as his eyes were glued to Bella in Alice's arms. His own tightened on Carlisle as Alice warned him, not to let go.

"Renesmee for Bella. If you value your granddaughter's life, you will let her join the Volturi. I can see that you will be difficult. I honestly thought that your son there would have put up more of a fight than you. Edward closed his eyes, as Alice's vision played over in his mind. "Maybe you need a visual aid." Aro said and motioned for the guard. Instantly, there was a bright light and Renesmee was next to Aro, Fisher at her back. Felix stepped up taking the girl in his arms, before Edward could take a step. Again the vision played and he watched the life leave his little girl's eyes as her neck was snapped by Felix's nimble fingers. "Don't!" Edward screamed to Emmett and Jacob as they charged forward. Both stopped at the desperation in the vampire's cry.

Bella fought to free herself from Alice's embrace, now understanding the need to restrain her. "No Bella, it won't work. They won't let her go. Even if you give yourself up, they won't let her go alive. Please, Bella don't do it!" Alice tried to get the other girls attention, but her gaze was locked to the little girl squirming in the large vampire's arms. Her life for hers. Not too big a price. Actually, they would be getting a deal. She refused to look at the burning eyes of her husband. He would just try to talk her out of it. And really, when could she deny him anything? As she fought Alice's embrace, her arms fell away as the other girl crumpled to the ground. Jane's sadistic laughed echoed in the clearing. In her panic, Bella lost her shield and Jane had found the hole in her armor. Jasper ran to help her, as she writhered on the ground, Bella stepped away and raced for the guard, pulling up the shield again to protect her family.

Edward let go of Carlisle and Emmett took over. As Edward reached her side, he grabbed her, dragging her as she kept going forward. "No! No Bella. This won't work. They will have both of you. Please! Bella Stop!" She stopped and reached up to his face, caressing his cheek, "I love you." His face started to relax, thinking that she was at least listening to him, he should have known better. Her expression turned to pain as she said, "I'm sorry," then she deliberately let her shield down around him to escape. Jane took advantage and he dropped under the sudden vicious attack.

"Bella, I always suspected that you had a very intelligent mind." Aro said as she stepped forward, covering her ears to Edwards screams.

" Now let her go! You said that you would let her go!" Bella voice rising in anger. Aro shook his head, "Bella I take what I just said back. Your friends were right. It would not be prudent to give up my leverage too soon. Once we are in Volterra, I will send her back." Lies hung heavy in the air. Edward was now off the ground, Bella's shield back. Knowing that she fell for the trick, she turned her eyes to Edward and pushed her shield away from herself, so that Edward could read her thoughts. "I love you. Please get Renesmee back. I know that you won't give up." Her thoughts fueled his anxiety. And he could not control his feet as they raced forward.

"Don't Edward!" Alice screamed, to stop his attack, that would kill both Bella and Renesmee. She deliberately pushed the vision forward in her mind so he would see it before he made it happen.

Jacob shook, vibrations threatening to make him shift, still he fought to keep eye contact with Renesmee. Her face shimmered in his vision, tears streamed down her face. He glanced to Bella who was trying to get to her daughter, but was held back by a couple of the guard, he was not familiar with. Felix was taunting Edward, by placing his hands along Renesmee's delicate neck. He pushed her hair out of the way to present a better view. Heedless of the other's protests, he shifted in mid launch as he charged Felix. He turned her lttle body in the wolves direction to give him an eye full as he lowered his mouth to the pusle in her pearlescent thoat.

Fisher could not take it anymore. He truly feared for the little girls life. He had been standing there not quite understanding the exchange that was taking place. But his sister said to keep his eyes open, and what he saw was wrong. Too many people were getting hurt. And he could feel the lies in the air. And now the big guy was scaring the little girl. She had always treated him with kindness. When Felix jerked her head back like he was going to bite her, he didn't think. He reached over and grabbed Renesmee before he blinked out.

Edward and Jacob met the bloodsucker in a tackle, finding the girl gone.


	40. Chapter 40 One life for Another

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I am only Barrowing it.**

**One Life for Another**

Faith looked into the other vampire's eyes, with incredulous wonder. "I beg your pardon?" Micah widened his smile and even though he was chained to the wall, he struck a relaxed pose, as if he had all the time in the world. Inwardly, he stamped down the need to escape.

"It's really quite simple, I need your help getting to that clearing." Not trusting the man before her, she backed up a step. There were spies everywhere, anything you said or did was open for scrutiny. "Don't go. There is nothing to be afraid of."

" Really? We are in one of the interrogation room. Aro was personally seeing to your session. Obviously, you are an important person in the leader's book. I'm sure if I let you go, there will be repercussions. Repercussions, that I cannot afford at this time," She said as she backed another step away, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Well, there is that. Wait! Don't go. If you could just let me down, I can see myself out." Faith stopped at his insistence. He was supposed to be this all power foe. Why would a little steel hold him back, no this reeked of a trick.

" Why can't you let yourself go? What is a little steel to you?" Micah looked up to the chains attached to his wrists and then turned his mischievous eyes to her again.

" Well, I guess the problem isn't the chains themselves, but how they are attached." His eyes looked up again and hers followed their path. The chains were attached from the ceiling and ran down the wall, where they hooked around his wrists. No they didn't hook around his wrists, but went through them. She squinted her eyes to get a better look, then stared at the other vampire, in question. Micah looked back, smile never wavering.

"But, doesn't that hurt?" She stepped closer to get a better look. She had no idea who could have done this.

"Mira, actually. She lightened her density and pulled the chains through my body. And it does hurt by the way. Faith shook her head there was no way, she could reverse that.

Stepping back, she said "I cannot fix this! This is beyond my healing." Micah started shushing her, afraid that her outburst would alert the goons down the hallway.

"I am not asking you to heal the chains away. I want you to use your persuasion, to bring Mira in to reverse her handiwork. Come on you can do that. I need to get to that clearing. And I have it on good authority, that you want to help me. That you will help me."

" How can you be so sure? Who told you?" Faith afraid that someone heard her discussion with Fisher. The consequences were death.

"I already told you, an angel." He waited for her to make up her mind, but he knew in the bottom of his frozen heart that she would agree.

"If I help get the chains off of you, how will you get to the clearing, my brother is not here." Micah looked at her, and decided to tell her the truth. Taking a leap in Faith, so to speak.

"Your brother lent me his ability. I will be able to teleport, at least for a while. Providing, I do not come into contact with too many other abilities." Faith stepped closer speculation in her eyes.

"If I do help you, will you take me there as well? My brother was to take me but there was the mix up and now we are separated." Micah was not sure about taking her with him. Claire was not that specific, then again she was just a child. He decided to go along with the flow for now.

"We do not have much time." Faith shook her head and left the room to locate the guard member. It did not take long for her to return, but it felt like an eternity. So many things raced through his mind. He started to thank her, but the motions, she made behind the guards back, made him stop. By her furrowed brows, he could see that she was concentrating on controlling the other vampire.

"And Aro specifically ordered, that Micah be released from the chains?" Again, Mira questioned, before she proceeded with the task. Faith pushed further into her mind to massage the region that stimulated calm and assurance. The guard member relaxed considerably and turned to Micah. He forced his mouth closed and swallowed his own screams of agony as her hands sifted through his skin, through his bones as she pulled the steel through the other side. Then her hands moved back through his again. He was close to collapsing, by the time she was through. Faith pushed a little harder to stimulate anxiety.

"You need to hurry if you are going to make that deadline. Aro is frustrated with your progress already. You don't need to add to his wrath, do you?" Faith pressed, trying to get her to leave and have no loose time to think about why she let him go. It would not hold for long. Mira shuddered and turned without haste. She left not making any additional comments. Faith ran over to Micah and helped him to his feet. She ran her hands over his wrists and he felt a warm wave wash over his arms. The pain ebbed with the warmth.

"Thank you," Micah said rubbing his wrists, "Let us be on our way. I assume you know where we are going."

"Yes, I was transported there,when I had to change places with Alec, for a moment. It is not far from San Francisco." Micah straightened and held his arms open for her. She paused, uncomfortable with the close proximity. Hesitantly, she stepped into his arms and waited for that feeling as the darkness closed in around her.

Sam slung orders of formation over the chaos of the pack mind. The newborns were frozen in place, their eyes were dead. The pack circled the group. Sam estimated that there were about thirty of them. More than when they encountered Victoria's army. But there were more pack members as well. The newborns were oblivious to the wolf packs movements. It was as if they were waiting for something. Or someone. It gave the alpha the heebie jeebies. "Paul and Connor you flank Quil to protect Claire. Embry and Jared west and east corners I'll take South and the rest close in. Until we know where they are heading, we need to cover all areas. Do not attack first. Then Sam alerted the pack members with the Cullens. Seth told him that they had problems of their own. That the Volturi sent newborns to the clearing.

" Are you sure? We are standing in front of about thirty newborns north of the clearing. But they are not doing anything right now. It's as if they were being controlled." The thought echoed in his head, as he looked around the area further away from the newborn spot. Quil spotted them first. A few guard were gathered around Alec, who was concentrating on the circle in front of him. Paul and Connor broke off from the group, to get the drop on them. Sam called them back, but not before Alec's attention was diverted. Instantly, the newborns came to life. Hissing and moving toward the pack. It was evident that they had not eaten in quite a while, by the ravenous looks on their faces.

Alec reined them in with a little effort, then turned his eyes on the alpha. "So good of you to drop by. We really weren't expecting you so soon. Now you've gone and spoiled the surprise. But don't worry, there is enough to go around." As he talked the pack started circling the newborns, preparing to attack. Alec started moving his pawns to match their movements, creating a morbid looking carousel. Then Alec's attention was focused on Quil and his rider. The little girl clung to the wolf's back, her back arched, as if she could make more distance, between herself, and the monsters in front of her. This was the girl that everyone was making such a fuss over? She didn't look that impressive. Maybe he would do a little testing of his own. Suddenly the little girl looked right at him. Her face a mask of fear, as she probed his mind. Sharp pain lanced through his head, not unlike his siblings sense of humor.

The pack turned their attention to Alec, then moved to protect Quil. Alec swore under the pain and then moved the newborn formation to directly in front view of the pack protecting Quil. So the brat had weapons of her own. He was curious to see what she truly had. Unfortunately, it took all of his power to control the newborns, and he had to wait for the order to release. So he would taunt for a little sport.

"So what makes this girl so special that it would take all of you to guard her little body? I mean there is hardly any meat on those bones. Just a drop of refreshment in her body." His words incited the pack, just the way he wanted. If he couldn't get the release order soon enough, he could ensure a riot that would demand it.

"Quil, is it? What is your true motivation? I mean really, is there no one closer to your age? I mean don't they have any middle schools in your area? Isn't that where most perverts hang out." The wolf bristled, causing Claire to move down on his back. Claire did not understand the insults, but she knew that her friend was being made fun of, and she turned on the monster to protect him.

"You leave Quil alone! You bad man. Your mouth will get you in trouble some day." Alec laughed at her, "Cute, real cute. You have a fierce protector, there. I am so scared."

Claire's eyes became unfocused, as her vision changed and a much older voice came haltingly out of her little mouth, " You will be cast out of the guard, by your own hand, and a betrayal of the one closest to you. There will be a choice to make and either way you loose." Alec looked at the girl, not quite knowing how to take her.

"Yeah, well I'll keep that in mind." Suddenly, there was a wave of pain that slashed at his brain. It was so powerful that it brought him to his knees, releasing the newborns. There was no formation, no plan of attack for them, just a mindless launching. The pack worked together as a team. Quil kept his flanks protected as he used his muzzle as the main focus of his attack. It was much harder and dangerous for him, but he would not put Claire down. She scrunched her body into the smallest ball on his back and held on for dear life.

Then the newborns got organized, and they attacked in unison. It looked like the night of the living dead drill team. Their movements were in sync and their target was Claire. The pack closed in further. But the more they tried to push them away the more they kept coming. Suddenly, it felt like there were hundreds of them.

Fisher blinked into the outskirts of forest. He held Renesmee as she got her bearings. In his fear, he checked her neck, afraid that the big brute bit her in earnest. She waved off his concern and motioned that she was alright. Then she asked where they were. He motioned for her to stay put and that he had to leave. Renesmee grabbed his hand to keep him from leaving. Then she heard the screams. Without thinking, she ran through the trees to the cries. The voice sounded familiar. When they broke through, she saw the pack, fighting off the newborns. There were several vampire bodies scattered on the ground, but many more attacking. The pack seemed to be in a much tighter formation than usual. Then Claire's screamed pierced through Renesmee's skull, sending shards of pain, behind her eyes. It looked like the newborns were advancing. This was so not fair. She was just a little girl. The Volturi were supposed to be the good guys.

Renesmee could not just stand there and let them tear her apart. Then she had a plan. She turned to Fisher who had followed her through the forest. She placed her palm to his cheek to tell him. He immediately, shook his head no. that it was too risky. But she smiled and said that it was necessary. Then she told him to put his arms around her and then she raked her nails over her left forearm. Small riv lets of blood seeped to the surface. Immediately, all the newborn heads turned toward the delectable scent. She squeezed Fisher's arm and they teleported fifty feet away, effectively luring the newborns away from Quil and Claire. Sam screamed to her to stop. To get out of there. The newborns were frenzied, no longer controllable by the guard. They raced toward the girl and Fisher. Again he teleported fifty feet away. The pack followed, racing to save Renesmee.

Renesmee squeezed his arm again and waited, but the darkness did not close in. She turned in his embrace to peer into his face, to voice concern, but she was met with dead eyes. Slowly, she felt a paralysis seep into her bones. She turned forward to see the sea of crimson eyes approach at break neck speed. In her ear she heard a light chuckle.

"My dear you make things so much more fun. Now this is what I call entertainment." Alec stood a hundred yards away, close enough to see in great detail, but far enough away to be out of the splash zone.

The pack charged forward, horror in their thoughts, as they realized that the two were not moving back and the newborns were closing in. Paul was up front. He saw the look of terror frozen on Nessie's face as she watched the crazed newborns hone in on their blood scented target. Her vocal chords were not frozen as was her body and a blood curdling scream ripped through their minds. In their pack mind they were screaming for them to move, to do something. It seemed in slow motion but the newborns tossed themselves into a pile, tackling the young girl and the guardsman. The sounds as their vicious teeth tore into their flesh etched into their brains as they made their way to the mound.

It's going to get sad for a little bit. One regular character will die and will not come back. But it is necessary. I do promise a happy ending.


	41. Chapter 41 First Kiss Last Kiss

**I only wish I owned anything in the Twiligh Universe, Stepenie Meyer has it all. And I am Jealous.**

**First Kiss Last Kiss**

Jacob sank his teeth into the vampires neck before his body met the ground. Edward slammed into to him knocking the air out of both of them. Bella screamed as the other guard advanced to break up the fight. Emmett let go of Carlisle to join his brother. Carlisle couldn't breath.

He had no idea where his granddaughter disappeared to. _The Volturi, once a feared but respected office, now a twisted facsimile of itself. Ruled by evil dictators, spurned by dilutions of grandeur. His peaceful family was no threat to them. They had done nothing, nothing to bring their wrath upon them. And his innocent granddaughter, did not deserve this fear. _Never had his heart been so eaten alive with the righteous indignation that pulsed through his long inactive veins. His feet moved of their own volition. Aro stood to the side, unprotected. _It was his fault. All of it! Look how he enjoyed the spectacle before him. It did not matter, that one of his trusted guard lay bleeding at his feet, probably at death's door. No. It did not bother him the least. It was all a game. He only cared about winning, not the lives lost, or ruined. _Aro looked up from the fight to his old friend. He smiled at him as if they were watching a child's scuffle on the floor. Hate poured off of Carlisle, hate he had never felt for another being before. His hands shook, as he thought of all the evil this man before him had ordered countless people to do. And will have them do in the future. They were all puppets to him. _A means to an end. All of his existence, he fought to save lives. To better the lives of his fellow men. There was a way he could better countless lives in the future. He could change the course of history today. _

Carlisle stepped closer to Aro, meeting his old friends eyes, and answered the unspoken questions there.

**­**_______________________________________________________________________

Micah and Faith blinked into the copse of trees. He missed the landing and tumbled backwards, taking her with him. She landed on his sternum, causing him to expel all of the air in his lungs. She got her bearings as she slid off of him. As they stood up, he took in their surrounding. This was not the clearing. There were no pack members, grabbing her by the neck he pulled her forward. Her eyes grew round at the sudden attack. "Is this some sort of trick? This is not the clearing. If you are trying to pull something, I will snap your pretty little neck." Faith tried to assure him that this was the clearing, but that it was over the hill. He teleported about a mile or two off of the mark. He was the one that did it, not her. She was thinking of Fisher, maybe he was here. All of this was going through her mind and she was trying to relay it to him, but he had effectively cut off her air flow, so nothing was coming out.

Micah could almost hear Claire say in her chiming voice to trust Faith. It went against every warning inside of him, but he slowly relaxed his hold. She jumped back out of his grip, nursing her neck, and said in a gravelly voice, "It's over there, you must have over shot it." Micah shushed her as his ears picked up conversations, through the trees. He motioned for her to follow him, as he bent the branches around him and proceeded to the opening before them. He could make out the Volturi and the Cullens. Faith saw her brother standing by Felix, who was holding Renesmee. As she started through the trees, Micah placed a warning hand on her shoulder

He shook his head for her to wait. It was prudent to scan the situation before charging ahead, into the unknown. Apparently, there was some kind of battle going on. Just then the Cullens charged the biggest guard, who was in the process of biting the girl, Fisher swung in and teleported the two away. Micah blinked, not quite understanding what he just saw. Faith's breath came out in a whose. Felix was tackled by the wolf and the younger Cullen, but the rest of the family charged to help. He could hear the vicious growls, that came from deep in the wolf's chest as he tore out the vampire's throat. Well, one less goon on the goon squad. He turned to Faith, who had disappeared. He scanned the area, until he spotted her heading for the confrontation. He raced to her side. But it was too late, they were spotted, and escorted to the group.

As they made their way up, they saw the Cullen leader grab Aro from behind. He had his right arm across the Volturi leader's neck and his left hand held the leader's head. In one swift movement he could twist and pop that head off. Carlisle shook, in his rage as he tightened his hold. Aro bulked in surprise, not quite believing his friend was capable of such an action.

"Carlisle, what are you doing? Is this how you treat an old friend?" Aro tried to reason with him, as his eyes sought his guard. They stood frozen on the spot. Not quite sure how to proceed. Esmee screamed, scared for Carlisle's safety, as well as his sanity. This was not like him at all. She feared that he had truly snapped. Edward and Emmett pushed off of the pile, Jacob too locked in his own private hell of retribution, to notice the other situation. Jasper moved to the front to try to reason with his adopted Father, frightened of the vicious emotions pulsing off of him. It nearly made the other vampire gag, at the bitter taste of the hate.

Carlisle swung his captive as he scanned the circle of people forming around him. Aro choked on a particularly hard tug. " This is no more than you deserve, _old friend_. My problems would be over, if I give just a little twist," He demonstrated, but just to the point of pain. Aro screamed, for the first time believing that he friend was capable of such a move. The guard tensed, ready to strike, looking for a vulnerable point.

Esmee stepped closer, but stopped at Carlisle's jerk. She raised her hands in surrender, "Please, honey, don't do it. Please! You'll regret it for the rest of your life." Carlisle moved him to the left and looked at his wife over Aro's twisted head.

"And how long do you think that will be Mee? If I allow this snake to slither on this earth another day, how long do you think he will let me live, or our children? Our grandchildren? And what quality will it be, looking over our shoulders every minute, waiting for the hatchet to strike. Esmee there is no other way." The last of his speech whispered from his exhaustion. Esmee sobbed as Jasper held her up.

"Father, let me." Everyone turned to Jasper. They had never heard him use the term of endearment before. " I could not stain my conscience any darker than it is. But you have never killed anyone. Please let me." Jasper laid his blanket of calm across his Father's shoulders, as he took timid steps toward his mentor. Carlisle tightened his hold on the Volturi leader, "Don't Jasper, it won't work. I have to do this on my own. I can not ask this of you. I need to do this." Alice stepped up to Jasper's side. Her mind filled with the future.

"Carlisle, you can't do this! It will not work the way you want it. It will destroy our family. It will destroy it far greater than any hand of the Volturi. Please Father, don't throw your life away." She turned to Edward, who was stunned by the images in head. Images of their beloved Father totally insane. Murderous rage, red crimson eyes, no humanity left in him at all.

_You understand, Edward? You know we cannot walk away today, if he is still walking on this earth. It ends today. I have to end it. _Edward looked at his Father with pity in his eyes. He understood his pain. But he never thought he would see Carlisle so _human. _His father was so above these base feelings. He had no idea how to talk him down from this course of self destruction. Then he heard the pack mind, through Seth's connection.

_We need your help. All of you. We are surrounded by the newborns. Almost twice as many as four years ago. We can't fight and protect Claire properly. If you are done playing around, get your butts over here. Seth assured Sam that they were on their way. But he could not get Jacob's attention._

"Jake come on! Let go of that bloodsucker, he's done. He's not getting up." Seth nuzzled the other wolf who was almost through the last membrane holding Felix's head on his shoulders. The gore was everywhere, that Jacob flung his muzzle, as he wormed through the muck. It was when they heard Renesmee's voice, teasing the newborns that Jacob straightened up. Looking inwardly, he struggled to control his rage. He blamed everything about this situation on that one bloodsucker throat. As he got control of himself, he got a sharper image of Renesmee putting her life in danger for Claire. That was just like her. Why couldn't she just let the pack handle the fighting. They were made for it. She was not. Just like her mother, boy it burned him up.

As he turned toward the pack, Seth at his heels, he watched as Renesmee lured the newborns away from Quil and Claire. He could hear their vicious snarls as they became frenzied with her fragrant blood. He cringed at how close she was letting them get before she had Fisher teleport a hundred feet away. _She was taking too big of a risk. She was going to get a serious lecture from him when they got home. Her antics were going to be the death of him. _He aged at least ten years watching them get closer and closer to her. He could feel Edward behind him now. Bella was at his side. Then he wanted to shout, that she was pushing her luck. _She did not need to let them get that close. They were following her already. Time to puff, or what ever that kid did._ Yet she did not move. He could see her turning her head toward him to tell him something, but he couldn't make out what it was. Still he didn't move. She turned back, terror seizing her face. _Move! Move damn it! Just run already. Nessie!_ The newborns were in her face, snarling and then it was a feeding frenzy as she collapsed in the throng of withering bodies, their jaws smashing and teeth clicking. Jacob tried to close his eyes, but the images were on the inside and he could not hide from them.

In the distance, he heard Edward scream, Bella, not knowing what he saw tried to comfort him. Jacob bared down and raced faster to the scene.

Edward turned his head toward the receding wolves, picking up their thoughts. The newborns were causing trouble. This was no time for dissension. He looked up to his Father and pleaded. "Father, please step back. This will not end it. This will just be another beginning to the end. We need you. We need you now. There is a second wave of newborns. And they are attacking the pack. They will surely be slaughtered if we do not help them. We pledged our loyalty to them." Carlisle paused as Edward sought reason.

"They are after Claire. She is helpless to defend herself. They can't hold out much longer. I can hear her cries." Carlisle wavered as he thought about that little girl that had been through so much. Alice, turned to Edward and smiled, nodded her head in encouragement, at the future she was now seeing. Then he heard the exclamations of the pack mind as they first saw Renesmee's attempt at diversion. His fear brought him to his knees as he saw her rake her arm and extend it in the air to captivate the newborns with her scent. "Oh God no!" He screamed as he turned blindly in the direction it was happening. He would never get there in time. His family yelled to get his attention. He turned back unable to speak of the horror he saw, just managed, "It's Renesmee, God it's Renesmee. Too late." Then he was gone, the family followed, except for Esmee who was still begging for Carlisle to release Aro. Carlisle looked down on the man he held. Uncertainty filled his ears with white noise. He could not turn his back on his granddaughter. "This is not over." He said and with a vicious shove, he forced the leader from him and leaped to Esmee. She leaned into his embrace as they headed after their family. They did not notice the two that followed after them.

No one could get Edward to answer their questions. When they entered the clearing it was to find the pack, dragging bodies to a pile. It took them a moment to realize the pile was still alive, and that they were actually dragging them off not on. The family stepped in to help. They pulled,twisted and decapitated. The Newborns were so engrossed in their feeding frenzy to put up a fight. Jacob was frantic as was Edward to get to the bottom of the pile. It was done in mere minutes, but it was minutes, that they did not have. When they reached the bottom they first peeled off Fisher, who had wrapped his body around the young girl, taking the brunt of the attack. His body was a mass of punctures and gashes. He made no sound as he was laid out among the other bodies.

They stepped back after all of the newborns had been killed. The pack then phased, despite their lack of dress. All of them anxious for their brother's imprints fate. It did not look good. Paul paced back and forth, as he kept asking, "Why did she do that? Why did she do that?" He was at a loss of why she would lay down her life for Claire. Her concern and sacrifice was the opposite actions of the monster, he thought she was.

Claire tried to run, to get closer to the group, but Quil held on to her, dropping to his knees to see her better. He was so worried about her. She was so pale, and the dark circles were carved into her normally rosy complexion. And there were stress lines you were more likely to see on a middle age woman, not a six year old girl. Then the tremors started. The shock hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of him. She was here. He had her back. He hesitantly reached over with trembling fingers and caressed her cheek. When she turned her eyes toward him, he blinked at the pain of agony, that swam in their green depths. "Nessie is dying." Quil cleared his throat and tried to blink back the film of tears that covered his eyes. He nodded yes, when he didn't think he could speak. "She did it for me. It's all my fault." Quil grabbed the girl and enfolded her into his arms, trying not to hurt her, but the protective love threatened to squeeze his heart out of his chest.

And although he would hate to admit it in public or in the pack mind, he was secretly glad that it was Nessie and not Claire that was lying on the ground. Just the thought that he had lost her, tore his world apart and almost sent him over the abyss. He looked over the girl's little head, at his friend and the way he frantically searched his love, knowing it was possible that it was too late. To see your imprint bitten to death and being helpless to stop it. Quil buried his head in Claire's chest, breathing in her scent, taking strength from it, and thanking God that he gave her back to him.

"We have to find Micah. He will make this right." Quil froze with anger at the leeches name. Immediately, his head scanned the clearing for the abomination. When he did not see him he turned back to the little girl in his arms.

Looking into her tearful eyes he made a promise, "I won't let that monster near you again. He will not hurt you again. You are safe, with me." He brought her back into the bear hug, fear that he could try to take her again, stopped his heart. Claire shook her head, as if he didn't understand. Her frustration that she could not explain it made her cry harder, which made her angry. Which in turn made her cry harder. Quil was at a loss at her tantrum. Was she scared because she thought he couldn't protect her? Did she really think he was not able to keep the monsters away? He tried to soothe her by whispering sweet words and rocking her back and forth. But nothing seemed to be working. He pulled her away to look into her eyes, to try to reason with her. Then he picked her up and moved away from the grieving family to give them some peace, from the girl's screams.

Jacob picked up Renesmee through a mass of his tears. He was hyperventilating at the extent of her injuries. Her little torn body felt weightless in his arms. He turned away from Edward, who tried to take her, his pain wrenching, in his heaving chest. Edward started to protest, but the sheer flood of heart wrenching fear that came from both Nessie and Jake froze his extended arms. He could not take this moment away from Nessie, even in his panic, he knew that he might not get to hold her alive again. Already, his arms ached for the little girl, that grew up to fast.

Bella forced her way to the front. Her sobs heart breaking to the rest of the family, that stood in shock. Renesmee took a shuddering breath as pain from the venom restricted every nerve and every muscle in her body, causing her to double over in Jacob's arms. As the tremor eased a bit, she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." Jacob sobbed into her hair and then looked up again when she was twisted with another wave of agony. Then her body relaxed in peace. Jacob screamed her name and shook her when that did not work, to get a response. Faintly, he heard her heart surge and begin to chug at a lurching beat, that so reminded him of Bella as she was turned. Only Renesmee would not be like Bella, because the venom was poison to her. When her heart did stop, she would not wake.

"Mom, Dad?" Renesmee turned to see her parents, kneeling by her. They assured her that they were there. They tried to hold her hand but it caused her so much pain that they quickly let go. Alice cried into Jasper's chest as he held her. Emmett screamed out his frustration, at being so helpless, and alone. He needed his Rose. He couldn't handle this by himself. And then like a miracle, she was there. He didn't know where she came from, but she was there. She held him, like a little child and cried tear-less sobs with him at the tragedy before them. Carlisle kneeled before the little girl. Knowing that they would turn to him to help her, and knowing that there was nothing that he could do. Bella grabbed his arm and begged for assurance. He looked into her eyes, he couldn't lie to her, but he could not voice the words, that would take away all hope. Still, she read something there, that caused her to turn her head violently, into Edwards chest.

"Jacob?" Renesmee asked her back arching in pain again. Jacob cleared his throat full of tears. His life flashed before his eyes. His life without her. It was not a life at all. This was not supposed to happen. Where was the miracle that swooped in and saved the day. He looked to Carlisle and the grave look he found there made him close his eyes. Did he only have minutes left? Renesmee called his name again.

"Yes, baby. I'm here. I'm here." He started rocking her, his inability to help her, causing him to move somehow, to do something.

"I want you to know....," She paused in a spasm of pain.

"What baby? What?" Jacob became panicked at the sound, that her heart had taken. Edward and Bella got closer as well. It looked like he did not have minutes after all.

She smiled as the pain eased and said, "I did get my first date. But …." Another wave of pain took her breath away. Jacob leaned in to hear her fading voice. She continued as soon as she could talk again. "But I did not get my kiss." Her sentence ended with a smile lighting her face. He looked at her through his tears. Was she serious? Here she was, on her last breaths and she wanted a kiss? He leaned in and placed a feather kiss on her forehead. She rolled her eyes back and he panicked, thinking she was going unconscious. However, she looked back up into his eyes and whispered, "No. a real kiss, you know, lips, tongue, curled toes. A real kiss."

He blinked at her. Was she for real? She was at death's door. And her last wish. Her dying wish was a kiss? God help him. He did it. He didn't mean to. It was terribly rude. Especially in front of the dying girl's family, but he did it. He laughed. Not a little chuckle that escapes the closed lips. Not a nervous chatter. No it was a full blown guffaw. At first her eyes closed in hurt. She didn't understand. He was not laughing at her. Or her heartfelt request. It was the knowledge that his first true kiss would be his last, for as long as he lived. Because there would be no one else for him.

He did not look at Edward or Bella, because he did not want to have to apologize twice, for what he was about to do. He leaned in and she opened her eyes to his close proximity. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I will always love you. You are my life." And with that he leaned in and kissed her eyes, one by one. He kissed her nose, then drew a trail over her cheek to the corner of her mouth. He lingered there his burning heat blazing a trail over her venom infected skin. She held back her moan of pain as she drank in his scent. His questing lips covered her own and she tried to lift her head to get closer. He raised her up and increased pressure, and then his tongue traced the curve of her lips, and it took a moment for her to understand that he was asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and he swallowed her moan as his tongue explored her mouth and danced with hers. Her arms wound around his neck and her hands sunk into his thick dark hair, massaging his scalp.

He no longer thought about granting her wish, but how right this felt. It was like he was coming home. And no kiss had ever made him feel like this before. His moan escaped and she joined in, making it sound like a duet in a love song. Too soon her strength gave out and her arms shook as they fell to her sides.

He lifted his head and planted a soft kiss on her lips and forehead.

Renesmee twisted as pain raked over her heat inflamed body. He pulled back as her heart stuttered. "No!" He shouted as the family cried out. He wasn't ready to let her go. This was so unfair. Why did God show him a glimpse of the promise land, only to snatch it away before he got a chance to live it.

Claire pushed her way to the front, holding Micah's hand. "He can help her. He and Faith. Put her down. Hurry, there isn't much time."

**So, I hope it's not too depressing. I promise there will be a happy ending, I mean a lot of happy endings. This story is writing itself, way too fast. I can barely keep up. I guess it just wants to be told. My husband wishes it would hurry up too. It's taking too much of my time. **


	42. Chapter 42 Alls Well That Ends Well

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe. I only wish I did. **

**Alls Well That Ends Well**

Quil rocked the little girl, starting to feel true anxiety, at the way she was acting. For the second time today, he feared that she was working her way to throwing up. He thought those days ended with the terrible twos. Her breathing was punctuated by her verbal sobs. She started beating on his chest and kicking to get him to put her down. When he thought she would jump out of his arms, he put her on the ground. Instantly, she took off for the trees. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to face him, still her eyes stayed to the forest.

"Claire, that is enough," Quil tried to be firm, but he just sounded afraid. He had no idea how to handle her, when she was like this. She turned her burning gaze on him. Her eyes, decades older than the rest of her. Quil for moment, felt like he was looking at a stranger, her body, a shell used by an alien presence.

" Today new allegiances will be forged, enemies drawn. He plays a vital part in the war..." Quil started trembling. He did not like what he saw. In his fear, he started shaking the little girl to wake her up.

"Come on Claire, snap out of it! Baby, listen to me." A rustling of brush, registered in Quil's ears, but he ignored it, as he kept all of his focus on Claire in his arms. Her gaze focused, pleading, "Please Quil, we have to help her. She'll die if we don't." Quil looked at her through a watery veil of tears. How much did she really understand? He eyes wandered to the tragedy, several feet away. He could hear Nessie's heart as it became more erratic. Poor Jake. This will kill him for sure. When their pain and sorrow was too much to bare, he turned back to the girl. Her eyes were no longer burning, but she had a smile on her face and a glow of hope was in her bounce. He turned to the object of her affection, and immediately pushed her behind him, and tensed into a crouch to spring.

Micah and Faith entered through the brush, wary and hesitant, in the presence of the shifter. Micah's face had softened as soon as he saw Claire, but hardened immediately, at Quil's defensive move. Both men sized each other up. Quil was trembling, on the brink of phasing, and had to concentrate for control. But he wanted to pounce on the bloodsucker, for putting Claire through all that she had to endure. He could not understand his infatuation for the little girl. For he could not delude himself, any longer that Micah's interest were for diet alone. The look of affection, on his face was not sadistic, but of worship. Not unlike his own. And the knowledge scared him. He could fight a monster that wanted to harm his Claire. It was easy, but he did not understand this.

Micah's wary eyes wandered to the girl, that was peeking behind the wolf's broad shoulders. Again he was seized by the compulsion to bow down to her. Surely, God had forgiven him, when he sent her to him. Claire was the angel that filled his dreams as a child. Dreams that made him feel closer to God than he had ever felt , being human. Dreams that were wrenched from his mind, during the transformation from man to beast, condemned by his own betrayal to the one true God. Dreams that were given back to him, by Claire, when she awakened in the hospital room. As she had sifted through his mind, she also pulled memories and feelings from the darkest reaches of his mind. She now moved around Quil and she caught his gaze with her own.

She looked better than the last time that he saw her, but she was still very pale, and broadcasting a psychic signal that would give anyone sensitive, in the local area a biofeedback headache of major proportions. He wished he had the ability to heal the hole in her makeup that allowed the psychic energy to flow through, unguarded. If not checked, she could burn out completely, and who knew what kind of permanent mental damage that could cause. Quil shifted and caused Micah to focus on the shifter again. The wolf was really just a boy. He was trying to strike of pose of threatening menace, but the boy reeked of fear.

"Get the hell away from her! I will kill you." Quil reached blindly behind him to make sure that she was still there, but his hands found empty air. He took a brief look behind him and he found that she had moved to the side to get a better glimpse of the vampire. Quil immediately turned to give her more cover.

"Really, is that necessary? I am posing no threat to you or the child. Can you not see that she has no fear of me? I swear to you, I would not harm a hair on her precious head." Quil angered by his words took a step toward him.

"Stop that! Shut the hell up. Don't talk about her like you care. She is nothing but a food source to you. And you have done nothing but hurt her since you came into her life. Just get out of here and leave her alone." Quil's threats turned to strangled pleas. He wanted this vampire as far away from Claire as possible. He did not like the way Claire was inching toward Micah with no care of her own safety. He was a leech for crying out loud, a bloodsucker. It was like she had no sense of self preservation.

"Claire, get back here!" Quil cried, when she took several steps forward. He grabbed her from behind, to stop her. But she fought him. Micah took a step toward the two to help her, Quil screamed for him to stay back. Then they all turned toward the other group, when their cries echoed through the forest. Quil dropped his hands and turned to see Jacob clutch Renesmee to his chest, his sobs wrenching deep in his chest.

"Micah, come. You have to heal Nessie. She can't die. Come on!" Claire ignored Quil's outstretched hand and stepped up to Micah. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the group surrounding Renesmee and Jacob. Micah stared at her tiny hand encircled in his own, in wonder. There was no fear of him, in her at all. Quil started to intercept, when Alice stepped between them.

"No Quil, you have to let them heal Nessie! It will work, but you have to let them." He looked down hopelessly on Alice as he tried to dodge around her, but Jasper was with her and he blocked the wolf's way. Jasper did not know the details, but he trusted Alice with his whole heart and followed her lead. Claire led Micah to the group. Faith had run forward and was attending her brother's broken body.

Micah looked down at Renesmee's lifeless body. He could barely detect an unsteady heartbeat, that grew fainter with every beat. He looked back to Claire in uncertainty. There was no way that he could heal the girl. Not with the borrowed abilities. He turned to Faith, but she was busy, concentrating on her brother. Claire grabbed his hands and placed them on Renesmee, "Do it!" Micah turned back and tried to tell her that he did not have the ability, when he felt the warmth burning his hands, where they met contact with Claire's. He looked down and saw the glow that washed over the girl, coming from the two sets of hands. In the far back of his mind he heard the exclamations of the people around him, but he was focused on Claire, on her eyes. They had transformed from her hazel green to a liquid silver and a faint glow poured from them. Then his own vision blurred and he imagined they looked just like hers.

His eyes focused on their hands, as she guided them over Renesmee's body. Each time they paused, venom was drawn to the surface popping a pocket through her skin, to seep to the surface. Immediately, Carlisle took off his shirt and started to wipe the venom off, trying to stop her skin from being burned. Edward took Carlisle's example and pulled his shirt off and wiped the pockets of venom from his daughter's body. Renesmee moaned as the pain was pulled to the surface. Jacob's eyes were transfixed on Nessie as the four worked over her body. He looked for signs that she was getting better. Still her heart chugged at a lopsided pace. Then he felt the girl's hand clutching his own, a sign that her strength was returning. Over and over, Claire moved his hands over her body drawing the poisonous venom, to the surface. This could have gone on for minutes or hours, he could not tell, but he felt the power building, in Claire, and he was fearful that she would overload. Once he lifted her hands from Renesmee to stop her, but without breaking her fierce concentration on the girl, she forced then back down to continue.

Quil tried to get around Alice and Jasper, panic tensing his muscles, still they would not let him pass. Jasper used his ability to ease some of Quil's tension, eliciting peace and tranquility. "Please, let me go. I can't stand to see Claire with that leech. Please, I just got her back. I can't lose her again." He begged, fighting the false calm that was relaxing his body against his will.

"It's almost done. Claire and Micah has saved her life. It's going to be ok..." Alice paused as another vision formed in her mind. Fear brought her head up and she took in her surroundings. "We've got company."

Renesmee opened her eyes and found Jacob inches from her face. "Hi there," She said with a shy smile. Jacob choked on his rising sobs of relief, and it took two tries, before he could say, "Hi yourself." Everyone was shouting their relief and unbelief. Bella forced her way up front and gave her daughter a big hug, smothering her with kisses. Edward leaned down and slipped a kiss on her forehead. Jacob continued to clutch her to his chest, refusing to let her go. Renesmee blushed at all the attention and hid her face in Jake's warm chest.

Micah stood up and helped Claire to her feet. Her eyes were green again, but the glow had not faded from her face. He turned to Faith, to see her helping Fisher to his feet. His wounds had healed over, but his skin was covered in a web of fine etched scars, where the vampire venom laced teeth punctured the skin. He turned his gaze to Claire as she faced the forest line to the left. It looked like she was waiting for something, or someone. Before he could voice his concern, the gray cloaked figures filed into the clearing, silent in their formation. Aro, Marcus and Alec were in the rear. As they stepped forward, three minions carried Felix's lifeless body and dumped him at Carlisle's feet.

"You must have a death wish, to stand in front of me." Carlisle said his anger still fresh and heated. Aro looked at his old friend with regret in his eyes. Bella reinforced her shield to protect everyone in the clearing. She was taking no chances.

"We have come for our healer. She has work to be done. Ah, I see that Renesmee is as well as ever. That is fortunate." Aro turned to Faith, who was shaking with fear at the thought of the penalty of death, that her betrayal would bring. She then looked down at the corpse in front of her. The wolf had mutilated the neck, the head was lying next to the body. Hesitantly, she knelt down and rearranged the head to the torso. She went into her trance and tried to heal the vampire. Normally if the head was in contact to the body, it would grow back. That was why the Volturi always burned the bodies. However, after several minutes, she was no closer to healing him, than when she began. Aro looked at her with undisguised impatience.

"I do not understand. He should have healed by now." Again she placed her hands on Felix, but she felt nothing, no life left in him. Maybe it was something the wolf had done. Something that would keep the vampire from healing. She didn't know. All she knew was that she failed, and failing in your duty meant death. Trembling she brought her defeated eyes to Aro. He turned from her to meet Carlisle's eyes.

"He is dead at the hands of the shifter. He will pay with his own life." Aro then turned to Jacob and waved his hand. The guard advanced, in a sudden motion, he forced Renesmee into Edwards arms, and leaped into the phase, landing several yards from Nessie. Renesmee fought to get free from her Father's arms, screaming Jake's name. The pack phased as one and took formation. Sam directed by Jake's side. Leah advanced to Jake's other side, Embry next to her.

Faith grabbed her brother's hand and turned to run into the forest, but stopped when she bumped into Alec. His eyes were angry, and his icy touch burned her arm where he grabbed her. "Where are you going?" Alec leaned in his eyes boring into hers. Her own pleaded with him.

"Please let us go." She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, but it was like cold steel. Fisher grabbed Faith and might have teleported, but Alec backhanded the other vampire and he went flying into the brush thicket. Faith screamed her fear for her brother and then turned back to Alec. " Leave him alone, he didn't do anything." Alec pulled her arm tighter, causing her to cringe at the pain.

"Then it's all your fault. Why did you betray the guard? You know the penalty for betrayal. You know this is a death sentence." Alec's voice lost the angry undertone to become anxious. "Why did you do it?" He asked as he shook her. Before she could answer Jane joined in the conversation.

"Frankly, I did not think that she had it in her. Who would have thought that Faith was feisty." Jane bounced around her, taunting her. Faith flinched at each false move Jane made to get a rise out of her. Alec watched, for the first time anxious, for the target of his sister's fun.

"Jane." Alec cautioned. Jane turned to him, all innocence and coy.

"What dear brother?" Alec furrowed his eyebrows at her, which made her open her eyes wide, as if she had no idea what he wanted. "What?"

"Don't." Alec stepped forward to try to get between the two. Jane turned swiftly to face the healer. She dropped Faith in a surge of pain. "Do you mean this?"

"Stop!" He shouted kneeling down in front of Faith, looking into her eyes, filled with anguish. Jane stopped in disbelief. Never had her brother cared if she had a little fun. Why was he so angry at her? She continued to watch as he helped Faith to her feet. Faith looked just as stunned as herself. He then turned back to her, "Back off Jane." Alec made as if to pass by her without another look. This made her furious. No one ignored her, least of all her brother. She sent another blast at Faith's retreating back. Alec caught her as she crumpled, and blasted his sister with his full capability. Jane stood frozen, not even able to push her air out of her lungs.

Alec gazed into Faith's bewildered eyes. When he was sure that she was ok, he helped her up. He wanted to talk to her. He had questions, but they had no time. Soon the battle would be over and then attention would turn to Faith and her brother. There would be no way he could intervene then. Before he could change his mind he pushed her toward her brother. "Go! I can't hold her off, for long." Faith staggered forward a couple of steps before she turned back. She still wore the look of bewilderment, but there was true gratitude there as well. She took the steps back to him quickly, and to his questioning look, she placed a soft kiss upon his cheek, then ran back to her brother, where he placed his arms around her. She turned in his embrace, and the last sight she saw before the darkness took her was Alec's heated gaze, as he rubbed his face where her lips had been.

Slowly Jane felt her limbs come to life. She stared at her brother in incredulous shock. Never had he turned on her before. She waited for his explanation, but he just stared back, daring her to say something. Suddenly, feeling afraid of her brother, she bowed her head and turned toward the battle.

The pack made a tight configuration around Jacob. As the minions advanced, they picked them off, one by one. Embry kept Leah by his side. It was disconcerting to see with double vision, but it was like looking through the rear view mirror while driving forward. He could see what she was seeing. Twice he almost met fatal blows, because he was so worried about her. Sam warned him to keep his head in the game. Leah told him to get a grip, that she could handle herself. The guard that had mental abilities, found them useless with Bella's interference. Emmett and his brothers took a defensive stance, but the minions were focused on the pack only. The Cullens then fought alongside the wolves. Carlisle stood before Aro. The two were at a stand off. Aro declaring war on the pack, and Carlisle stating that he no longer recognized his authority.

"If you fight with the wolves, you will die with the wolves." Aro spat at his friend. Carlisle looked down on his friend.

"Let it be known that the Cullen coven has allegiance with the Quileute tribe, and consider them brothers. If war is declared, so be it."

Claire was in Alice's arms, where Quil left her in her care, to join the pack. The little girl looked at the battlefield, her horror at the slaughter filling her mind. This was wrong. Alice did not know what to tell the girl. She felt Claire's tremors and tried to console her. She tried turning her away from the scene, but she fought in her arms and angled her head so she could still see. Jasper placed a gentle hand on the girl to sooth her fears the only way he knew how. But the power she was broadcasting hit him with damaging force. He staggered back under it's power. Alice grabbed her head with her free hand as pain split her brain with a stabbing wave. Claire screamed Quil's name as she saw him go down, from a vampire's lethal blow. The scream became a psychic wave that flattened the people in the clearing. Claire was released from Alice's arms, as she fell to the ground. She raised herself up from the ground and ran toward Quil's prone body.

One of the guard noticed the girl and leaped for the moving target. Leah was the closest to react. She leaped at the vampire, taking him down. Quil watched in horror as Claire was thrown into the middle of the battle. He lurched to his feet to defend her. She screamed an ear splitting scream that caused another psychic wave that knocked everyone down again. Then Claire's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she crumpled to the ground. Another member of the guard pounced at her still body. Quil leaped into the air, his fear adding to his strength. Suddenly Micah was there, scooping her up and he blinked out of the field. Quil screamed into the empty air, that Claire was in a second ago. Rage filled his mind as he set to clear the field. Aro stood up from the concussion of the psychic wave. Realizing that the battle would not be won today, called his retreat. Carlisle watched them leave, wondering if he was making a mistake, by letting him leave in one piece.

The pack staggered to their feet, taking stock of the scene. Embry trotted to Leah, his concern turning to fear, when he saw that she was still lying on the field. His nostrils flared when he smelled the blood. A lot of it. He phased and ran to her, screaming for Carlisle to help him. Her fur coat was drenched in dark crimson. His hand fervently raked across her body looking for the wound, but found none. Carlisle was there beside him, and he gently wedged in to check himself. After a moment Carlisle found the cause and turned to Embry with compassion.

" The blood is not from a wound. I do believe that she just miscarried. She must have been only a week or two along." Embry stared at Carlisle, trying to understand. It did not make sense. She couldn't have miscarried. She couldn't get pregnant. Could she?

"Are you sure? I mean Leah can't get pregnant. She stopped having her period years ago." Embry's mind raced with the implications. If she miscarried, it meant that she could get pregnant. He knew that, being infertile, was one of her greatest regrets in life.

"Yes I am certain. I'm truly sorry. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try again. If that is what you want." Carlisle patted the young man on the shoulder, in compassion. Just then with a moan, Leah phased and opened her eyes. Embry crouched down and lifted her off of the ground.

"Did somebody get the license plate number?" Leah said as she rubbed her head against his chest. Embry was afraid that she was hallucinating.

"What babe? What was that?" He asked, while his mind raced with thoughts of possibilities.

"The number of the mack truck that ran me over. Seriously, did the bloodsucker get a lucky punch or what?

"No, babe. It wasn't a truck or a blood sucker." He stopped not knowing how to tell her. Carlisle stepped in and explained. Embry gave him a grateful smile.

"Leah, you suffered a miscarriage. There was probably a genetic defect. It's nature's way of taking care of the problem. I wouldn't worry. It shouldn't stop you from trying again. I'm sorry for your loss." Leah looked from Carlisle to Embry, trying to gage their faces for the truth. She stopped shaking her head no when they continued to talk to her. She did not dare to believe what they were saying. To believe would give her false hope. Hope that would make her come crashing down, when it turned out to be a lie. Her hands dropped to her stomach. Embry's heart broke at the vulnerable look on her face. He crushed her to his chest and tried to comfort her. She looked up when she felt the rain of his tears.

" Leah I am so sorry. If I had any idea that you were pregnant, I would never have let you come along. This is all my fault." Leah reached up and cupped his face. There was so much compassion shining down on her, and the silliest talk she ever heard.

"As if you could prevent me from coming. Who else would have your back. I can't trust Quil or the others. And you didn't know. We didn't know. But Embry, you know what this means?" Her voice betraying the hope that was building in her heart, as she clutched her abdomen again. Another tear fell from his eyes to fall on her hands. She looked up into his eyes and she knew that he was thinking the same thing. "If that is what you want?" Tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly, not so sure if he wanted kids. At least this early in their relationship. Not that she had any doubts about their relationship. The doubts were about her only.

Embry voice broke on a sob, "God, Leah how can you doubt me? Of course that is what I want. I want you. And all the kids that you can give me. If I have to tell you every hour on the hour, I will, until you get it in that pretty little head of yours. I love you." he leaned down and captured her lips in a fervent kiss.

Carlisle smiled at the happy couple, and turned to the rest of the pack to check on injuries. Jacob had Renesmee in his embrace as she searched for any wounds on him. He kept assuring her that he was fine, his eyes drinking her in, still amazed that she made it through the attack. They turned to Quil, who still in wolf form, was pacing through the trees, searching for Micah and Claire. He mind shut down at the thought that she was gone. There was no trail to follow. She could be anywhere. And she was unconscious when she was teleported. He had no idea if she was alright or not. He entered the clearing as he phased and dropped to the ground. He gave up. This was it . He was not getting up from this spot. The others gathered around him, lost in how to comfort him. They had seen him panicked, frantic, hysterical, but they had never seen him hopeless.

"Quil, we'll find her," Seth paused as Quil looked up at him not quite focusing on the younger man's eyes.

"Don't , please don't. I can't take a pep talk right now. I can't..." his voice trailed off as he gaze dropped to the ground. Everyone went silent. Vaguely, he wondered if Jasper was numbing his mind. It was better this way. When the numbness went away he would be consumed with the pain. But for now he fell into the nothingness. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the flash of light, but he ignored it, like everything else. Then a pair of feet moved next to him. Still he refused to look up. He was not responsible for his actions to the next person trying to lift his spirits.

"She won't wake up. Can you help her?" Micah's voice was laced with fear. Slowly,Quil raised his head tears blurring his vision. Claire lay still in the leech's arms. Micah placed her gently into Quil's arms as the family gathered closer. Carlisle examined her, while Quil memorized her features. I can't tell if there is internal damage but I cannot see any wounds. We won't know until she regains consciousness. Quil rocked her as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She just had to be alright. After all that they had been through, they deserved their happy ending. Or beginning . They did not have even that yet. He cooed to her as he continued to rock her. The others looked on with pity and compassion. When he felt her stir, he stopped his rocking. After a minute of watching her, he decided that he imagined it. Then her eyelids fluttered. He held his breath as her gaze focused on Quil's face. She reached up to wipe his tears away.

"What's wrong Quil?" Fear creeping in her voice. It scared her to see him cry. Then she took in all of the people around her and she started to tremble. "Where are we? I want my mommy and daddy." Quil looked at her, scared at her reaction. He looked up to Carlisle for help.

"Claire, what do you remember last? Where were you?" Claire looked at Carlisle with confusion in her eyes. She thought back but everything was black. She tried again and then tears sprang in her eyes and voice when she answered, "I don't know! I don't remember." She turned to Quil and said crying harder, " I don't remember!"

Quil clutched her to his chest and resumed rocking her. "It's ok baby girl, it's ok. Everything is going to ok. Better than ok. Everything is going to be great." He kissed the top of her head as his eyes focused on Micah. He stood rigidly a few feet away, his expression unreadable. The two stared at each other for several moments, then Micah moved to approach Claire. Quil tensed, ready to fight for Claire. The pack shifted positions showing their solidarity. Claire raised up looking for the reason for the sudden tension. When she met Micah's eyes, there was no recognition in them. Only fear of the unknown monster in front of her. She leaned back into Quil, fear clear in her eyes and body language. Micah swallowed his disappointment. She did not know him. She feared him. She looked at him like he was stranger. He took a step back and he could see her body relax minutely. He looked at Quil and backed away another step. One last look to memorize her features and then the light took him.

**Ok, ok, its almost over, but the last chapter will be a wedding. I hope you liked it so far. **


	43. Chapter 43 Mixed Blessings

**I do not own anything in the Twilight Universe.**

**Mixed Blessings**

Emily and Sam waited outside the Cullen residence, with anticipation. What a fitting day for their next ultrasound. It was a glorious Christmas morning. Esmee answered the door before they knocked. She was so happy, she was glowing more than normal. The living room was covered in wrapping paper. The Cullens were swimming in it while Bella was taking pictures. Renesmee whined that she was tired of taking pictures and wanted to play with her toys. Currently, Jasper was playing her WII Fit. He had the body of a 17 year old. Rose was on the floor demonstrating how the newest outfits look like on Renesmee's model Barbie. And Emmett was knocking over everything, that Rose set up, with the RC hummer he got her.

Esmee escorted the couple to the office, where Carlisle had set up all of the equipment, and was waiting for them. "So are you excited?" She asked as stood to the side for them to enter. Emily clung to Sam's arm and shook her head too nervous to speak. Sam slipped his arm around her rounding belly and gazed into her fevered eyes.

"Ok, let's get started." He gave Emily a soft hospital gown to change into and slipped out of the room with Esmee. Sam helped Emily change, and they couldn't help but giggle together at her growing clumsiness, in direct proportions to her stomach. Before they could say that they were ready, Carlisle entered. He immediately got started and poured the gel on her belly. She tried not to react to the temperature, but when he hands touched her sensitive skin, she jumped. Carlisle apologized and continued with the equipment. This time the baby looked like a baby. A very cute baby. Sam squinted at the screen, eager to see for himself, if he had a boy or girl. Still it just looked like a baby to him. But whatever it was, it was an athletic swimmer. The baby was doing somersaults. Then Carlisle froze the image and enlarged. He looked at them expectantly, a grin etched in his face. The two waited, confused excitement echoing on both of their faces.

"Congratulations! You are proud parents of a bouncing baby boy." Carlisle stood up as there were shouts of joy in the living room. Obviously, they were listening in. Emily and Sam had only eyes for each other as they hugged and kissed their happiness. Carlisle slipped out of the room. Sam pulled back and their were tears in his eyes. He was happy, he truly was, but. But the thought that his own flesh and blood would have to deal with the phase..... It tore a whole in his heart. The pain took him by surprise. As the tears fell, he tried to clamp down some of the panicked fear, that rose to consume him. He loosened his hold, on Emily, that he didn't realize he had made, until she wenched. "We are going to make it." And Emily did not need to know what he was thinking. Because in her heart the same fearful fluttering was threatening to fly out of her chest. Panic that she would not be able to handle the fear of him being in danger all the time caught her breath. Suddenly they weren't celebrating, as much as comforting each other.

The Clearwater residence was a true example of organized chaos. The pack and their imprints were like a colony of worker bees, and Sue was the Queen, spouting out orders and guiding the flow of traffic. It was not everyday your baby girl got married. The wedding itself was to be at the Methodist church downtown Forks, but the reception was being held at the house. Sue's mind was a jumble of last minute preparations that occupied all of her thoughts. It was to be a twilight ceremony, all candles and flowers. And they could not have picked a better day to do it. There was a warm front coming off of Canada that made the weather in the low 60's. It was the 5th day of the year with no rain. As she stepped outside to oversee the decorations in the backyard, she spotted Heather sitting in a glider rocker. She still had not gained any of the weight that she had lost while Claire had been missing. If anything she seemed to being wasting away. She stepped closer to the woman to welcome her.

"Heather, I didn't see you there. Merry Christmas! How are you on this glorious day?" Heather looked up from where she was keeping an eye out on Claire, who was playing in the yard, getting in everyones way.

"Oh, Sue, Merry Christmas. I am doing just fine. So, this is the big day! How is Leah? I was just a bundle of nerves on my wedding day." Sue said that she was doing great. They both turned to the pack trying to drape the lights that they had borrowed from Alice. Currently, Paul was up in a tree while Seth was untangling a huge strand. Claire acted like it was a jump rope and kept jumping over it, and stomped on several lights in the process. Seth took a deep breath and then whispered in her ear that she should see what Quil was doing, because it was so much more fun. She bounced up and down and ran to the tables where he was arranging the champagne glasses in a stacking pyramid. They could hear Quil's squeal of warning, before the tinkling crash of two hundred glasses. At least they were plastic. Heather called the little girl back to the porch, before there were any more catastrophes.

Claire dragged her feet as made her way back to her mother, her bottom lip threatening to drag the ground as well. Sue took pity on her and gave her a job of making bird seed bags to throw at the happy couple instead of rice. They were already made, but you couldn't have too many and the mess she made would be taken care of by the birds. Carlisle greeted the women as he and Alice entered the yard.

"Merry Christmas, ladies." Carlisle said as he made his way to the porch. They greeted him and asked about his family. He told them that they were doing fine, and that Renesmee had them all busy with her presents. Emmett especially, was enjoying all of her cool toys, like the remote control hummer he got her. He then gave her a run down on the patrol schedule.

"Tanya and the Denali Coven have arrived and they will be taking patrol during the ceremony. We will be taking turns during the reception. You tell them not to worry. Today the pack needs to celebrate, and they don't need to worry about anything else." Sue thanked him and they all turned to the scene in the yard. Alice took the strand of lights from Seth and flew into the trees with lightening speed. In two minutes, she had been able to accomplish,what the guys had done in one hour. They shook their heads at the pixie as she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Well, it looks like the decorations are in good hands. I'll take care of some last minute things before we head to the church." Sue said and turned back to the house. They agreed that Alice would whip them into shape in no time. There was a comfortable silence as the two continued to observe the pack. Carlisle looked Heather over from the corner of his eye.

"Heather, have you seen a doctor lately?" Carlisle's concern showing in his eyes. She continued to look out in the yard. "I mean if you don't have a regular physician, I would be happy..." She cut him off with a firm reply.

" It's alright. I have already been to a doctor, and a specialist. Leukemia." She looked into his eyes and knew that, it was not news to him. Heather looked back to the yard.

"I am assuming, that your doctor has plotted a course of treatment." Heather shook her head.

"I am waiting until I move to La Push before I start, so I have the help with my daughters." Carlisle nodded, thinking about her all alone, raising those two girls. At least the pack would be there. They would all pitch in to help. And there was always Quil. "Do they know...." She turned to him quickly.

"No. they do not know. I didn't want to say anything, until after the wedding. I didn't want to rain on anyone's parade." Carlisle inconspicuously, sniffed the air around him and turned back to her.

"Heather, I wouldn't wait to long, if I were you. You need to start treatment as soon as possible. And Heather, if it... if you are not satisfied with the outcome of the treatment, know that you can see me about.... alternative medicine." The woman looked at him for a few minutes, digesting what he was offering her. She slowly shook her head, that she understood. Carlisle excused himself and headed back to the Cullen house.

Embry was at his wits end, as he tried to tie his tie. His mother was no help . Technically, she hadn't been much help with the wedding preparations at all. But at least she was here, giving him company. The pack had not shown up yet at the church, and it was adding to his nervousness. Actually, the church was as quiet as a tomb. If he hadn't heard the chatter of the girl's giggles, he would have sworn that they were the only ones there.

"So, are you getting cold feet?" Alana asked as she picked at his suit. He was so handsome. She never thought she would see the day, when her baby would be getting married. She was glad that he did not take after Archer's foot steps. Quickly, she stamped down any thoughts about him. No sense bringing bad luck to the wedding.

"No, I'm just afraid that I'll do something stupid and embarrass Leah. Where are the guys? They are going to make us late. Aaahhh!" Embry yanked the tie off in frustration. The door to the room opened and Embry turned to it in gratitude. "Thank God you guys made it..." He stopped when he saw Charlie hesitant in the doorway. Immediately, Embry's eyes turned to his mother. She looked at the police office with friendly detachment. Her secrets hidden beneath her heavy lashes. He and Leah decided to keep quiet about his own paternity, for now. But he couldn't help, but look for any signs that Charlie was truly his father. He just did not see it. They looked nothing alike. They had nothing in common. If he didn't know that Billy and Quil Sr confessed, he would have thought that the mind reader made a mistake.

"The girls are just about ready. I wanted to see if the boys were all set." Still he stood in the doorway, as if waiting for an invitation. Leah had asked him to take her Father's place, in walking her down the aisle, since he was his best friend and closest

to family. Charlie was embarrassed, but pleased to do the honor, thinking he was done with the chore, when Bella married.

"Ahh, Charlie, just in time. We have a problem with Embry's tie, and need another man's touch." Alana picked up the tie and held it out to him. He straightened from the doorway and stepped into the room.

" I'll try, but the truth is that Bella tied this for me." Charlie lifted the tie over Embry's head and straightened it against his collar.

"Well, I'll let you men talk amongst yourselves. You know let you give advice, that a young man needs before he gets married. You don't need a woman in the way." Alana left and quietly closed the door. Embry tried to decide if she was giving some kind of hint, in her little speech. He couldn't help but see several innuendos. He turned back to Charlie, and tried not to fidget as he continued to try to tie the damn thing. Charlie cleared his throat and Embry waited for the other man to speak. When it was clear that he was just clearing his throat, Embry opened the conversation.

"I want to thank you for walking Leah down the aisle. She was so happy, when you said yes. You were the one she wanted, if she couldn't have her Father." Charlie waved off his gratitude, as if it were all his pleasure. Charlie cleared his throat again. Embry was ready to offer a mint, when Charlie picked up the conversation.

"Leah is family. And I want to see her happy. I know that you will want to see that she is happy too. Just don't treat her like you did your mother. You've given her a lot of grief, always sneaking out, not letting her know where you were." He concentrated on the tie, but he voice was full of concern, and Embry felt guilty for the way he had to behave. But being part of the pack, made it mandatory. He was not allowed to tell her the truth. So in the end, he looked like a troubled teen who rebelled.

"I am sorry about the way I treated Mom." Embry said in lack of any true defense.

"I don't blame you, really. Alana did the best that she could, as a one parent family. I blame Archer, and the lack of a Father influence in the house." Charlie untied the knot he made and started again. Embry looked into the other man's eyes, wondering what it would have been like to live in the Swan household. Would it have been different, when he phased for the first time? Would he have felt so alone and isolated from the rest of the world? Would he have been so unsure of his course? Would there be a place for him in Charlie's life now?

"Son, this is not going to work." Charlie's statement made Embry take a step back. And for a moment he thought he was commenting on his thoughts, then he realized he meant the tie. "I'm going to get Bella." He said and turned to leave the room.

" That's ok Charlie. You don't have to do that, really." Embry stated, to the closed door, not comfortable in Bella's presence since he learned that they were siblings. They had barely exchanged a few words, and always avoided the subject. He began to pace. He wished the waiting was over. Where were the guys? Embry turned to the door as Bella entered. She smiled tentatively as she entered the room.

"So, today is the big day." Embry smiled back, pulling on his collar. "Stop that. It will ruin the shape, for the tie. Here let me do that." She reached up and folded the tie over to fix it. " I am so happy for you. You and Leah. I have never seen her so happy before." She looked into his eyes, and there was wariness as well as hope there. As he tilted his head, she was stunned to see, the mirror image in her head, of her Dad doing just that, when she fixed his tie earlier. She inhaled sharply, causing Embry to step back a pace. She apologized, and finished the last loop. "There it's done." As he thanked her, she stepped forward. "Embry, I just want to let you know, that.... well, I know that the news was a shock to the both of us. But I want to let you know, I think its great that I have a brother. And I hope to know you better." She looked into his eyes, starting to see little glimpses of Charlie. Why didn't she see it before? He looked hopeful as he agreed with her. Then after an awkward moment they leaned in for a gentle hug. He shivered at her frigid temperature, and she released him.

"I'll see you at the pulpit." She kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave as the boys came bouncing in.

"Hey Bells! Are the girls ready to get this show on the road?" Jacob asked as he came in and punched Embry on the arm, who breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the guys.

"Where have you guys been? We're going to be late. You're not even dressed." Embry's panic in each word. Quil and Seth grabbed the man by the arms and made him sit down.

"It's going to be alright, man. We only need five minutes, and we can hit the aisle. Breath man, breath. Seth coached as he picked up his suit and started undressing. "Man I don't remember wearing so many pieces of clothing in my life."

"How are you doing?" Jacob asked as he patted him on the back. Embry shook his head ok, not trusting his voice, so nervous now that the time was here.

" Have we lost our voice? You're going to need it soon." Quil teased as he slung his jacket on. "Man these shoes sure do pinch. Seth you got that brush?" Embry stood up and began pacing.

"Hey, Jacob, you still have the ring?" Seth asked as he slipped on his own shoes. Jacob looked at the other Quileute with a blank expression. Embry pounced on him.

"Jake, you didn't lose the ring, did you? Come on man! We can't have the wedding without the ring. What are we going to do?" Embry's vision dimmed as he began to hyperventilate. The guys guided him to a chair as Jacob searched his pockets. Just before he lost consciousness, a knock sounded on the door. They all turned to the door as Jacob let Renesmee in, except Embry, whose head was shoved between his legs. She smiled at everyone and then handed a small box to Jake.

"You forgot this in the car." Jacob took the ring box and kissed her on the cheek. Embry lifted his head and asked her, "Are you ready?" Nessie shook her head yes. Sam popped his head in and said, "It's time to get the show on the road."

"Breath, man, breath." Seth chanted. Jacob helped him up from the chair. Quil took him by the other arm and escorted him from the room.

"You are so beautiful!" Sue said as she adjusted the veil over her hair. Leah smiled as everyone made such a fuss over her. The girls were all ready. They giggled as they touched up their makeup. Everyone was dressed in red or green crushed velvet. The floor length gowns swished and swayed as they walked. Claire sat sullenly, in a chair, threatened with violence if she creased her dress. Her basket of red velvet rose petals clutched in her lap. Leah would have been so much more nervous, if she hadn't gotten flashes of Embry's day, from his eyes. She laughed to herself, thinking about when he almost passed out. The guys were hilarious.

"Well, you just had to do it didn't you? You just had to beat us to the altar." Rachel said, as she pinned roses in Claire's hair.

" Aahh, don't be so jealous, Rach. You still have six days to change any wedding details, that might look like you are copycatting her wedding." Kim chanted as she played with the skirt of her dress.

"I wouldn't be gloating too much. I know a secret that will have you changing something big in yours." Rachel shot back, causing Kim to glare at Rachel and then Leah, who looked back with a blank face. "Don't even go there. She doesn't know." She added as she patted Claire to get up so she could finish her hair. A knock on the door caused all of them to pause, before Sue went to open it. Charlie stood there, waiting to make sure the girls were decent. Sue ushered him in. He paused when he took in Leah's beauty. She swayed her dress in front of him, waiting for his opinion. The princess dress was sleeveless and the bodice was covered in pearls. She had a matching wrapper in arctic white fur that she would use for the reception. But for now her elegant neck was accented by her hair that was piled in an intricate knot. His breath came out in an appreciative whistle.

"All right ladies, it's time." Quil said through the closed door. "Mrs. Clearwater, time to walk you down the aisle." Sue opened the door and Quil got his first look at the other side of the wedding party. He glanced briefly at the bride, giving an appreciative shake of his head, followed by the bridesmaids, but his true attention was owned by Claire, who was still not happy forced into standing still. Quil dropped to one knee, to get a better look. She jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Whoa there Claire, that is a strong bear hug, you got there." He said as he patted her back. She leaned back, her smile causing her dimples to stand out.

" Well, I am a Claire Bear." She giggled as if that were the first time she said that joke. He hugged her again, and for a moment he remembered the time when he thought he would never hold her like this again. His embrace tightened as he kissed the top of her head. In the last three months, her hair had grown into a mass of ringlet curls She had not regained her memory of the abduction, or her involvement with Micah. Only nightmares of monsters, that chased her in the dark. Her psychic powers had not returned either. And he had mixed feelings about that. He didn't want her spouting prophesy, but he missed the dream walking.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the room." She danced in front of him, for his praise. Sue tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and realized that everyone had stepped out of the room, to line up.

"Let's go. We can get Claire in line now." Quil stood up and let the girls lead the way. He passed by Leah and Charlie, and gave him a pat on the back, and a peck on Leah's cheek. "You do look beautiful too." She smiled back at him and arranged her skirt. Kim placed her flowers in her hand, and gave her a last minute hug. Leah took a deep breath, to steady her nerves. Charlie patted her arm in an encouraging manner.

Looking straight ahead, he whispered over the music, "Your Father is so proud of you now. I know he is looking down, with his heart just bursting with love." She patted his hand as tears formed in her eyes.

Embry stood at the altar, Jacob by his side , Quil next to him. They had a last minute word with the minister. Then turned to the front when the music started. First up was Claire, who in true Claire fashion made it a two second job, dropping the petals by the handfuls till there was nothing left, but she had half of the length of the aisle to go through. She tipped the basket over to get the last petal out and then she ran the rest of the way down the aisle to Quil's waiting arms, amongst the laughter of the audience. Next was Kim, who walked down the aisle, her smile lighting the way. Jared, in an aisle seat, stared with his mouth open. Sam tapped his chin to shut it and chuckled at Emily.

Rachel came down the aisle, looking around till she found Paul. He whispered that he loved her and touched his heart. She smiled at him, and then turned back to the aisle, when she almost tripped on a clump of petals.

Jacob tapped Embry's shoulder, but there was no need. His eyes were glued on Leah as she and Charlie made their way down the aisle. She was a vision as she floated to him. He could not believe that this was really happening. He swallowed back his emotion, and cleared his throat. After an eternity, she was there, handing her bouquet to Rachel and turning to the altar. Charlie kissed her cheek and then placed her hand in his. She looked up into his eyes, her own glowing with love and he was lost. The minister started the ceremony, but to tell the truth was he did not hear a word. He just kept darting glances at the woman next to him,that was about to join her life to him. From this day forward he would never be alone again.

Suddenly, everyone's attention turned to his right, where Renesmee took up a place next to the piano, where Edward was at the keys. Leah looked back at Embry, with questions in her eyes. He smiled back at her and said , "I know that its for Valentine's Day but I also know that it is your favorite." Everyone in the pack knew it was her favorite, because she hummed it in her head all of the time. Only now did the words make sense to him, and he felt that it spoke of their lives together. They both turned back to the piano as the music started. Renesmee held the mike with nervous hands. She looked to her Dad for assurance and he nodded his head.

_**If there were no words, no way to speak**_

_**I would still hear you.**_

_**If there were no tears, no way to feel inside**_

_**I'd still feel for you.**_

_**And even if the sun refused to shine.**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme.**_

_**You would still have my heart **_

_**until the end of time.**_

_**You're all I need.**_

_**My love, my Valentine.**_

Leah looked up into Embry's face, her tears blurring her vision. She whispered that she loved him, his own eyes glassed over as he squeezed her hands.

Jacob was bursting with pride that his Nessie was getting over her stage fright to enchant the audience. Her voice put a spell over the congregation. Then she turned her eyes to him and then there was no one else in the room. Her voice got even stronger and the words were just for him. Quil looked down to Claire, who had sat down in her boredom and was picking at the flowers in her hair. There was never a prouder parent in the room. And at the same time he thought about the future that he would have with her. He vowed that he would never take one moment for granted.

_**All of my life, I have been waiting**_

_**for all you give to me.**_

_**You opened my eyes,**_

_**and shown me how to love unselfishly**_

_**I've dreamed of this a thousand times before.**_

_**In my dreams I couldn't love you more.**_

_**I will give you my heart ,**_

_**until the end of time.**_

_**You're all I need,**_

_**my love my Valentine.**_

Edward looked to Bella, his heart in his eyes, as he smiled at her. They both looked to their daughter, with love. Edward looked to Jacob and smiled at his thoughts of pride. Then he turned to Renesmee with concern. Her thoughts not totally pure for a three year old. He was in trouble. Big trouble. He didn't know if he would make it sane through the next four or five years.

_**La la la la la **_

_**And even if the sun refused to shine.**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme.**_

_**You will still have my heart **_

_**until the end of time.**_

_**You're all I need,**_

_**my love, my Valentine.**_

The rest of the ceremony blurred. Embry was glad that he did not flub up the vows. He was surprised that Leah's voice came out so soft. She seemed so vulnerable that he almost reached over and captured her lips, but Jacob seemed to read his mind, and placed a warning hand on his shoulder. When they were pronounced man and wife he pounced to everyone's delight. There were cat calls and whistles, before he released her. They half ran down the aisle and jumped into his Toyota pickup, he took great care to stuff her dress in before he shut the door.

They greeted all of their guests, in the receiving line, their joy contagious. Truly, there had not been a greater celebration for the pack in years. There was dancing and there was no talk of patrol and leeches. The Cullens stayed in the surrounding property patrolling down wind, so not to offend the wedding party. There was only one distraction, and it involved only the beating hearted kind. An uninvited guest showed up at the reception, but was thankfully intercepted by Charlie. Archer, the kind of Father he was, started celebrating several hours earlier, and decided to give the happy couple his salutations. He was barely able to stand on his feet. Charlie stopped him in the front yard.

"Archer, I think you need to turn yourself around, and leave the happy couple alone." Archer tried to push around him, but Charlie grabbed him by the arm. "Look we do not need any trouble today. Why don't you sober up and check in with the kids, when they get back from their honeymoon."

"Just bud out. You seem to keep sticking your nose in my business. I thought I taught you a lesson a long time ago. Maybe you need a reminder." And Archer took a swing at him. But the alcohol did nothing for his equilibrium, and Charlie took advantage. Charlie let his momentum add to his own punch into his gut then a right cross knocked him over. Jacob and Paul came to the rescue, but Charlie already had him in handcuffs. He assured the kids that he had everything under control. He was ready to leave the party. He really didn't feel too comfortable at parties anyhow.

Quil found Claire on the glider, she was so worn out, that she fell asleep sitting up. He slid her down on the swing and slid his jacket off to give her an extra blanket. He pushed her hair from her face, before he noticed her distressed expression. He started to wake her, but stopped as she sat up, a scream stuck in her throat. He pulled her to his chest as he changed places with her on the glider and set her in his lap.

"It's ok Claire, I'm here. It was only a dream. I've got you." He rocked her, waiting for her body to relax, but she did not. When he pulled her back to look into her eyes, she avoided him. "Claire, what is the matter. Please look at me. What has you so upset." Her bottom lip trembled, as she raised her eyes and said, "I had a bad dream." Quil shook his head, to encourage her to talk about it. "And you were holding a new baby. You forgot me. You were kissing her and loving her, and I wasn't even there. She had a cute little pink blanket, and she was cooing. You didn't love me anymore." Quil held her tight and promised her that, it was just a dream, that it would never happen. That she was his only baby.

He continued to rock her as he thought about her dream. Maybe it was just random thoughts, or maybe her psychic gift was reawakening. It couldn't be Emily's baby, because they found out today that she was carrying a boy. Sam and Emily were filled with mixed joy and fear, that the pack genes were to pass down to their first born son. They did not want to take away from Leah's day and they were trying to keep it quite, but Sam and Quil patrolled early before they started setting up for the wedding, and he couldn't keep his mind off of his fears. No, if she saw a baby girl, it wasn't Emily's.

The sudden thought that it could be his and Claire's shocked him to his marrow. His hold on her tightened. "Baby, I swear there is no one else that holds my heart. You are my future." He picked her up and wiped her tears as he swung her around to the music. "And there is no one that I want to dance with, but you. Shall we have this dance?" Claire's lips twitched into a smile and she put her arms around his neck, as they twirled in the moonlight.

_**The End **_

_**Well, actually, this is just the first story. I've just posted the first chapter in the continuation of the pack and their imprints. It is Called Dreams Are Weaved Of These. It is 10 years in the future, where Claire is 16. And it starts with a funeral. If you enjoyed this story, I hope you give the next one a try. I just couldn't stop telling their stories. **_


End file.
